What’s Done In The Dark: The King’s Concubine
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: She wanted to give her brother a better life so she sold herself to him, now she wants out but she's going to find out that with him there is no going back! THIS IS UNLIKE ANY STORY I HAVE EVER WRITTEN BEFORE! ITS FOR MATURE PEOPLE! WARNING: MATURE THEME!
1. Dear Dairy

This is unlike any other story I have ever written...this is strictly **MATURE** theme...so if you are not **MATURE** enough please don't read it!

**WARNING: MATURE THEME!**

*********************************************************************************************************************

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Dairy **

"Uh….ahn…mmm…Please….more…your majesty please….harder!" the pleading tore out of my lips in gasps of pleasure and pain.

"You little slut….god you feel so good." He groaned but his voice was lost to me. He pounded in me harder and faster and my body even in its hurting pain returned the pounding. His warm hands massaged my breast in hard even strokes as his lips devoured mine. Our bodies blended together in ways that was just humanly impossible and these moments where we give all we have to each other, our hearts are connected through a bond of absolute trust, love and devotion that surpasses all else. Ah, he feels so good; his strong body pressing against mine filled me with warmth that could never be achieved no matter how close I stand next to a real fire. His strong and big groin filled me with ecstasy as they pressed to the deepest of my warmth, claiming me as his possession and together we rode on the waves of passionate love making.

He picked me up and put me on the center table and began tearing into me with his needs and demand for release that only I was capable of delivering. My juice slipped past his groin, making my opening a slippery road for him to enter and exist over and over. I cried out in both pain and pleasure, wanting it to stop but wanting it to go on forever. As if the extent we were going wasn't enough, he turned me around and I held the table as he took to my back and from behind began another round of love making. We had both cum more than ten times but he was not letting me rest, he was determined to instill in me that I was his possession and no one other than him would have me. This was my punishment from trying to free myself of him. It was nothing less than I deserved, what had started as an act of play to save my brother's life has turned me into a dog, barking at my master's command. I hated it; I wanted it to go on forever.

Finally he stopped, exhausted and we both collapsed to the floor in heavy breaths, fully and overly satiated. He was done, I could leave but my spine would not move. I did not have the strength to even keep my eyes fully opened.

His arms snaked around me and he pulled me close to his body, his hands still fumbling my breasts.

"Don't ever try that again. You belong to me and will always be mine. No one but me will have you." he whispered heatedly in my ears. But I was too exhausted to react. Taking this as an act of defiance, he swiftly swung my face to his and my body protested painfully with the move.

"Answer me! Say it, that you belong to me alone!" He demanded and even in my hazy gaze I could see the madness in his stormy eyes, the need, the lust, the absolute certainty that he would make me suffer if I ever tried to leave his side again. In that moment I knew I would be a slave of his needs for the rest of my life. But it was ok wasn't it? I won't feel a thing; let him do what he wants. My body would be his forever but I could close my heart so it would no longer hurt.

"I belong to you alone." The words escaped my lips out of their own accords, whether it was the words of my heart or words to free me from the tight grasp he was holding my face with I know not, what I do know is that I am tired and want to sleep.

"Good, mark my words Serena, if this ever happens again there will be hell to pay by all with your blood." The threat was real, as real as me and him, as real as these games that have become my life.

"Yes…your majesty." I assented and he finally let my head fall on his arm gently as he massaged my forehead.

"You belong to me, me alone." These words he kept repeating until I lost consciousness and in the last minute when sleep would claim me, I prayed for death to free me and for god to forgive my sins. But I knew it was too late, I could never be forgiven for all I've done. So my prayer is that someone, anyone, God please…protect my brother!

*********************************************************************************************************************

READ AND REVIEW!^^

Those who know i am moving....I AM STILL MOVING...I JUST HAD A 30 MINUTE BREAK AND DECIDED TO SNEAK THIS STORY IN....WHEN I WAS SLEEPING IT CAME INTO MY HEAD SO HERE IT IS!^^


	2. Dear Diary 1

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Dairy 1**

The office was ridiculously clean but with high shelves filled with books that would take a lifetime to finish reading. The fire place was ablaze with fire which cast a gloomy light in the room. There was a desk neatly piled with books and a lamp on the chair but sitting on a mat by the fire were two people, a man and woman, in the troughs of passion. The man whose features were carved by the gods themselves had cool blue eyes which made even the heaviest dressed woman feel naked, pitch black her with long bangs resting on his eyes, delicious lips that do wonders to any woman whom he had ever tasted and a body that begged to be drooled over. His hard muscles were moving with the hard steady movement he took and impaling his partner whose mouth could not be seal as she gasped and moaned with every breath. She was a beautiful blond with pale blue eyes and freckles on her nose. A beautiful slutty woman.

"Your majesty, please I'm coming! Harder, faster!" she begged as if in a panic. The euphoria she was in was maddening; none at all like the gentle touch of her husband. There was no man out in the world that could make her feel the way her king did. But she was not the only woman who had tasted this glorious paradise, she was just one of many blonds whom he would forget as soon as the sex was over but she was determine to have him remember her and call for her again. She would die without this hot passion every day. Finally she climaxed, her body relaxed into liquid as all the strength left her. She had never felt so satisfied. But he wasn't through, he pounded in her even harder and she gasped, her eyes rolling in and out of focus until she passed out and still he made love to her. He finally gave up when he realized that he wasn't going to get any relief from her either.

"All of you are useless!" he said as he impaled in her one last time to cause damage in her for disappointing him. He finally left her and began foundling his groin. He couldn't go on any more. He needed HER, only she could release him, it had been HER who had made him become what he is today. Knowing that masturbating was not going to do any good to him either, he got up, dressed and left the room with strict instructions to the guard to remove the woman before the marrow. Come morning he would go to Titan and this time he would make sure to bed her no matter what measures he had to use! He will finally release the ache that had accumulated in him for half a year.

"By tomorrow night you will be mine!" He said darkly as his eyes glinted in lust. He was a starving man and his food was in a small a day's journey away.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Titan, a small town named after the moon of the ringed planet Saturn because it was there that Saturn was first discovered years ago. It was a beautiful town with agriculture as its main food supply. The town kept clean and new its roads, its grasses green and flowers sparkling. In the entire southern border that town was most beautiful and it did not allow too many travelers in it. They wanted to preserve its beauty for as long as was possible. There were no rappers on the floor, people recycled, reduced and reused, the air was clean and the people were of the highest born nobility in the land with the exceptions of their servants.

One such servant was sitting on her window sill admiring the view of the big silver full moon thinking of her life and how far she and her little brother had come since the deaths of her parents. She had been five and her younger brother had been three when their parents died in a big fire. In order to care for her brother she had sort out the richest family in their little town and begged for employment. She was very skilled as such a tender age with her hands, she could use the weirdest materials to make a shining cloth and as he grew her skills developed more. The family adopted her brother and told her that as long as she worked hard and earnestly for them they would raise her brother as their own and take him through school. She had agreed for thirteen years has been working her heart out for them. They kept their promise, raised her brother and gave him the best education there was. But he knew nothing of her, of her sacrifices but that was ok for her, she would protect him in her own silence.

Now at the tender age of eighteen, she was being pressured to marry. Most women were married by age fourteen or sixteen, if you reached eighteen without a partner, finding one because a challenge best avoid. But she wasn't ready to settle down yet. There was a lot she wanted to do, places she wanted to explore, things she wanted to learn before settling down so she turn down one marriage offer after another.

But she would be lying if she said her heart wasn't longing for someone. Once every month, a man of stormy eyes, blessed body and tempting lips would stop by the house. From what she heard he was with the royal party that guarded the king of the entire southern border. From their first encounter she became obsessed with him. She had been slipping when he had caught her fall, by accident he had felt her breast and she could still feel the heat that had tingle down her spine and moisten her womanhood. His gaze made her legs crumble and his cologne made her wet every time he passed her. She knew he was married though she had no recollection of ever hearing he had kids but he was indeed married and one thing she had promised her self to never do was to become a man's with a wife's mistress.

She identified her obsession with him to hormones and the fact that she was a virgin and if she were to sleep with a man then the fascination with the man would stop. So she waits for the day she would marry and be free from the torture she suffered through in the nights when her needs to be relieved are acting up and disturbing her sleep.

She had marked the passage of time well and knew when the man would be coming and going. Of course the whole day had been buzzing with activities for the return of the king and she hoped to see the man again despite denying her attraction to him. As she stared at the moon, he breast tingled in remembrance of the one brief touch and her body tensed up again. She groaned knowing the night was going to be a long.

_Please let this longing seize by tomorrow._ She prayed as she feared she wouldn't be able to keep control of herself if she was like this and he was around.

*********************************************************************************************************************

At the crack of dawn the man and his escorts set out for the beautiful town of Titan. As they reached the gate of the town, it was immediately opened to them and they entered with no hesitations. They rode their horses and carriages through the town until they stopped before one particular mansion with flags of white and a phoenix at its center. This was the house belonging to the mayor of Titan, the richest man in the town. Finally when all the traveling affairs were cleared, the man with his escorts was seated in a spacious room and the windows were opened to let in some fresh breeze.

"Good day to you Sire." Sir Joel Adams, mayor of the town greeted.

"Good day Sir Adams. I hope all finds you well." 'Sire' answered in reply.

"Quite Sire, it is a pleasure to have you back." Mr. Adams said pleasantly.

"It is always an honor to visit my good friend."

"Why don't we have something to freshen out throats." He said and pulled a rope by the chair he sat on.

"So how is the excavating going?" Sire asked.

"Very good your majesty. We've discovered ancient fossils that dates backs to generations of our long dead ancestors!" the excitement in the older man's eyes was a clear testament for his love of his work.

"I must say I am intrigued at your findings. If you don't mind I hope you shall show me the sight."

"I will be delighted!" as soon as he said that the servants entered bearing hot coffees and iced teas. The man's eyes drifted from one face to another but HIS blond did not show up. Masking his disappointment, he returned his attention back to the ramblings of his host.

"Why if you don't mind your majesty, I could take you to the sight right away!" Mr. Adams offered.

"That would be most appreciative." They rounded up some guards and horses and flew to the sight of the ancient findings two hours drive away. The late king had been present that day twenty-five years ago when they discovered the sight, he had gone for a visit and they had decided to hold a racing competition. As they raced over the hard ground, his stead which was the most powerful of all the horses with heavy weight nearly dropped inside a hole. When investigated, the hole revealed itself to be an underground city with strange markings and runes. Since then scholars, scientist and anyone with interest in old ruins came to visit.

Reaching the ruins, the king entered the underground world and was taken from one place to another, showing the significance of the place. The people whom had lived there had been highly educated, they had so many advanced systems of navigations. However anyone who had seen the sight drew out one conclusion, there is no one capable of understanding the picturistic style of writing they used.

He became conscious of places in the ruins where anyone could have a rendezvous and he thought how nice it would be to bring Serena there for a night of passion. The thought sent a tingle down his spine. They returned back to the house a short while later to deal with businesses and discussed the economy of their kingdom since the other kingdoms around them were all going through economic decline.

As the day shortened to evening and he still saw no sign of the blond he began to worry. He decided to chance a question at Adams.

"Adams, where is the blond servant woman of yours?" he asked with a disinterested voice hoping to fool the man.

"Which blond your majesty?"

"The girl with the weird hair style. Two buns with hair trailing from both."

"Oh, Serena. She was out today but she just returned. Do you have a need of her Sire?"

_You have no idea._ "No, I merely want to thank her for her help the last I was here. With someone like that here I can feel safe to come visit as often as you will have me." saying that Mr. Adams eyes opened wide with wonder. If the king of their country frequented his home, it would not only boost his social standing, it will make him richer!

"Thank her Your Majesty?" the old man asked.

"Yes, thank her." when it became apparent that the king wasn't going to give out more details, Mr. Adam volunteered to fetch Serena for him.

"Oh no, it is quite alright. Maybe another time. Tonight I must rest as we have to leave early in the morning." The king stopped him.

"As you wish your majesty." Mr. Adams was suspicious, the king had come to his town for no reason than to 'visit', something unheard of in the kingdom and he was asking about a woman? No, there was more to it and he was going to get to the bottom of it!

The king sighed as he thought of the girl, he wanted her but this was someone's residence. If he forced her, everyone would know!

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breathe.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Serena had been away from the mansion all day with delivering things she had sewn to their owners. By the time she returned home it was evening and the visitors had just finished eating supper. She was about to change into something warmer when a knock came on her door.

"Yes?"

"It's me Serena." Mr. Adams' voice came from outside the door and Serena hurried to open him. The man with slight graying hair and lips that were always smiling invited himself into her room.

"Serena, what relationship do you have with the king?" he asked seriously with a slight glee and anger to his voice.

"Nothing." Mr. Adams' question puzzled her. She had never spoken to the king and didn't even know who he was!

"He says he wants to thank you." Mr. Adams continued.

"For what?" the genuine confusion on her face drew out Mr. Adams' conclusion.

"Mmmm…I see, the king is rather fond of you Serena."

"But I have never spoken to him before! And I don't even know who he is."

"It doesn't matter. Serena listen to me, tomorrow he leaves. So tonight you are to go to his room and seduce him, make him want you so bad that he will come back here again."

"Mr. Adams!" Serena yelled in outrage, what did the man think she was?! Some common slut?!

"Look Serena, your brother needs to go to college, with what money can you take him there? Do you think the little jobs you are doing here can even pay half of what it takes to go to college!? Don't be ridiculous. Now if the king finds favor with you it is our victory and yours, and if not we will still support your brother anyways. Think carefully about this. I will some gown delivered to you, in the evening pretend you are going there to serve him some wine." Mr. Adam advised.

"Sir with all due respect, the king is married! What does he need me for?" Serena persisted, the idea horrified her. It was against the teachings of her parents and morally her heart cried against it.

"A man of his status can have a concubine!"

"What?! You want me to become something so degrading?!" tears fell out of her eyes. She had trusted Mr. Adams to be a good person but when it came to power, fame and money even good people lost their common sense.

"You either do it or you and your brother are out of this household!" he threatened and walked out before Serena could further protest. She had to go sell her body like a common prostitute just so her brother could go to college?! Was there no other way?! As she waited for the gown to come she pondered on her life and that of her brother. Yes, he needed a better life, so that someday when the truths of his parents are revealed to him he would still have the strength to move on. She just had to go see who this king is and perhaps he would show no interest in her.

A knock came to the door an hour later after she had taken her bathe in a scented bath recommended to her by Mr. Adams, but when she opened it there was no one there except a box on the floor. She picked up the carefully picked the yellow wrapped box and opened it and blushed at what was in. it was a lacy panties and bra with Silky chiffon Flowy shape princess Halter neck gown with unlined cups supported by an Empire waist with low back that reached her ankles. It was see through! On the box was written; THINK OF YOUR BROTHER!

With humiliation, she dressed in the assemble and as was directed by Mr. Adams, she let fall her long silky golden hair and the curls framed her face, making her sparkling blue eyes look bigger and shimmering with unshed tears before looking at herself in the mirror. The reflection she could not recognize. She picked up long shirt and put it on top, hoping to preserve a shred of decency.

_For Seiya. _

She said to herself and left the room. In the kitchen she found that a wine glass and wine bottle were already sitting on a tray waiting for her. She sighed, picked it up and left for her king's room.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review!

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL IN MY PROFILE!^.^

Special Thanks to** Artistia** for proof reading for me! Thanks girl!^^


	3. Dear Dairy 2

Check out my newest story...**No Pain No Gain** - read the whole summary inside chapter 1...i really think you might like it^^

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 2**

Standing before the door that would lead her to face the king of her country, Serena wiped any trace of tears, took a deep breath and with courage born of desperation knocked on the door.

"Who knocks?" the voice sent a dark shiver down her spine. It was the voice of the ocean eyes man, the one who held her heart in a confusing dance of want, need and fear. Was he there with the king? She relaxed a little at the thought; maybe with him there she might get away as soon as she delivered the drink.

"I come to deliver some wine by Mr. Adam's request Your Majesty." She answered with a bit more power in her voice. For a while there was no reply and Serena wondered if she had come at an inappropriate time.

The man on the other hand was hyperventilating. What the heck was she coming to his room for so late in the night?! Did she have no sense of preservation!? After calming down the flitter of triumph that had sparked in him at her gentle voice, he sat on his bed in the darkest shadow. He had come with the purpose of bedding her but he was starting to second guess such a fool hardy situation. He was sure that if he lay with her one time, then his needs and infatuation would pass. It always has so she would be no different! With this thought firmly rooted in his subconscious, he lifted his head to the door.

"Enter."

Serena sighed and pushed the door open half way and entered. For a minute she blinked, she couldn't see anyone.

"Your Majesty?" she asked timidly.

"How may I be of service?" the voice was amused. She turned with a startled expression to the dark corner of canopy king sized bed encased in a mosquito netting.

"Oh, My apologies." She said quickly with a blush. It was still the voice she recognized belonging to the man that fantasized her dreams.

"Nothing to apologize for." There was a small table by the foot of the bed, there she sat the drink and poured the wine halfway of the wine glass.

"This wine is made of the finest qualities. My Lady says that it is transported straight from Germany where the grapes are as sweet and big as a fisted hand." She babbled on. The darkness in the room, the voice of the man and the king she had yet to meet were all working on her nerves.

"I see Mr. Adams wishes to please me. Tell me my dear, what is your name?" he asked as if he didn't know.

"It's Serena…um…Sir."

"Sir?"

"Well I was supposed to deliver the drink to his majesty but you are the one here instead of him. Have I come to the wrong room?" she asked in confusion. He blinked then he burst out laughing. His throaty voice sent shivers of excitement through her, how would it feel to be held by him while he laughed? The idea of it overwhelmed.

"My dear Serena, I am the king." He said and the glass slid from her hands and dropped to the floor, shattering into pieces. She snapped out of her shocked state and immediately bent to pick the pieces up.

The king watched her with concern. Was it wrong for him to be the king?

"Ouch!" a cut from a piece of the shattered glass echoed a sound of pain for her lips. Seconds later her hand was being sucked on gently by the king. He was surprised at his actions; the violent worry of his emotions had made him react at a speed that should not be possible for any human being. Wasn't she just another girl who would relieve him of his needs? So then why had her distressed cry of pain made him want to shield her? She stared at him in surprise and blushed to the root of her hair. The king, the man she had been fantasizing about was gently sucking on her pricked finger and it was making her legs shake. Finally unable to take the shock her body slumped forward and he gently caught her in his big strong arms. He held her to him as her breath caught in her throat, none moved.

"You are the king?" she asked softly.

"Yes, is it bad?" he whispered. She shook her head and moved out of his arms, her own hands holding his arm. She looked up at him with pained eyes. She had been making love to her married king in her dreams night after night. How it hurt knowing now that she was out of his reach forever, further away than ever.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in a voice thick with unjust tears. It wasn't fair, how had she come to fall in love with the most unavailable man in the whole world?!

"For what?" he asked as he stood up. She said nothing and picked up the remaining pieces of the glass, planning to have another servant girl come and finish the job. She picked up the wine and the tray and began walking out of the room but as she reached the door she stopped with her back still turned to him.

"For loving someone I can never have." She said and left the room, closing the door gently behind her.

It too a minute for what she had said to sink into his brain but when it did, he lost control and reason. He burst out of his room and followed the sound of receding footsteps. Further ahead he saw her turn the corner and her run to catch up to her. the swinging of a door gave him directions to the girl he was searching from and when her entered the swinging door, he found her sitting on a long bench like chair with a long table in front of her. Her head rested on the table and tiny noises came from her as her body racked with sobs. The scene was so heartbreaking that he placed his hand on his chest. On silent feet he walked to her side and slid his hands down her waist. She jerked up but as her face turned to his, he crushed her mouth in a demanding kiss.

One of his hands hastened to her neck, caressing the exposed area before sliding his other hand down her shirt to her breast. As soon as his fingers touched her breasts, her body jerked up in response and her arms automatically coming around his neck on its own. As soon as his lips had touched hers, she had lost all reasoning and forgotten every thing her parents had taught her in regards to have affairs with married men, forget it being her king. His hands worked around her body, pushing away her garments hastily as his erections stood up at attention. They did not hear the approaching footstep until whomever it was spoke.

"Is anyone here?" the voice penetrated their passion and they hid under the table. The owner of the voice, a heavy set woman walked in and they held their breath for absolute silence.

"I could have sworn I heard some moaning or other." She said with the full thickness of their language and Serena blushed ashamedly at the moan which most likely came from her.

"Oh well." The woman said and retreated from the kitchen. They waited for a few more minutes and when they were sure the coast was clear they merged out. Serena turned her head away.

What was she doing with her king?!? He was married for Christ sake! _But he feels so good! _She thought and gasped in horror at her thoughts. The king watched her, saw the shock setting in her system and his eyes narrowed. As hard as he was, he was not going to let her get away! He walked to her; pulling her body to him and making her bottom feel the erection of his groin. Her eyes widened in shock. He begun massaging her breasts and she gasped at the pleasure he was giving her.

"Your Majesty…" she gasped his name out and he placed his lips to her ears.

"Darien, call me Darken."

"But…"

"No buts! I will be rather unhappy if you don't." he told her and she moaned as he began rubbing his groin down her buttock.

"Your majesty, this…this is wrong!" she said as she ripped herself from his grasp. The two stared at each other in silence.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he asked softly as he toke a step toward her. She shook her head in fear and backed up with every step he takes.

"For months I have been aching with needs that you have put in me and nothing I do can satisfy it. From the moment I met you I have fantasized about you, needed you and craved for you. Have you any idea how painful it is? How rigid my groin becomes sometimes with just a memory flash of you? Only you can satisfy me, I only need you." By this time he had backed her to a corner and she was trembling.

"Your Maj…"

"Darien!" he snapped and she gasped in fear. He closed his eyes briefly and took deep even breaths. It was no good, he needed her but where they were would not allow it.

"I will wait for you tomorrow night at the ruins. It will just be me and you, I swear you to silence and you must come. Should you disobey my orders, there will be much sorrow in your life." He said and took her face gently in his hands. She knew he meant his words though his actions were so gentle. He kissed her, pouring in her all the burning passion in him and left her staggering to the floor and with a satisfied smirk and still aching erection removed himself to his room. He would have to pleasure himself for the night but tomorrow would begin something neither he nor she would be able to take back. On the floor Serena cried, it was as if she knew what was in her future. It was too let, things were set in motion and she had no choice but to join the ride. She cried then for all she knew she was about to lose, never once giving thoughts to what she could gain in return!

************************************************************************************************************************

Should Serena go to the Ruin to meet the king?...ANSWER AT THE POLL...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE DETERMINED BY THE POLL!

************************************************************************************************************************

I know it's really short....but believe me...the ideas are now starting to put themselves together...i feel that if i rush this story i will not produce you with a very entertaining story. This might be the last short chapter...i will try to lengthen the rest from now on..thank you for your understanding!

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~**_

Thank you so much **Artistia** for the proofreading!^^_**  
**_


	4. Dear Dairy 3

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 3**

Serena was torn. Go or not go was the question that kept burning in her mind all day. She was so consumed with fear and her private thoughts that nothing she did turned out right and made more trouble for the other servants to clean up. As the day approached night and the time of the meeting drew nearer, she retreated to her room.

Why should I have to dishonor myself for the selfishness of a king!? He fumed with anger.

"No! I won't go. I won't go!" she told herself.

But what will happen to Seiya then? What will become of my beloved brother?

A knock came at her door.

"Who is it?" she asked with apprehension and fear. No he couldn't be here! No I don't want to go! Her silent cries echoed loudly in her head.

"I have been sent by the king on private business." An unfamiliar voice came from the other side of the door. She rushed to the door and opened it. An arrogant face and brown eyes belonging to a young boy of about her brother's age reflected in her own silver blue orbs. She had brown hair and wore glasses over his eyes.

"Yes?" she asked timidly.

"Are you the song singer and story writer?" he asked. Those were the titles granted to her because she had the ability to spun stories from anything and sing songs with the voice of a bird.

"Yes?"

"Then come with me." he said and turned to leave.

"For what reason?" she challenged.

"I have been asked by the king to escort you to the ruins." He said.

"I am afraid I have no business with said king so I asked to you remove yourself from my sight before I call for the guards." She said boldly, she knew she was probably making a big mistake in disobeying the king but she couldn't do it! She would not become his play toy!

"The king says that if you refuse there will be hell to pay."

"Then I will quench the hell fire with the cold rains of the heavens." She stood her ground.

"Then a good night to you lady." He said and left her. Returning back to her room she closed and locked her door and put the only dresser she had against it. No one was getting into her room tonight!

*************************************************************

The young boy on a black horse rode through the early night air into the compound of the grave. He knew he had no right to ask why the king wanted to see a servant girl in the middle of the night but he was damn curious!

As he reached the ruins, he tied the harness to a post and walked through the ruins to the hideout of the king. As he descended into the underground city, he walked in darkness until a bit further away he saw the silent figure of a rather impressive man he knew well was his king.

"My King." He said and graced the floor with his knees with his head bent.

"Where is she James?" he asked with patience.

"My Lord, she…that is….the lady, she refuses to come." He said with shaking voice. No one dared refused the king and here a slip of a girl had the guts to even challenge him!

"Oh, is that it. When you told her the punishment for her refusal, what did she tell you?" he asked and for a minute the boy just sat silently.

"Speak boy, I have not much patience." The king said, a deadly anger lasing around each word.

"My Lord…she….she said that she would quench down the hell fire with the cold rains of the heavens." The boy replied.

"Did she now. You may go. Let what has transpired tonight be wiped completely from your memories boy if you know what is good for you. or do you also want to quench the hell fire with cold rains of the heavens too?" he asked the boy and he shook his head vigorously.

"God boy, now run along." The boy scrambled to his feet and ran out of the underground city with not a second glance back.

With his retreat, the king's breathing became heavy, his eyes narrowed into a dangerous glint and he smacked his fisted hand on the side of the wall he leaned on.

"You think you can play me for a fool? Let see you fight my hell with your heave rains." He said and left the ruins with intentions most unpleasant for Miss Serena.

*************************************************************

Aloud knocking on the door startled the sleeping Serena. Hurriedly she sat up, looked at the cracks in her window and knew the morning g was still young.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Molly. Come on, open up. It's urgent news!" Serena's long time friend said. She was a young girl with red hair and brown eyes with many freckles.

Serena rushed to the door and pushed the dresser aside before opening the door.

"What is it Molly?" she asked.

"You are to travel with Sir Adams. He said to wear this and hurry for your carriage leaves in an hour."

"travel, whatever for?" Serena asked in alarm.

"I know not but it is urgent. Hurry up and go bath. I will get some food for you." the red haired said and left. Not knowing what to do, Serena took Molly's advise and took a bath. Returning from the bath, she found a pink dress neatly lay on her bed. It was a summer dress that would be tied around the neck and end at her ankle. Underneath it was a pink small heeled sandal. She blinked; it was all so very beautiful. Why was she the one to wear it?! She felt the material and knew it w as silk. Beside it was a brush she would use for her hair and a scarf. Without question she put on the dress. Molly came to find her combing her hair.

"Eat, I will take care of your hair." She said as she set the food in front of Serena and took the brush. As she ate the other girl brushed her lengthy hair.

"Molly, what's this all about?" she tried again.

"Serena I honestly do not know. Lady Eleanor and Lord Adam woke us up urgently that there was a need for travel and we needed to dress you up and feed you for you were to go with him." Molly explained.

"And you know not where we will be going?"

"No." there was no more conversation and when Serena finished eating, she brushed her teeth and the scarf was wounded over her head.

"What's taking so long? Sir Adam's await you!" the head of the servants burst into the room.

"We just finished." Molly said.

"Where is your pack?" the servant leader asked.

"What pack?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Oh I forgot, you are to pack anything of value to you. You will not be returning for a while so says Sir Adams." Molly said. With a sigh she opened her dresser and packed a bit of her clothes, took out her hidden diamond necklace, her harp, the new hair brush, her tooth brush and a teddy bear that had been given to her by her brother when he was little. It was torn and old but it was her most prized possession along with the necklace.

"I'm done." She said and the head servant nodded. She followed the two out of here room with a last glance to her room scared with her cloths from her hurried packing.

The stepped out of the house and walked fast to the stable where a red carriage was awaiting them. Mr. Adam's stood beside the open carriage door.

"Sir…" she began.

"Not now Serena. Get in!" he said and with her stuff she was forced in. after giving a few instructions and kissing his wife goodbye, he settled on the seat in front of Serena and they began their journey to this new unknown place.

"Mr. Adams, where are we going?" she asked.

"You will know when we get there." Was his simple reply. Two minutes later he was asleep. The carriage traveled on for hours, at mid day they stopped to have lunch before continuing. By four pm they entered into an unfamiliar forest. From the window Serena watched their passage, her eyes huge from all the new sights she saw and the new smells and the awakening of her sense to other things. She had never thought she would leave the little town of Titan an now for the first time she was leaving and didn't even know where she was going. As they entered deeper into the forest, the tress became space out and soon what she saw was a marble road leading to a house that would belong to a middle class family but by it splendor, it was a home fit for a king!. The thought made her shudder. The carriage stopped and soon the door was popped open. Mr. Adams stepped out of the carriage first and then helped her out.

"Follow me My Lady." A servant woman with waist blond hair, blue eyes and a red ribbon atop her head said to Serena.

"Go." Mr. Adam told her when she looked at him and with her things in her hands, she followed the servant woman. The inside of the house sparkled, a testimony of how well it was kept. However she didn't have the pleasure of indulging her eyes, she was quickly ushered up several flights of stairs and down a dark corridor they walked to the other side of the house where a double door stood closed. the servant knocked.

"You're guest have arrived." The servant woman said. Serena looked at the girl then back at the door. She was expected? She was a guest to this grand house? Whatever for? A noise made by a cane hitting the ground three times reached their ears and the woman opened the door.

"Please go in." she said.

"Um… Thank but what is your name?" Serena asked.

"Mina, My Lady."

"I am no Lady Mina, I am just Serena. My I know the name of my inviter?" she asked.

"It shall all be explained in due time. As for now all I can say is enter to face your destiny. Good Luck." Mina said and Serena did not miss the little bitterness and sarcasm she used to say Good luck.

"Thank you Mina." Serena said and with a nod the servant girl left. Serena entered the dark room and closed the door behind her. as she walked deeper in, light from everywhere suddenly came on. There were endless candles lit with fires and the fire place blazed with a fir of it own. She blinked at all of this display and looked up only to have her heart stop. The one man she had hoped to never see again in her life sat on a couch watching her with an amuse smile.

"So, did you bring your heaven rains? My hell fires are lit, Serena." Darien drawled out as he took a sip of the red wine in the wine glance he held in between his fingers.

************************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review

I am Without Internet access...so please forgive my slow updates^^

there was a close tie to the poll question...in the end i felt this was the best decision so all i can say now is

Enjoy!

and wait for the next enstallment.


	5. Dear Dairy 4

Please check out my newest story. it is called;

**SCANDALOUS AFFAIRS: THE STORY OF A MAD GRIEVING WOMAN**

And check out my other stories:

**Blind Love**

**What We Take For Granted**

**No Pain No Gain**

**********************************************************************************************************************

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 4**

"Thank you Mina." Serena said and with a nod the servant girl left. Serena entered the dark room and closed the door behind her. as she walked deeper in, light from everywhere suddenly came on. There were endless candles lit with fires and the fire place blazed with a fir of it own. She blinked at all of this display and looked up only to have her heart stop. The one man she had hoped to never see again in her life sat on a couch watching her with an amuse smile.

"So, did you bring your heaven rains? My hell fires are lit, Serena." Darien drawled out as he took a sip of the red wine in the wine glance he held in between his fingers.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Visibly, Serena's body shook with shock and apprehension. With one swift move, she began to walk out of the room but he was far swifter than her. He was in front of her before she had taken more than two steps.

"Where are you going sweetheart?" he drawled softly, hiding his laughter at the look of fear yet annoyance on her face. She backed away and like a predator, he slowly but steadily crowded her space.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked fearfully, her eyes trying so hard not to fill with tears.

"Because, you disobeyed my orders. And this is the punishment for it."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Serena demanded, her fear turning into painful anger.

"If I could, I wouldn't be going to this extreme to have you."

"There are so many other girls out there…"

"But they are not you!" The king yelled. He had never met a single lady who has even tried to refuse him. Not only had Serena refused him, but she had unknowingly challenged him! How the hell had it come to the point that he would desire a maiden so much that he was willing to destroy his stable marriage for her?!

"You have a wife already! Queen Hotaru is a good woman, beautiful and kind! Why would you want to hurt her?! Please just stop!" Serena begged, the tears finally trailing down her cheeks as she bumped into a couch and fell on it. Darien stood still, staring at her silently with conflicting emotions. He had planned to have her as soon as she arrived then return her with all the precious stone she wanted; there had been no where in his plan for him to feel sad just because she was crying! Seeing the tears and undisguised fear in her eyes, all he wanted was to see her smile. He bent down on his knees and stretched his hand to cup her cheeks but she moved away from his touch. That single act hurt him more than he was willing to admit.

"Serena, how faithful will your heart be if you are forced by tradition to marry someone you absolutely have no feelings for?" he asked quietly.

"Oh get over it Your Majesty!" Serena snapped, she didn't want to fall vulnerable to his suddenly gentle tone.

"What?!"

"You men are the biggest hypocrites to ever be created by the Almighty! You want to marry for love. Nonsense! But aren't you the same people that push your daughters into arrange marriages just for money, power and to tie up families?! Where do we ladies have a choice in whom we marry?! Forcefully you men come and take us just because you want us caring nothing for our feelings! For love, please! Do you even know what love is!?" Serena angrily lectured.

Darien stared at her in surprise. The girl was very bold and brave and she made a lot of sense.

"Look, not all men are like that."

"Oh really? That is why you are here trying to force yourself on me even though I have clearly told you I don't want to have anything to do with you!" Darien winced at the accurate accusation in her voice. He stood up and sighed. He walked back and sat at the couch across from her.

"What do you know about me Serena?" he asked with his head tipped onto his hand and stared at her.

"Nothing, lets keep it at that." she said and folded her hands across her chest, staring back at him defiantly.

"Do you know that I was forced to marry Hotaru?" he asked.

"That's the life we all live. Accept it and live with it."

"I am not like that."

"Quite contradictory to what you are doing to me!"

"Stop it!" Darien snapped! He was loosing his patience with her.

"No I won't! Return me back to my home!" She snapped back, completely forgetting that the man she was talking to was not just any ordinary man.

"What home? The one that was burned down? You are nothing more than orphan! A slave to the Adams!"

"It's not your business what I am to anyone!"

"What? Do you sleep with Adams to have gained his shelter and protection?"

"Watch it!"

"Or what?! Or is it that when your brother grows older he becomes the mistress of the house sex toy?" Darien said sarcastically. Serena's hand appeared out of no where and smacked him across the face.

Dumbfounded, he stare up at her as she stared down on him with undisguised furry, her eyes sparkling with malice and wrath!

"How dare you speak so ill of my brother you useless self pitying king! Not all of us are whores like you who will sleep with anyone just because you desire them!" She yelled at home and began to stomp away. For a split second, he was shocked but it quickly cleared away fir fury to take it place. He moved quickly, holding her by her shoulders and flipping her onto the couch he had just risen from.

She had the wind knocked out f her and as she tried to asses what had happened, he disrobed.

"What do you think yo…" she didn't get to finish as he crushed his mouth on hers, forcing her to lie back on the couch. He didn't give her the time to even gasped, her went on top of her, pulling and ripping off her clothes. She tried to fight him off once her mind cleared but he was way stronger than her. With powerful strokes of his tongue, he kept her mind occupied as she tried to breathe through the forceful kiss and his hand wandered over her body, his left hand holding her two hands above her head. He was lying in between her legs so she could not kick and cause some major damage.

Her body buckled under the assault of his strong powerful hand on her breasts, massaging and squeeze. There was pain and pleasure, both evenly match that she did not know how she felt.

He brought his manhood up to her womanhood, only then stopping when he realized that she was a virgin. The shock of the discovering momentarily stunned him, giving her the chance to push him off of her. With speed born of desperation, she ran out of the room and through the hallways.

Darien recovered quickly from his shock, grabbed his robe and frantically rushed out of the room, calling for guards. Two quickly responded to his call.

"Find the girl, she is around here somewhere!" he ordered and with a salute they rushed off. He rushed off after them, hoping that she wouldn't be stupid enough to go into the forest on her own.

************************

Serena did not stop, one stairs at a time, she flew out of the house, looking for the carriage that had brought her and Mr. Adams but it wasn't there, nor was Mr. Adams. She heard guards screaming after her and she picked up her pacing, running into the forest hoping for shelter.

Blindly she ran, uncaring that the twigs and branches and leaves were cutting into her skin. Finally she was tripped, her face landing into the dirt floor. Quickly she sat up, looking from side to side and finally breathed when she did not hear the sound of approaching foot steps. Giddy from managing to escape him, a broad proud grin caressed her face, vanishing as soon as it came when it dawned on her that she had no idea where the heck she was. Suddenly the noiseless forest looked menacing, every shadow a figure waiting to strike at her. The big house was nowhere in sight.

I am totally lost! She thought fearfully. She got up on her feet, realizing how weak and tired she was from the exertion she had put herself through.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked quietly and hopelessly.

She heard the thud of foot steps behind her and the sound of a branch crushing. A shiver of terror vibrated through her body and with slow deliberate action, turned her self around. She gasped and tripped, her but hitting the floor as she sat still, her eyes wide with horror.

Before her stood the king of the jungle himself, his large frame towering over her, his furs standing on end and his golden eyes holding her prisoner. With each step of his mighty paws, he drew closer to her. Petrified by the sight of the mighty lion, her body and mind became inactive.

He came closer to her, smelling her, nuzzling her cheeks and staring into her wide eyes with its pupil blocking her blue and silver iris. As soon as the lion touched her forehead with his warm nose, she passed out.

"Raion!" Darien's voice reached the lions ears and he stopped to look up at the approaching king. He walked around Serena and jogged up to Darien. Darien nuzzled his forehead for a minute before the two walked back to the pass out Serena. The king bent and picked her up, looking at her face and sighing.

"What have I gotten myself into?! This girl is more trouble than she is worth!" He grumbled as he walked back in the direction of the house. By his side the lion walked, his deep voice vibrating and Darien knew he was laughing at him

"Raion, what should I do with this girl?" he asked the lion. The lion in question open his mouth wide, his teeth gleaming in the dim light.

"NO! She is not your lunch!"

*********************************************************************************************************************

Sorry for the long wait!

from now on i will update as quickly as i can because i have internet access now.

Don't forget that i have also updated WHERE DO I BELONG & YOU BELONG TO ME & NO PAIN NO GAIN


	6. Dear Diary 5

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 5**

She woke up when the sunlight touched her creamy flesh but it was the warm presence all around her that startled her the most. She blinked awake when she realized that she couldn't move only to find Darien's hands holding her body closer to him. If that was not odd in on itself, she was naked!

She growled, moved his hand and shoved him away. It was his quick reflexes that saved him from falling off the bed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" she screeched and go off only to come face to face with Raino the lion. She blinked.

I must be dreaming. She thought but then the lion stood up on all fours and little growl came from his throat.

On second thought.

She returned the bed, took his hands and placed it around her and shoved the blanket on top of them.

_It's just a dream. A nightmare. Just sleep and it will all go away. Lions don't live in rooms. _She chanted as if the reality could be a dream.

It took a minute for Darien to understand what was happening and he burst out laughing! He removed the blanket off of him in his laughter but when he tried to do the same to her she gripped it.

_Don't mind him, he is crazy. Just an insane king in your dream._

Darien just kept on laughing. It was normal for people, particular women to scream or faint as she had done the night before, but to actually go back on the bed and hide under blanket as if that thin material could protect you from the jaws and claws of a lion was a first for him.

_She's probably thinking this is all a dream._ He thought amusedly. _Well if it is all a dream, anything can happen in a dream right?_ He thought deviously. Gently, he moved his hand up from her stomach and traced her skin, earning a little satisfying shudder from her. His fingers traveled until they reached her breasts and held firmly to one. With a squeeze, her body bulked forward as her head was thrown back and a little moan escaped her. He blinked; he had never heard a moan so sexy! Suddenly he wanted to hear it over and over again.

_You're dreaming about a very perverted king!_ She thought but then her eyes popped open. Why _the hell would I want to dream about a perverted king! And worse of all, him!?!? I'd rather face the lion than this! _

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" she yelled and threw his hand back. Taking the blanket, she quickly stepped away from the bed and to the opposite wall and stared at the lion at the foot of the bed and the man on the bed smirking at her.

"Oh, and the fun was just starting too!" he pretended to whine.

"What the hell is your problem!?" she screamed at him.

"Horny maybe?" he answered with a raised brow and a little smile at the corner of his lips. She scowled. "Now come back to bed."

"Like hell I will." He sighed dramatically.

"First you disobey your king's orders, run away, and refuse his request. Tsk tsk, what should I do with you mmm little one?"

"You can let me be and return me back to Mr. Adams house."

"Do you think they will welcome you with open arms if they knew I was displeased with you?" he asked blandly.

"If Mr. Adams knew that you would be doing these things to me, he would never have allowed me to be here!" she said though a part of her disagreed. That short old man was as greedy as they man with 100 sheep but still tried to steal the only sheep a poor farmer had.

"Stop deluding yourself in thinking that old fart doesn't know why you are here. He practically sold you to me and he knew exactly what I would be doing to you."

"That's a lie!"

"Is it?" he got up and walked to a desk and picked up a packet. He took the packet to her but she kept moving away. He sighed and left the packet on the window sill and returned to the bed. She watched him and the lion suspiciously. She now knew she wasn't going to breakfast to it but still, why was a lion in the room?

She moved lightly to the window and picked up the packet. She held the blanket close to her body and opened the packet, reading through and saw the familiar signature and stamp at the bottom. It was basically a deal between Mr. Adams and Darien that if Darien had his way with her, Mr. Adams would receive a huge sum of money plus precious stones and a title in the court. Seeing all that he would receive, she understood why he had as Darien had said 'practically' sold her to him. The betrayal hurt like nothing she'd ever felt. Tears pulled at her eyes and her tight grip on the blanket fell and pooled at her feet. She fell to her knees as her body wracked with sobs.

_This is so not fair!_

From the bed Darien watched her with empty eyes but inwardly his heart went out to her. He didn't like to see her in so much pain; suddenly his appetite to have her under him was replaced with a craving to make her happy. There has never been a girl able to resist him but some had tried. There were several who denied him and he never fought for them, days later those girls came of their own accord begging him to have them. Why was he so head strong about this girl that he would use such an unorthodox method to have her. Would it be enough after he had made love to her? Would he be able to let her go back to her life and perhaps into the arms of some other man? He tried to picture the image of her in another man's arms but it filled him with fury and bile in his mouth.

_What is wrong with me?! No! I won't let her get to me!_

Serena roused up, her anger at a boiling point.

"So what?! He signed a deal with you, big deal! He doesn't own me nor am I his child! I will take this issue to the court! I have the right to decided how my life goes! He can't just sell me off as if I was his property!'" somehow he had anticipated something like this so in the deal he had gone further.

"Look at the third page of the deal, you will find something quite interesting." He drawled and with burning eyes, she nearly ripped the paper.

"So what, now you are paying for my brother to go to school at America's Harvard, big deal! My brother doesn't have to go to Harvard! Crescent Bay Private Institute is a good enough school for him to go to!" Serena said and he sighed.

"You don't know what kind of School Crescent Bay is, do you?" he asked her.

"It is a very well respected school excelled in producing the best students in the country!" she said haughtily with her nose stuck in the air. Darien raised his right brow.

"Oh really? Is that what Mr. Adams told you?" he asked.

"Hmph!"

He sighed. Well it was always a good idea to educate the uneducated.

He pulled the bell rope.

"What are you up to now?" She asked him suspiciously.

"To educate you."

"Excuse me?" he just smiled at her. A few seconds later a knock came at the door. Noticing she was standing nude for his display, she quickly picked up the blanket and folded it around her figure. He chuckled at her antics, completely at ease in his own nudity.

"Come in." he said and Serena's eyes grew big, was he going to let the servants see him like that?! Obviously Darien didn't see anything wrong with it.

The girl who had introduce herself as Mina and directed Serena to the king's room the night before entered the room, her face devoid of emotions.

_Are they used to his nudity display? _

"Mina, tell me…do you have brothers?" Mina seemed to blink, completely caught of guard by the question. Serena noticed it too, what was that bastard up to?

"Um…yes Your Majesty. Two of them." She answered uncertainly.

"How old are they?"

"16, they are twins, Your Majesty."

"Are they in school?"

"No, Your Majesty." Mina blushed, feeling completely humiliated.

"Well do they want to be in school?"

"Yes Your majesty. They finished high school last year but we didn't have the funds to send them ahead." Serena's heart went out for the girl. she understood the feelings of hopelessness and despair behind the girl's sad eyes. It was not easy knowing you can't send your younger siblings to school and Serena knew the girl was her age.

"I want to send to school, is that ok?" Darien asked. He knew Serena and Mina were both confused at his questions but he would make his point clear enough.

"Really your majesty!?" Mina's eyes light up hopefully!

"Yes, I am thinking of sending them to Crescent Bay Priv…."

"No! Never!" he didn't finish when Mina caught him off, her eyes wide with fear and anger!

"Why not? They are not in school and Crescent bay will educate them."

"I will rather they go uneducated than have them in that murderous school!" The furiosity with which she used to express her words caught Serena off guard.

"Mina, what kind of school is Crescent Bay?" Serena asked and the servant looked at her as if she had been living under rocks for the past century.

"Crescent Bay is a school for the crazy people. Where they allow students to be armed as they wish. It is a school that teaches trouble makers a lesson by severe punishments from extreme beatings to death. You have to be really strong to go there and I don't just mean strength of the body but of the will as well. To be sent there is the worst punishment you could give to anyone. And if the students survive their four years there, they are put into the King's army for war. Many people have never seen their sons or brothers again and many that have only see their body on their funeral beds. The environment on the outside seems clean but on the inside the walls are covered in blood, it is dirty and there are no medical staffs there." Mina explained, her body shaking.

"Then why the hell does such a school exist!?" Serena demanded, repulsed by what she had just heard.

"Because the elders think it is need in other to train boys to become tough men." Darien answered, in his own eyes a reflection of anger that many parent's and siblings have felt when they lost their kids.

"Why would anyone send their children to such a place?!" Serena demanded.

"Sometimes it is to punish them, other times it is to get rid of sons parents don't want. And other times they are forced there by the royal court if there is a need for the army to organize."

"Oh my God! How could anyone be that cruel!?" Now she understood the kind of place she had eagerly accepted for her brother to go. Not knowing anything, she had believed that old greedy bastard thinking he was being very kind and generous when in truth he was practically planning on killing her only living relative.

"Mina, what are your brother's names?" Darien asked.

"Taiki and Yaten, Your Majesty."

"I really do want to send them to school, will you allow them to go to Harvard University in the US?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes! Oh yes your majesty! Thank you! a thousand times thank you!" Mina said, tears gushing down her faces as she ran to Darien and took his hands, kissing every inch. The happiness in her was so strong that she just wanted hop and jump and sing! Every one Knew only the smartest and richest went to a prestigious school such as Harvard or Yale or even Oxford!

"It's alright. Spring school year is about to start in a month, if they can be ready we can send them a week or two weeks ahead of time for them to settle in their new dorms or homes if you prefer."

"They will be so excited. Please I will go tell them right now!" she said, rushing out of the room forgetting to ask permission to leave the house and go to the city to tell her brothers.

"Now do you understand? Your precious Mr. Adams was going to send your brother to Crescent Bay so I made the deal with him that if you would be mine and I find you entertaining I will send your brother to Harvard and I will pay for the costs myself. Now if I send you back to Mr. Adams, you and your brother will either have to live on the street or he will be sent to Crescent Bay. So make up your mind, give yourself to me and give your brother the best life there is or deny me you and face the consequences. You have up to tonight to decide. By the time I come back from the capital at night, if you answer yes be on the bed naked and if you answer No, have one of the servants give you your own room under my orders." Darien said, rising from the bed and going to the restroom for a shower. Serena slid to the ground, knowing this was no choice at all. Her eyes went vacant. Darien returned, dressed and left and still she sat on the floor, lost in her despair.

******************************************************************************************************************************

Darien's return to the capital was met with many disapproval and anger. The council had tried to dissuade him from deciding to live alone in the Mist Night Forest but he had not listened to them. How could he when all they do every day is argue amongst themselves and try to tell him what to do?

Of course the first to yell at him was Queen Hotaru, her violet eyes blazing with anger! She felt she had married a fool and only her crown and the future of her son prevented her from marrying another man. He thought she didn't know that the only reason he had chosen to live so far away was because of his infidelity! Well he was in for a surprise.

"Darien, I have decided to come live with you in the forest. I grow tired of the city." She said after the whole screaming had finished. They had been married for three years and two and a half of those years he had never touched her! She was a woman too and needed her own attentions!

"Sorry but it is not big enough for the both of us." Darien replied coolly.

"Then make it big."

"Woman if you know what is good for you, then stop bothering me or else I will strip you of your crown. There is a reason why I have kept silent all this time, don't think that my silence is a sign of weakness." He threatened, meaning every word of it. Her eyes opened wide in shock, never had he threatened her though she was used to his cold voice. The first half a year of their married life had been sweet because they were both recovering from blows dealt to them by fate, but after the first 6 months, his attitude changed towards her. He didn't touch her, his voice was always cold or sarcastic and other than functions where etiquette dictated they eat or be together, they were hardly seen together. It was as if they lived separate lives even though they were married.

But then the past few months he had actively been involved with other women and he had not hidden it either. She had come upon him and some woman in their bedroom! The girl had run away when she had seen the queen but he just rolled his eyes and left the room for his own separate room. It was as if he did that just to hurt her.

"You are threatening me?" She asked, her voice thick with tears.

"I am not threatening you, I am telling you what to expect if you cross the line." From the side, her son watched the scene with painful eyes filled with hate. Darien got up and left them there to his office. There were some documents he had to take care of before returning to Serena.

"My Queen, we have received a letter from HER." A woman with long greenish brown hair approached the queen and gave her the letter.

"Let me see." She took the letter and opened it. Her face for a minute switched from painful sadness to bitter hate before resorting back to the face of the calm and gentle queen.

"My Lady?" the older woman asked worriedly.

"Oh Trista what are we to do? He is with some blond bimbo! SHE said the girl is extremely beautiful with lovely eyes and a body that makes even HER jealous." Queen Hotaru said, her face in her hands.

"For now I say lets just watch and see how it goes. Remember that the king changes partner, he won't keep her for long. What is her name did it say?"

"Her name is Serena. But from what the letter says, who wouldn't want someone like her around forever?!"

"My lady, if the girl stays with him for two weeks then we will take action but until then lets just watch and see what happens. We will have the girl investigated. What is her family name?"

"It doesn't say."

"Then we should tell her to get her family name. It will be alright." Trista said soothingly.

"You really think so?"

"Yes My Queen. Everything will be alright.

"Mama?" The queen looked up to see her son standing by the door with his thumb in his mouth.

"Ah, Helios come here." She said. The boy ran to her and she embraced him.

_For you, my little one, I will do anything!_

***********************************

From the shadows, a girl with black hair and purple streak listened on the queen's conversation and when the subject was changed to matters relating to the kingdom, she retreated from the shadows in search of her brother.

************************************************************************************************************************

Darien was busy with papers when a knock came at his door.

"Yes?" he answered and the door opened to reveal a face similar to his own.

"Hey brother." She said and walked around the table to give him a peck on the cheek.

"How are you doing?" Darien asked.

"Oh, I am good. Just got some juicy gossip for you." she said with bright eyes as she sat on one of the couch in his office.

"Your and your gossiping. What is it now my dear sister?" he asked.

"Well, it seems the queen knows about your latest project."

"My what?"

"You know, what you've been up to."

"You're not making sense Rei."

"Oh fine! She received a letter from someone they refer to as HER telling them about Serena if that rings a bell and her description. They said they are going to have her investigated and who ever is her must get her family's name." Rei informed.

"I see, this will be fun." Darien said with a chuckle.

"You're not going to get rid of Serena before they find the dirt they need on you?" For a minute, he didn't answer and Rei watched him with worried eyes. Ever since her birth, she had been loved and cherished by their parents but all the same it was Darien who understood her most. She had come to love him the best even though he hadn't been liked at all by their father. She had hoped that he would find the happiness he deserved but fate had been cruel and with the death of their eldest brother Diamond, Darien's only chance at happiness had been taken away from him. It was no wonder that he was so bitter!

"Rei, this girl…Serena, I fear she means a lot more to me than any other girl I have come across." He said softly and her eyes widened. She had never stopped him from sleeping with other women because she believed none were there to stay that would interfere with his marriage to the king, but for him to admit this to her meant that this Serena girl was not just any ordinary girl!

"What, what do you mean?" she asked timidly.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on her months ago, she has constantly been on my mind. It was her that made me start sleeping with other women. Every time I think of her my needs become so unbearable that I need someone to relieve me but they those girls were never good enough!"

"Well weren't you with her last night, you have had her so shouldn't your need for her be gone now?" she asked. And he sighed.

"She wouldn't allow me to have her. She is completely against it. I had to use blackmail to get her and even still, tonight is when she gives me her answer."

"Are you saying that…"

"Yes, over and over she turns me down and I know she really means it. She has feelings for me because she admitted it one time but because I am married and the king, she refuses to sleep with me. She is worried about hurting the queen!" He growled out.

"Wow, this is complicated."

"I don't think I will be able to let her go Rei. I tried picturing her with another and all I felt was fury!"

"Stop it! You are strong and you will let her go! Go home and lie with her, after that you will see how easy it is to let her go. Trust me, it will all be ok. You are strong, remember that!" Rei said, hoping his brother would believe her words even if she couldn't.

"And if I can't let her go?" he asked.

"It won't come to that!" She said passionately and got up. "I will see you later, just let me know how it goes."

"Thanks Rei."

"No prob." She bent again and kissed his cheeks before leaving the room. When her foot steps were complete gone Darien sighed.

"I am sorry Rei, but I really don't think I can let her go."

************************************************************************************************************************

Darien finally left the castle around 8, arriving home at 10. At the door his coat and other tings were taken away from him.

"May I serve you some drink Your Majesty?" The cook asked.

"No Lita. I have already had my meal. How is she?" he asked, referring to Serena.

"She ate a little and took a short walk but otherwise she had been in your room." The chestnut hair high ponytail cook informed. She had bright forest eyes and an athletic build that suited her well.

"I see. Thank you. Then please, be prepared with a bottle of fruit wine."

"Yes Your Majesty."

A small smile tugged at his lips as he walked down the hall to his room. She was still in the room, did it mean that she had finally given in?! arriving at the door, he didn't knock. He opened it and closed it softly behind him. he walked further ahead into the next room and opened the door. She was sitting on the bed, her facing looking out the window as the moonlight fell on her like lighting on a stage. She was so beautiful that his breath caught in his throat. Her hair were let out of that strange bun hairstyle and it flowed gently around her like moonlight since the moon's light had turned her golden her a pail silver. The blanket was pooled around her bottom but her upper figure and breasts were left exposed.

He stared at her flawless skin, the hint of full lips he saw from the side angle and the long lashes that stood straight up. No, never in his life had he met such a radiant person or felt so attached too. It was impossible, he knew now that he could never give her up.

He walked in front of her but she didn't look at him, her gaze still on the full moon. He bent down and took her hangs, gently playing with her fingers.

"Serena?" he breathed softly. Finally she looked down at him, her eyes an open door of numerous emotions but what stood out most was fear, despair and hopelessness. It hurt him to think that she thought being with him could possibly be the worse that that could happen to her.

"What have you decided?" he asked. She looked at him for a little longer before looking back up at the moon.

"To give my brother a better life and future." Somehow her answer hurt him a little.

_What did you expect? That she would say she want to be with you? Yeah right. Take what you can get Darien and be satisfied with that! _He lectured himself.

He stood up and gently stood her on her feet, her face reverted back on him.

"Then lets create that future. Maybe it's not just one future we will create today but a 3 futures." She didn't understand what he was talking about. However her puzzlement vanished as his right had held her waist and the left held the back of her head and softly his lips touched hers in the most tenderness of kiss.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Once again the sunlight woke her but this time the heavy warmth around her did not startle her. She turned her face to look at him, trailing her eyes over his face, his closed eyes, his firm lips and his tanned face. He looked so peaceful, sleeping so defensively like a child.

The night had not at all been what she was expecting.

After that soft and gentle kiss, she had been surprised that he could be so loving with her. She had expected him to pleasure himself as wildly as the stories she had heard. But he hadn't, instead he had laid her on the bed and kissed her whole body, even her feet before returning to her mouth. He had lovingly caressed her body and made her so relaxed that all her nervousness had disappeared. Then he had gotten up, took off his clothes and returned to kissing him. at first she had not participate but it got harder to hold off doing anything so she had given in, her body craving for a firm grip of his body against her. He had taken her into his arms, their bodies tightly pressed against each other. He had breathed in her scent, ran his fingers down her body and around her breasts, kissing her with ease at times and passion at others. The he had pulled the bell rope, covered her up as a brown haired girl came and served them some wine.

They had drunk with soft music playing at the back ground and not knowing what was going on, she had kept silent. After their drinks had been removed, they returned to the bed and in each others arms.

"You are more than some prostitute or some common slut and I will cherish you for it. I won't touch you more than I have done, not until you say it is alright. And I won't press you. When you feel ready to fully accept me and all that I offer, I will show you heaven on earth. For now, just let me love you." he spoke softly and gently, totally surprising her. Tears had built at her eyes for the warmth he had shown her and in that moment, the worst scenarios of being a sex slave she had imagined vanished to be replaced with a possible future, a future in which he had already hinted.

"Thank you." she had whispered back, the silent tears trailing down her body with relieve. He held her closer, his arms very protective around her throughout the night.

It had been a very troubling experience but after taking the walk with that Lion which she had learned from Lita the cook that he was friendly, she had returned to the room with a firm resolution. Sleeping with a man was little a price to pay for a future of security and happiness for her brother. She had also talked to Lita and the cook had assured her that despite Darien's roughness on the surface, he was good man and he kept his promises.

And through the night she had come to believe her, Darien had a tough exterior and came off as arrogant, but he was sweet and gentle.

Now awake in bed, she ran her hands fingers gently over his face, marveling at the perfection of his body.

"You surprised me you know." She whispered gently with a smile on her lips.

"I do that a lot to people." He answered back and she blushed being caught with her hands trailing around his face. She tried to draw her hand back but he caught it and pressed his hand on hers on his check. His eyes opened, and his cobalt eyes turned bright sapphire stared at her with amusement and adoration. He smile and for a second she forgot how to breathe.

"Good morning sunshine." He said and finally she returned the smile. On her own accord, she pushed her neck up and kissed him gently on the lips, taking them both by surprise. She blushed to the root of her being.

"Thank you." she whispered gently. His smile turned into a boyish grin and she saw in the king before her a man and a boy struggling to coexist in one body. There was a story behind what she had just witnessed.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to prove to you that I am not an ogre."

"I wouldn't go that far." She teased and he laughed. Gently he ran his fingers over her face, lingering it on her lips. He marveled at the perfect girl he had in his arms. She fitted him as if she was the piece that solved the puzzle that he was. Gently he took her hand and brought her finger to his lips, kissing each finger before putting her hand on his chest.

"Do you feel that?" He asked. She nodded!

"That is the sound that my heart is finally at peace. You complete me Serena. And no matter what happens, I will protect you, I promise. Do you believe me?" he asked. She looked into his eyes; saw the seriousness and the truth of his words.

"I believe you." she said quietly, marveling at the truth of her own words. She did believe him, she trusted him, she loved him and that was all there was to know in other for her to take the final step into the journey she and he had just begun. But whether the journey will end for her like it did Cinderella or end for her as it did Juliet, only the future had the key into the safe box of possibilities!

**********************************************************************************************************************

_Read and Review!_

I made it long so don't shot me!


	7. Dear Diary 6

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 6**

An hour later, they were both up and refreshed. After breakfast, Darien took Serena's hand and left the house. Together with Raino by their side and a picnic basket, they walked deeper into the forest. She marveled at all the big, long and strong trees that made up the forest.

"How many of the trees can you recognize?" Darien asked.

"Mmm…Oak, Cypress, Acacia, Amur lilac…that's about all." Serena answered.

"You have a good eye." Darien praised. They continue on as Darien named the trees along the way until they reached a very old cypress tree in the middle of the woods. It was so old that most of its branches had tilted downwards to create a cocoon at the bottom of the tree. Surrounding the tree were little colorful flowers and a few inches away was a small pond. Serena felt she had stepped into a painting! So beautiful was the scene that she stood shocked and took in the fresh scent of nature.

"Wow." She whispered, her eyes wide with wonder.

"You like it?"

"Like it!? I LOVE IT!!" She yelled, running around the tree with her hands open wide like a bird. Darien watched her with proud eyes. Seeing how much fun she was having, the Lion decided to join in on the chase around the tree. He ran after Serena, who giggled and raced him around the tree twice, though the Lion had run around it nearly ten times.

Darien laughed at their antics, his eyes glowing with warmth and adoration. He was amazed that Raino took to Serena so well. The only girl that Raino had liked before was Hotaru; that was when they were younger. But after she betrayed Darien, it was as if she had betrayed the Lion too. It wanted to attack her. At the time, he became so violent that it was unanimously decided that he should be killed. But Darien had not allowed it, purchasing this house and forest as his own; he brought the Lion there to stay. Raino had returned to his normal gentle self but it had been made very clear that it and Hotaru were never to be in the same place. It was the only reason Hotaru herself had dared not step a foot in the forest house, she was frightened. Darien had also brought other women and the Lion had tried to have them for breakfast, lunch or dinner depending on the time of day. It had never liked any of the women Darien had brought to the forest, except Serena.

Why her? What made Serena different from those women? True she had refused him totally, seemed to posses a very strong determination and a very kind nature but several of the girls he had brought seemed to posses some sort of those traits. So what made Serena really stand out? So much so that the Lion which normally is angered when other female step into the forest house to be so good natured? Was there something he wasn't seeing but Raino could? One thing he knew for sure was that Serena was special and he had accidentally fallen in love with her. There was a time he had thought he knew love, but compared to the confusing feelings in his heart he felt for the blond girl, that long ago time paled in comparison.

He blinked when he saw a quick hand flash across his face. He looked up to find Serena and Raino staring at him. Though Serena's face was caressed with concern, Raino looked more like he was smirking or wanted to laugh. There were times the Lion knew better his feelings than he did himself.

"Is something wrong?" Serena asked.

"Ah sorry, just lost in thoughts." He said with a shrug. He then took Serena's hand and used his other hand to open a way for them to enter the cocoon of the tree.

"Wow, it's clean. I thought there would be thorns and branches hanging in here." Serena said.

"There was, I just wanted a place I could hide when needed so I cleaned it up."

"Hide from what?"

"Reality." He answered shortly. From the corner of her eyes, Serena stared at him. There was too much to this king to make a full assessment. He had deep secrets burdening his heart, too many thoughts in his head and his actions were complicated.

_He must use this place a lot._ She thought to herself.

"May I have the picnic basket?" he asked Serena. She blinked; she had forgotten she was holding it. Handing it to him, her initial reaction was confused. They had just eaten breakfast, so why eat a picnic now? But when he took out a blanket and began spreading it on the floor, she understood. They had to sit somewhere after all. Grabbing the other hand, she helped him straighten it up. But before either of them could sit, Raino walked up and sat in the middle and put on a toothed grin.

"Raino!" Darien yelled unhappily. Serena giggled madly.

"Oh well, he has chosen a place best for him, we might as well make due with what we have." Serena said after she had calmed her giggling.

"But it's not fair! I wanted to sit by you."

"Think of it this way, we are connected through the Lion." Serena tried to cheer while Raino nodded his head in agreement to her statement. Darien growled at the lion and glared, though Serena was sure the lion was smirking at Darien.

"Oh never mind!" Darien said and sat at Raino's left side, Serena sat on the opposite. They sat quietly for a while, Serena lost in thoughts and Darien lost in thoughts of her. She unconsciously started to massage the Lion's mane who growled in his throat in pleasure at her gentle caressing.

**_What are you thinking?_** Darien wondered as he tilted his face to watch her concentrated one. He studied her face, when lost in thought, her eyes were darker and her brow creased in attention. Her lips were puckered up and her face showed so many different expressions that he was marveled. Now he was more curious than before.

"Ahem!" he said which caught Serena's attention. She stopped her massaging of the Lion to turn a confuse eyes on him. Raino turned his eyes on Darien to give him a nasty look but Darien just smiled innocently at the both of them.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked and he sighed.

"I want to know your thoughts." He said simply.

"My thoughts?"

"Yes. What were you thinking about just now?" Serena looked at him for a minute and turned back to stare at the pond; unconsciously she began to massage Raino again. Though the Lion made sure to keep half his senses awake to hear her thoughts too. He knew she would tell what she was thinking, she just needed time to put it into words but Darien who didn't understand her silence was going in sane. He began to construct ways in his head to make her talk but all his ways had to deal with make out sessions. Truth be told, he was dying to hold her and kiss her, but he had promised to be good and would keep the promise.

"My thoughts huh." She said and he sighed in relief.

"Yes, your thoughts."

"If you were in my case what will you think about?" She asked. Darien thought for a minute.

"I suppose the logical thinking will have to be about the situation I am in." Darien answered. She nodded.

"Yes. I am thinking of you, the queen, myself, the future, and what this all mean and how I ended up in this situation to begin with. I am not blind Darien; no one in this kingdom will ever accept us together. You are a married man and not just any married man, a king! There would be a chance for us if you were a normal man, but you are the king of our entire kingdom! And I am just a maid who amounts to nothing. If this ever gets out, you will loose the respect of the people, it will cause so much trouble for you. I can't begin to understand the full extend of what you will have to face but one thing I do know is that I will not be able to do anything to help you." she confessed, her eyes still focus on the pond though now her sapphire eyes were liquid blue sea.

Darien thought of her words, he knew everything she had just said was the truth. But he was impressed that not once had she mentioned how it will also affect her. How people would despise and hate her, the shame and horror it would bring to her. She was worried about him!

"And what about Hotaru? How will she feel? As the queen, the only one she can fall back to and be herself is with her husband, but if her husband is out romancing someone else, who does she have to depend on?" her voice grew more hysteria with her every word. Darien looked at her worriedly. Suddenly she stood up and stared at him, misery smearing her pretty face.

"Darien I can't do it!" she said, her eyes wide with panic. Darien was alarmed. He knew where she was getting at and he would be damn if he let her get there.

"Serena calm down."

"Darien, please be serious! This, me, you, us…there shouldn't be a us! This is all wrong!" she backed away from Darien's outstretched hands and he sighed. She had too strong a moral for him to win against her with petty assurance that he would protect her. Raino got up and walked out of the cocoon tree, they needed their privacy but he wouldn't be too far away.

Darien walked up to Serena and backed her against the tree. Now his own panic turned into blistering anger!

"So what? So what if the whole world hates us or that Hotaru is hurt?! What about me?! Why are you caring what others will feel and think and completely ignoring what I feel and think?!"

"Darien It's not that I don't care wh.."

"You don't care!" he snapped off her sentence. She looked at him with alarm. His eyes were Icy blue. It was no longer Darien she was talking to but the king who always wanted his way.

"You don't care a thing about me! What you care about is how these people who could give a rat's ass about you will think? What is the matter with you!? Do you think I worked this hard for us to get this far only to have you turn your back on me? No way sweetheart!" he spit the words at her. "We are in this together until the very end! You will not leave me! Not you, even if I have to lock you up in a room forever, I will make sure you never even consider leaving my side!"

"Darien!..." he caught her off by smacking his lips on hers. Hungrily he devoured her lips, completely forgetting about his promise. He picked her and dropped her on the rugged ground. she winced at the pain that action brought but so lost in his anger, he didn't realize he had hurt her. With no common sense, he bent on her, his lips back on hers as his torso laid over hers. His hand traveled her body, grasping and stroking with hard and merciless fingers. He massaged her breasts harshly as her body twisted in pain. She needed to come up for air but he wasn't letting her.

Over and over she tried to push him of but it had been proven time and again that he was much stronger than her. Painful tears trailed down her cheeks. The cool moisture touched him and the spell his anger had on him broke. He blinked and looked down into her scared tearful eyes.

"Sh**!" he groaned and quickly rouse off of her. She brought her hand up to cover her face and balled herself up. Darien watched her with remorse and regret.

"Serena…I…I am so sorry…" he apologized seeing how traumatize she was. He had made a promise to not attack her and he had. He sat up and pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on it. She wasn't moving and hadn't said a word.

He felt like crying. He didn't want her to leave him, not like how his first love had left him. Looking at her frail and shaking body, he just wanted to pick her up and hold her until she was all better. But he knew, she wouldn't be coming around him ever again. Was he wrong to want to keep her by his side? Should he let her go? Back to that house and into the hands of that filthy bastard Adams?

No, there had to be a way to save the situation! There just had to be! Back then he had been unable to do anything, his hands had been tied and although the conditions were similar, this situation was much different! Serena was more special to him than SHE could ever be. What Serena needed and deserved was an explanation, something to let her know that he was serious about her and needed her too much to let her go.

"Before I left our Kingdom for the US to study at Harvard, I used to love Hotaru. Hotaru, my brother, my sister and I all grew up together. I had always had a crush on Hotaru, she was a sweet girl with a very open personality. Back then, I was the least favorite child of both my parents but my mother did treat me fairly as my siblings. My father on the other hand didn't even want to see my face. I have no idea why I was the black sheep of the family all I knew was that the person there for me most was Hotaru. I loved her so much that when she said yes when I asked her out, I nearly died in happiness. We went out for 6 months and I was getting ready to pop the question. But then one day as I sat in my room, she came to see me."

**Flashback**

A knock came at the door.

"Darien, open up. It's me." the minute he heard her voice, his heart roused up in happiness. He didn't stop to wonder why she was coming to his room so late in the evening; it was improper and in implied a lot of things. But so infatuated with her as he was, he did not pay attention to the improper conducts. He went and opened the door and she feel into his arms. He hugged her tightly.

"Oh Darien, I've missed you so much." She confessed when they parted from their hug. He chuckled.

"But we were jut together a few hours ago."

"I know but I can't help craving for you." she said and sat on his bed. He sat beside her.

"So then, what can I do for you my craving princess." she looked at him and took his hands and held it close against her cheeks.

"Darien, we've been together for 6 months. We will always be together. I just want to have your everything and be your everything." She said and roused up. Moving closer to him, she crossed one leg over his on the bed and her other leg stood in between his. She placed both her had at his cheeks and from her heightened position looked down at him. It was then he noticed that the top part of her breasts was left exposed, and he fought hard to still his arousing body.

"Darien, please make me yours completely. Body, mind and soul, make me yours alone." After she said that, she kissed him, rolling her tongue over his. Automatically his hand came around her waist as the kiss deepened. They both tumbled on the bed. He pulled away to stare at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, wanting to do it and the same time wanting to wait until they were married.

"Please make love to me." after she said that, her eyes so pure in desire, all his lingering uncertainties washed away. Soon after their bodies molded in passion and possession.

**End of Flashback.**

"If only I had known the betrayal that single act would bring, I would have saved myself some dignity. The next morning, I woke up to find her gone from my bed. I didn't think much of it then, she probably had to get away before a maid found us out. I dressed and headed for Breakfast. Breakfast had to be eaten with the entire royal family so it was something I never quite enjoyed. But when I appeared there, Diamond wasn't there. Where is big brother? I remember asking. Father didn't even pay attention to me, Rei looked at me with pain filled eyes and mother grinned up at me. For the first time my mother was smiling at me and my sister was staring at me with painful eyes? When had the world turned over!? 'Diamond is with his fiancé.' Mother answered. I blinked, when had Diamond become engaged?! And why was I now hearing about it? 'Fiancé?' I asked in surprise. 'Yes, your brother is to marry Lady Hotaru. Do you not think they make a remarkable couple? The heir of the kingdom marrying the daughter of the richest man second to the crown's daughter! A match made in heaven!' Mother said enthusiastically. I felt my stomach was made of acid. I grabbed a seat and sat down quickly so I wouldn't fall flat on the ground. There had to be some sort of mistake! Hotaru was with me! I decided to blindly ignore all evidence pointing that Hotaru and Diamond were engaged so I could ask her in person. They were gone all day touring and accepting peoples well wishes, by the time they came back it was dinner time. I was walking down the hall trying to sneak into Hotaru's room but I didn't need to."

**Flashback**

A familiar sound came from the hall that led to the kitchen. Rushing there, he saw Hotaru dressed beautifully in a purple dress that showed off all her womanly curves. For a minute he forgot the problem at hand and just stared at her, images of their passionate night burning like a candle in a room of darkness. When he made up his mind, he heard what was being discussed. Hotaru was talking to a lady with long brownish green hair, magenta eyes and very graceful proportions. Darien had seen the lady many times; her name was Lady Trista Maiu. She was Hotaru's governess.

"I hope what you are doing doesn't come back to haunt you." Trista was saying.

"Oh come on Trista, Darien is just not in my league."

"Even so, you are just going to hurt him. What if he makes claims in regards to your relationship?"

"That is where I played my cards well. No one other than himself, Diamond and I know about our relationship so there will be no proof for him to claim we had anything going." Listening to the gloat in her voice, he remembered the many times he had wanted to go public with their relationship and she had talked him out of it. He gripped the side of the building as his legs buckled.

"What I don't understand is if it was Diamond you wanted all along why did you bother to date Darien?" Trista asked.

"Because, if I hadn't Diamond wouldn't have paid any attention to me." she answered.

"Pardon?" she sighed.

"Diamond was always with the big breasted and gorgeous super models, no matter how good I look the truth is I don't compare to them in looks. Now Diamond has a history of taking things Darien is interested in. If he knew Darien and I were dating, he would take interest in me. So I made sure he knew we were dating and like I predicted, I am going to be his wife in a week!"

"But Darien loves you. What are you going to tell him?" Trista asked. Darien didn't wait to hear her reply, he up and ran to his room. From the shadows, Raino watched everything.

**End of Flashback**

"In my room I didn't cry, I didn't want her to see me break down because of her. As I expected, she came to my room with excuses that she had no choice and that her family pushed her into the marriage with my brother. And that she loved me more and so on. Even knowing she was lying, I still slept with her that night and every night until the night before her marriage. I knew it was wrong, I should not be with her but I couldn't help it. Inwardly I cried and prayed for a way to break free of her hold on me. The night before her marriage, she came to my room to have her normal dose of me but Raino was there and he snapped at her. I had to restrain him with all my strength as he tried to bite and lash at her. She ran out of my room and I cried. At the wedding, Raino once again tried to take a snap at her, it was as if all the fury and pain I held in me and couldn't express, he was doing it all for me knowing very well it could cost him his life. In the end, I bought this house and forest, brought Raino and a few servants here and left for the US." Darien took a break from his story. Still Serena did not move or respond and there was no indication that she was listening. Still he wanted to get the things of his chest, he needed to tell her everything so whether she was listening or not, he would go on and bare his heart out to her. Even if telling her wouldn't do any good, he wanted her to see why he was the way he was.

"I studied four years at Harvard. I didn't even come for my father's funeral and you know, my mom with frail health fell into coma soon after my father died. But when my brother died and the kingdom was left with a baby heir, I was brought back here. As tradition dictated, I was to take Hotaru as my wife in place of my brother. But do you know the sad part of this? I was still in love with her. Pathetic I know but I was still attracted to her. I decided then that I would put everything behind me and start anew with her. I know my reign is only until Helios is old enough to take the throne, so when he takes the throne, what happens to me? Used and discarded over and over again. Half a year into our married life, I discovered a secret so shocking and so disgusting that I could no longer see Hotaru as the girl I fell in love with. That secret managed to break a little of the hold she had on me. The child, Helios was not my brother's child. He was a product of an affair between Hotaru and our high priest. But of course the only ones who know this are the two of them, Trista and myself. It was then that I decided I would have nothing to do with her ever again. Legally I was married to her but our marriage would only be legally. In an over night, I created a barrier between the two of us, how could I expose her? That child had no right to the throne and I was just going to sit and watch her take the throne of what rightfully belonged to me or to any child I would have with her?! I didn't and still don't know what to do. I wanted to confront her about it but I was afraid she would break my defenses and win me back to herself but then I met you." here he stopped to take a breath.

"I met you and as if by magic, the chain that I thought connected me to her turned into a rope. I realized then that it had always just been a rope so I untied the rope. Yet the connection between you is a chain, one that cannot be untied or cut, not even death can loosen it. Serena, I love you. What I felt for Hotaru was nothing more than infatuation, lust to hold on to someone I believed cared for me since I didn't get much care and love from my family. So scared to loose the only person who cared for me that I allowed her to us me and get away with it. I know I lust for your body, for your touch and skin on mine but Serena my heart yearns for you in a way that I have never felt before. I know what we have or could have is real, please don't leave me. There is so much for us to explore together, so many possibilities. And I know we have millions of obstacles in our way but we can overcome all of it, so please, give me a chance to show you a world you've never been before." He got up and scooted to her side. Softly he ran his fingers over her exposed skin and gently he bent and kissed her cheeks.

"Love me Serena, please don't leave me." he whispered and got up. He walked out from the cocoon tree and realized that it was in the mid afternoons. He decided to take a walk, from the shadows, he saw Raino and signaled him to watch over Serena.

When he was gone, Raino walked slowly back into the cocooned tree and licked Serena's cheek. He used his paw to pat her back as her body shook in sobs. Finally she removed her hand from her face and turned tearful face on Raino. The big Lion licked her face and she threw her hands around it, burying her face into his fur.

"He's been hurting so much." She said when she could find her voice. She had paid absolute attention to everything Darien had said and though visibly she had not reacted, she had been crying for him. She now understood him better; she understood why he took things by force. He believed if not by force there would be nothing he could take because everything he had asked for was denied him. And he didn't ask for much, just someone to love and care for him.

She had been too wrapped up about images and what people would think of her, she had ignored his feelings. But after hearing his story, she knew it was too late. She was in love with him and because he had asked her not to leave, she couldn't do so.

"Raino, is it ok if I stayed with him? Will I be making the right choice?" she asked the lion. The two of them just stared into each others eyes, her crystalline blue against his golden cat eyes. The blue sky that housed the golden sun. She knew if anything happened, when the people found out about her and Darien's relationship, the one creature in existence they could absolutely count on was Raino, he was loyal to the end.

"How about we prepare a surprise for him?" she asked with a smile and the lion roared in approval. Giggling, she picked up the picnic basket and let the rug stay on the ground and left the forest, Raino leading her safely back to the house.

Raino returned back to the tree to wait for his master who reappeared thirty minutes later. He sighed in disappointment when he found Serena gone. Was she gone completely? Had she grabbed her bag, taken a carriage and left back to her little town? If that was what she wanted, he couldn't stop her anymore. He sat under the tree for hours until the sun vanished on the horizon. Finally he got up and left for his house, dreading going to his room now that she was not there. He postponed going in there by having lunch in the dinning room alone. From the side Raino just rolled his eyes, he knew what Darien was doing. Finally, when there was no longer any excuse to ignore the room, he picked him self up sluggishly and managed through the halls to his room. As always, whenever the sun set, the candles in his room were lit. Not look at where he was going; he stepped on a piece of paper. It was just a blank piece of paper folded in two. He opened it and found a message.

I am a girl who likes to dream

My dreams are always too big, too wild

But meeting you, being loved by you was not one of them

I couldn't see such a thing happening

So when it did happen, I was scared and tried to run a way

He blinked at the odd letter. If she wanted to say goodbye, couldn't she get straight to the point? He looked up around the room and found two other pieces of paper. One by the door and one on the table stand. He picked both of them up and read them in other by the numbers at the bottom.

Every direction I tried to run I was blocked

Every road I took led back to you

Fear gripped me so strongly

But then you said what I thought never to hear my whole life

Those three letter words gave me hope

But I realized I was hurting you and myself

The second paper said. He unfolded the third paper.

I am sorry for hurting you

I am sorry for trying to run away

For not trying to know you better

For only thinking of myself

For being a coward

He read and his eyes bleed tears. He walked to the door that opened to his room and as he tried to open it, another paper fell down. He picked it up.

I know only the love for a brother

Only the love for a friend

But I do not know the love you seek of me

Because I have never loved like that.

But if the love you seek is the one I feel

This feeling of hopelessness without you

This feeling of need for you

This feeling of completion with you

This feeling to be together forever

Then I want you to know that I Love you

So right it feels to tell you this.

I LOVE YOU.

The tears at his eyes finally fell. He looked up and sitting on his bed was none other than Serena. The blanket was pooled around her waist but her upper body was left bare. Her breasts, big and beautiful stood on her chest; her eyes just stared at his own. Slowly he walked to her as if any quick move would make her run off. When he reached her side, he just stood there staring at her and fighting to keep his hands to himself.

She stood up on the bed, putting her hands on his shoulders for balance and the pool of blanket fell away, leaving her standing nude before him. Using one hand, she cupped his cheek and stared into his eyes for a minute.

"Darien." She breathed, a shudder ripped through his body at the breathy way she called his name. There was uncertainty in her actions but he saw the determination as well.

"Darien, I don't know what the future have in store for us. Neither can I say I have the strength to fight along side you to the very end. But I know in this minute that I do love you, I want to protect you, and I want to be with you. I want to be the one you can trust, the one you can depend on. I lack so many things but in you I found more than I thought possible. You are a strong king but a gentle man, the king who takes things by force is the king that belongs to the people of the kingdom but the man who loves me, who has been hurt countless times, who suffer in silence and only asks to be love is the man I am in love with. I want to be with you not for your crown, not for the precious stones of the earth. All that parishes with time but love last eternity. You said it yourself, we have something real between us, there are a lot of setbacks but as you said, we can overcome it all if we are together. Until the day come that I can officially be your wife, will you take me, Serenity Angelina Cyrus as your mistress?" She said. Though her voice as steady, her eyes were shaky. Uncertain, ready for rejection.

Darien stared at her as if she had grown three heads and a tail behind his back.

**_She wants to be with me! She wants to be with me! She wants to be with me!_** Were the only coherent thoughts in his head.

The longer he took in answering, the more scared she became. It wasn't until she moved her hand off his cheek that he realized that she was withdrawing from him. He stopped her hand from leaving his cheek. He looked up at her with a watery smile. He was so relieved that he wanted to cry out of happiness.

"I…" his voice was thick with emotion. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "In my heart, you are already my wife. But I promise you, soon not only will my heart acknowledge that truth but the whole world will too. Thank you." he said and drew her into his arms. They clung to each other, finally at ease that their feelings were laid on the table and able to share it with each other.

But then Darien groaned and moved aside.

"Are you just trying to punish me or something?" he asked her with suspicious eyes.

"Huh?"

"Just how much control do you think I have with you completely naked before me!?" She understood what he meant and giggled.

"Well maybe I don't want you to control yourself." She admitted and closed her eyes tightly. He stared at her, was he hearing right. He took her hands.

"Is this what you really want." She nodded with her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes and answer truthfully." She opened one eye to stare at him and he chuckled. The other eye opened too.

"Yes, this is what I want." She answered after a big sigh.

"You won't regret this right?"

"No."

"And you will be here tomorrow morning right?"

"For as long as you need me I will be here."

"That's all I wanted to hear." He said and kissed her. As they kissed, his clothes came off and they were on the bed before long. This being her first time, Serena studied Darien's movements, repeating to him what he did to her. Of course knowing this was her first time with a man, Darien went slowly so that she wouldn't be frightened and eased her into the ecstasy that came after the initial pain had evaporated.

In the forest, Raino let out a loud roar, his master had finally found his other half. And while Darien and Serena did not know that they were soul mates, the Lion knew and he would protect what the two had for as long as he lived.

*************************************************************************************************************************

_**Read & Review**_

Thank you so much for those who reviewed and waited for so long for an update.

I just recently got a job that allows me to travel all over the US....because of that the times i will have to update stories is very stretched cause with my job, i am only home for a day and a half and when i am home, i am very busy but i will try to update my other stories as quickly as possible.

I also like to apologize if i cannot reply to reviews like i used to do....with the limited time i have, if i spend it on replying to reviews, i will not have time for an update. so if i don't reply to reviews...please forgive me for it though i would still love to read all your reviews^^

if however you have something important you want an answer to, please pm me.

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE!^^**


	8. Dear Diary 7

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 7**

The days following were filled with laughter and most often love making. So deeply in love with each other that the world disappeared and all they could see was each other. Of course there were days Darien had to leave for the capital but he always returned as soon as was possible into Serena's open heart.

Anticipation for the future made Serena aware of what she lacked. She had not been raised a lady though her blood was noble so she had asked Darien to teach her and train her in the ways of a lady. He had hated that idea. Convinced that being a lady is lying behind a smiling face. Of course Serena begged and pleaded and promised him to not act like a lady when alone with but their sake, she needed some sort of education. Darien understood the wisdom in her words and so began teaching her what he knew.

Lita the cook seeing Serena's efforts also decided to help her. Mina joined in on the training; both had served many ladies and knew the act of being a lady. Yet with each new revelation of how a lady should be, should act in certain situations, Serena became more aware of the fact that she was better off not being a lady. Yet she still continued her lessons, from dancing to knowing which spoon to eat what with. From appropriate dressing to managing servants. Darien, very unhappy with the education also gave her an education of his own. He thought her how to read, how to write, math and science. They all found out Serena was a quick learner, which progressed their training. Two weeks later she could do much as a lady does, write and read light books. Math and science proved hard but she had a basic foundation of it.

And she kept her promise to Darien, to not be a lady when with him. What most impressed Darien was her management of the servants. She worked with them and gave them breaks in the afternoon to relax. She insisted they eat the same food as her and Darien, not the leftovers. Darien noticed an ease had fallen into the house, he saw more smiles than he'd ever seen and laughter seemed to be the theme. The servants took to Serena as moth to a flame; individually they opened up their heart. Servants were not to be seen or heard but Serena allowed them to have a voice of their own and a presence so they weren't shadows.

She made sure that their pays were increased or got bonus for anyone who went extra mile, she allowed them to sent foods from the field they grew their food on to their families. And when they needed to go to the field and weed, she went with them along with Darien whenever he was home. Darien was completely mesmerized by her, in only two weeks; she had managed to accomplish something impossible. He wondered if it was because she had been a servant herself and knew how it felt. Whatever the case was, he knew he wasn't the only one fascinated and in love with her. His house guards were not at all subtle about their feelings and when the door opened for them to speak and joke with Darien as if he was their friend and not their king; they teased him about taking Serena away. Even though he knew they were just playing, he was still very unsettled about it.

Serena belonged to him! And he wanted a way to make her completely his so that no other guy could ever amount anything to her. He had to find a way to mark her as his but how could he do that? He thought and thought until finally an idea formed in his head. He didn't like his plan but he felt it was the only way so he immediately put it in action.

***********************************************************************************************************************

"My Queen, we have another from her." A gentle female voice said from the door way to the queen's private quarters.

"Michelle, come in please." Hotaru said. She had been in discussion with Trista and another girl who looked more like a man. She had short blond hair and preferred to wear men clothing as she found them more comfortable. Michelle, the name of the woman who had spoken walked into the room, gently closing the door behind her,

"When did this come?" the short haired girl asked.

"Just about thirty minutes ago." Michelle answered, giving to Hotaru a packaged.

"Well then, let's see what's in it." She opened the package and found several papers and a portrait. She stared at the painted picture, and read what was underneath it. The picture was of Serena standing under a cherry tree with flowers floating around her. Her face was tilted a little to the viewer though she stood sideways and on her outstretch had sat a dove. She had a light smile on her lips and her eyes shone a little. Beneath it was written: **The fairest maiden.**

She handed the photograph to Trista and from her to Michelle and the last female.

"Is this Serena?" the unidentified female asked.

"I think so. Look at the back, who is the artist?" Hotaru answered.

"Someone name Fiore."

"Do we know any Fiore? The portrait is beautiful, it couldn't have been done by an amateur, it had to be done by a professional but what professional do we know by then name Fiore?" Trista asked.

"Lets look at the documents we have, it might answer some questions." Hotaru said and opened up the letter on top of everything.

She read aloud.

"To her majesty, I hope this letter finds you well. I have some good news as well as some bad news. Good news being that the girl has origins from the small town of Titans and lived as a servant under a duke named Adams. She has a sibling and she lost her parents in a fire. I had her researched but all I found out does no good to us. She is well loved by the people of the town and she is known to them as the story teller. None would speak of who her parents are and no threat or bribe made anyone spill anything about her other than that she was their angle. I still know not her surname. The bad news is that she and the king grows closer and more intimate with each passing day. I fear this is not going to be like all the other girls the king had wooed, I believe she will be around for a while. From my observation of her, even I have to admit that she is a good and honest person and she does worry about you. She spoke to me once, told me of her guilt in hurting you by being with your husband. Her pain was sincere. She is well received hear in the forest and her arrival has brought more happiness and activities to this place. I will not lie in telling you that the king is completely and utterly infatuated with her. Yet at the same time, these past 3 days has been very tense. He seems to avoid her yet when he thinks she is not looking, he stares at her with his heart in his eyes. I do not know what to make of it. She is very troubled by his actions as well. I do not know what the king plots yet I do know Serena is different from all the other girls before and I doubt he will be willing to let her go.

I am sorry to have to report such sad news to you my queen. I hope you find comfort in your caretakers and in the fact that you have the whole kingdom behind you in this upcoming war.

Yours Truly,

Her."

After reading the letter, the queen folded it and put it aside, her expression void. The rest of the papers were other portraits of Serena drawn by professionals and amateurs alike. What both professional and amateur all had in common was that each title of a picture described Serena with words of beauty.

"What do we do now?"Michelle asked.

"Go to the forest!" the unnamed women said angrily, she had a murderous intent in her eyes. Hotaru sat for a long time unmoving with a blank expression. Yet words could not express the anger she felt and the hate she had for Serena.

_**I will not let you take him away from me! He was mine first!**_ Inwardly she growled the words. After being married to Diamond, she had come to realize how much happier she had been with Darien. Diamond hadn't loved her, he hadn't even cared! He had abused her both emotionally and physically. Most times he had her sit and watched as he had sex with other women and barely touched her. Whenever he made love to her, it was brutal. Pushed himself through her like hammer repeatedly striking a rock. It had been painful. One day, she had been aroused so much by him as he made love to another woman, that she had ran away to the temple only to find the priest there. In other to relieve her need, she had seduced the priest who wasn't allowed to touch a woman. She had had sex with him and from then a secret affair developed between the two. Whenever she needed to have sex, she would go to him though he sincerely loved her. Soon she was pregnant and she knew it wasn't by Diamond. Yet she would rather die than reveal that truth and she made sure the priest wouldn't reveal it either. When Diamond died and she heard Darien would be coming back to be with her, she had been so happy. Finally she had the chance to make right and live a happy love life. She had immediately broken off the affair and the priest was heart broken. She once again seduced Darien when he came back but after half a year, he suddenly distanced himself and nothing she had done had ever brought him back. Yet she believed she was the one best suited for Darien and no woman out there would ever take him away, no one!

_**Certainly not a stupid maid!**_

"What we do is call the media but first, I need to talk to the elders and make my way to the forest." She said. Michelle and the unidentified women were in agreement with her but Trista was torn. From the beginning she had been in love with Darien but she had put her feelings aside. She had watched Hotaru hurt Darien over and over, could she stand to watch her destroy him totally? Her duties were to Hotaru but her heart was to Darien. Which was more important? Her heart or her duty? Soon she would need to make up her mind.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Serena was not happy at all. In fact she was very depressed and her depression was felt by all. For three days, Darien had refused to touch her! Even when she tries to kiss him he would tilt his head so her kiss landed on his cheek instead! She didn't know what she had done wrong but she did not like being avoided! On the fourth night, she had laid in bed naked thinking that would do some good but he just walked into the room, went to his side of the bed and covered himself with the blanket. She had played with is hair, kissed around his check and neck but he had not responded to her. He had told her that she should stop and that he was tired.

"Why is he doing this?" she complained to Raino. "He was fine before he left for the capital but after he came back….after he came back…" her eyes grew big! What could have happened there that had changed his attitude towards.

"Do you think…that…maybe…just maybe…he wants back with her?" She asked nervously to the lion, tears building in her eyes. The lion made a noise in his throat that reflected his shock that she would even consider that option!

"What else could make him distance himself from me? I knew it, I knew this might happen." She said and brought her knees to chest as she cried.

_Why was I such a fool? To think that he'd really chosen me over her. I'm such a fool mom, a real fool!_ Insecurities she had tried to ignore crept back into her system, making her see all the worst possibilities. She compared herself to the vibrant queen and wondered again why she had thought a guy would choose her over such a beautiful gentle queen. Had he just lied to her about the queen to get her to sleep with him? was that all he had wanted? And naively, she had given it to him. Now he was tired of her, to him she was no different than all the other ladies he had bedded. What a fool to have thought she had found in a place so out of her league.

Seeing her misery, the cat king got up and walked away in search of its master. He found Darien in his room and he growled at him.

"What's the matter with you Raino?!" Darien asked in alarm. He could tell the lion was upset. Raino tossed his head, a sign for him to follow it. Darien got up and followed the lion to the window. He looked down and his heart broke, sitting so forlornly on the grass was Serena. From behind he could see the shaking of her shoulders. He turned away from the sight.

"Grrrrrrrrroooowl."

"I can't Raino, it has to be this way." He said miserable as he sat on the ground. He had decided this course of action and he had known what the affect will be on him but he had never considered how Serena would take it. If he goes and mess up the plan now, then all the six days of hard work and self control in ignoring her would be for nothing and in the end would gain nothing. He was doing this for both their sake. Raino just shook his head at the pathetic man and walked away. Humans were too complicated he decided.

A few hours later as Darien was in his office looking over some documents, Mina entered the office.

"Yes?"

"There is a letter for you my lord."

"From?"

"The palace."

"Set it on the table." Mina moved forward and put the letter on the table. She stood back staring at Darien.

"Something wrong?" She fidgeted for a minute and lowered her gaze.

"Mistress Serena seems dishearten lately. We just wondered if she was ok." She said nervously.

"Why not ask her?" Darien asked.

"Well we did but she always says she is fine but she doesn't look fine." Mina said, staring at Darien with a look he couldn't comprehend. "She barely eats now and her smile is somewhat said or forced. She seems to take long walks and I've seen her cry before."

Darien sighed; of course they'd be worried. Serena had befriended the servants. He looked up to tell Mina nothing was wrong and she would be ok soon but their gaze locked and it seems none could look away.

She almost has Serena's eyes though hers is a bit paler. Come to think of it, she looks very much like Serena, they could be sisters! He thought as he stared at her.

"Well Sire, I must be on my way." Mina said and turned around, her heart beating so fast. His gaze, the look that had made her open her legs to him before still disturbed her. As she walked away, she tripped and fell. Darien was by her side soon enough.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he extended his hand to her. She took the offered hand while blushing madly. To make a fool of herself before a man who still held a greater part of her heart!

"Thank you."

"I thought Serena told you to look into a persons face when you talk to them." Darien said teasingly. She looked up in surprise and there was a playful smirk on his face. She lost it then. Unable to control herself and her reactions around him anymore, she quickly stood on her toes, wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

He was a bit surprised by her action but did not push her back. Besides, it was his fault she was still attached to him. During his time sleeping around with one blond after another, Mina he had often bedded. She was good in bed but she had not been Serena and like everyone else, she could not relieve his longing. He knew she had fallen hard for him, had it been cruel of him to bring Serena to the forest where it was so obvious that Serena had accomplished what she couldn't?

Mina finally pulled back and stared into his eyes. Her own eyes pleading.

"Please, just one last time, let me feel your touch." She begged, so strong was her desire for him that she had forgotten her place.

"Do you know what you ask of me?" Darien asked, worried for the girl and for what it could do to Serena.

"Please, just one last time and I promise it won't happen again. Serena will never have to know." She said, her eyes wild. He recognize her eyes, it was his eyes before he had gotten Serena. It was his eyes when he longed so much for Serena and couldn't have her. He knew the torture within Mina and knew nothing and no one but he could cure her of the want and the need. Only the cause can cure. Yet would curing her be a betrayal to Serena? He thought about what she had said, Serena needs never to know.

Against his better judgment, he kissed her and as she wanted, pushed her to the floor.

Serena who had finally decided to confront Darien and get answers to her questions barged into the office and just as quickly retreated.

"Serena!" Darien who had jolted at someone barging in called her name but she was out. He tried to get up but Mina held tightly onto him.

"I need you." she said. Serena had come into the office to see them having sex on the floor. If he stayed or go after her, the situation would still not change. He might as well just end one problem. With worry for Serena, he returned to Mina's side.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Serena ran, she didn't know where to go. It was too late at night and too dark to go the forest. And she knew servants, if she went to any of them they would gossip about it. Who could she talk to at a time like this? No one, all her friends were left back in Titan.

Wanting a private place to just cry, she went into the kitchen and by the window and started pouring her eyes out. The betrayal, it was so deep, so pure. She had thought that Mina was her friend. Suddenly she remembered the bitterness with which Mina had used to say "Good luck" at their first encounter. From the start, had Mina ever been a friend?

And Darien, after all his promise, of love, of protection, of security and of forever, how could he bluntedly hurt her so badly? He had ignored her for six days only to sleep with others? Where was the logic in it? Why was the world and people so cruel? She had given him her heart, her future and he had destroyed it all in the cruelest way possible. If he didn't want her anymore, why hadn't he just let her go? Why did he have to hurt her so much?

Lost in her misery, she didn't see a person come in and out until a blanket was thrown over her shoulders. She turned around to stare into Lita's bright green eyes.

"It's cold here. Come on, you can stay with me for tonight but tomorrow you have to decide what you want in life." Lita said and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. Gently she led her to her room.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Mina triumphantly walked her way back to her room. She had played her cards right and gotten Darien to sleep with her. For the first time since Serena came, she was happy. She knew Darien was kind and could not ignore a damsel in distress so. She had not faked her desire for him; she had just taken it to an extra mile. And if he could still stay with her instead of run after Serena when she found them out, then it meant he wasn't completely out of her hands.

She had worked hard to be noticed by him, if she played her cards right all the way she would have him completely to herself. She just had to be careful that her secret wouldn't get out.

"Oh Darien you will be all mine." She laughed.

**********************************************************************************************************************

It wasn't until he walked into his room to find Serena not present did everything he'd done crashed down on him.

_**I am such a fool! **_

He had ignored her for six days! Six days with stupid excuses that it was for both of them! It hadn't been for her but for himself! Only to loose his morals and sleep with Mina. While it may have seen he had done it for Mina's sake, the truth couldn't be more hurtful. He h ad wanted to sleep with Mina. 6 days of restraining himself from Serena had driven him to the edge that when any ass was presented, he'd just taken it. How could he face Serena now? It was impossible for him to think she would forgive him yet a part of him hoped greatly for forgiveness.

He'd hurt her, he had seen it in her eyes when she ran out. She had shed tears and how often had it been because of him that she cried? He had done to her what Hotaru had done to him.

"I'm so sorry Serena. I'm so sorry." And for this to happen at a time like this? Hotaru was coming to the forest in just three days! He had long ago thought that if Hotaru came to the forest before they were ready to present Serena to the media, he would send Serena back to Titans for protection. But now, if he sent her back she would only think he was trying to get rid of her. And if she stayed what good would it do her when she had probably lost the will to be with him?

He should have listened to the Lion earlier, and then none of this would have happened. He cried, cried knowing he had just probably lost the best thing to have ever happened to him and it had been his own fault.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Morning found Serena standing in front of Darien's door. Through the night as she cried, she had told Lita everything that happened. Lita had comforted her but had told her she was in a relationship that wasn't healthy. Darien was known to sleep with many women, how could she be sure something like that wouldn't happen again? In the end, it was all up to her what she wanted to do.

By morning she had made up her mind, being with Darien was out of the question. After waking up and thanking Lita, she walked back to Darien to end everything. She knocked once, twice, three times before she heard a grunt from inside.

"Who is it?!" He barked. Instead of answering, she pushed the door gently open. His eyes widened when his eyes fell on her. She looked disheveled, her eyes were red from crying and she looked tired. He fared no better as he hadn't been able to sleep that night at all.

Serena walked into the room and stood at the end of the bed, looking everywhere but at him. He tried to talk, to apologize but words would not leave her mouth.

"I want to go, back to where I came from. Back to where I belong." She finally said, so quietly. He gulped and tears suddenly build in his eyes.

_**No no no no noooooo! We can fix this! Please, just one more chance!**_ His mind screamed but his lips could not move.

"There once was a little girl who lost everything. The only thing she had any claim on was her brother but even he didn't know her. She lived everyday of her life wishing for God to bring her some kind of fortune. One that wouldn't disappear or parish with time. God told her to listen to her conscious and do right by all and her wish would be granted. If not, she would live in misery for the rest of her life. But she didn't listen. She fell in love with someone she wasn't supposed to be with. She had an affair with the man who was already married. Then the man broke her heart and she remembered God's words. She went on her knees and prayed, begging for forgiveness. God told her He would give her a second chance to redeem herself. So she took God's offered second chance and left the man so she could make up for the sin she had committed against the man's wife. Was the girl wrong to leave the man? Was she wrong to accept God's second chance? One thing the girl learned from it all was that God was always right and unlike people, he never disappoints." She finished her story, tears washing down her face.

"Please let me go." She begged. Darien cried with her. He lowered his head.

"There once was a man who seemed to have everything but in reality, he had nothing. He was hurt and betrayed that he ran away. But he was forced back to his home to marry a woman he shouldn't have married. A woman as wicked as the devil himself. So he prayed that God would change his life and give him happiness. God showed the man many flowers and told him, one of these flowers is yours, find which one it is and when you do, take good care of it or you will loose your happiness. Flowers needed to be waters, bathed in sun, protected from disaster and embraced in gentle love. God said if you do all this and not look at another flower, this tiny will blossom to many years of happiness. But the man did not listen. He forcefully plucked the flower from someone else's garden. He tried to force it to swallow more water than it should, did not take really good care of the flower. Worse he looked at another flower and ignored his flower. By the time he came to check on his flower, it was dying and all it asked of him was for him to say a prayer for it so its beautiful fragrance would not be forgotten. The man didn't want that. He wanted the flower by his side. He realized his foolishness, he realized how much he loved the flower and what life would be without its sweet aroma, its beautiful petals and its purity of color. Should the man let it go so it could be happy spreading it fragrance n the whole world or keep it to himself knowing it was going to die?" The two stared at each other for a long time, their eyes searching for something they did not know themselves.

"Let it go Darien. Let me go." Serena said. Darien covered his eyes with one hand as more tears fell.

"If that's what you want." He said finally. She sat at the edge of the bed and stared out of the window.

"The more we try to make it work, the more we hurt each other. You will find the flower meant for you and I pray to find some I can love like I do you. I know it might be hard but I will find happiness with another and I pray you do too." She said and stood up to look at him one last time. The look on his face was frightening. His eyes had gone jet black and a sinister smirk twisted his face.

He was scary; the air around him was filled with dark intentions. Her heart pounded in her heart and fear gripped her. She backed away. The look on his face was that of a madman.

"You will find someone to love will you?" he said, his voice mocking and cold. It cut through her like blades. It had been the wrong words to say to him. That she would be with another. His mind snapped at the picture her words produced in his brain and he seemed to loose his humanity. What he had never revealed to anyone was that he was a madman. While in the US, he had slipped in and out of insanity. When he becomes possessive of something he becomes a madman and the only cure is for him to have what he wants. He wanted Serena but he would have let her go. She just had to go and mention being with someone else. The idea maddened him and with a click in his head like a light turned on, his insanity awakened.

"D…D…Da…rien?" Serena said hastily. She was frightened out of her mind. She wanted to run away but her legs would move anymore. She trembled at the sight of him as if he was her worst nightmare come to reality.

"Do you think I brought you here only to give you to someone else? No sweetheart. You can never be anyone else's pet. You are mine alone." There was lust and madness mixed in his eyes and his lips kept turning from one insane smile to another. He got up and with one slow step after another, he approached her. Her fear was plainly written on her face. She looked like a deer caught in a headlight. Chuckling darkly, he drew his finger down her checks to her chin and down to her neck. He stood behind her and brought his lips against the flesh on her neck. Her body shock as if cold. He kissed her at her neck, biting there to leave a mark. There were a few drops of blood which he licked.

"Do you know what I'm going to do?" he asked in a sing song voice. Serena didn't say a word.

"TALK, DO YOU!!?" He yelled at her and she screamed "NO!" as dropped to the ground, fresh tears washing down the dried old ones. He looked at her down the floor and bent down. He put a finger down her chin and lifted her face to stare into his mad eyes.

"Aww…Don't' be afraid. I will tell you what I'm about to do. I will make love to you over and over and over again for three days straight. I will imprint myself on every inch of your body, I will make you hate and love me so much so that no one else will ever be able to touch you. You will not be able to go on without my touch. You will crave me like a mad woman wherever you go. You will go mad if any man other than myself touches you. I will be all you need and you will never be able to escape my hold. That is what I will do." He said darkly, and then suddenly his eyes brightened like a child. "Isn't this going to be fun?"

And all Serena could do was sit as the terror of what he just said consumed her. He picked her up and dropped her on the bed. His silk robes came off followed by his dark silk pajama pants. His boxes were the next to come on and he stood before Serena completely nude with a crazy smile.

He bent to remove her clothing but she flinched away. She jumped to her feet and sprint for the door. He was quicker. As soon as her hand touched the door knob, he pushed her flat against the door and crossed her hands, pressing it with one of his own hands against the door. Quickly he lifted up her rob, tore apart her lacy panties and thrust himself so hard and deep into her core she screamed!

The days of madness had begun.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!

I know this chapter was a little dark, please bare with me


	9. Dear Diary 8

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 8**

Three days.

Three days of absolute torture.

Physically, mentally and emotionally.

He'd laid the ground rules for the servants that whomever dared to enter his room without him summoning them would pay with their lives. The threat in his voice was real, the madness in his eyes were real. They feared him so they obeyed him, leaving Serena completely at his mercy.

The first day had been brutal, nothing more than physical bruising. The exhaustion her body suffered was worst than any soldier would feel coming out of war. He'd literally tied her hands and legs to the bed post and left her naked body to the wind. Having done that, he proceeded to calm her fear by kissing tenderly and softly all over her body. He'd used his tongue and hands to rouse her to a level of desire bordering on madness until she physically thrashed around for release. Yet for hours he just tormented her needs, raising it ever higher and leaving her body buckling under the assault of her own desires. When she had been too exhausted to thrash or thrust, her body had simply gone limp. Her mind was completely occupied in a daze. But before she could drift of into sleep, he impaled her with a thrust that had her screaming painfully. There was no emotion on his face as he stared down at her and thrust himself wildly into her. She begged and pleaded but her sobs and words fell on deaf ears. He'd positioned her in several ways where he could have better assess of getting deep down into her core and pounded into her with no mercy. Even when she bled, even when she bruised, he did not stop. She screamed until her throat was raw and no sound would come out. She cried until her eyes were fiery red and clouded. Mercifully she went numb, her body limped and as he continued to invade and intrude in her inside, she felt nothing, saw nothing nor did she have a voice to scream anymore. She simply slipped into unconsciousness. But though her mind was no longer active, her body still was under his ministration and knowing how far gone she was still did not stop his savage rampage and his intention of conquering her body. He continued to push himself into her, tearing apart any resistance, burying deep down inside her so she would never forget the feel of him becoming completely one with her.

But there was no rest for her. Eventually she began to feel again and her drifted mind was teased into half awareness as the second day rolled over. But her murky mind could not comprehend that the voice inside her head was his, promising her a future of happiness if she stayed with him. A future of security for her and her brother, of true love, of love making that was as gentle as the sea undisturbed. The seductive whispering in her ears obscured her memories of the day that had just passed where she had suffered under Darien's brutality. His voice was gentle like a breeze, appealing like a lullaby and as bewitching and enchanting as the sirens of old. He promised her what her heart longed for, read to her poetries of love making under the protection of the sun, moon and stars, and sung to her heartwarming songs of love, devotion, caring and affections. These were all her truest desires, her ultimate wish and in her dazed condition, she did not register the deception weaving into her head like yarns interlacing with each other to form a fabric. Her heart resonated with the promises, with the picture perfect images Darien so intricately tied around her and him, binding her very soul to him and him alone. The day before, she flinched at his touch but on the second day, her body roused to meet his touches. Her smiled triumphantly at his achievements and made gentle love to her, gentle yet burying himself so deep in her she could feel every muscle in his groin. He did not thrust into her, no…he eased into her and unconsciously her body accepted him and responded to him, all the while he filled her ears, mind, heart and soul with a false desires. Making her think that she desired him above all, that he belonged to only her, that the queen had tried to steal him from her and that the whole world wanted to keep them apart. Then he made her feel the need to keep him to herself, to share him with no one, to fight for him to the point of death. He erased memories of his evil act against her through mind manipulations. And so the second day passed into the third day.

On the third day, he removed the rope that bound her hands and legs to the bed post as she slept. He treated her bruised skin with healing oils and balms and mopped her body with wet and dry towels. Finally, after two days of starving her, he ordered Lita to be ready with food as soon as Serena wakes up. He sat by her side on the bed, taking her small and almost lifeless hand into his own. He would stare out at the sun but often times his gaze returned to her drawn face. The madness in his eyes evaporating as the hours wore on and his smile more gentle and indulging with each passing minute. Finally she stirred, her eyes softly opening to stare into his cloudless eyes that welcomed her back into reality.

"Hey." He said softly, his voice sugar coated and dripping with honey. He softly and gently ran his hand over her face and traced it down to her back. He stared into her eyes with a warm smile and after a while she responded to that warmth with a smile of her own. When she smiled, his smile widened into a grin and tears formed at his eyes. he had done it though he new that it wasn't fully completed. Anything at the moment could snap her back, it was imperative that he kept her happy. Of all three days, it was always the third day which was most important because it was the day of the results, and the tiniest mistake or the worst of lucks could destroy his hard work. She would not give him a second chance to manipulate her afterward because such victims become immune to such manipulations. This trick he had learned in his stay in the US, it had been done to him but luckily for him, the operator was an armature so he had not lost his will or control. He had then administered it on people, gaining confidence and experience with each try until he became master at this bonding.

Gently, he lifted her onto his lap and brought her head against his chest. He rubbed his hand against her back soothingly like a mother would her child and they stared out into the afternoon sun, feeling the soft breeze on their naked bodies. To see them as they sat, no one would ever have guessed what he had done to her, they seemed so compatible, made for each other.

He breathed on her skin, his mouth and tongue tracing her neck and cheeks, jaw, eyebrow, nose and finally her lips. It was a soft chaste kiss, a peck. And he made sure she stared into his eyes as he did so. His last action to completely bond her to him was to make sure she was mesmerized by him. He traced soft, feathery hands over her back, front, breasts, stomach, thighs and toes. He was pleased at her heavy breathing and her responses to his touch. Out of her own accord pressed her breasts against his chest, threw her head back and just enjoyed the ease he made her feel. Inwardly he grinned, knowing she was completely under his spell.

"Se…re…na." he whispered her name breathlessly and seductively into her ears. She moaned as his lips touched her ears, nibbled and mumbled words of everlasting love and protection. Her eyes looked daze and her heart beat steadily as if she had finally found where she belonged. He got up with her in his arms, walked into the bathroom which had a big Jacuzzi and hot water already on and accented with sweet fragrance. Rose petals were strewn all over the surface of the water. It was like a spa or a hot tub. He set her gently on the first steps that led into the water and placed her legs into the warm liquid.

"Just a minute love." He breathed huskily into her ears, making her body shudder. She lifted her head to watch him as he left the bathroom, enjoying a good view of his buttocks. As soon as the curtains closed behind him, Serena confused face turned serious.

_Try all you want Endymion, I'm not that easy to control. I will play your game but given the slightest chance, I will run away like the wind. You will chase me but never again will you catch me._

She thought as she wadded her legs through the water. Yes, her mind had been murky and she had bought into his mind manipulation the second day, but as soon as her eyes opened on the third day, it was as if her mind was cleared of every cloud. She remembered vividly all that he had done to her and said. In that moment, she had debated her options. She could let him know he had failed but she didn't put it past him to lock her up somewhere for all eternity. So the only way to have some freedom was to pretend he was winning. She would play the fool, make him think she was totally his and when he wasn't looking, when he wasn't guarding, she would disappear.

********************

Minutes later, he returned back to the bathroom to find her on the floor. She hadn't moved from where he had sat her, she had just lain down on her side. He suspected her body was still smarting from the first day experience. It would take a while for her to gain strength in her body, for her to move on her own without help. It would be his job to play the perfect gentleman and help her so everyday she would feel more and more indebted to him.

He had left to get Lita to bring food. Serena wasn't ready to see anyone other than him yet. If she were to see Lita, there was a high chance that the spell he had on her would break. He would have to keep her eyes on him the entire day before she could see others. Now he carried in the tray of food and sat it by her side. The he sat down and sat her on his lap again.

"Food is best eaten warm don't you think?" he said ever so softly to her with a smile. She turned her head to see the food he spoke of. It looked incredibly mouth watering. Seeing the food and taking a whiff of its enticing aroma, her stomach growled. She blushed and held her stomach with both hands. He chuckled at her innocent display of embarrassment.

"Shall we eat then my dearest?" he said, opening up the unopened portion of the food. He picked up the fork and took a piece of the boneless chicken breasts seasoned in curry and missed with rice and brought the food to her mouth. She blushed but then opened her mouth and he gently fed her. After several more bites and a sip of the fruit wine, she requested the fork from him and fed him as he had her.

When they had filled their belly, they immerse themselves in the hot water. Darien gently cleansed her battered body, washed her hair and held her as she glided gently on the hot water. He hoped the herbs mixed in the water would heal her wounds and massage her body so she could relax more. After an hour or so, they emerge out of the water and dried themselves.

He laid her on the bed, sat by her side and hummed a very strange yet gentle lullaby to her. She held his hand, listening to the hauntingly lonely song. By this time, the sun had set and the stars and moon had taken its place. When he looked down at her, she was breathing softly in and out, deep in sleep.

He sat staring at her, and used the other hand which was free to push her hair out of her face. Tears stung his eyes and he didn't bother to keep it in. it flowed out and he cried, unable to withstand it anymore.

"I'm so sorry Serena. I've hurt you so badly but I can't have you leave me, I just can't!" he sobbed, staring outside his window at the moon. The tears, bathed in silver light washed down his cheeks. He had succeeded but at a heavy price. He would be able to keep her by his side but he would always know it was against her will. He would always wonder if truly she loved him or if was his mind control that had her bind to him. Was it worth it, to keep her yet to loose her heart?

But he knew there was no going back, Serena in her condition, so tightly bound to him could live with no other but him. She was his now, for all eternity. He had taken her will from her and made her a mindless puppet but no one would ever accuse him of not loving her. It was out of love that he had done this, and he would love her till the end of time and maybe, just maybe, someday she will snap out of the bind and still love him. He prayed for that day as he went under the blanket and drew her closer to him.

"Serena, no matter what, just remember that I do love you. With all my heart and soul." He whispered before calming his mind with thoughts of the woman in his arms and drifted off to sleep.

Serena's eyes opened then and she sighed. She had no doubt his love for her, but he was unstable and would most likely hurt her many times in the long run. They were better off going their separate ways.

****************************************************************************************************

Dawn approached and Darien awakened to a knock at his door. He got up and went to open the door, making sure Serena wouldn't wake up. She needed all the sleep she could get to recover. When he opened the door, his gaze fell on Mina. His eyes turned ice cold and Mina stiffened with the shock of it. Hadn't they just made love three days ago!? What could have happened within the three days to have made him so utterly cold to her? Was her plan not working?

"What?" he barked at her. She nearly jumped, so startled was she. She licked her lips.

"A ..a…a…" she licked he lips again. "A messenger from the queen has arrived. He says the queen is on her way." She finally got the words out. He sighed; he had been too busy with Serena that he had forgotten the letter that came saying the queen would be visiting.

"Very well, tell the servants to have this entire building clean and spotless for her majesty's arrival." He said to her.

"Yes Sire." He made to close the door.

"You're Majesty?" he glanced at her.

"Then next you trick me into sleeping with you, you along with your entire family will loose your lives." He said and closed the door. Mina's eyes widened with fear and anger! After all her had work, to think she would lose him to that bitch Serena? Oh no, she still had one trick up her sleeve and Serena would pay! Her eyes were sparkling like a mad woman.

Darien, back in the room, returned to bed and pulled Serena to him again.

_Mina, you will be leaving with the queen to work at the palace. _He decided, knowing for Serena's sake, he had to get rid of all obstacles. He'd promised her a happy and free life and he would grant her that, no matter who had to be eliminated!

The rising sun would begin the ultimate battle that would decide not only the lives of those fighting but the face of their entire kingdom. Was love strong enough to heal the wounds of the past, to illuminate shadows of threats and to prevail against all? Darien certainly hoped so.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review!

I know this chapter was short but that was my own intentions to end it there. hopefully the next one will be longer and we are reaching the end of our story!

yaaaaaaaaaaay!^^


	10. Dear Diary 9

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 9**

The tension in the house was felt by everybody. Not a single person in the mansion was happy about the arrival of the queen but other than Darien, no one had a say in matters. Arriving in the morning, Hotaru was escorted to her room along with all the servants she brought. But she was most unhappy to know she would not be staying in the same room as Darien and even more upset when she also realized her room was in the wing furthest from Darien. Angry, she demanded to see Darien but he did not grant her that request and made sure none of his guards allowed her anywhere near his room. She threw a fit but when she realized the servants were absolutely loyal to Darien and she wasn't going to get what she wanted, she calmed down and decided to investigate. She asked the servants' questions in regards to Serena, trying to disguise them so it would seem as if she was snooping but every question she asked was dodged. The servants would not speak, having been warned ahead of time to keep all matters relating to Darien and Serena absolutely secret from her.

Finally, she went to the kitchen where she found the person she most wanted to see.

"Who is the head cook here?" she asked. The servants all turned to her but when Lita's saw the queen; she felt fear for the first time.

"That would be me Your Majesty." She answered.

"I see. Step out with me for a minute." Hotaru ordered.

"Yes My Lady." Washing her hands of quickly, Lita hurried after the queen and silently the two of them walked down the stairs to where the servants' quarters were at. The silence unnerved Lita but she knew better than to talk, especially since the topic was rather secretive.

Maneuvering their way in and out of hallways and shadows, they approached a close door that housed an unused room. Lita took the key out and unlocked the door. The queen entered, Lita looked left and right, making sure no one saw them and quickly entered after the queen.

"Finally some privacy!" Hotaru stated. Lita just stood silently. "Well my little spy, nothing to report?"

"No My Queen. Nothing has changed since I sent you the letter." Lita replied. _**Forgive me Serena.**_

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"So where is the girl?"

"I believe she rests in her room. She seemed rather ill yesterday." She lied.

And where is her room?"

"That I am not certain My Queen."

"What?!" Hotaru screeched. Lita was petrified. She didn't want to tell the queen Serena stayed in the same room as Darien; things would get ugly very fast. She was the queen's spy yes, but she had come to love Serena and found it very hard to loyal to Hotaru. Yet it didn't matter, she had already betrayed Serena with her letters to the queen. But was it possible to turn things around? To give Serena some fighting chance? She would try though, for the sake of maintaining her friendship with Serena.

"You're majesty, for some reason she is constantly changing rooms."

"Did you not take her breakfast to her this morning?" it was near noon when the meeting between the two of them took place.

"Yes My Lady but His Majesty requested I bring the food to his room so the two of them could have Breakfast together. I am certain by this time she has returned to her room." She hoped Hotaru would by her story.

_**He wouldn't have breakfast with me all because he was having it with that bitch!? **_Angered by the news, she did not question Lita further. She just stormed away and Lita drop to the floor in a breath of relief. She put her head in her hands, breathing in and out to calm her racing heart. What had she gotten herself involved in? She new she should not be provoking the queen but could she really sell Serena out like that? Besides the only reason Lita served the queen was because the queen had pro missed to reinstate her family back in the country. Several years ago, her entire family was exiled for a crime her father committed having to do with the palace finance. Having smuggled herself back in the country, she saved the queen from an assassination attempt through poisoning and that was how the little arrangement between the two had come to be. Countless times the queen had used her to spy on people. At first she had spied with all her heart thinking it was for the good of the country but after a while she began to notice a very odd and suspicious pattern. All those she had been sent to spy on were people who did not trip over themselves for Hotaru's sake; they were actually the backbone of the country.

At first she didn't know why Hotaru found a reason to jail, execute or control them but after she accidentally found out that little Prince Helios was not the late King Diamond's son and that the real father was the Temple priest, it all clicked. The people whom she spied, found information on and gave Hotaru a reason to jail, execute or control them all were people who had come to learn the truth of Helios birth and were determined to come to public with it. This was the kind of person the queen is, when something or someone displeased her, she would eliminate them without a second thought, with no mercy. Lita had kept working because those people she spied on also had activities that could break the kingdom so it was a win win situation for both her and Hotaru. Get rid of the bad people who would hurt the kingdom she loved so much while helping the queen cover her own treason. While she had not been happy about the later, she had her family to think about and so had said nothing.

But now she wondered if everything she had done was worth it. Wouldn't more people just suffer if the queen was allowed to always get her way? And how could she sit still for the throne to be handed to an illegitimate heir? Was it a wise idea to sit still and have the whole country live in ignorance? And Darien, he was so much better off without Hotaru and frankly, she had come to like the King as a friend and she believed he and Serena were best suited to each other. So now how could she turn things around? To make up for all she had done and the many people she had helped eliminated under false reason? Was it too late to do anything about it?

She got off the floor and exited the room, locking it behind her. She was so lost in her indecision that she almost walked passed a scene that was very much important to eaves drop on. Through the small window that led to the dungeon, she saw Mina and Hotaru talking. Her brows furrowed, were the two of them acquainted? Knowing where she stood, she could easily be spotted and she couldn't really hear what was going on, she softly walked away to a side of the dungeon where the wall was very thin. She was glad the dungeon guards were out on the field that day. She stood still and listened to the conversation.

"That is what Lita told me." The queen was saying.

"Ha! Don't trust anything coming out of the wench's mouth. She is very soft on Serena too." Mina said.

"I see, then what do you have to report?"

"Well for the past three days Serena has not once left Dar…the king's room. As we speak she is still there." Mina informed.

"Tell me, which room is her normal room?"

"There is no normal room for her. She has always stayed in the king's room."

"What?!"

"It's true your majesty. The king wanted her by his side and so arranged for her to share his room. That girl is trouble your majesty, you should eliminate her as soon as possible or she will create major complications for you." Mina said soothingly and Lita finally understood. She wasn't the only spy for Hotaru apparently. Something about Mina's soothing voice worried her, what was Mina planning, it was almost as if she was trying to make the queen do as she asked. What was Mina's role in all of this?

_**That wretch! **_

"Well I thank you." Hotaru said and walked away. Lita stayed silent and watch the queen rushed out and she knew she was headed to Darien's room. Things were really going to get ugly.

"I don't have to lift a finger. Hotaru will destroy Serena and I will destroy her and when Darien needs comfort I will be the one there for him. In time he will belong only to me and no one needs not know." Mina laughed maniacally. Disgust filled Lita to the brim. She walked back to the dungeon door and opened the door. Mina turned to her sharply.

"Very slick if I do say so myself." Lita said and Mina looked at her with wide eyes which soon turned to a deadly glare.

"I wonder, what will Darien do if she knew you were the one behind everything mm?" Lita continued.

"More importantly, what will Hotaru do when she learns not only have you slept with Darien before but you also did so merely three days ago? And that you are plotting to use her to gain him?"

"Hotaru will never believe you!"

"She may not believe me but she will believe Darien wouldn't she? And how cooperative will Darien be if he knew you were out to destroy the love of his life neh?" Mina glared and walked out of the dungeon. She smashed the door closed and quickly locked it from behind.

"He needs never to know. Have a pleasant life in this rat infested prison bitch!" Lita banged on the door, screaming for it to be opened but Mina was gone and there was no one around. She had a key but the dungeon could only be open from the outside. The guards were sure to return late at night but they might not go near the dungeon, they would most likely be too tired and will just go straight to bed.

_**I need to get to Darien! Someone please come find me! **_Realizing that if no one came she could really be stuck there for a long time. Because there were no prisoners in the dungeon, the guards didn't often come down there and only did so once in a while for check up. She could be stuck in there for a whole month with no food or water! And while she was stuck in there, what would be happening to Serena?

_**Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?**_

****************************************************************************************************

While Hotaru rushed to Darien's room, Mina went to Lita's room and packed some of her things as if in a hurry and hid them under the bed before going up to the kitchen with a sad expression.

"What's wrong Mina? And why is the queen so upset. And where is Lita? She hasn't returned since the queen asked to talk to her." One of the servants asked. Mina sniffed and covered her eyes, tears falling. All the servants stopped to watch her in concern.

"Mina, what's wrong?" the assistant cook asked, putting her hand around the sobbing girl.

"I… I saw Lita talking with the queen so I decided to listen."

"And?"

"She told the queen everything!" she wailed.

"What do you mean everything?" one of the other servants asked.

"You know, about Serena. I was so sad. Darien asked us not to and she goes and tells the queen. That's why the queen stormed out like that, when she found out that Serena had been staying in the king's room ever since she got here."

"Oh dear God!"

"Lita?!

"No! Lita would never!"

"So where is she now?" the assistant cook asked.

"I don't know but she might be going to the king's room."

"Lita?"

"No the queen."

"No, I mean where is Lita now?"

"I saw her go to her room." Mina sniffed.

"Lezzy, come with me. Elsie, go get Malcolm and the rest of you get back to work." The assistant cook said and the girl called Lezzy followed her out the kitchen. Mina sat there sniffling.

"Oh Mina, it will be ok." Another servant said as she sat by Mina and put her hands around her.

"But Lita? Impossible."

"I guess you really can't judge a book by its cover." The servants gossiped. Mina sat crying crocodile tears while inwardly, she gloated in her triumph.

*************************

"She isn't here." Lezzy said when they arrived in the room.

"It looks as if she left in a rush."

"Yeah, like she just grabbed whatever she could. Do you think she is running way Martha?" Lezzy asked the assistant cook.

"Right now there is nothing else to think but that." They heard footsteps from behind them and they turned around to be met with the head of the guards, neatly dressed in his uniform.

"What is it Martha?" he asked in his bass voice.

"Lita has betrayed the king and now we think she is on the run."

"Betrayed how?"

"Remember that the king told us to keep absolute secret everything regarding Serena. Well Mina saw Lita and the queen talking and overheard their conversation. It seems the queen was upset to find out that Serena had been staying in the king's room so she rushed out and we think she is heading to the king's room. We came down here to talk to Mina but she isn't in her room where Mina had last seen her enter and it looks as if she grabbed whatever she could in other to flee." Martha explained and stepped aside for Malcolm to look in the room.

"Shit! We have to catch her!" he said, turning around quickly to be met by a panic looking guard.

"What is it Joshua?"

"The queen! She is demanding to see the king. We are holding her back physically but she is fighting us. We fear we might hurt her!"

"You fool! At all cost keep her away from the king's room. And send whatever guard you come across to me now!"

"Yes sir!" the guard rushed back out.

"You Ladies return to your duties, we have this under control."

"Yes sir." Lezzy said, being the first to walk away.

"What is it Martha?" Malcolm asked.

"I just can't believe it. Lita? This is so not in her nature. I mean she would never run away, she would stay and face the consequences! This is so not like her!" Martha said, still very much in doubt that Lita was capable of such a betrayal, especially since she was the closest person other than Darien to Serena.

"Martha, even the holiest of men fall."

"I know but this is Lita." Malcolm sighed, he didn't really want to believe that but with a witness and the evidence of speed in Lita's room, how else can one explain the circumstances? He pulled Martha in his arms.

"Whatever the case, we will get to the bottom of it." He said.

"Oh Malcolm."

"Now now, don't cry or you will ruin your pretty face." he said, running his fingers over her cheek before lowing his mouth to hers.

Lezzy who had come back to see what the hold up was stood in shock as she watched the two servants kissing. Who would ever have thought that those two had a secret affair going on right under their noses and they didn't even know! She quickly retreated to give them space, her heart beating fast with the excitement of new discovery.

****************************************************************************************************

While one guard was sent to tell Malcolm the queen's violent demand to go to Darien's room, another was sent to tell Darien also. Looking at the time and realizing it was tea time, he decided he would have lunch in the dinning area since Serena was still sleeping. Dressing casually, he walked to where the guards were having a hard time with Hotaru.

"Must you be so loud and obnoxious in someone else's home? How unladylike." He said in a bored tone. As soon as they came face to face, Hotaru slapped him. The guards made an attempt to restrict her but Darien stopped them with a raised hand.

"Where is that bitch! Let me see her now!" she demanded angrily.

"And if I don't?"

"I will see her, whether you like it or not!" she said, trying to make her way past Darien.

"You don't seem to understand whose grounds you're on. Now she is very ill and needs her rest, please tone down your voice." He said calmly.

"I WILL SCREAM AS LOUDLY AS I WANT!" She screeched and Darien's eyes tightened. He snapped his fingers and pointed one at her. The guards moved forward at his command.

"Grab her and drag her to the living room."

"What!?" But the guards paid no attention to her. Doing as their master has commanded, two of them grabbed her and threw her over their necks and walked her to the living room amidst her screaming and threats of execution. Darien was thoroughly enjoying watching her screaming and wiggling like a hyena. Those who saw the scene watched it with blank face but as soon as they were out of eyesight they bust into fits of laughter.

When they entered the living room, Hotaru's three companions had different reaction to the scene. Michelle hid her face as she tried to suppress her own laughter, the unidentified male's jaw dropped and Trista stood shaking her head. The guards dropped the hyena queen in the couch none too gently and walked out of the room though she continued to scream at them, promising them eternity in hell.

"What the hell?!" the male of Hotaru's group yelled.

"Breath Amara, breath." Michelle said soothingly as she went and put her hand behind his back.

"Good afternoon Lady Trista, Lady Michelle and Lord Amara."

"Good Afternoon your majesty." The two ladies curtsied. Amara wasn't going to show that kind of respect but Michele dragged her down into a bow too.

He took the one person seat to make sure Hotaru did not sit by him. He clapped his hands and three servant ladies entered. They bowed.

"Some tea will be nice." Darien said.

"Yes your majesty." The three said together and left. After the tea was served, Hotaru decided she had had enough of the silence but before she could say anything, Malcolm entered the room.

"Yes Malcolm?"

"Sire, a moment of your time please?" the guard said and Darien sat the tea down before getting up. He walked to the guard and they left the living room.

"What is it Malcolm?" the guard told Darien about what Lita had done.

"Lita did this?" he asked doubtfully.

"Mina saw and heard her talking to the queen and the servants were present when the queen asked to speak with Lita privately."

"And you have no lead on her whereabouts?"

"We still search Your Majesty but we can't be sure if she is still within the mansion."

"Very well, just search the house and a mile radius around, if she is not found within the hour, stop the search."

"We could go further than a mile Sire."

"I know but do as I say."

"Yes Sire." The guard left and Darien returned to the living room.

"You seem troubled." Hotaru commented but he paid no attention to her. he was struck with a very unpleasant idea. He had betrayed Serena and the only real friend Serena had in the house had too, who then could Serena trust. The thought was unpleasant yet it would not go away.

"Darien?"

_**How will she react if she finds out?**_

"Darien?"

_**I don't want to see her cry again.**_

"DARIEN!"

"What!?" he snapped at her and Hotaru looked up startled. Darien sighed and run his fingers through his head.

"Raise your voice again at me and I'll…"

"Oh shut up! And what the hell do you want here in my house anyway?!" he demanded.

"What? A wife needs a reason to be able to see her husband?"

"Don't make me drag you out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wouldn't I?" he said, reminding her he had had her dragged just a few minutes ago and he could do it again.

"Your Majesty" Trista caught in. "We are here because of rumors we've been hearing and we wants to know the facts of it."

"Rumors about what?" Darien played dumb.

"About a girl you keep here in this house who is not your servant but rather your lover."

"Ahh, I see you have ears everywhere."

"Your Majesty, it is very wrong for a married king to be setting such an example for the kingdom. Everyone watches your movement, the royal is to uphold a strict and perfect mannerism and I'm afraid that your conduct goes against the morality of not just the royal household and our kingdom but of humanity." Trista said.

"Is that right. Preach on." Darien said sarcastically but realizing he wasn't going to take her seriously, she shut up.

****************************************************************************************************

"I WILL SCREAM AS LOUDLY AS I WANT!"

This was the screech which woke Serena up. Startled, she sat up right on the bed and looked around. Noticing that noise were coming from the other side of the door, she quickly got up and rushed to the bedroom door and to the sitting room door just in time to see a very odd scene. A lady being carried over the shoulders of two men and Darien following behind at a luxurious pace.

Serena drew herself back in the sitting room and blinked.

_What's going on?_

She returned to the room to dress up since she showered already after breakfast and changed into a white pleated silk smooth skirt, a white dressy breezy top and white sandals with pearls lining the edges. She debated what to do with her hair and let it down, not having enough strength in her arms to hold it up as long as she needed to style it. She put on white shaped crescent moon earrings and glossed her lips with her tongue. Please with her appearance in the mirror, she made it slowly out of the room and down the hall, resting every few minutes since she wasn't fully recovered.

She finally reached the kitchen and saw everyone was busy cooking. She scanned the crowd but Lita was no where to be found.

"Um..Excuse me?" every action in the kitchen stopped as all turned to her.

"Oh Serena, how are you feeling?" Martha asked.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. By the way, have you seen Lita?" she asked. The servants looked at each other helplessly.

"Serena…well the truth is we don't know where Lita is right now."

"huh? What do you mean?"

"She just up and disappeared. We're still looking for her though so when we find her we will let you know. For now why don't you rest up in your room?" Martha said warmly, not having the heart to tell Serena the truth.

"Why not just tell her the truth. It will make things a lot easier." Mina said coming from behind Serena. She stiffened at her voice, she hadn't forgotten that it was because of her that Darien had tried to brainwash her for three days.

"Mina!" there was a warning in Martha's voice.

"Fine, I'm just saying things will be a lot less difficult if she were in the know." Mina said and walked past Serena with not as much as a greeting.

"In the know about what?" Serena asked Martha looked away.

"Martha please? Tell me." Martha sighed.

"Serena, it is very complicated."

"Fine I will tell her. Queen Hotaru is here right now visiting _**HER HUSBAND**_. Any knowledge about you was supposed to be kept under wraps so the queen wouldn't find out, you know so Darien can protect you but it seems Lita was a spy for the queen and told her everything. Now she has run away." Mina said Martha of factly.

_The queen is here?!_ Serena thought, petrified. _And Lita has run away? _

Serena was very confused but she did not miss the emphasis Mina put on 'her husband' nor did she miss the almost smug look on her face when she said the queen was here and the fact that she was calling the king 'Darien' with no title of respect.

"I don't get it." She said, unable to really understand what was being said. Mina sighed.

"I heard and saw her talking to the queen. I guess Darien didn't let the queen get close to you. She was very upset and marched straight to Darien's room."

So that woman who was being carried by the men was the queen!?

"Lita then run away knowing if it was found out that she gave the queen the information, she would be severely punished and she knew it was bound to come out anyway. Get it?" Mina rolled her eyes.

So Mina so Lita gossip to the queen about me and even without confirmation that she will be discovered, she ran away?

Serena looked up into Mina's eyes, trying to find another truth but her face was devoid of emotions. Serena could not believe it. Even if Lita had done as Mina said, it wasn't in her nature to run away, it just wasn't!

"I don't believe you." she said.

"Serena, it's the truth." Martha said.

"I don't believe it! Lita will never betray me like this!" she screamed, tears nearly blinding her.

"Go to her room then. Because she was in a hurry, she grabbed whatever she could get. And we've searched the entire house and the guards are still searching outside for her." Mina said haughtily. Serena looked at Martha for some assurance but only received a sympathetic look. She turned around made her way down the stairs to the servants' residence. Holding the walls as her breathing became labored, she made her to Lita's room and as was said, the room was a mess. Lita's room had always been cleaned. Her hair brush was gone so was the small music box, the picture frame of her family. Opening the drawers she saw that the closes were taken out with some hanging on the drawer doors. She opened the closet and found that only the servant uniform was left.

Despair suddenly hit her and she lowered herself to the floor and cried. She laid on the carpeted floor and coiled herself up into a ball as she cried. But when she rubbed her hands over her eyes to clear the cloudiness, she saw under the bed a plastic bag. She blinked and drew the bag out. Opening it she found Lita's things, the music box, the family picture, clothes, and the hair brush and so on. If Lita was on the run, why would she leave all that behind? More importantly, why would she pack it up and hid it under the bed?

Did she hide it so she could sneak back in to get it? Wouldn't that mean that she was still in the house just hiding? She sat up straighter and began to think.

_If I were in Lita's situation, where could I possibly hide and not be found even by the dozen guards or more who would be searching for me? A place no one will think to look. A place that isn't used often or has not been used for a while. A place that is dark. It can't be any escape places, a place I have a key for. A place that is not a room because all the rooms will be checked…all the rooms will be checked…all the rooms will…THE DUNGEON! _

It was the one place no one would bother with! Excited with hope, Serena rushed to the dungeon door but found it locked. Her hope disappeared. The dungeon could only be open from the outside; Lita wouldn't be stupid enough to trap herself there

"Oh Lita, where are you." she said pounding her hand in disappointment on the door. Sighing, she straightened up to leave only to see Lita's wide eyes staring at her from the dungeon. The suddenness of it startled her so much that she tripped and landed her buttocks on the floor.

"Ouch." She said to her smarting bottom. She got up quickly and rushed closer to the door.

"Lita! Lita can you hear me?!" she screamed. Lita pointed at something.

"What?" Serena asked, not understanding. Lita sighed and tried again. She pointed to the side of the wall and cupping her hand behind the ear; she pressed it against the glass window and pointed at the wall again. Serena blinked and walked to where Lita was pointing. There was a small hallway around the corner and she wasn't sure where to go. But Lita's pounding on the wall she heard and rushed to it.

"Lita."

"Thank God you found me!" She said breathlessly.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Mina trapped me in here!" Serena heard real anger in her voice and somehow she did not doubt that Lita was innocent.

"Who has a key to the dungeon?"

"There's only four people with a key set to everywhere in the house. Myself, Darien, Malcolm and Mina."

"I see, wait here for me to get the key."

"Ok. And Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Sure." She left, rushing upstairs but came to a stop. Malcolm would be out of the house if they were still searching for Lita, and if Mina was behind Lita being locked up in the dungeon then it would be better to not let on that she knew where Lita was. She needed to get Darien's key but where was he?

"Excuse me, but where is Darien?" she asked the nearest servant.

"He is in the living room but you best not go there. He is with the queen." The servant answered.

"Oh, thank you."

"You're welcome." She began walking away but stopped. What was she doing!? Was she always going to run away every time the queen was present? Besides, Darien's mind control was that she would always want to spend every minute with him, regardless of who was present and most important of all, Darien and the queen could take all day in the living room. Could she really leave Lita to stay in the dungeon all that time?

No, she had to see Darien. No matter the consequences.

Taking in a deep breath, she approached the living room. Before she entered, she gave herself a moment to breathe in and out.

_Time to face the Lion._

****************************************************************************************************

"You're majesty; I cannot believe that you are a man capable of bluntly hurting someone. Do you know that your actions are hurting the queen?" Michelle asked.

"She can be hurt? Last I checked, she had no heart." Darien replied snidely.

"Darien!" Hotaru said.

"If you came here to preach to me about right and wrongs, then I will tell you now that your preaching falls on death ears. I want you out of this house by noon tomorrow or I will throw you out.

"You dare threaten me?" Hotaru asked incredulously.

"I have kept Reino out of the house since he still wants to take a bite out of you. He will be back by noon tomorrow and I will not stop him from doing as he likes." Hotaru's eyes opened wide in fear. She had grown very fearful of all kind of animals on for legs and big ever since the first time Reino tried to kill her on her wedding day with Diamond.

"Darien, I never knew you to me so cold." Hotaru said softly, sincerely hurt.

"Well you can't always be warm when people walk over you, use you, abuse you and throw you away now can you?" he said bitterly and Hotaru looked at him sadly. She knew then that he would never forget, he could never forget her betrayal.

"Darien?" A soft, musical voice came from the door, cutting Hotaru off from whatever she was about to say. All heads turned toward the door when an uncertain Serena stood holding the door. The four in the room were even more chocked at the speed and promptness Darien rose up with to rush to Serena's side. They watched with disbelief as he picked her up into his arms and walked back inside to a two people couch. He sat her on the seat and squatted in front of her.

"Rena, are you ok? Should you be walking about? You're not well to be walking about like that. You should be sleeping." He said worriedly. He ran his hand gently down her cheeks, completely forgetting that she had an audience.

"I'm fine, don't worry so much. But, I need your help."

"Anything."

"I need a key to the dungeon." Darien blinked.

"What for?" he asked.

"Just trust me, it's important." He stared at her before sighing.

"Very well, I will call Mina and..."

"No!"

"Huh?" Serena shook her head.

"I need your key. Then call Mina to wait for me here in the living room with you." she said.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Mmm…on the contrary, give the key to Martha to go open the dungeon and have one of your guards bring Mina in. Make sure she doesn't escape."

"Serena, what is going on?" he asked instead.

"Do you trust me?" Serena asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Then please don't ask questions because I really don't know myself."

"Alright but I want full explanation later." He said with a pout and she giggled.

"Ok."

"Promise?" he said, bringing his face close to hers.

"Pinky promise." She said with a smile as she held her pinky out. He wound his pinky around her.

"If you break your promise, you have to go a day completely in the nude and you can't stay in the room either!"

"What?!" Serena screamed and he laughed, walking way to go get his key. Serena sighed and laid her head against the arm rest before remembering she had and audience and sat back up promptly.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty." She said quickly, standing up to curtsy but the action landed her on the floor and she held her stomach, pain shooting through her limbs. She gasped for breath, every pump of air cause her body to move with pain.

"Are you okay?" Trista said, coming up behind her and helping her back on the couch.

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble." She gasped out and put her head on the arm rest.

"Are you ok?" Trista asked again.

"Yes, please give me a minute." Serena said as she tried to relax her body. She hadn't realized how much her body was enduring just by walking. The other four in the room watched her with various emotions. When they first saw her, they had all thought 'angel' in their head. But once the initial reaction passed and Darien left, the thoughts were not in sync anymore. Trista had been very surprised at Darien's playful manner with Serena. It had been a long time since she saw such a carefree Darien and she had given up hope that he could return to being the boy that he was. Looking at Serena, she understood that only a true angel could restore Darien's shattered heart.

Michelle's impression of Serena wasn't that far off from Trista's though she pitied Serena. In her mind, someone apparently as sick, soft and weak like Serena could never fight the war Hotaru would raise on her. Looking at how Serena and Darien were conversing, she saw real love from both their faces. The two loved each other very much but Hotaru loved Darien just as strongly. Looking at Serena then back at Hotaru, she could not help but compare them as light and dark, the question was who would win. As it was, it seemed the dark was much stronger than the light and for the first time, Michelle pitied Serena.

Amara was completely at a loss of words. It was true that beauty wise Serena far out shined Hotaru but Darien had chosen such a weak girl over Hotaru!? Did he want her killed? _**No wonder he had sheltered her, this war will be like taking candy from a baby!**_

Hotaru was bristling with jealousy and suppressed anger. It was almost as if all the time, she was still in denial that Darien loved someone else. But seeing the two of them together, his gentleness towards her, his playful manner, his laughter and jokes, all that she hadn't seen for such a long time finally drove home that she had lost Darien to a mere servant girl! So what if she wasn't the damsel in distress type? Did Darien hate her so much that he had to find someone so totally opposite of her? To find this breakable doll?

_**You think you can push me out of his heart? We'll just see about that! **_

She got up from the bed and walk over to Serena, towering over her. Trista looked from Serena to Hotaru, not knowing what to expect. With respect fro Hotaru, Serena sat up from her resting place.

"You, what is your name?" she asked.

"Serena Your Majesty."

"What is your relationship with _**MY HUSBAND**_?"

Serena sighed. What was she to say?

"Truly I wish I knew myself." she answered.

"Why do you stick around my husband?" Hotaru asked.

"I do not understand your majesty." Hotaru knelt to come face to face with her.

"Then let's put it this way. You are an eye sore; I want you out of this house!" Hotaru snapped.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect I did not come here off my own accord, neither can I leave on my own."

"So if I gave you permission, a carriage and bags of money, you will leave my husband alone and return to where you came from then?" Serena sighed again. Why did people, rich people in particular think that money solved all problems?

"My Lady, I wish it was that simple."

"I will give you everything you want if you just leave my husband alone."

"I cannot leave here without his permission. You could give me everything but he could take everything away. Until he gives me permission of his own accord to leave, I cannot do so or he will just come after me again." Hotaru was silent for a minute, her face distorted in fury.

"What did you just say?" she asked calmly.

"Your Majesty?"

"He will come after you again?! Just who the hell do you think you are!? Do you think my husband will chase you around, do you think you're worth it?!" Hotaru screamed.

"Your Majesty, I only speak the truth of what I know."

"You insolent wench!" before anyone could stop her, Hotaru's hand flattened across Serena's cheek, nearly sending her to the other side of the seat.

And this was the scene Darien walked upon.

"How dare you." he hissed, seeing Serena holding her body as her who frame shook with pain and tears fell from her eyes. Hotaru turned around to Darien and flipped her short hair.

"She wouldn't do as I asked so I had to teach her a lesson." She said indignantly.

Darien slowly approached Serena and took her face in her hands. He wanted to cry at the hand print on her cheek and the blood on her lip which she must have bit from the impact. Fury like none other consumed his very soul and the madness Serena had seen earlier resurrected. His movements were quick, so quick that no one saw it coming, not even Serena. The next thing they knew, Hotaru was smacked to the floor. Slow to reaction from their shock gave Darien another chance to kick Hotaru at her rib. It was the sound of cracking bones made the shell shocked audience move fast. Forgetting her pain, Serena quickly rushed to Darien and held him from behind with Trista's help as Amara rushed to an unconscious Hotaru and picked her up and moved several feet away from Darien. From the open door, Mina stood in shock and repulsion watching the scene. This was the man that she was willing to kill for? Even the guard behind her was shocked. Noticing this, Mina turned to flee but came face to face with Lita who smirked at her. Lita was taller and stronger than her; there was no way she was going to let her escape. Looking back at the scene, she knew her fate was sealed.

"Darien, Darien please! That's enough! Please you're scaring me." Serena's loud sobbing finally broke through his foggy mind and returned his attention back to reality. He looked at the unconscious Hotaru, saw how Amara and Michelle crowded around her and then looked back to those who were holding him and knew what he had done but strangely he felt no guilt or remorse. It only confirmed what he had always known. Turning around, he embraced her tightly.

"See Serena, without you I will become nothing short of a monster." And the honesty of his words was an echo of truth in all their minds. Without Serena, Darien would be a very deadly monster. Serena finally realized the gravity of his need for her and it scared the life out of her.

She knew she was trapped in something only God could help her out of.

She passed out.

**********************************************************************************************************************

**Read and Review.**

I know this chapter is a bit odd and some of you might find it too dark but please keep reading and review. This story will soon come to a close though right now i am at a writer's block so give me some ideas. i do have some idea how to proceed but i would still like to hear from you. Thank you.^^


	11. Dear Diary 10

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 10**

Everyone was skittish in the house. Hotaru was carried to her room after being brutally strike by Darien and realizing the heavy burden placed on her fragile shoulders, Serena collapsed under the weight of it all. Darien gently carried Serena to the room for her to rest before calling Lita and Mina to his studies. He refused to hear both of them out until Serena had awoken and he had several guards guard it to make sure they wouldn't escape.

Lita was not worried, she would take any punishment given her, it was Mina who was sweating. She knew, her gig was up. She stared vacantly at the wall even though her hands shook with fear as they rested on her knees. For years she had loved Darien. Before he had left for America, she had been his personal servant. There were many instances they connected on so many levels but Darien never touched her. Then she heard he was in a relationship with Hotaru. Their relationship had been a secret but there wasn't much servants didn't know. She had known Hotaru was just using Darien but she could not say anything. She watched Darien get hurt and moved away. After he returned from Harvard, she had hoped to tell him her true feelings. But she had not been given the chance. It was announced that he would be marrying Hotaru. She had felt her heart shatter into million pieces. Why!? Why was the world so unfair!? She had wondered and cried for many days.

It was then that she began plotting, at first it had been unconsciously but soon it took firm root in her mind. She would take Darien away no matter the consequences! Her break through came half a year after Darien and Hotaru got married. Darien became very cold and distant toward Hotaru, no one knew why, he just was. She was curious and dug herself through Hotaru's business until she found out the reason. Back then, she had smiled. It would be a piece of cake. Darien had not begun sleeping with women right away; it took the other half of the year. After his return from Titan, he began to crave the touch of female flesh, particularly blond females. When he looked at her, a gentle look would pass over his features and she mistook him of falling in love with him.

She had been the first person Darien slept with. And although he slept with many others, she was a repeated fantasy. She grew bolder, seducing him many times. She couldn't get enough of him and everyday she grew more obsessed with him. Then two or something days before Serena showed up at the forest mansion, Darien had asked her if she would serve him in the forest. She had mistake it as an invitation for them to have a private affair and that in the forest they would openly declare themselves. She had fancied herself draped over his naked body, openly touching, kissing, being intimate without fear of being exposed. But that wasn't enough, she wanted him to herself, she wanted Hotaru out of the picture!

She had gone to Hotaru then and told her of Darien's plan to move into the forest mansion. But then she had lied to her that it was because of a certain girl that he was moving from the palace. She wove herself into Hotaru's trust and became the Queen's 'spy' with promises of riches. She had planted the seed of Hotaru's destruction. What she hadn't expected was Serena. She had come and looking at her, Mina had understood everything almost instantly. The soft looks Darien had directed her way had never been for her, he had saw Serena through her! She and Serena looked so much alike they could pass for twins. The only difference between them was that Mina had a little lighter shade of blond and blue eyes than Serena. They both had the same heart shaped face and large eyes and their body measurement seemed to be the same. Mina had been furious! She had never planned to send Hotaru any information about Darien's activities but it all changed then. She knew, Serena meant more to Darien than Hotaru did. She herself could not get rid of Serena but Hotaru could. She would use Hotaru to get rid of Serena then expose Hotaru's secret to the world and dethrone her. She would then make sure to weave her way into Darien's heart and all would be well. Such a perfect plan, completely destroyed. And Darien was going to hate her.

She had never feared Darien but seeing what he had done to Hotaru, someone who had meant the whole world to him once upon a time, she realized that he could kill her without blinking. She was nothing to Darien and he would never be hers. It took her getting to where she was now to realize she was no better than Hotaru, manipulative, cold hearted, deceptive and a bitch.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Hotaru was the first to wake up from her unconscious state. Her head pounding and her body felt to her as if she had been hit by a train. It took a while for what happened to register in her mind but when it did, she made a final decision. It was time to bring Darien's madness to an end. She would exposed him to the elders and make sure Serena's life was exchanged for her being so bruised. She couldn't stay in the mansion; she had to return to the palace before her wounds healed. She needed to show them to the elders as proof that Endymion had abused her after she had 'caught' him having sex with another woman.

"Trista?" she said, her horse voice cracking.

"Yes?" Trista answered softly.

"Go and tell Endymion that we are leaving tonight." She said. Trista's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly masked it.

"As you wish your majesty." Trista left the room and the other two sitting in the room blinked at each other. They wondered if Hotaru was giving up.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Soon after Hotaru woke up, Serena also woke up. She found herself in Darien's embrace with his dark eyes staring at her. Their eyes clashed and soon t heir lips as well. She didn't know what happened only that their clothes were suddenly going off and a knock was coming at the door. Darien raised his to the door and glared hatefully at the innocent golden frame, cursing at it and whoever was knocking. He made to get up but Serena griped him tight. She realized she didn't want him to go. No, the realization was far stronger than him leaving, it was as if her body wanted to be touch so badly by him that she feared even a second without contact with him will drive her over the edge. Frightened at the realization, she stared up into Darien's eyes with fear and need.

"What's…what's happening to me?" She whispered in a near cry. Darien understood what was happening. He had bound Serena to him not only mentally and emotionally but physically as well, there would be many times her body would crave for his touch, it would madden her if he is not there to provide the touch that would sooth her body. For the first time, he was beginning to understand the horror of what he had really done to her.

He bent over her head and pushed the hair from her face.

"Shhh, it's alright. Nothing is wrong with you. Give me just a second." He said and briefly kissed her on the lips before striding to the door, leave Serena twitching on the bed aroused and in heat.

He opened the door to his studies until he find the door at the other end and opened it. He was surprise to find Trista standing there but he masked his surprise well.

"Yes?"

"My Lady sends a message." She responded and he raised his brow.

"Hotaru would like to leave within the hour."

"Wonderful. Tell her to wait for a minute, I have something for her." he said and Trista narrowed her eyes.

"And what…" but the door closed on her face as he hurried back to the sweating Serena on the bed to ease her aches and needs. Thirty minutes later, she could think about other things other than sex and Darien's warmth.

"Who was that?" she finally asked, referring to who came to the door.

"Trista, she says Hotaru is about to leave. I should probably go see her off." He said with reluctance. Serena patted his cheeks.

"Where are Lita and Mina?" she asked instead.

"OH yeah, I have them guarded, what is the deal with them?"

"Hotaru." She answered, sitting up on the bed.

"I figured that was the case but I still do not understand." He said.

"Let's go see the queen off, though you might want to bring Mina and Lita along." He raised his brow at her but said nothing. He just did as she told him. They roused and dressed before leaving the room. Darien gave quick instructions to the guards to bring Lita and Mina to the living room where Hotaru and his ladies waited for him. The tightening in her eyes was the only indication of Hotaru's displeasure in seeing Darien and Serena together. His eyes surreptitiously trailed Darien's hand which held Serena protectively and possessively to his side and she winced, remembering that once upon a time, that hand had protected and kept HER safe and warm. Darien sat Serena down on the couch furthest away from Hotaru but it was a one person couch so rearrangements were made so he sat back and had her sit in front of him with his hands gently cradling her to him. She avoided the queen's eyes. A minute of uncomfortable silence passed before Lita and Mina who was being dragged by a guard entered the room. They were stood in the center where both Darien and Hotaru could get a really good look at them. Mina's eyes held hatred seeing the position Darien and Serena were sitting in, Serena smiled innocently at her.

"So ladies, will you explain yourselves to us?" Darien said, the threat very real under the calmness of his voice. Mina's eyes widened, understanding dawning on her features. They were going to reveal her right in front of Hotaru! She really was in deep waters now.

Lita sighed; she might as well get it over with.

"I came into this household as a spy for Queen Hotaru." Lita began.

"That's a lie!" Hotaru cut in.

"Lita, continue." Darien said.

"I was to report to her anyone whom you bed. When she found out about Serena, I had no choice but to report to her about Serena. I wasn't happy about that but I had to do it, she promised to reinstate my family back into the country if I did her bidding so against my better judgment I reported to her. but when she came here asking questions about Serena, I could not find it in my heart to give her information she could use to hurt her so I gave her as little of what she wanted to know and hid everything else. I had thought that would be enough but apparently it wasn't." She went on to explain how she had eavesdropped on the queen and Mina's conversation with Mina encouraging the queen to take action. At this Trista, Michelle and Amara all glared at the blond. She finished her side of the story with both Mina and Hotaru denying all association with each other or with her.

"Do you have anything to say Mina?" Darien asked her.

"Yes, everything she has said is a lie." The blond replied.

"Why would I stoop so low as to send spies here?" Hotaru also added.

"I see, two against one. Lita, do you have any proof to back up your claim." Darien asked the brown haired cook.

"No your majesty, only my words." She replied with a bowed head. Inwardly, Mina and Hotaru smirked.

"That isn't enough." Darien said.

"It really isn't. I mean Mina was sent to spy on any girl Darien slept with wasn't she as claimed by you." Lita nodded but said not a word.

"Then why would she sleep with him herself?" Darien stiffened at the reminder of his betrayal that had led him to bind her to him. Mina's eyes widened in horror.

"What?!" Hotaru barked. Serena turned her cool gaze to the queen.

"I see fail to see how this concerns you." Serena answered.

"He is MY husband you bitch!" Hotaru screamed.

"Yes, and I'm certain you have known of his affairs for a long while so why bark at Mina's own affair with him. It shouldn't be anything serious at all." Serena said and to this Hotaru had no replied. Lita gave a small smile, realizing that Serena was trying to trick the two into admitting the truth.

"My Queen, I mean no disrespect but is it not time you leave? I was told you mean to leave this evening and it is getting dark. It is rather unsafe to travel by the night's light in this forest." Serena said, reminding them of the time. Hotaru just glared at Serena.

"She is right my lady, time is short." Trista said, understanding of what Serena was doing dawning on her. She decided that she would help Serena out.

"Very well, we shall leave but Mina comes with us." Serena saw the frantic look in Mina's eyes.

"NO!" Mina screamed.

"Why should she come with you?" Serena asked instead.

"I mean to punish her for sleeping with my husband." Hotaru said.

"Worry little for she is not alone your enemy but mine as well. She will be severely punished here without her needing to make any trip with you." Serena said. She really hated Mina, it had been because of her Darien had so abused her emotionally, mentally and physically. Remembering her earlier painful need of him, her hatred grew for the blond who looked much like herself.

"You will not deny me my vengeance wench. The girl comes with me." Hotaru said threateningly and Darien gave her a sharp warning glare.

"I suppose Mina could go with you." Serena said mildly.

"No!"

"Why not? Is it not within the queen's right to punish you for knowingly sleeping with her husband?" Serena asked.

"Then what about yourself." Mina spat.

"My case is a little bit different. You see, I was not the one to seduce him; he forced me here against my will. That separates our two cases."

"Then why don't you let Lita go with her instead?!" Mina yelled.

"And what good will it do for my peace of mind with you here? You're the last person I want to see or be in any kind of contact with. You will travel with the queen." Serena said commandingly.

"No I can't! She will kill me!"

"And why would she do such a thing?" Serena questioned with a raised brow.

"Because I slept with the king you fool!"

"Bite you tongue!" Darien's voice lashed out at her and she stumbled back.

"Mina, the queen will not kill you. Has she killed any of the other females who have grazed Darien's bed? I think not."

"No no no! I will not leave this place! I will not go with her!"

"You will do as you are told." Darien said.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't let Hotaru take you with her?" Serena asked, hoping Mina would come clean so she could spare her the fate of traveling with the queen. Mina got up and tried to run but the guard at the door caught her and held her firmly.

Darien stood up from the chair.

"Mina, I have never been as disappointed in a long while as I am with you. How dare you try to hurt my love. As much as I want to tie you to several horses and have them drag you on the floor through the forest, I think giving your fate to the queen is a more befitting punishment." Darien said and Mina screamed, thrashing and begging. Serena felt sorry for her and would have tried to help her out but seeing the decisive look in Darien's eyes, she knew it would be useless.

"Hotaru, you will take the traitor with you but the next we meet I expect her to be alive. Now leave my house. As for you Lita, because you did not actually cause any irreversible harm and because Serena loves you that much, you are forgiven but there will not be a second time do you hear me?" Darien said.

"Yes My Lord. Thank you."

"You may return to your duties."

"Thank you." She bowed and left the room.

Darien stretched his hand out to Serena and she took it. Together they left the room without even saying a goodbye. They left for a stroll in the forest, by the time they returned, the queen and his many followers as well as Mina were gone.

But there was no relief in That, Serena knew, the real trouble had just began. The battle was no longer going to be with Hotaru or her conscience but with the entire kingdom and the struggle to keep Darien sane.

The future was looking grim indeed.

**********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review.

I know it's short, i will try to make the next one long. I think we have only two or three more chapters to go. or maybe one really long one.


	12. Dear Diary 11

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 11**

Three days later, Darien received the expected letter. Serena was starting to hate the number three as if it carried all the misfortune of the world. Darien had read the letter and tried to hide it from Serena but she had insisted on reading it and when she did, she was not surprised. The elders had assembled at Hotaru's compliant of Darien's unfaithful ways and now he was being called to question. Of course not only that, he was to bring his latest mistress if Hotaru's story was true, if he did they would know the queen spoke the truth without having to question him but if he didn't, they would investigate the matter and find a solution to it. Serena had breathed a sigh of relief thinking Darien wouldn't be foolish enough to take her along.

"We leave in two days." Darien had said, ending her illusion. Serena had been startled; he was going to take her? Did he not know what they faced?! She turned large eyes on him.

"Darien…I…" she licked her lips, trying to stop the trembling in her voice. "I can't do this!" She said miserably. Darien whose back was facing her stopped whatever he was doing but did not turn around.

"We leave in two days." He repeated again, inserting in it all the command of his position as her king. She knew it was useless to argue and worst of all, she didn't want his insanity to rise up.

"Three."

"What?" he looked over his shoulders at her.

"Three days. Let's leave in three days." She said.

"Why three?"

"That's the magic or curse number isn't it? Let's just continue the pattern for familiarity's sake." She said before leaving the room for the sitting room.

Three days later they began their journey to the capital, arriving sooner than she wanted though she noticed Darien was in a rather happy if not happy then relaxed mood. She wondered how he could do that when their lives were on the line. Whatever his reasons were, Serena was starting to think that maybe he was always insane and that there were just moments of over insanity.

They arrived at the gold and silver palace by the morning of the fourth day. It was around five and the nobles and royals had yet to risen from bed though the servants were wide awake doing their duties. They welcomed the King back with bows and curtsy, treating Serena as they would with any lady. Serena felt like a fraud, a sheep in wolf clothing and she inched nearer to Darien as if being near him would make it easier to accept the fact that she deserved to be treated like a lady instead of one of the servants that she was. Lita and Malcolm were the only two Darien had decided to bring along with them to the palace. He knew Serena was going to be uncomfortable so he thought with Lita by her side, she would feel a little better and Malcolm was purely for protection, not his but hers.

When they arrived, the palace servants arranged rooms for them. It was arranged that Lita and Serena will share a room and Malcolm would guard them so he didn't need any room but even still, Darien made sure the room next to Serena was unoccupied. However the four of them knew the only place Serena would be sleeping was in his private room. Exhausted from the trip, they, or the ladies at least, went to sleep as Darien showed Malcolm around the palace, pointing out places he could run with Serena if the situation demands Serena's escape.

Lita was the first to wake. She showered and went to the kitchen to prepare something for Serena who woke up exactly at 12. After she had bathed and eaten Lita's special meal, the two or three with Malcolm along but at a distance decided to go sight seeing. They climbed into a tour ferry that took them all around with a guide telling them the history of so and so. But what Serena noticed was far from the fairytale stories the guide so proudly proclaimed. She saw what she had not even often seen in the poor town where she had lived before. Homeless, street rats, uncleanness.

She had often heard marvelous stories of the capital, as beautiful as paradise with streets of gold and silver and so on. But seeing this right now, the dirty streets, the moss covered buildings, the homeless that looked at her with not so much as hope or desperation but an acceptance of fate; she began to really get angry. What the hell was Hotaru thinking? Wasn't she the queen? Couldn't she do something about this mess!? But then another thought struck her. Hotaru would never know these people's suffering, because she had never known hopeless. She had always been sheltered, loved, everything she ever wanted she had gotten, everything except Darien of course. For a wild minute, Serena entertained and glorified in managing to take away from Hotaru what she wanted.

Yeah and see what good it's done you.

She sobered up quickly. As the ferry went on, she traced every imperfection, every soiled water, every hopeless case scenario with eyes of pity and sympathy. How long was the poor going to be over looked? How long will it take before the nobles noticed that their city was falling down? But Serena did see the beautiful parts that were like Paradise and understood. The city was divided into two, one for the poor and less fortunate and the other half for the rich. The difference was so glaring it was hard to over look it yet after all these years as queen, Hotaru had over looked it. And so had Darien. She shook her head and got off the ferry, returning to the palace in a disheartened mood.

As soon as they were inside the palace, all three of them felt a chill go through them. Servants were busy gossiping and moving everywhere, giving her weird and some, hostile looks. As they walked toward their room, a familiar voice caught their interest through the door that led to the throne room. The door was closed so they feared no discovery. Serena leaned her head against the door to hear what was going on after she heard Darien's agitated voice.

"You're majesty, what you are doing is wrong!" an old horse and agitated voice stated.

Darien scoffed at that. He was tired of the arguments. Since the afternoon they had met, all the elders seemed to want to do is instill in his brain that his actions were wrong not for the moral of it but because it didn't look good if his people were to find out.

"Your Majesty, all we ask is to send the girl back to where she was and stop this unfaithfulness or we will have no choice but to involve the people."

"Do as you like." Darien answered.

"And the girl even said that she was with you against her will! She couldn't even leave when I gave her permission to leave because she said you'd go after her again. Again Endymion, again. How often had you chased her? Forcing an innocent girl to sleep with you to spite me, that's just despicable!" Hotaru's voice was the last Serena heard before leaving, walking away from the door and the argument within. She suddenly felt old beyond her years; she was weary with worry and anxiety. She just wanted out of the whole situation!

Returning to the room, she laid on the bed, waiting for Darien to come. And he didn't disappoint. He entered her room to find Lita clearing away the dishes she had just eaten and he told Lita to sleep in the next room. He sat on the other side of the bed, lifting his leg onto the bed and locking his hands behind his head and let out a tired sigh. Serena sat as she had been sitting when he entered, her back to him now. As she waited for Darien, the real trouble she was in finally caught up with her. She realized the civil unrest the situation would put the entire kingdom in, was one man enough for her to face the hate of the entire kingdom?

In silence the two sat, Darien lost in thought and her not wanting to make him aware of her presence.

"We are to break up." He said suddenly, jerking her into awareness. She had two very different reactions. The first which she knew should have been the last or she should never had contemplated was the feeling of fear. A split second after Darien said those five words, all she wanted to scream was 'no.' but she caught herself before realizing that if they broke up, she could escape this madness. Soon, only that thought was in her mind. Yet through it all, her heart protested with a beating that threatened to rip her heart apart.

"So they say." Darien added and all the hope drained out of out her, leaving her dehydrated and thirsty for an escape, for freedom. For no reason she was suddenly so mad. She got up and turned around, glaring at Darien with absolute hate.

"How long will you drag me at your pace? I'm tired of all of this Darien; I am not strong enough for the burden you've placed on me." She said all too calmly. For a minute she thought she had gotten through to him as he stared at her with an odd look which Serena interpreted as surrender. But the look quickly disappeared and he looked away again. She sighed and picked herself off the floor, she began walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To clear my head." She answered and walked out. But her real purpose was completely different. She wanted to think of how she could escape. There was no way this issue was going to end well and she was too weary to battle it on. She needed to run away, hide, be away from Darien. As she walked she was aware of Malcolm's shadowy pace behind her. She would not be able to get away. In such an unfamiliar place, who could help her escape? She rounded a corner and collided with someone. She and that someone fell backwards, proclaim sounds of pain at the same time. The sound of each others voice registered in their heads and they swiftly looked up into each others face.

"You!" Hotaru sneered.

"Yes!" Serena almost cheered. She quickly scooted closer to the queen.

"I can help you but I need your help as well." She whispered urgently in Hotaru's ears.

"What?"

"Don't talk aloud. Darien has a guard shadowing me. Is there a place we can talk?" She continued her urgent whisper.

"Why should I help you?" Hotaru sneered again.

"You want me out of the picture don't you? I've got a plan but I need your help." Serena said. The queen stared into her eyes.

"Follow me." Malcolm was now within hearing distance so Serena just stood up and walked after the queen. Further down the hall, Hotaru opened and door and entered, Serena followed suit but immediately shut the door a second before Malcolm reached it. He pounded on it.

"Lady! Lady, open up. Are you alright?" he was asking.

"A moment Malcolm." Serena replied and the pounding stopped. Moving further away from the door, Serena realized that the room they were in was a sort of storage room, a very big one which held pots and pans. After they had moved as far away from the door as they could so they would be heard, the two ladies turned to each other.

"I'm listening." Hotaru said, her hands crossing over her chest.

"My Lady, I truly mean you no harm. The circumstances of how I became the kings lover were out of my country. I was taken to him unknowingly and against my will. If there had been a way for me to avoid it I would have. Darien is very unstable in the mind, I fear him. Many times I've told him to let me go but he will not. I cannot take this anymore; I just want a normal life. But if I were to leave now, I have no idea where I can go without being found by him again."

"So?"

"So? So I need help! Is there not a way you can shelter me. I will stay hidden for the rest of my life if I have to but I need to get away from him. Help me get away from him and you will have him all to yourself."

"Are you insane child?" Hotaru asked.

"I know I seem it right not but I can tell you this, even if he is removed from the throne, he will not let me go. Please, I beg you, help me." Serena said, panic starting to claw at her. She was so close to her freedom, so close. If Hotaru would not help her, who else would or could for that matter?

"Let me get this straight." Hotaru said. "If I provide a safe haven for you, you will no longer be a torn in my side is that right?"

"Yes." Serena nodded.

"Even if the haven is outside of this kingdom?" Hotaru asked. Serena's eyes widened, she had thought of that. She took a moment to consider it but realized it might just have to come to that.

"Yes." She answered almost uncertainly. Hotaru smiled triumphantly.

"Very well. I will grant you your request but you must promise me on your life that if you surface where Endymion is at, I have your oath to kill you." Hotaru said and Serena stared into the queen's dark eyes. Serena knew she wasn't making small merriment of her threat; agreeing to it was signing her death contract but what other choice did she have?

"I promise."

"Good." And so they two ladies plotted and when their plan had taken on a form, they shook their hands on it.

"You know, we might yet be friends." Hotaru said before opening the door and walking out. Malcolm rushed in to Serena's side.

"Lady?"

"I'm alright. She just wished to talk to me."

"Yes but please do not do this again. The king will be very upset if he knew I left you unattended with the queen."

"My apologies Malcolm, shall we return to the room?" As they headed back to the room, Serena considered their plan again, trying to find any fault with it. As long as they stuck to the plan, she would be on a horse heading to Hotaru's family home no later than the rise of the starts comes tomorrow.

I will be free!

**********************************************************************************************************************

Enjoy~

xD Read and Review...sorry that it's so short...I've had a writers block for nearly 2 weeks!


	13. Dear Diary 12

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 12**

It's been a month since I escaped Darien's clutches. Ever since then, the entire kingdom had been searching for me as there was a price of a life time of fortune for who ever find me.

We succeeded, Hotaru and I, but why am I regretting my decision?

That night after returning to the room, Darien made passionate love to me, reminding my body again its necessity for him. It was almost as if he suspected something would happen. All through the night he rode me over and over until my body melted against him and I could no longer tell which flesh was mine and which was his. Excited about the freedom which I would enjoy if our plan worked, I threw myself into the love making, taking as much as giving. That night I knew Darien enjoyed the power of our intimacy more than ever and I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. So much so that I almost changed my mind about running away. But a moment of bliss was not enough compensation for a lifetime of freedom. I allowed him to do all that he wanted with me, exploring other parts of my body that even I wasn't aware could feel. Bringing me into one climax after another. I didn't want it to stop, I wanted us to stay in the bed forever but the morning came all too soon and I found myself unable to tears my lust filled lips from his. We made love until our separation was no longer inevitable and the rest of the day I spent in bed, recovering from the night of passion and day dreaming of his hard strong body glistering with salty sweat. It was hard to think clear the whole day but towards the beginning of night, my brain returned to reality. I had fallen asleep and wake up to the sun at its final brightness.

"Awake now?" Lita's gentle voice probed me to sit up and look at the older, not by much, woman. She had a sly smile on her face though I was sure my look was a perfect mirror of confusion.

"I have never known a person could be so thoroughly satisfied it takes a full day before they come to their senses." She said with a chuckle. I looked down at myself realizing for the first time I was naked. I blushed crimson in seeing all the kiss and hand marks on my body, a reminder of me and Darien's rhapsody.

"What time is it?" I asked trying to cover my embarrassment and pulling the blanket more fully over my body.

"Time for the ball to start of course." I looked up at her and blinked.

"Ball?"

"The queen felt a sudden need to lighten the mood inside the palace so she is throwing a last minute sort of ball. Dinner and dancing actually. She invited you but you've been too busy sleeping."

"She invited?" the surprise in my voice was strong. Why would the woman who wanted me dead inviting me to her ball?

"Shocking isn't it? But she did invite you. Though the king said to let you sleep if you don't want to get up." Lita explained. Hotaru invited me to her ball, but why? I tried to think of any reason she would have to invite me. was it so that she could humiliate me in front of so many people that I did not have the manner of a lady because I was a servant? I know there was a reason why I was being invited but my mind was too murky that I could not think why.

"Serena?" Lita asked.

"Yeah?"

"Am I to assume you don't want to go?" there was something in her voice, a relief sentiment I think.

"Of course not. What if this is her way of trying to make peace?"

"No such thing! That queen is as ruthless as they come." She answered immediately.

"Even so, we do not know her purpose and it will be foolish to turn her down when she has extended first a hand of friendship." I answered, standing up in all my glorious nudity. She sighed.

"Lita, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. I knew Lita had a history with the queen and she knew the queen more than I ever will. She was probably right that this was some sort of trap by the queen but I had this unknown reason why I had to attend the ball pulsing in me and no amount of worry was going to make me stay back.

"I'm just worried. Not knowing her motive could jeopardize you and put us in a very bad situation." She said and I smiled at her. She was always worrying about me. I touched her cheek gently.

"I thank you for your worry for me. I do not trust the queen and neither do you but if we are to fight her eventually, I want to know what she is capable of pulling in all sorts of situations. I want to go." I said seriously and she nodded.

"I thought you might say that. Anyway, I had your dress prepare for you so go ahead and shower. We will not make it to dinner but we will make it to the dancing. I will have some late night snack brought into the room by the time the ball is over." Lita said.

"Yes, thank you." and so I went and took a shower and Lita helped me dressed. It was a simple dress really as Lita had said the queen meant for the occasion to be informal. However the simplicity of the dress did not undermine my beauty or so Lita said.

"We need to make sure that she doesn't back stab you. You know you appearing all simple yet everyone is elegantly dress." The dress had a simple cut and bodice, none of those many lacy ruffles. It was black, simple black dress yet on me it wasn't that simple. The dress hugged me tight, my breasts standing. Against the dark dress my skin was pale and my eyes, with my hair pulled back in a bun, stood out magnificently. My lips were the gloss of shimmering diamond. Lita had gone a step further in giving me short heals though thankfully it was covered by the dress. She explained that in the condition I had been in all day, she thought it was better to wear something that was decent and was least likely to trip me. I thanked her for that. I knew I looked stunning.

"Lita you have the magic touch." I said appreciatively.

"No, I just have a good model." She said graciously. A knock came at the door.

"Enter." The door opened and I feasted my eyes almost hungrily on the royally dressed king at the door. It seemed he was equally stunned by me for we stared speechless at each other. Feeling the mood, Lita stepped out of the room to give us some privacy. I reminded myself that I didn't dress up for the dress to be taken off; I had to for my mind was rather restless with images best left to the imagination or for a time I can entertain it without interruption.

"I've never seen you so royally dress…it becomes you." I said to him. I was seeing how handsome he was all over again. The first time I met him was during a festival in Titan. It was the night time and I was running errands for Sir Adams. On my last errand which Lord Adams had sent me to his wife, I tripped on a log and if it wasn't for a strong pair of hands, I would have landed painfully on my face. When I righted my position, I looked into the most mysterious ocean eyes I've ever seen in my whole lips. His voice shook my very being as he uttered, "Are you alright." His warm touch as he helped me to my feet and held my waist to study me branded me as his way before he knew it or me. I had seen him though not up close as he had been dancing and playing with the kids. It was no wonder that it didn't register in my mind that he was the king. Kings don't dance and laugh with commoners. So often I had heard Mr. Adams say.

That night I was telling stories to the town's people as I often did and from the corner of my eyes I saw him. His face was enraptured just like the kids in the story I was telling. He applauded along with them and smiled for me, such a beautiful smile I had never seen before.

"Who is that?" I asked reflexively.

"Probably one of the King's men." Molly had answered then. And that was how it began. I would often sneak looks at him; I noticed how kind and respectful he treated everyone, even servants. As the days turned to weeks and months, I knew he had captured my heart.

And after everything that had happened since then, that night I stood in front of him not even aware that I was about to betray him, leave him to his demons that were only calm when I was around.

"You're as beautiful as ever." He said huskily as he approached me. His hands crossed at my back as his body pressed against mine, his lips meeting mine in a kiss that started out gentle and turned into devouring of mouth and lips. It seemed our passion from the night before was no where near at end. I was unaware when my feet lifted of the ground. All I felt was him and the need for more of him. All thoughts left my head as his hand sneaked under the dress and through my bra to caress my breast. I threw my head back as he squeezed it, I felt him ridged against my thighs. He had lifted the dress up to expose my legs and rear encased in a very clear pantyhose. I felt my back against the soft cushion of the bed as he leaned over me, my hands locked around his neck and my lisp hungrily tasting his mouth which did taste of strawberries.

A knock came at the door and we both stopped to listen.

"Do not even think about ruining that dress or looking anything less than I made you look!" Lita's stern voice not only broke our lust but it cleared my muddy mind to remind me that tonight, I make my escape and to do that, I needed to get to the ball! The ball was just a distraction. I giggled and tried to sit up, leaning on my elbows to pull me up. He stepped back and watched me with a sort of guarded expression. I could not stare into his eyes for long, I felt the weight of what I was about to do press down on me. I sat up, trying to restore order to my dress which luckily had not wrinkled up. He took my hands suddenly in his large ones as he knelt, kissing one hand then the other. He looked up at me with a smile and I felt the rope of guilt tighten around my neck.

"Thank you for making me human again. I love you Serena, with all my heart I adore you. Just a little more and we can be together always, I promise. He said, looking into my eyes. His sincerity, seriousness burnt my throat with tears and all I could do was nod. He stood up and brought me to my feet.

"Shall we go my lady?" he asked with a graceful bow, one hand extended to me. I laughed but it came out squeaky as if nervous and took his hand. I coughed and smiled, working hard to banish all thoughts of escape and freedom from my head. I could give nothing away.

"We shall." With my arm in his, we walked to the door, out and to the ball. As Lita had said, the ball was already in full swing, thanks to that I didn't have to make any grand entry. Though seeing me with the king, many heads were turned. At the end of the ballroom, I could see Hotaru's eyes tightened into anger but on her lips a triumphant, bitter smile rested.

"Oh my dear Serena. Welcome." She said loudly for everyone to hear. If Darien was shocked he did not show it. I was shocked though I really should have expected it. Nonetheless, my shook was perfect because it left no room in Darien's mind for suspicion. Before Hotaru, I let go of Darien's hand and curtsied to the floor.

"My Queen." I said simply.

"Now rise child and come sit by me. We have much to discuss." I stood up and gave Darien a look as if asking if it was alright. He nodded his head.

"Enjoy yourselves ladies." He said and turned around, leaving me with Hotaru. I took the hand Hotaru offered me and she pulled me up, to everyone one else it was a loving gesture but her grip on my hand was bruising. She led me to where she was sitting, an area of soft blankets and pillows and sitting around her were all the ladies of the court. Her troupes, her army that she would have used against me if our plan had not come into existence.

"My friends, meet Serena. Daughter to a dear friend of my husband." Hotaru said.

"Well Lady Serena, you are quiet stunning. Your beauty is to be admired." One of the ladies said. I received host of compliments but I noticed five particular ladies giving me a rather unfriendly looks. I knew those ladies knew my real relationship to Darien and they were making it plain whose side they were on.

As the ball dragged on, I tried to answer some of the ladies questions as honestly as I could, all the while trying to keep time in check and Darien in my sight of vision. I could not leave while Darien was almost always staring at me; I needed his attention to be totally diverted.

"Go through the curtains behind me. You will find a door; take that door all the way to the end. You will meet someone there, he will do the rest." Hotaru whispered in my ears. I nodded with a smile as if we were whispering gossips. I made sure to dance with some of the men, Darien's eyes always on me until the dance was over and the man was a foot away. Darien and I danced a waltz and two other dances before the king and queen dance came up. This was my chance, Hotaru would distract him and I would leave. She got up, gazed a little down at me before stepping out to take Darien's hand for the dance. Before they turned to face the crowd, Darien gave me a look, one that said please don't take this personally, it means nothing to me. I understood that it didn't but all the same I felt a wave of jealousy and anger. I berated myself for feeling that way when I was about to crush his heart.

But every time the waltz will turn my direction, his eyes sought mine. When Hotaru's face landed on me, I gave her a panicked look, hoping she could interpret it to mean she wasn't doing a good job of distracting him. I could see she was trying, giving him coy smiles, talking and flirting but none of that was getting to him. I had to hand it to him; he was rather the faithful lover. I caught Hotaru's eyes and pointed to the mouth. She understood. With her hand locked behind his neck and with his back to me, she kissed him. The sudden silence in the room gave me the time to get up and make my escape. I went through the curtain as Hotaru had instructed, found the door and out the back I ran. I could not help but have a mental image of Darien chasing me. Picking up the dress, I continue to ran, looking back only once. It felt like I will never get to where I was going but then I finally emerged and collided with someone. I landed on my behind with closed eyes. When my lids lifted, I saw a hand stretched to me, a hand connected to a familiar face.

"Fiore!" I nearly yelled, covering my mouth.

"Lets go before we are found." He said as he took my hand. Using the shadows, we sneaked through the palace until we exited at the back of the kitchen. Taking the servants path, we walked through the small door on the palace gate and outside, two black horses waited for us. I turned to him.

"Fiore, what are you doing here?" I asked. Fiore had been a friend since I was a child. He was an artist, growing up I was always his inspiration. He could draw me in any setting and make me look so beautiful, it was unreal. At one point in time, he had loved me as a man but when I turned his offer of marriage down, he disappeared a week after. And now he was here, ready to give me my freedom.

"Well truth be told, I don't rightly know. The queen called me to her, and said she you needed help. She explained that you were being kept against your will and that if I didn't help get you out of here, you will be force to become someone's mistress and not a legal one at that." He explained. For once I was thankful that Hotaru hadn't gone in full details.

"So is my service needed?" he asked gently, he hadn't changed one bit. His gentle side that is.

"Very much so, thank you." he smiled at me and lifted me onto the horse I would ride. I was a bit surprised, when had he gotten so strong? The Fiore from the past was not strong, I know for he had tried before to lift me and the result was a heap on the floor with our clothes tangled together.

"Fiore, how did the queen get in touch with you?" I asked him.

"She saw one of the paintings I did of you and sought me out."

"Oh." I watched him climb up the other horse which I realized was taller and broader than my own. I watched, fascinated as his muscles moved with his every movement. When had he filled out or had he always been like this? He looked back and caught the look on my face. He raised his brow.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head.

"You've change since I last saw you is all." I said nervously. He smiled.

"Is that bad?"

"Yeah, if you want me to keep my hands off of you." I joked and he laughed.

"Same old Serena." The two of us laughed and through the night we raced off to our destination.

Arriving at the place which I may have to stay for the rest of my life, I didn't mind. Hotaru's family house in the country was beautiful, a four story building painted in white and purple with the family banner besides the silver and gold flag of our kingdom. the house was surrounded by growths of flowers shaped and styled in the shapes of animals in action. It was breathtaking. My arrival to the house was rather unexpected but Fiore was well prepared for it. He handed a letter given to him by Hotaru to the family and after they read it, they reluctantly let me stay in the house though they made sure I knew I was unwelcome. Hotaru sure had a big family, four brothers and one sister.

As the days dragged on, I took to cooking and housework which seemed to please Hotaru's mother. Finally she sat me down and told me to tell her what really happened. She confessed to haven known Hotaru's love affair with the priest but had never suspected that the child was not the real blood of the throne. She bade me keep it a secret from Hotaru's siblings and I did. She became a friend of a sort but what she really liked was my cooking and my hair. She was fascinated that I had been able to keep it so long especially under the condition I grew up in, so long and beautiful and strong. She told me that when Hotaru was young, she had hair up to her ankle but when Diamond had one afternoon thoughtlessly commented on liking shorter hair on ladies, she had caught it. This might have happened either during or before she went out with Darien. Whatever the case was, I wondered which Darien would have preferred. The long haired Hotaru or the short. I would never know would I?

Hotaru's mother, Lady Heather helped me dye my hair to crimson red and also my eye brows. It took me a while to get use to my new appearance but I liked it, the crimson made me look…exotic. I wished then Fiore had stayed but he left the next day after our arrival. I didn't venture out of the compound of the house and when company was around I often hid unless needed. Three days after my arrival, I was bored out of my mind and decided to explore the house. But as I approached the living room, beautiful notes of piano dragged me to the room where Hotaru's brother, Kunzite was playing it. I ventured deeper into the room and sat at the window, right in front of the piano. He didn't even look up at me. I just sat and listened quietly as he played and drifted off to sleep. I woke up to find a blanket on me. it was a beginning of a tentative friendship. After that day when I wasn't busy, I often went to listen to him play. I think he was appreciative of someone taking interest in his songs. For me, it helped rest my anxiety. I wasn't stupid enough to think that Darien would give up on me, it was a matter of finding out news of what was happening that was the problem. We were so far up in the mountains. Seeing his brother seeming to get along with me instead of how they ignored me normally, Zoisite, the younger brother though certainly older than Hotaru made an attempt to befriend me as well. Once I found a book of fairy tales in my room. I felt Nostalgia as I thought of how often I read by fire light to the audience in Titan. That night as the family sat in the room somehow managing to mind their own business while conversing with each other, I began to read, unaware that I was reading out loud. When the book finally ended, I sighed and got up to go to my room only to notice the many pairs of eyes staring at me. Even some of the servants had stopped short to listen.

"Wow, I've read that story many times but never had I been captivated by it as I was now." Kakyuu, Hotaru's younger sister said. Zoicite nodded.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you." I said blushing.

"Oh no, I we knew you were this good a story teller or reader as is the case, we would have had you read to us from the moment you got here." Nephrite said, second oldest son.

"Oh no, it's nothing special. I…On nights the air was warm, we would build a bonfire and dance and have fun. I often told stories then." I said, thinking of the small town I may never see again this side of the grave.

"I see." Hotaru mother said a silence fell, it was an odd silence. Not uncomfortable but neither was it comfortable.

"Oh yes, Serena the servants tells me you made that meat pie. Is that true?" Nephrite asked.

"Oh yes."

"Excellent! You have got to teach me how you made it!" he said as he rubbed his hands together.

"I had never seen anything like it, it was shaped like a shell and the inside filled with meat, I could not stop eating it." Hotaru's mother said.

"Does the filling only have to be meat? Can it be filled with something else? How did you get it in that shape?" Nephrite asked on.

I blinked at him and Kakyuu laughed.

"He likes to cook and tries all sorts of recipe." She informed. So that was why he was often in the kitchen, I just thought he was there to eat…often.

"The idea for the pie is to be filled with meat. Which is why it's called meat pie. But it can be filled with other things like vegetables and or fruits like peach, apple, cherries or any kind of edible berries. It's really much easy to make though harder to explain. Tell you what, whenever you need me to make some, just let me know and Nephrite can watch then ok?" I said.

"Tomorrow!" they all answered, I blinked and laughed. They were good people, hard to believe Hotaru was related to them.

"You used beef for the filling, what other kind of meat can you use?" Nephrite asked.

"Well my personal favorite is beef or chicken. You can use any kind of meat really, even fish or eggs. The problem is with fish or egg, it is very difficult for an untrained cook to make, if you are not careful by the time the pie will finish baking it will smell very bad. You can use pork and other sorts of meat but I don't eat pork though I will make it if you want it."

"What are the ingredients?"

"Flour, any normal flour though for a beginner you might want to use ALL PURPOSE FLOUR until you learn to master the art and add your own signature flavor to it. Flour, Margarine/Butter, Milk and preference of salt. Yolk of egg, oil and the meat and that is all. The flour, milk, Margarine/Butter (preference of salt) all goes into making the dough, the oil for the baking pan, the yolk of egg to give it the golden brown color and the meat inside the dough. That is all." I explained which was simple enough but the wrong measurement could totally ruin the entire pie.

"Woe, that doesn't sound hard to make." Nephrite said, his eyes taking on a lost look as if imagining himself already making it.

"It isn't really all that hard, just the measurement must be accurate or you will have a problem on your hands. Mother taught me a lot of things and the meat pie was one of them. She said it was a recipe only known by our family and even if someone learn the recipe, if someone from our family did not teach it to them, they could never make it to be as great as ours."

"Your mother, where is she now?" Lady Heather asked. I looked out through the window to the shinning moon. What would mother think of me running away? When someone needed me most, afraid for my self I run away. Selfish, that's what I am but I am only human.

"Mother and Father died in a strange fire when I was very young."

"Strange?" Kunzite asked.

"Yes, strange. It was at night as we sat in the living room playing games. If a fire was to start, wouldn't it be from the kitchen or anyplace with flammable objects? But we had no stove on anyway. But the fire started, from the strangest place of all, my little brother's room. A room that had never been used before because mom couldn't part with her little bundle of joy so he used to sleep in my parents room. I was the first to smell the fire and I rushed there. There was a blur and from behind us the fire flame to life. We were trapped in the circle." I could imagine that my eyes had taken on a distance look, as if relieving the nightmare. That night as we huddled together, trying to find our way out, I thought I saw a shadow move but I blamed it on the fire. Now I was sure someone had dileberately set the fire. To get me and Seiya to safety, father picked me up and run through the fire. The smoke hand entered my eyes and nose that I could barely see and all I could smell was smoke and my own fear. when my vision cleared, I opened my eyes to the calm face of my parents. Me and my brother were at the other side of the fire while mom and dad were trapped inside. But both of them looked at me with a smile even though I knew they feared the worst.

"No matter what happens, remember that we love you and Seiya and we want you to grow up happy and free but most of all, as a good person. One whose heart will always be open to others and embrace them." Mother said as if already knowing the last chapter to her story, to her end. Before I could reply, the roof broke down and the roared out alive. They were gone, along with everything. I rushed out of the fire infested house to outside where the townspeople stood in shock and disbelief and together we watched the remnant of the fire die with the last wood of the house. I lost my everything. No I didn't, I still had my brother and mom's last words echoed in my head. Free and happy, I would make it happen.

I think it was after I told them the story of the fire that we truly opened up to each other and they welcomed me in their family.

A week after my arrival, Jadeite, the third son took me to explore the mountains. It was very beautiful with streams of water, a waterfall, really green grasslands and caves so beautiful that I didn't want to return to the house. But as the day dawn night, we returned to the grim faces of the rest of the family.

"What's up with all the grim faces?" Jed, as I have taken to calling him asked. They avoided our eyes except for the mother.

"Serena child, come sit." I went to her as she patted a spot near her and sat down.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"The king." The words felt like poison coming out of her mouth.

"What…what about him?" I asked nervously.

"He wants you back." Nephrite said.

"Yeah, I sort of figured he would try to get me back." I said with a sigh.

"It's not that. It's just…" Lady Heather began and stopped.

"He has offered a two lifetime of fortunes for whomever will deliver your whereabouts to him." the color drained from my face. No, they wouldn't! The wouldn't sell me out would they!? I looked from one face to another but I could not read their thoughts, I stood up shakily.

"We figured its best if you do not go outside for a while. He has a painting of you so now everyone knows how you look like and even with the dye, it's better and safer to stay indoors until things have calmed down a little." Kunzite said and I slid to the floor in a heap of tears.

"You…you wont…turn me in?" I asked shakily with surprised. They all looked at me.

"Don't be stupid! We have no intention of giving you to that bastard! And besides, Hotaru will kill us if we do." Jed said and I breathed a sigh of relief. They were my heroes.

"But for the time being, you must understand that you cannot be seen by anybody. Agreed?" Lady Heather said and I nodded.

As much as I missed the freedom of the outside world and the taste of the mountain air where Jed had taken me too, I rationalized that my safety must come first so I sheltered myself in the house, keeping out of people's eyes and finding things to do to keep me occupied. One week turned to two, then three. A full month had passed since I came to Hotaru's house. We heard stories, the love affair between me and Darien had gone to the public. There were debates, anger, shock and on Darien still wage his war, the only war he had ever fought in. His right to marry me, if he could find me that is. We heard as he went through the code of arms, the law book that governed our kingdom to find something, anything that will win his case. My mind prayed that he would find nothing but my heart betrayed my very soul. It yearned for him, called out for him. I woke up in sweats many nights, longing with my body demanding to see hi, to touch him, to feel his strong groin inside me, his lips on my, his hands massaging my breasts. Oh God, it was torture! It got so bad that I had to often pleasure myself which really didn't help much but it was all I could do. I would cry tears of frustration, of need, a need so strong it was driving me insane. The family thought that my restlessness was because I had been inside the house for too long. Today, they others thought it was ok for me to go out just for a walk though I made sure to cover myself well. They thought a walk would help restore me back to life as I looked half dead, smudges under my eyes, my skin paler than normal and my eyes wide as if frightened. If only they knew. Darien had done his homework well. He may not have succeeded in controlling my mind but my heart and body was his completely and I was finally feeling the true power of the bind he held at my neck. Fear gripped me, would I have to suffer like this all my life without him? I needed to outing more than they knew, I hoped that it would clear my mind and release me of his hold.

I went with one of the servants, Ann, who had become a rather close friend of mine. She took me to her favorite places and we had a great time enjoying the naturality of the mountain. If only I had known, I would never have returned to the house.

Talking and laughing, we headed to the living room where the family might be waiting. They were waiting alright but not alone. They were all tied up and gagged, surrounded by guards in the imperial uniforms. I didn't need to be informed of who was behind this. I turned to ran and collided in a hard, warm and familiar body. I did not fall back as the all too familiar hands locked at my back like iron cages. I looked up into dark ocean blue eyes, eyes that promised so many things and held so many things.

"Well, aren't you the personification of fire." He breathed out and I stiffened.

He had found me and caught me.

Again.

But this time, I knew there would be no escape.

God Help me!

**********************************************************************************************************************

Read and Review!^^

I know some of you were much disappointed in Serena, but you have to understand that she is only human. There are some burdens people are just not strong enough in carrying up on their shoulders. Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter and don't please don't stop reading.

I think my writers block is slowly but surely fading away^^

xD


	14. Dear Diary 13

For those who do not know** Where Do I belong Book 2** has been updated!^^

And i have a new story out called **Love Is Wicked: Eclipse! **Please review for me for i am discourage when you don't.

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 13**

Hotaru was going to kill me!

Darien's appearance in the house expectantly roused two feelings within me. the strongest at that moment was absolute joy. I wanted to jump into his arms, kiss him, laugh and exclaim over and over, "You found me."

A river of tears flooded me, like a tidal wave it broke through the wall of my eyes and coursed down my cheeks yet I wasn't certain if the tears were of happiness or hopelessness.

There was a small noise behind me and the spell of happiness I had felt in seeing Darien again dispelled. I turned my head as much as I could to see the family that had adopted me into their folds even though I was Hotaru's enemy and hopeless sadness wrenched through me like a spear. They were gagged and guarded like common criminals! For what? Lending a hand of protection to me? The sadness burned away and left in me an acid anger. I was glad, with sadness was the hidden fear but with anger, I cared not what he would do to me. I turned my head back to him to let him see the pain and hate my eyes.

"Let them go." The coldness of my voice surprised even me but I was not about to sit Idly and let him hurt them which I knew he would for keeping me away from him and for not reporting me when he demanded my capture.

"That my dear, I cannot do."

"They had nothing to do with this!" I almost yelled with a growl of frustration. He raised his left eye brow as if what I had just said was the understatement of the century.

"No, they took you away from me." Now his voice was the cold one and impressive enough, the tune sacred me.

"They did not take me away!" I said, stabbing a foot on the floor. "I came here own my own."

"With the help of their daughter."

"Their daughter is the queen, your legally wedded wife!" I threw the words slowly at him, half mocking and half hoping that it will bring him to his senses.

"No longer when we return." He said with a smirk and a gloating expression.

"What…" I licked my lips. "What did you do?" I squeaked out.

"I promised you that the two of us would be together forever did I not? I did whatever was necessary to have that promise and my wishes granted." I gulped; I hope he hadn't killed the queen!

"Darien, let me say this once and for all, I have no interest in marrying you!" His eyes darkened, and for a fraction of a fraction of a second, the madness resurfaced but disappeared as soon as it came.

"Do you think you have a choice now in escapade and for what you have put me through this month?" involuntarily, my body shuddered from the chill of his voice and barely contained rage in his eyes. Fear roused in my again, this time much stronger and real that I could not push it away. Back, I would be taken back into captivity for all my life. Why was the world so unfair, God why have you abandoned me so?

I heard a squeak from behind me and I turned my head and shifted my body. He let me turn in his arms but would not let me step out.

"Release the gag!" I demanded of the guard that was standing behind lady Heather whom the squeak had come from. No emotion registered on the guards face, it was as if I hadn't spoken at all. If I had no choice but to become Darien's wife…that guy would be out of duty!

"Now…I said release her from all bondage!" still he moved not. Growling, I turned back to Darien and glared at him.

"Will you please tell your statue of a guard to release them!?" I demanded and his brow roused again but this time, in amusement.

"I'm afraid not. They will be taken to the capital and face the full punishment of treason."

"Treason!" I squealed out loudly as once again rage boiled inside me. "Tell me, what treachery have they done?" his eyes narrowed at me.

"They betrayed my commands for your return."

"As far as I am concern, they found a lonely, almost dead red haired girl on the floor and they took me in, fed me and made me healthy and whole again. You searched for a blonde haired girl; do I look blond to you?"

"You will not change the truth." He hissed.

"Watch me." that was a mistake. His eyes lost all expression and he looked at his guard.

"Drag them to the carriage along with whatever servants you find." He said.

"Darien!" but my voice did not reach him. Tightening my two hands behind my back, he turned to drag me away.

"Darien please listen to me!" but he did not. One more step and I will be out of eye sight. What would happen to Hotaru's family? Could I really put them in danger after all they had done for me? After shielding and protecting me? After feeding me and listening to my stories? They were my friends….my family!

"Please, release them and I will go with you quietly and never leave again!" the words came out quickly in a plea. He stopped. For a second I was aware of the absolute silence that filled the entire house. My heart hammered in my ears and I felt my eyes fold in and out as if I was about to pass out. Suddenly I felt so tired. I needed to rest.

"Please Darien. Please, let them go." He stared at me with no emotion as if trying to read something. Whatever he read from my profile, his grip on me loosened a bit and we turned back into the room. We walked close to the family until we stood right in front of them.

"You promise that if I set them free you will never again escape from my side?" he demanded. I sighed, so this would be my fate.

"Yes."

"You promise that if I drop all charges against them, you will never leave my side ever again?"

"Yes."

"Mark my words Serena; should you ever break this promise to me, I will have this entire family buried in graves of shame." His words were cold and dangerous and the promise of vengeance if I ever broke my promise to him was real. He would slaughter this family, Hotaru's family, my family if ever I try to run away again. I felt like a canarian in a cage, in my minds eye I saw metal and brick cages surface all around me to the height of the sky. Is this what Rapunzel felt like when she was trapped in her tower? But no, Rapunzel had been saved by her prince; it was my prince who had locked me in the tower. What little light of hope I had vanished, my energy along with it and I sagged, surrendering to my fate.

"I will never leave your side again." I promised. He pulled me back against his body, holding me tighter than before.

"Release them!" He ordered and in unison, the guards untied the gags and the ropes around the others.

"Serena no child! You don't know what you're doing!" Lady heather said with wild panic eyes. I smiled sadly at him.

"You're right. I know not what I'm doing. I only know that I don't want you or anyone from this household hurt because of me." I said softly.

"Serena…" Kakyuu said miserably.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." I tried to assure them but even I did not believe my words. I was without a doubt that there was some sort of punishment waiting for me when I returned to the palace.

The last to be released was Jed. As soon as the ropes fell, he ran towards me and Dairen with his hand fisted as if to deliver a deadly blow.

"You bastard!" he cried, but several inches from us, he was intercepted by a guard whose shield slammed into him left should and he crippled to his floor as he gasped for air and holding his aching side.

"Jed!" I screamed and wiggled myself, trying to be free of Darien's grip but his grip only tightened.

"Oh Jed." I said softly as tears pooled down my face. Look at the suffering I had brought on these good people. Kayuu quickly ran to his side and helped him stand up.

"Your Majesty, why? Why do you do this to my daughter? What wrong has she done you?" Lady Heather asked softly, her tune that of a broken bird.

"You ask what your daughter has done me? As if you aren't already privy to that information. You watched as your daughter used me to get to my brother and once she succeeded, she cast me aside like a piece of garbage." His voice was raw with anger and…hurt.

"But that was not enough for her was it? Even married to my brother she unfaithfully slept with the head priest, a priest for goodness sake! And she begot a child, when my brother threatened to expose her, she killed him! She cold bloodedly murdered my brother with a poison your family is known for making! But what happened? She claimed innocent, the poison was not detected and she got away with it. And as I tried to live my life abroad, I was brought back here to marry that same bitch who cast me aside years ago! And you ask me what wrong she has done me? You will be very lucky if even a limb of her is returned to this household." The silence after that statement was shocking and long. Hotaru had killed King Diamond? This was something I did not know, when Darien told me before of Hotaru's wrongs, this information he had not shared.

I was certain I wasn't the only one in shock at the revelation. Looking at Hotaru's siblings, I saw their eyes wide with shock.

"Helios is not Diamond's son?" Kunzite asked I shock.

"No." Darien answered in short.

"And she murdered the late king?" Zoisite asked. But instead of answering, Darien turned her face to their mother.

"I have not the time to answer your questions but why don't you ask your mother. She knew everything from the start; she will provide you with all the answers you want." He said tightly.

"Mother is he telling the truth?" Nephrite asked. Lady Heather's body began to shake and she dropped to the floor with her hands covering her face as she cried.

"Yes." She answered softly but I knew everyone heard it. Her small frame shook with sob and tears snaked around the hands she had covering her face. she looked pitiful, defeated. My heart went out to her.

"Darien, please release me." I said softly.

"No!"

"Please, I will come straight back." He seemed to waver then he released his hold on me. I walked to the woman who had been like a mother to me in this short time I was with her and folded her in my embrace. I cradled her as she cried, whispering nonsensical words to her. After a while, she seemed to calm down.

"I failed as a mother."

"No." I said. "No you did not fail. If you had raised Hotaru in the same manner you have treated me this month in your household, then you have not failed as a mother. Our parents can only guide us to a certain stage in our lives but in the end, the choice of who we want to be and who we are is ultimately up to us. Remember, as much as we are influenced within the folds of our family, the world at large also influences us as well. The choice of who influence to adhere to lies with the child. You have not failed; she was the one who failed. Thank you so much for the warmth you all showered me with. Thank you for your acceptance of me. Thank you for loving me and for giving me something I lost so long ago. Thank you…mother." I added the last part as an after thought. She lifted her head and smiled a little at me.

"I really wish you had been born to me dearest child. I pray that our paths cross again." She said.

"I pray for that as well." We stood up and she drew me into a tight embrace, silent tears running down her face onto my skin. She kissed my forehead, my left cheek and my right.

"Whatever happens, know that you have a mother in me ok?" she said and my won tears surfaced.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly. I stepped back and walked to Kunzite who was nearest.

"The best medicine to calming a trouble heart is the beautiful melody your hands spin on the piano. That I will miss more than anything. I have never have a brother I could depend on to put me at ease, to take my troubles away but in you I found that and more. Thank you for the strength and the peace of mind you offered me in my stay here. I hope that someday I will be able to repay back the dept that I owe you." I said and bowed my head to him.

"I wish I had been able to do more. I wish I can prevent this fate of yours but alas, I am powerless to protect my little sister." He put his arms around me and hugged me. "Take care and know that we are just over the hills. Whenever you need us, we will always be there." I hugged him tightly before stepping back and moving on to the next person which was Kakyuu. I had barely approached her when she folded me tightly in a crashing embrace.

"When Hotaru was here, I always wanted to play with her. do dress up, be close. But she preferred to be with the daughters of the nobles and I was always left alone. In this month you've been here, I haven't felt that loneliness. You played with me no matter what time of day or night it was. You told me stories and you gave me the bond of sisterhood which felt so empty in my heart. I wish I could keep you here forever. I don't want you to go!" she cried and I held. I knew exactly how she felt.

"This will not be the last time we see each other or play together. Come visit me whenever it's ok with mother. My room is always open to you my little sister." I said and she drew back.

"I can come visit you anytime?" she asked, excitement starting to wash away the pain of departure.

"Anytime of the day or night."

"Thank you!" she said graciously as she beamed at me. I leaned up a little and kissed her forehead.

"Listen to mother and grow up as she will want you to, you will be much lucky in life that way."

"Ok!" she said, nodding her head as well. I smiled at her and walked to Nephrite who also pulled me into his embrace before I could speak.

"Thank you for all the recipes you taught me. I regret not being given the chance to teach you mine." He said.

"Nephrite, in all my life I've only ever known two people who cook better than you. my mother and my friend Lita. She is an excellent cook and someone you will get along great with. There is much she can teach you then I can, I am certain she would want to meet you and taste your exquisite food. Expect a visit from her when things have…settled down a bit more."

His eyes sparkled.

"Someone who can cook as great as you?" he asked, trying to see that someone in my image.

"Compared to her, I'm still a child learning."

"Well then, I can't wait to meet this friend of yours."

I walked next to Zoisite.

"I am definitely going to miss all the story books you gave me to read." I said with a little smile and he smiled back.

"The palace has a library too."

"Yes but it doesn't have you. How will I know which book is worth reading?" I asked.

"I guess it can't hurt to send you some books. But I will miss your story telling."

"If all goes well, you will hear my voice weaving a net of stories for you once me."

"Then I will pray twice as hard for things to go well and quickly." He said and we hugged. When I approached Jadeite, he turned his back on me.

"Don't say anything! Just go!" he shouted. I was uncertain how to proceed. Did he hate me now because of the trouble I had brought to his family? In the end I did all I could do. I hugged him from behind.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." I whispered. Drawing my hands back, I felt something wet land on it and brought it to my eyes. It was a tear. I would miss all of them but Jed most. The two of us had formed a very strong bond in my short stay here.

I drew back so I could look at all of them and Jed's turned back.

"Thank you so much all of you. You will always be a family to me and someday I hope to repay all of you back for your unconditional love for me."

"Take care daughter." Mother said.

"See you soon." Kakyuu waved and I nodded. I turned and walked past Darien. Out of the room I ran, not to get away from Darien as I knew he was chasing after me but to be alone where I could cry freely. As I rounded the corner, I collided with Ann who held me against her and the two of us cried.

"I'm glad to have known you Serena." She said as Darien's figure loomed over us.

"And I Ann. When Kakyuu comes to visit me, please come with her."

"I will. Thank you." she said and the two of us stood up. "May God protect you always Serena."

"And you too my friend." She bowed to Darien and ran off sobbing. I leaned against the building and sighed. I could feel his eye on me but I was too tired to care what sort of expression he wore.

"Well, lets go." I said tiredly. He took my hand and led the way to a coach that was waiting for us. I entered without protest, without looking back and sat quietly against the walls of the coach, paying no attention to the commotion outside. Freedom, I had escaped to be free but I had to be trapped inside to maintain that freedom, had I really ever been free?

I feel asleep and woke up when the coach began moving. Across from me he sat, watching me with absolutely no emotion. I looked at him for a moment and averted my gaze to the window of the moving coach.

"Did you enjoy your time here?" he asked.

"What do you care?" I answered back, still not looking at him. for a while none of us spoke.

"How long did you think you could hide from me?" he asked, I didn't say a word.

"Do you know how worried I've been? At first I thought Hotaru had done something to you! She kissed me for one second, I pushed her away and looked up but you were not there. I searched through the whole palace!" His voice roused with each word.

"To think you will stoop so low as to associate yourself with a woman with no morals, are you that desperate!?"

"What makes you think I'm not the same as her huh? What makes you think I'm going to be oh so loyal to you? What makes you so sure I have not lain with one of Hotaru's brothers? Did you not see how close we were?" I mocked. Without warning, I landed hard on my back on the chair of the coach and he hovered over me, his hands locking my shoulders to the chair.

"Say what you just said again!" he ordered. I was too scared, his eyes were wild and angry, shooting out sparks of rage I had never seen before.

"You're hurting me." I said but it came out like a squeak. It felt as if he was using all his strength to pin me down and I was having trouble breathing! Unexpectedly, his lips crashed on mine. I gasped for air and tried to breath but it wasn't happening. I wiggled my hand to get his attention, twisting my body in the process and then just let my body slump weakly. That seemed to stop him. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"Why do you always push me past my sanity?" he asked softly, I was too busy consuming air to reply.

Unexpectedly he asked. "Did you forget about your brother?" A chill ran through me at the reminder of the little brother I had seen in little over a month. He was right and I hated him for it.

"Did you forget I hold your brother's very life in my hand? That with one command I could have him attend the school your former master intended for him to go to?" he asked icily and I wanted to cry. I had forgotten, I had been thinking only of myself. I had completely forgotten that I agreed to be his for my brother's sake. Selfishly I had run and left my brother to a fate that would be decided by a madman! How could I have been so easily manipulated by an illusion of freedom that I would forfeit my brother's life to obtain it? I was the worst!

"I've had to go a whole month without touching you, do you know the torture my body has been in? What I did to you is like a double edge sword, the effect is both ways. Do you want to know what it felt like when I couldn't touch, I couldn't see you, I didn't know how you were doing and what was happening to you? I spent night lost in nightmares wondering about your where about!" he was screaming. Suddenly he growled and gripped my skirt and pushed it down. Next he gripped my underwear and ripped it out. my body buckled as his fingers grazed softly against me. I nearly cried out as he pulled his fingers away. The need my body felt tormented my mind and I wanted to cry from the release I craved for so badly. His hands returned but this time he did not pull away. He pushed inside me with one finger and my inside clenched tightly around his finger. My body bucked down as if to meet it though he stood still.

"Darien please!" the cry tore out of my mouth. Slowly his finger began to move and my body shook violently. He stopped and moved his finger until I begged again. This repeated several times then I understood his motive. This was my punishment for running away.

God he was a cruel man!

*********************************************************************************************************************

We arrived at the capital at early morning. My body burned with feverish need and I was going in and out of consciousness. I was not even aware when Lita rushed to me, hugged me and took me to the room. For a long while I was lost in the pain of the desire that would not quench.

I was dimly aware of Darien removing his clothing and mine but all blurred away with a sigh when his body finally touched me. I gripped as if afraid he would retreat again, I'm sure my fingers must have been bruising but he said nothing, jut held me as tight as I was holding him. He was also at the end of his tolerance and no amount of punishment was worth another pain of the cravings our body demanded a cure for.

My lips fumbled on his blindingly, kissing wherever it landed and sucking on his mouth when I felt his soft lips. Our tongues rushed into each others mouth, battling not for power but to mold together. Like our tongues our bodies shuffled and wiggled as we both tried to meet each other's demand. All coherent thoughts were whipped out of my head and all I could think of was more, I need more.

The feel of his groin within me was painful. My body seemed to have forgotten the size of him but when he gently pushed in, the pain disappeared as he slowly eased in and out of me. With the pain gone, his slow pace was nearly driving me nuts. I wanted more, harder, faster, I wanted the need to satiate soon! I tried to deliver the pace faster but he would not have it, he dragged the slow pace on until finally even he sort more.

Giving into his need, he began a punishing pace within. Even the pain of his bruising strokes felt pleasurable after the month of chaste I've been through. but it was not enough, still my body craved more. If I had been in my right mind, I would have been scared at the extent my body demanded before it was satisfied but as I was, instinct, raw human instinct to have, to be satisfied was the only driving force in me.

I needed him, I needed more!

"Uh….ahn…mmm…Please….more…your majesty please….harder!" the pleading tore out of my lips in gasps of pleasure and pain.

"You little slut….god you feel so good." He groaned but his voice was lost to me. He pounded in me harder and faster and my body even in its hurting pain returned the pounding. His warm hands massaged my breasts in hard even strokes as his lips devoured mine. Our bodies blended together in ways that was just humanly impossible and these moments where we gave all we have to each other, our hearts are connected through a bond of absolute trust, love and devotion that surpasses all else. Ah, he feels so good; his strong body pressing against mine filled me with warmth that could never be achieved no matter how close I stand to a real fire. His strong and big groin filled me with ecstasy as they pressed to the deepest of my warmth, claiming me as his possession and together we rode on the waves of passionate love making.

He picked me up and put me on the center table and began tearing into me with his needs and demand for release that only I was capable of delivering. My juice slipped past his groin, making my opening a slippery road for him to enter and exit over and over. I cried out in both pain and pleasure, wanting it to stop but wanting it to go on forever. As if the extent we were going wasn't enough, he turned me around and I held the table as he took to my back and from behind began another round of love making. We had both cum more than ten times but he was not letting me rest, he was determined to instill in me that I was his possession and no one other than him would have me. This was my punishment from trying to free myself of him. It was nothing less than I deserved, what had started as an act of play to save my brother's life has turned me into a dog, barking at my master's command. I hated it; I wanted it to go on forever.

Finally he stopped, exhausted and we both collapsed to the floor in heavy breaths, fully and overly satiated. He was done, I could leave but my spine would not move. I did not have the strength to even keep my eyes fully opened.

His arms snaked around me and he pulled me close to his body, his hands still fumbling my breasts.

"Don't ever try that again. You belong to me and will always be mine. No one but me will have you." he whispered heatedly in my ears. But I was too exhausted to react. Taking this as an act of defiance, he swiftly swung my face to his and my body protested painfully with the move.

"Answer me! Say it! That you belong to me alone!" He demanded and even in my hazy gaze I could see the madness in his stormy eyes, the need, the lust, the absolute certainty that he would make me suffer if I ever tried to leave his side again. In that moment I knew I would be a slave of his needs and my own for the rest of my life. But it was ok wasn't it? If I could shield my heart and mind, I won't feel a thing; let him do what he wants. My body would be his forever but I could close my heart so it would no longer hurt.

"I belong to you alone." The words escaped my lips out of their own accords, whether it was the words of my heart or words to free me from the tight grasp he was holding my face with I know not, what I do know is that I am tired and want to sleep.

"Good, mark my words Serena, if this ever happens again, there will be hell to pay by all with your blood." The threat was real, as real as me and him, as real as these games that have become my life.

"Yes…your majesty." I assented and he finally let my head fall on his arm gently as he massaged my forehead.

"You belong to me, me alone." These words he kept repeating until I lost consciousness and in the last minute when sleep would claim me, I prayed for death to free me and for god to forgive my sins. But I knew it was too late, I could never be forgiven for all I've done. So my prayer is that someone, anyone, God please…protect my brother! Protect my brother for I lack the strength to do so myself…

*********************************************************************************************************************

Read, Enjoy and Review!

For those who do not know** Where Do I belong Book 2** has been updated!^^


	15. Dear Diary 14

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 14**

He locked me up.

After we returned from Hotaru's family house, he did not allow me outside of the room for many days. I was fine with it really, besides...where else could I go? And since the whole kingdom now knew of the affair, I was afraid of having fingers pointed at me. So quietly, I stayed in the room and worked myself into a state of coldness that it surprised him three days later when even his gentle or painful of touches did not excite any action from me. My body craved for him yes, but my heart was too tired to keep up with the demands of the body. So instead, I let him have me whenever he wanted and restrained my actions to as much of inactivity as I could. There was no longer any smile on my face, any hope to light up my darkness; it was just the same routine only in a different day.

But inside I felt my soul draw into death and it began to show as my skin took on a pale complexion and my flesh thinned on my bones. I was barely eating but that wasn't because I didn't want to, it was more that everything I ate couldn't stay in my stomach. Lita thought I might be pregnant so Darien had a healer come and check but there was no sign of pregnancy. I was dying from the inside out and no medicine could cure it. Breathing became my next issue, air didn't seem to want to cross my lungs into my heart and so most often I kept chocking on the air I breathed.

The room began to feel like a prison.

I was unhappy and so was Lita. She was worrying her fragile heart out. She decided to feed me soup instead of heavy food but how long can one drink soup until they can swallow no longer?

And so for many endless days, I painfully awaited the death that would set me free from everything. But death is a cruel thing. It comes at its own thing and not at someone's demands, well the normal death without suicidal prompts anyway. I think Lita suspected this so she kept all sharp objects away from me and made sure to be present when I showered so I wouldn't try anything funny. My throat soon began to feel as if it was filled with sand, nothing, not even water could get pass it easily. Worried, Darien had doctors often checked in on me and all they could say was to open the window so I could get fresh air. I half suspected that Darien made sure they wouldn't mention anything about me going out of the room, whatever the case was, I was far too fragile and weak to even consider dealing with the outside world.

In the middle of the second week I believe, it was early morning when Darien walked into the room holding something. He sat by me and even though my eyes were wide open, I pretended I didn't see him. Gently he brushed his fingers across y cheeks, over my nose and lips to my chin. Then he sighed miserably.

"Serena, why are you doing this to me?" I would have loved to answer with "Because you are a monster!" But my lips could not move. Still I avoided his gaze and turned my back on him.

"All I wanted was for you to love me, is that too much to ask for? Were you not the one who said you loved me? Was that a lie? Pity?!" His voice grew angry as he said that and I closed my eyes, expecting him to strike me but he didn't and after a minute I opened my eyes again and tears fell silently down my cheeks. He sighed again and stood up. He leaned over me and picked me up, automatically I stiffened against him but still he gently cradled me on his lap and pressed my cheeks gently against his chest. Under different circumstances, I would have loved the position, I would have loved his gentleness and kindness but then it all felt like a trap. I sat motionless against him and for a few minute we sat in silence and he rubbed my back though I think that was an unconscious act.

"Lita has the horses harnessed, would you like to take a carriage ride with her?" He asked and I was certain he felt my shock through my body. MY head automatically tilted to his and I searched his eyes for any sick joke he might be playing but he just looked down at me serious before a sort of sad, quiet smile tilted his lips.

"I'm not playing any joke on you. Would you like to go out for the day?" Still I searched until I was assured that he wasn't messing around and slowly I nodded my head. He sighed again though it was a strange sigh. Like the sigh one would exhale when one has come to a miserable conclusion. I raised my brow at it but he had turned his head upwards and thus did not see my curious stare.

"Malcolm will come with you just to keep you safe. He will keep a distance back to give you some privacy and I brought a cloak for you so you can disguise yourself if you wish to." He said and lifted me up again and gently set me on the bed.

"I'll get Lita to help you put it on. Have fun at your outing and know that everything will be over soon." The way he said the last part of the sentence felt so…wrong. What was going to be over? Had Hotaru finally lost the battle? Would she be removed from the throne and thus Darien could marry me legally? I didn't know nor did I care to.

As he had said, he sent Lita in and after about 10 minutes, I was ready to step out of my room for the first time in days. Walking on my own two feet was a bit of trouble for me but Lita let me use her as a pillar and together we left the room with Malcolm silently trailing us several feet back. I stared as if I was seeing the outside world for the very first time in my life when we emerged from the dark hallways of the castle; it really was early morning with the last of the darkness lifting. Birds flew in all direction, chirping their harmonious songs, the air was crisp but not too cold and my nose welcomed the smell of earth and trees and open air as opposed to that stuffy air in my room. My eyes watered, I had never been as glad for the world under the sky as I was at that moment. I let the tears dropped freely and Lita just wounded her hand around my shoulders silently. I did not need to say anything, she already knew.

After enjoying the refreshing sight, feel and taste, we continued on to the carriage which awaited us. Malcolm helped me inside and Lita came in after me as he took the rein of the carriage. It was a silent ride, People were now starting to come out of their houses and although there weren't many of them, their curious stare at the carriage was uncomfortable.

"Lita, can we go somewhere more…Private?" I asked hoarsely.

"Sure but where?" I was about to say a park or an open area covered in green grass but I changed my mind as an image of our last outing before my escapade flashed across my mind.

"Let's go to the commoners' side of the town." I said and she nodded. She knocked on the little glass window that viewed the driver's seat. It opened a minute later and Malcolm face peered at us.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Go to the west side." Lita said and he nodded. I had noticed that after Darien returned me back to the palace, Malcolm had kept a certain distance away from me. I suppose I couldn't blame him for it but I wondered if my running away had caused him some trouble to cause the sudden distance.

The truth was, I had avoided asking Lita anything at all about what had happened when I escaped, I didn't really want to know. For whatever had happened had not kept Darien from finding me so what did it matter? Yet deep down, I knew there was another reason why I didn't want to know but it was not a subject I cared to explore. The less one knows the better.

We arrived a few minutes later and I had Malcolm pause at the entrance. It would do no good to ride a fancy carriage into the poorest part of kingdom, that would attract more attention than I wanted.

We stepped down from the carriage though we wondered how we were going to hide it.

"Serena, can you walk around on your own?" Lita asked. I turned to her in surprise and Malcolm opened his mouth to protest but Lita held her hand out for silence.

"Yes." I unanswered uncertainly.

"Ok, why don't you enjoy this walk by yourself and I will go get us some breakfast. Malcolm can drive me back and we will come get you a bit later ok?" she said and I nodded, still not understanding what she was up to. She was going to leave me by myself? Did she not fear that I might run away again?

"I do not approve of this Lita." Malcolm said through clench teeth.

"You do not have to agree, the king told you I was in charge didn't he and that you are to obey my every wish did he not?" Lita said stiffly and Malcolm looked away. I blinked; Darien had put Malcolm under Lita? Why?

"Well then, enjoy your outing. I will come get you soon." She said with a smile and I watched as the she turned around to walk back to the carriage and Malcolm reluctantly followed her, casting back dubious looks behind. I stood and watched until the carriage had disappeared from view before turning back the dead neighborhood. I was nearest the broken part of the commoners' community where all the buildings had fallen and blackened houses were abandoned. I began walking. I had no destination, I just kept on walking.

There were people out and about their business as early as the morning was. I avoided direct routes and walked behind houses. Behind one house was a tree, the only big living tree of the whole wet. Looking up I saw it was a mango tree and under it were dried dirt with scattered artistic drawings and drawings of something that looked like a board game. There were few chairs and table scattered around and I realized it must be a popular resting area for the commoners. The tree trunk was big, the biggest tree trunk I had ever seen. I sat at the left side of the trunk and leaned my back against it. Almost immediately sleep claimed me.

My eyes snapped open when childish giggling disturbed my ears. The sun had long risen but under the canopy of the tree, It was hard to feel the sun's warmth though it was not cold. About a foot away stood three girls and their expressions of surprise and shame at being caught made me giggle. They visibly relaxed and looked bashful.

"We don mean to ake' u up." The girl in the middle said and I blinked. Her words did not flow like normal, it was as if some letters were missing and they had the funniest ascent. So this was how the commoners spoke but well that couldn't be true. I am not exactly a commoner, my parents had been nobles. The unfortunate circumstances of their deaths had made me a commoner and there were plenty of commoners at Titans and they didn't speak like that. It was a mystery, a fascinating mystery.

"It's alright." I said and the stared at me with big eyes.

"Ur're one of them nobles aint ya?" the girl on the right side of the middle asked with suspicion. I realized then that they didn't need to see my pale skin, the silky skirt I wore under the black servant cloak and my golden hair that shone healthy and full for them to know that I was not one of them. My very voice and the delivery of my words betrayed my background.

"I'm from Titans." I said instead and hey blinked.

"Titan?" the same girl who had asked if I was a noble said with puzzlement.

"Aint that the little bitty town on dhe forest coast?" the last of the tree children asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Papa trade ere. He say it a mighty good town." She replied again.

"It is a beautiful place." I agreed.

"So wach u doing ere?" The middle child asked, still sounding suspicious.

"My Sister works at the palace and she fell ill so I came to see her." Why was I lying? I didn't know, but for some reason I wanted these kids to...accept me…to approve of me. Pathetic, yes but true.

"Ahh…ma sistcha works ere too. Che com ith cookies and cakes!" The third child said happily. "Last tchime che brought candies!"

"Wach ur sistcha do?" The suspicion seemed to have cleared way as the middle child asked.

"She is a kitchen helper."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." They all said as if I had said some fancy title. They were interesting.

"Wach ur name?" I opened my mouth to tell them my name but I stopped. The public now knew my name and face; I could not tell them my real name.

"Rini, my name is Rini." I said and stored the name in my head so I would not forget.

"Pweety name. Ma name is Wendy." The middle child said.

"And am Eli." The second said.

"Am Sally." And the last child finished.

"Nice to meet you all Wendy, Eli and Sally." I said.

"No no no. It's not Wendy, its Wendy!" Even though Wendy is a name pronounced like Windy, she pronounced it as Wen…when… without the H.

"And it's not Eli..its Eli." And the seond child pronounced her name as illi instead of Eli as in Elizabeth.

"Alright Wendy and Illi. Sally, did I say yours right?" the child in question bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

"I lik Rini." Sally said but she pronounced the Rini as INi. I was fine with it.

"U wanch cho play ith uz?" Eli asked.

"Sure but you will have to teach me what you are playing."

"Il tcheche you!" Wendy said and I roused up to follow them. We went to the design on the floor that looked like a game board.

"U tos dis cho wat umber ur on and if ich hicts in dhe quare, you hop hop to dhe en and bak bucht u must pik ich up on ur way bak. Lik dis." She said and I watched her.

The game was simple really. The design on the floor started with three vertical columns of squares. The forth square was much longer; a rectangle instead which was divided in the middle to make two squares that aligned in the middle of the three vertical squares. The sixth square was just one square same size as the three vertical ones and aligned to it as well and the seventh and eighth squares was just like the fourth and fifth square. The squares were big enough to maneuver throw but not big enough to make mistakes.

The game could be played by any number of people but ultimately there would be first place all the way to the looser. There was a flat ball and everyone would start of at the first square which was level one. You through the ball to whatever level you are at. In other to show them that I understood, I took the ball that she handed me and threw it lightly so it landed in the first square. Now I was to hop or jump over it to the second square. If I missed and landed in the first square or outside the square or into another square beyond the next one after where the ball landed, I would have to withdraw and let others go until it was my turn again. But the catch was, you had to land with only on foot and the other foot must always be raised.

I Jumped and landed in the second square, hoped into the third and landed in the fourth and fifth with one leg in each square (Only one leg per square). Then I hop to the sixth square with one leg (must always be the same leg you started with). And landed in the seventh and eighth square as I did the fourth and fifth. At that level there is no more squares so you had to jump and turn around all in one motion and land in that same square then hop your way back the same way home. But when you get to the square before the one you threw your ball in, you had to bend down and pick up the ball with one leg still raised and with only one hand. If you hand touch the drawn line or you fell, you lose. But if you manage to grab it, you straighten back up on your foot and jump over that square to the next one or to home. Since I was only on level one, once I managed to grab the ball on wobbly legs, (despite how easy it sounded and looked, the game was actually hard.) I jumped home. If I had been on level two, I would have had to grab the ball from level three and jump to level one before jumping home. Home was a semi circle connecting one end of the square to the other and that's where you stood to throw the ball.

Landed safely home, the little girls cheered for me and we began playing the game seriously. Three times in a row I lost! I was baffled and my jaw just kept on dropping as these little girls demonstrated just how agile they were, twisting in all sorts of position to grab the balls. But despite my loss, I had amazing fun. It was one laughter after the other, so caught up in the game I hadn't noticed that the hood on my cloak had fallen and that we had gathered audience who were staring with open mouth. When Eli landed home after the third game as the third winner, I threw my hands up in the air.

"I give up! You guys are just too good!" I melodramatically wailed as I dropped myself to the floor. The three girls fell around me laughing hysterically and along with them I laughed. It was the chuckling and giggling that was not mine or the little girls that finally drew my attention to the audience that had gathered and were laughing at my expense. As soon as I saw them, I blushed crimson and their chuckles and giggles turned full range laughter.

After that we played with all the children and I talked with everyone. There was a bit of tension at first but it all dissolved in laughter, food and the countless games they taught me which I must confessed I forgot most of it. I was surprised they did not question me about who I was and my whereabouts though they seemed fascinated with my hair and pale skin.

It was late evening when Lita came to pick me up. I was most unhappy to leave and I guess I wasn't the only one who felt that way cause many of the kids began crying and the adults made me promise to come back and visit. Hoping that Darien would let me out tomorrow, I waved goodbye to my new friends and walked with Lita who had thoughtful kept the carriage nearly a mile away. I told her of what I had done the whole day in excited chipper voice, for the first time in almost two weeks I felt alive again. I was giddy with excitement and happiness, among my new friends I felt so free. I began to think if only Darien would let me go see them as often as I liked, I would be able to handle the burden on my shoulder and might even consider fighting through my situation.

But nothing was ever as it seemed and happiness never really lasted long does it? As soon as we arrived at the palace, I quickly rushed to Darien's room. That was how happy I was that I was willing to tell him of my adventure and of my resolve to stay and make the most of the circumstances if only he would let me go see them often. But he wasn't in his room and anyone I asked could not remember where he was. For a minute I was a bit disappointed but quickly perked up and went to my room to find him sitting on my window sill. The loneliness and the tears trailing down his face wiped away all my excitement and all I could do was stop and stare and ask, what happened to myself.

Slowly I made my way in his direction. He turned at the sound of my approaching footsteps and I stopped where I was. His eyes were red and puffy! How long had he been crying!? And Why?! I felt hot blazing anger coil around me like a tight rope. I would kill whomever was causing him pain!

"Darien?" I said softly and he seemed to come to his senses. He wiped his arm over his face and dried the tears then he roused up and walked toward me. at the last minute he went around me to the door and I turned to face him but he was walking on.

"On the bed all your things are packed, you are free to leave as you wish. I will make sure that your brother has the best education there is to have. I'm sorry for my selfish behavior. Live happy Serena, that is all I have ever wanted for you. Happy, loved and prosperous. I really did and will always love you but love is not something you can force on another. That was one thing I learned from you. Thank you for the time you spent with me, I'm sorry things couldn't work out. Wherever you want to go, just tell Lita and she will make sure you get there. You are forever free of me but if ever you need anything that I can help with, please don't hesitate to ask me. Goodbye Serena."

He walked out and I stood there stunned! I was free! Finally! My mind celebrated my triumph. Finally, after all this the nightmare was finally over. I no longer had a madman on my trail. I could go back to Titans! I could go back to Hotaru's family house and sing with Kakyuu to Kunzite's piano, cook with Nephrite, explore with Jadeite and study with Zoisite! I could go live among my new friends and never leave! I was free!

Free!

I laughed.

Something was breaking and the sound of it was painful to the ears.

I cried.

It took the breaking and shattering of my heart into billion pieces for me to realize that I had always been where I belonged and there was no life no longer worth living without Darien.

Darien.

He was my freedom.

My one and only love.

My Home.

My other self.

My soul mate.

Why do we only realize something is important when it's too late?

I was the selfish one. I was the fool. Oh Darien…I'm so sorry! On the floor I landed and cried tears of a river. Where could I possibly go now!?

* * *

Well....um...

**READ AND REVIEW!**

***please don't kill me!***


	16. Dear Diary 15

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Chapter 15**

It's been five days since I left the palace. What an epic way to let someone go when you've imprisoned them for so long. But that was what he did. He finally granted me my freedom when I didn't want it. And where could I go? I couldn't exactly go back to Titans, everyone knew about the incident by now and I was afraid of the judgment that would be in their eyes and in their actions. I could have gone to Hotaru's family home but I after the trouble I brought to them the first time, I couldn't bother to burden them anymore. Or maybe the truth was that I was hoping to stay somewhere close to the palace so Darien will come for me. Lita offered to send me to where her family was but I didn't want to go outside the country, in the end I lonely wondered my way to the tree I had fallen asleep under and played with the kids. As before, they found me and in their eyes I saw the sadness they felt at the pain that I wasn't doing a good job in hiding.

Without question they took me to their home and sheltered me. Being here I've realized a lot of things. I had seen being with Darien as the worst thing possible before. Trapped. That was how I felt. Like a prisoner when it fact I was only being sheltered and protected. I had protested blindly and put him through emotionally crises out of selfishness and stupidity, out of blindness and I had been merciless in hurting him with my insensitive actions. But through it all he came for me. In the end he gave me all that I had wanted, even my freedom. But what is freedom exactly? Having not attachments to people or things? My own brother didn't even know me. the only one I had ever had a moment to call my own was Darien but I had thrown him away, I had pushed him so far until he could not take it anymore and now that I am alone again, I now know the only freedom I had ever experienced was being encased in his protective, possessive and loving arms.

I was a fool.

The lesson came too late. A mistake I could never take back. This was my punishment and I rightly deserved it.

The first day of my presence here, I was taken to explore this part of the city, it was filthy and dirty. The houses were broken, the ground was littered with disgusting left overs and their water was tainted and smelly. What had Darien and Hotaru been doing all this time? These people needed help!

Yet they lived in it so comfortable it amazed me. I suppose being born and raised in it makes one gets used to it or see nothing wrong with it. The family I am staying with is a close knit family. They are always laughing and hardly get upset. Apart from the three young girls whom I found out were cousins, the household contained two generations and four families. The husbands parents, the wife's parents, the married couple and of course, their children. The house was composed of three bedrooms and one bathroom. One bedroom for the four grandparents, one for the married couple and the last for the children. Seven children in one room, adding me to make eight. I wondered how in all the corners of the earth could such a feat be accomplished but it was done. They even gave me a little space of my own seeing my discomfort and on the floor on a wide bed, they all slept together. The oldest was a guy of 20 years whose name I could not pronounce so I called him big brother. The second was another guy of 19 and the third guy was 18. The next was a female of 16 years followed by the three little girls.

Their harmony in such a small confined space was miraculous to me and despite how disgusting the outside looked, the inside was fairly cleaned. In the morning the little girls and the 16 year old girl, Mary, would get up and sweep the whole house. The men would go like 3 miles away to fetch several gallons of water. The mother would cook breakfast while the father gets ready for work. The grandmothers, after breakfast would sit and knit clothing and fix any torn ones and the grandfathers would go in and out doing who knows what. While the husband is at work, the grandmothers sewing and the three children goes to play, the wife would spend the day baking breads and selling them at the market. She baked them at home and the sons would take it to the market and Marry would sell them. It was a unique system which took me three days to catch on. Whenever I offered to help they would say no and that I needed my rest. There were little things they would let me help with but other than that I was often left to watch or do as I please. On the third day, my thoughts of Darien were causing major headaches and heartaches and I needed to do something.

I grabbed some picking sticks, a bag and went at the edge of that part of the city and began to pick up the trash. Nobody noticed what I was doing until the fourth day and the children offered to help me. Which in turn brought out other children and we worked from morning till night, stopping to eat in the afternoon foods provided by anyone but mostly the woman who baked breads. In the evening they would light a bonfire and tell stories or sing and dance. I loved their folklores so I paid close attention.

Today was pretty much the same way though they allowed me to tell a story which they loved very much. So they made me promise to tell a story at every bonfire. It was like a ritual everyone in that part of town took part in. A night would not be complete without all of them gathering together to just be together.

The only bad thing was that the physical part of me which would always long for Darien's touch awakened with a vengeance and I had no idea how to stop it.

* * *

It's been ten days now. It seems I've been counting by fives. To keep from going mad by the desires that had woken up in me, I've been keeping myself very busy to the point where when I collapse I can think of nothing and sleep would immediately claim me. We have cleaned almost to half way of the place I was now starting to refer to as town as if it was its own place. It might as well be its own place. Everywhere we cleaned, they made sure to keep it clean and not through things about so I am really grateful for it. I've come to make a lot of friends and admirers. And finally I don't totally feel like a stranger. I dress in their brown clothing which at first shocked me. Not the color but the fact that ladies were dressed in pants. There were some pants that were so tight on them it might as well be a second skin! But after the initial shock, I had accepted that this was a town within the capital with its own rules and laws and its own ways of life. I have learned to wear these pants but I never was the ones so tight on the body. It wasn't because I was against it or anything, I just wasn't used to it and I felt really self conscious when I did try one on. The wife who I started to refer to as ma'am would always wash my hair for me every morning and night and braid it and hide it in a clean net so it would not get in my way. I offered to cut it but she would not hear of it. Instead she said something very odd.

"Be as you are, he will come for you."

I got that she was referring to Darien but why she would say that with so much assurity puzzled me. How could she sound so confident?

Of course I had earned a nick name.

"Pretty Lady."

That's what everyone calls me. They show me a respect that I am not deserving of and always smile or have a kind word for me. Whenever I got to the market, they are always offering me stuff. Ma'am and the family laughed and said because of me they would not be shop for a while. People would randomly send food and clothing for me. In return I organized a sort of study session with all the children and began to teach them the alphabets, numbers, general calculation and how to read and spell.

Lita often comes to visit me and when she saw what I was doing, she began to bring me books and writing utensils. I asked her where she got them all from and she said she was being paid well so the least she could do was help out where she could. I was not fooled one bit. Darien was providing all the supplies. Did he still care for me after all? If he did why wasn't he coming for me?

In the middle of schooling on the tenth day, I got a very surprise visitor. A coach rolled over and stepping out of it was Lita, Kakyuu and the rest of the four brothers. I screamed excitedly and rushed to them. Jadeite was the first to reach me and we embraced so tightly. Then one by one, I embraced everyone else. I was excited to see them.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked them after I had set the kids up on some multiplication assignment.

"To see you of course!" Kakyuu said as if that was all need be said.

"They came to the palace looking for you. So I brought them to you after I explained you no longer lived in the palace." Lita said and I nodded.

"But I don't get. If you had nowhere else to go, why didn't you come to us? If we had known that bastard of a king kicked you out, we would have come to get you sooner!" Jadeite said and I shook my head sadly.

"I'm sorry but after the trouble I put you guys through before, I could not do it again." I said.

"Oh please. He can't very well execute us for sheltering you if you had nowhere else to go." Kakyuu said, her face showing how upset she was.

"If he has let you go, why then is he still fighting with our sister? Why is he trying to get her off the throne then? I mean before I could understood that he needed her off for you but now you are no longer part of his life, so what is the benefit of trying to dethrone Hotaru?" Kunzite asked.

"I don't know. I don't hear news at all of what goes on in the palace." I answered which was half true half false. I do hear news, just not ones that make sense.

"I doubt the freedom he has given you is permanent." Zoisite said. We all looked at him.

"Why do you say that?" Nephrite asked.

"He brought a whole battalion to our house just to retrieve you and you think he would just let go with no kind of explanation? No…I think he wants to dethrone Hotaru first before seriously pursuing you." He explained his reasons.

"Well Lita? Does he talk about Rena at all?" Nephrite asked.

She sighed.

"Not a word and whenever I bring it up he will shush me."

"That king is pathetic!" Kakyuu said.

"I think I brought this on myself though." I admitted.

"You weren't sure of your feelings then though we all knew you were as crazy about him as he is about you." Jadeite said. I looked at him and tears formed at my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not wrong to fall in love Serena. And we don't exactly support our sister after we've heard all she's done. To think Helios is the former king's soon. Diamond was an idiot but Hotaru is downright evil!" Kunzite said. I gasped.

"Where…"

"Where did we hear it from? Mom told us. She was the one who told us to come find you too. I guess Hotaru sent her a message that you were being thrown out the palace or something." Zoicite said.

"Oh."

"Lita…lets be properly introduced. Serena told me all about your amazing skills in the kitchen so now I have to surpass you no matter what." Nephrite said with a cat like grin. Lita blinked and chuckled.

"I await your challenge." She replied with a grin of her own. The others looked from one face to another.

"You two are too similar." Kakyuu voiced and we all nodded in agreement.

"So why are you staying in this commoners residential area? Couldn't he have found you a home or a place to live? Jeez!" Kakyuu said again.

"I like it here. It offers a certain kind of peace you will get nowhere else." They all looked around and even Lita had to give me a look that said I was crazy.

"Teacher!" before I could say anything, one of the children called me and I excused myself to go help them. They joined in my teachings and the kids had fun. I think they loved Jadeite the best.

After that Lita and Nephrite took to cooking and a lot of the town people came to get some of the food since it was a lot. Then we had the bonfire before they finally left.

* * *

Three weeks has passed since then. Lita has been keeping me updated with what's going on up the palace. All proofs were found against Hotaru but she was still proving to be a force to reconcile. She had supporters from other countries that supported the Kingdom as well as the nobles of the kingdom. Being that Darien wasn't familiar with them, only a few were on his side but still he continued to fight for his right. It had come down to two choices. Either dethrone him, the true heir, or Hotaru. Because he is of the royal blood line, he had rights to be on the throne but because he became king after Hotaru, it wasn't the same. It's like the royal bloodline had moved onto a different family.

The debate and arguments and fights were taking all over the kingdom but in that commoners place, there were no heated argument, no concern for who should or shouldn't run the country. After all, they'd been ignored for so long, why should they care?

As the third week rolled to an end, a horse came galloping to the commoner's community and was stopped by one of them. On the back of the horse was a letter addressed to me. I was found and brought to the horse and the letter given to me. I opened it up and began to read.

_**Please get on the horse and ride straight. Don't make any curves, I will join you shortly.**_

That was all it said. I blinked. Was this some sort of trap? Was someone trying to kill me? I looked closely at the horse. It was a stallion, dark black with intelligent eyes. It stared at me as if it knew who I was and I know it knew. This was Darien's personal Stallion. I had met it once, and that was when we were traveling from the forest to the capital.

"Labyrinth." I said its name and it bobbed its head in greeting. I turned back to the kids who had followed be. What was I to do? Was it Darien calling me and if it was him then I wanted to go. But I was in the middle of teaching! I looked up and Ma'am was there.

"Go." She simply said and smiled. I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thank you." I mouthed. "Ok everyone, I need to go for a sometime. Tomorrow we have a test so study hard tonight k?"

"Yes." They all said and big brother helped me climb on top of the big tall stallion.

Holding tightly to the saddle, I waved once and received lots of waves in return then the magnificent beast took off.

Butterflies danced in my stomach. I was scared, excited, nervous and happy. It was a nerve wracking ride. What would I say if I saw him? Had he changed? Does he look different? What could he want? Was he taking me back? Nervous questions run amuck in my head.

I was so lost in thought that I did not hear the approaching footsteps of a horse until it was right beside me. I turned around to look but the person on the horse was like a phantom, covered from head toe in all black. I couldn't see his face, any part of it. He whispered and my stallion slowed down a little to follow the hooded man. What if someone was taking me out to kill?! Why hadn't I thought before!? But despite how scared and worried I was, I could not for the life of me command the horse to stop. And silently we rode on. We didn't go a straight line when the man joined us. Instead we took complicated turns and rode through thick woods. In the heart of a very thick and dark forest just as the sun was setting, we came upon a cottage. Old with time but the cottage was beautiful and sturdy. I gasped in delight, rose bushes were everywhere, their vines embracing the building and flowers opened with welcome. The scent of the roses had filled my nose earlier back but now it was everywhere. It was a white cottage but the windows were golden in color. It looked like a cottage that could have popped up from any fairytale. I was so stunned that it took my hand being warmed in a body of heat before I could tear my eyes away from the enchanting building to an even more spell bounding sight.

His eyes were so dark but his face was worn out. He stared at me and through his eyes he bared out his heart for me to see his pain, longing and love for me. Tears pooled at my eyes and without warning I fell toward him. I had no fear of hitting the ground, his arms, always strong and powerful pulled me into an embrace that was suffocating yet welcomed.

"Serena." The soft huskiness of his voice awakened all my sense and my body filled with desire. I clung to him like one would a rope if they were hanging and about to fall. The tears fell and I cried. Not soft noiseless tears, but sobs that came deep from my heart. Loudly I cried out all my frustration, my loneliness and the pain being separated from him had caused me. And though it all he let me cried but never lost contact with me. I don't know how long we stood out there but by the time my sobs turned to hiccups, and sniffles, I was spent and I used him as support or otherwise I would have fallen. He lifted me in his arms and off the ground and cushioned my head in the crook of his neck and I held on to him as he walked up the porch of the cottage.

I did not have time to investigate the cottage. As soon as we entered, his lips were on mine. Without any protest from me, my hands and the rest of my body soon became busy with his. Our passion rekindled, we moved with the beat of our pounding hearts, reconciling what had been so painfully torn apart. There was no stopping. The more we touched the more the need in us grew. We had no idea how to quench this demanding thirst for each other and in the dark, cold cottage; we made love through the entire night.

It's been three days since we've been in the cottage. When we woke up the next day after a full night of unquenching passion, we could only stare at each other. It all seemed unreal to me. I touched his face, every part of it to assure myself that he was real and we were together and had just had an amazing night together. There were no words to describe how I felt. The feeling of home is the only thing that comes close to explaining the feelings that has been wondering around in me. I could think of nothing else. The outside world was totally blocked from my mind. All I could focus on was the here and now, him. Only him. And that is how I want it to be.

Eventually nature called and we got up to bathe, heat up the place by burning the woods in the fire place. While I took a bathed, Darien took care of the fire and when I came out the heat was starting to warm up the cottage. He went to take a shower and I cooked something. While the cottage maintained a faced of age, the in was remodeled with modern day technology except for the fire. I hadn't realized when he had gotten out the bath, but obviously he had been standing there long enough staring at me as I fried some eggs and oatmeal and toasted some bread all the while humming a rather cheerful tune.

When I turned around, his gaze met mine and made my heart skip a beat. I don't know why but I was a bit nervous and bashful. I was blushing too.

"Breakfast is served my lord." I said to break the silence and an amused smile flipped his lips over. He walked over and took over from me the last dish I was holding to put on the table. He set the plate of toast on the table before coming back to me to wrap his arms around my waist and directing me to my chair. When I had sat down after her pulled my chair for me, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and laid his cheek against my own. The heat from his body was as always, enticing.

His lips roamed the side of my face and I closed my eyes feeling as content as a cat.

"The food is getting cold." I said eventually and he chuckled before planting one firm kiss on my neck and pulling back. I watched him take a seat across from me. We said our grace and began eating. He never once took his eyes from me which made me more embarrassed and bashful but then I couldn't stop staring at him either.

After the meal we cleaned up together and went out for a walk. We hardly talked but the peace that existed between us was so comfortable that speaking really was not necessary. We returned from our walk and made love over and over again. It was as if we were trying to make up the time we had lost. And that's how we've been for the past three days.

I was fine with not talking. Everything I felt I could show him in my actions and he did the same with me. Often times he could just sit and stare at me so passionately as I pick flowers or sniff the scent of the roses. But a lot of the time he always held me in his arms. Not often did he let a distance between us last. A part of us was always touching, whether it was holding hands, hugging or making love.

But all that is coming to an end. Tomorrow we return to reality. To the world that seemed to be against us. Lying in bed with him, he finally began to talk.

"I thought it was best this way. I had no intention of letting you go but I thought it was best this way since it would be killing two birds with one stone." He said.

"Huh?" not intelligent, yes but that was all I could muster to say.

"I didn't want to let you go."

"Then why did you?" I asked quietly.

"Because you were unhappy." To this I had no response. I was unhappy because I made myself unhappy. It wasn't his fault.

"I thought that if I let you go, you would not hate me so much. I thought that once you've left, you would miss me and want to come back. So then when you are ready I would come get you. Another reason was because I wanted to solve the problem with Hotaru first. You shouldn't have to get involved in this battle. I wanted to protect you. I didn't want Hotaru to do anything to hurt you as she had been threatening your life to me. I thought by the time I got rid of her, you would be ready to return back to me." he said, tightening his grip on me.

"I thought it wouldn't be long and I could last. Then one day turned two, then a week and then more weeks and I was going insane. I missed you so much I could not control myself." he said, griping me as if I was his life line. "I started to throw things like a child, I would scream at the servants for no reason and my chest would hurt with every thought of you. Then I snapped and knew I wouldn't be able to maintain the distance much longer so I had Lita come here to clean up this cottage. This separation is too much for me Serena. I want you back. In every way I want you so badly. Please, please return back to me. There is no me without you!" he said. I shed silent tears and realized he was too. How could I back out now? I couldn't. It was hopeless, we were bounded and knitted so tightly together that there was no longer any space.

"I was in so much pain. I was scared you had abandoned me. I wanted to come back, I want to come back. Please take me back and don't ever leave me. it was so painful, it hurt so much. I love you, so so much. Please take me back and keep me. I don't want to be anywhere else anymore. You are my freedom." I lifted my face to stare into his dark eyes that was much darker than it had been before I left the palace.

"Please take me back."

"Oh Serena." That was all we said for a while and we held each other. The separation had caused some deep wounds in us, but has also made us, at least me; realize that there was no life outside for us if we weren't together.

"In two days time, there is going to be a meeting. The council have agreed to see you. They want you to come if you wish to be my wife and the future queen of this country. I stared at him with wide frightened eyes. He leaned up and kissed me gently on the forehead.

"You don't have to come love. I will make a future for us whether as rulers or otherwise. I will be with you and you alone." He held me close to him. Or otherwise, so he was planning on giving up his crown. I was happy that he would do that for me.

Happy, until an image of the commoner's community flashed through my head. If he stepped down we would be at the mercy of Hotaru. Hotaru who had ruled for several years had added to the wealth of the rich and abandoned those who needed help the most. Those children will be doomed to repeat the lives of their parents with no proper education. They will know nothing outside their group knitted community. And all those young ladies and young men, they would never be able to expand their capabilities. Their buildings would be in ruins as it already was. How long those buildings would stand was a worry as well. Who would be there for them if their last hope abandoned the throne into the hands of Hotaru?

I pulled back and stared into his eyes. He had already done so much for me. Given me so much and what had I ever done for him? All I've ever done is hurt and cause him problems. And still he continues to love me, to cherish me. I could do this one thing for him couldn't I? It would be scary, it would hurt and I might even be killed but if it was him he would still do it for me. It was time I stopped being a coward and fight for the man who had given me all, who had loved me despite all my flaws, who continues to fight for my sake. I could fight for him too. I wouldn't be alone.

I smiled. Having decided that, the fear was there but I had finally come unto my own. i felt strong and sure. I felt like me. This was who I am. The girl who fight for the right and truth. Not the cowardice I have been displaying.

"I'll come." He stared at me for a second before his eyes widened.

"Serena! You don't …"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. This is our fight. Not yours alone anymore. I'm sorry for being such a coward and for running away and leaving you to go through all this by yourself. I will come to the meeting. I want to fight for you too Darien. No, it is my time to fight for you as you have been doing for me."

"Oh Serena."

"Help me?"

"Always love, always." That was all I needed to hear. No matter what, we would be together. With this conviction firmly rooted in my heart, I gave myself to him once more. We would worry about tomorrow's battle tomorrow, tonight was for us and nothing was going to change that.

A knock came at the door.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!

Please Read and Review!^^


	17. Dear Diary 16

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Previously….**

I smiled. Having decided that, the fear was there but I had finally come unto my own. I felt strong and sure. I felt like me. This was who I am. The girl who fight for the right and truth. Not the cowardice I have been displaying.

"I'll come." He stared at me for a second before his eyes widened.

"Serena! You don't …"

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. This is our fight. Not yours alone anymore. I'm sorry for being such a coward and for running away and leaving you to go through all this by yourself. I will come to the meeting. I want to fight for you too Darien. No, it is my time to fight for you as you have been doing for me."

"Oh Serena."

"Help me?"

"Always love, always." That was all I needed to hear. No matter what, we would be together. With this conviction firmly rooted in my heart, I gave myself to him once more. We would worry about tomorrow's battle tomorrow, tonight was for us and nothing was going to change that.

A knock came at the door.

**Chapter 16**

At first we didn't bother with the door…then the knock came again. Darien and I both groaned at the interruption. He lifted himself off of me and we both looked toward the door for a minute. The knock never came again. Puzzled, that was the reflection on my face.

"Probably left." Darien sai and laid down on me again. As soon as we started our activity, the knock came again. Once again Darien lifted up and the knock never came.

"Is someone playing a trick on us?" I asked. He leaned down and several knocks came on the door. He touched his lips to mine before slowly moving off of me to the side. Soundlessly he stepped on the floor and walked to the door on silent footing. I sat up right and used the blanket to cover myself and enjoyed a great view of his behind. He touched the door knob softly and swiftly opened it, though he hid at the side so only his face was showing outside.

I blinked and so did he. Sitting on the door handle was a wood pecker pecking at the door. I began to laugh. It was so funny, we had suspected to catch some criminals and instead found a wood pecker. Then suddenly we heard a roar. I looked up and saw a lion bounding into the room. I was so terrified that Darien wouldn't be able to close the door in time but he didn't even bother with it. He had on this bemused look on his face. The lion dashed underneath his arms, heading straight toward me and I started screaming. It landed on the bed and sort of crushed on me. The air was knocked out of me, my vision swam and I don't know what happened afterwards.

* * *

I sighed as I sat through the night watching her sleep. Our last night together and it had been so rudely interrupted. Raino's surprise appearance and the speed in which he had used to attack Serena had frightened her and his weight had knocked her into unconsciousness. I can understand how happy he was to see her but did he have to ruin our night like this.

After he realized what he had done, he acted sorry and got of the bed. I rushed to Serena's side and felt for a concussion but she had not hit her head on anything. But I could not wake her up. She was passed.

"Raino…." I said warningly. He gave a low moan of an apology and I could not stay mad at him. He took a seat on all four paws by her side of the bed and stared up at the sleeping Serena. Whenever Serena will turn in her sleep, his head will come up only to lay down again when Serena shows no sign of waking.

Eventually I went to sleep but not before I pulled her body to mine and held her tightly against me. At dawn, she woke up. The soft shift of her body woke me up as well. Before she could utter a word and wake the sleeping lion, I placed a finger on her lips, turned her face to mine and kissed her. With each minute the kiss deepened. I pulled the blanket over us and kissed down to her neck, leaving behind little marks made by my teeth. I drew her over me and she positioned herself over me that my erection will enter into her. From then till the sun rose, we gently made love.

Finally I pulled back down the blanket and still Raino slept. I stood up from the bed, waking Raino up in the process. Seeing Serena sitting up in bed, he placed his two front legs on the bed and reached his head towards her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Raino, I've missed you so much." He growled a little. I left them to their reunion and went to the restroom to shower. I returned to find Raino fully on the bed with is head resting on her stretched out legs which were covered by the blanket. She was softly petting his fur though the look in her eyes were distance.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked as I sat by her side on the bed. Raino turned his head to me for a brief moment before returning it to where it was resting comfortably. Serena turned her attention to me and smiled.

"You." She answered.

"What about me?" I asked. I leaned forward and kissed her.

"Just how amazing you are." She said and I smiled. I was very happy she thought of me that way.

"No Serena, you are the amazing one." I said and it was the truth. When I gave her the freedom she so wanted, in all honesty I had no faith that she would come back to me. I thought she would take off to a place I may never be able to find her no matter how much I search for her. But she had not gone beyond a hand stretch. Thanks to her, the part of the city that has been ignored for so long was finally getting the attention it deserves. I admit I am ashamed that I had not done anything about it; I have no excuse except that until now I have never wanted to be a king. Until I heard from Lita that she was picking up trash and cleaning the commoner's community, until I heard she was educating the children there. Now I have to become king, the only thing capable of drawing me away from the throne is Serena, but now she no longer wants to leave my side. She was going to stay and fight alongside me so that the both of us will have a future together, so that the both of us can give a future of happiness to every corner of our kingdom. This was one battle I cannot loose.

She was silent for a while, her head bent. I knew something else was on her mind. I lifted her head up to look at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she stared at me for a minute, her face worried.

"Will we be ok?" she asked. I stared into her wavering eyes. Right there I wanted to tell her to stay out of the fight, to leave everything to me. But I knew those were not the right words to say to her then. I smiled for her benefit, I didn't know the answer.

"It will always be well when I'm with you. Worry not, we will not lose." I said, putting on all the confidence I could muster so she will have a bit of hope. She smiled and leaned up. I leaned down and met her lips with mine in a soft feathery kiss.

"I'm going to go take a shower now." She said and I nodded.

"Get yourself off of her you big oaf." I said to Raino and locked my hand around his middle trying to move him. He was unmovable. Serena laughed and he growled in laughter along with her.

"Leave him alone." Serena said with a giggle.

"No, you're spoiling him." I said with a grunt as I tried to lift him once more. It continued growling out his laughter and I gave up. He was far too heavy. Raino was not like the ordinary lion, he was twice their size, almost the size of a full grown horse and he was over 400 pounds.

"You're getting too fat." I said plainly to him and his laughter grew louder.

"Forget what he is saying. I think you perfect the way you are Raino." Serena said and he nodded in agreement. There were times Raino could act so human it was insane. Who would have thought the little lonely cub I found on my tenth birthday by accident would grow to be so big?

"But now you need to release my legs so I may go shower." It got up and jumped off the bed.

"Sure, listen to her and not me." I said with a roll of my eyes. It leaned its head up and nuzzled Serena's cheek.

"Oh, you such a sweetheart." Serena crooned at him and I sighed.

Finally she stood up from the bed, my eyes trailing every inch of her body. She was so beautiful, it was breath taking. The first I had seen her body; I thought she had the body of a goddess. But as I stared at her now, I realized how much her body had grown. If before she had had the body of a goddess, her body now far surpassed it.

"How can you stare so much?" she asked as she turned to me, her hands placed on her waist.

"How can I not?" I asked with a smile. She shook her head and walked around the bed to the bathroom, all the while I stared at her.

"She's a magnificent creature isn't she?" I said. I expected a growl of approval but when I turned my attention to Raino, he had on a look that I was pretty sure said I was a perv. I laughed and ruffled his head of fur.

"Someday you will understand." I said to it. I am always hoping that a female lion will win him over but even the lions were afraid of him. It raised one of its brow at what I had said. It turned around and walked out of the room. I followed it to the porche and we stood there for a minute, staring out.

"Wanna go for a run?" I asked it and it bobbed its head. I put on some comfortable shoes and we left the house for some morning exercise.

* * *

I came out to find them gone. I blinked, walked to the door but there was no trace of them. I returned inside and thought maybe they had gone for a walk. In the mean time I began preparing breakfast and cleaning up the cottage. We were to leave this afternoon so I wanted things as they were. I set the breakfast on the table and about picking up thrown things and sweeping the floor and moping it. By the time I was done they were still not back. And I was hungry so I went ahead and ate my breakfast. Then I went to the back of the house and sat at the stairs to stare out to the trees and flowers. Looking at them I saw how alive these flowers were compared to flowers in the city. The trees were big and tall and the sunlight pure and untamed. The life in the forest brought in me a peace I so desperately needed in my heart. Ever since I agreed to fight along Darien, I had not been able to put aside the fear that came with such a decision. But looking at this place, the gentle sway of the leaves, feeling the warmth of the sun and the beauty that surrounded me, I felt there was nothing to fear. I had everything to gain by fighting and everything to lose by running away from this fight.

This was a decision I had made by myself and I would see it through to the end.

As I sat there, a song so long buried in me came alive.

"Mmmm…mmmmm…mmmmmmmmm.

There is much more happiness

In knowing you

There is an everlasting joy

In loving you.

The sea is calmed when you smile.

The storm dissolves at your laughter

The day you came into this world

Was when I met my destiny.

Who could have guessed that you and I

So different

Could share a love like we do

Who would have guessed that you and I

From different

World will cross oceans to meet

Who would could have dreamed that a meeting

Between us will spark a change of a life time.

Not you, not I

But somehow it came to be.

Haven known you, there is no going back.

I cannot pretend I don't know love

I cannot pretend I don't know laughter

I cannot pretend things are the same

My world can crumble and still I will not be parted from you.

For you have shown me something real

Something true, how can I go back?

In your arms I belong.

In your arms forever will I stay.

Twirl me around

Hold me close

And know that you never again have to share a tear

Of loneliness

Of pain

Of sadness

Kiss my lips and feel the promise of my heart

And know that together is our destiny

Forever is our fate.

Forever together, in your arms I will always belong."

Long ago, mother had been sick with a fever. She could not eat nor drink and worry clouded our hearts. In the nights as we're going to sleep, I will see father sitting on the bed by mother's side singing this song. I thought it was the most beautiful song I had ever heard. When mother got better, I asked father to teach me the song and he did by singing it to me every night before I went to bed. Singing it now, I felt the truth within the words. It spoke of a message of love and impossibility; of star cross lovers but most importantly it spoke of hope.

"A beautiful song." I heard his voice from behind me before I felt his arms surround my shoulder.

"Father taught it to me." I answered.

"Tell me, when and how your parents passed away?" he asked, laying a kiss on my neck. I recounted to him the events of the fire that had destroyed my world. He was silent afterwards for a long while and I wondered what he was thinking but I didn't ask.

"You're breakfast is getting cold." I told him. He turned me around and kissed me, his lips pressed against mine in a hard kiss. Soon his tongue demanded entrance into my mouth and I gave him access. He wrapped his arm around my waist and used his other hand to hold one side of my face. With my body half turned to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his passionate kiss.

Some minutes later we broke away for air and he trailed hot and wet kisses down my throat.

"What's that all about?" I asked.

"Why, I need a reason to kiss the daylights out of you?" he asked and I giggled.

"Seriously, your food is going to go very cold." I said and he sighed.

"Kill the mood why don't you." He said and stood up. He offered me his hand and I took it. Firmly but gently, he lifted me up and wrapped one hand around my waist from behind.

"You need all your strength for the battle ahead of us." I answered and we walked inside. I locked the back door behind us.

"My strength is you. You are all I need." He answered.

"You are not normal is all I can say." I said and he laughed loudly. I smiled.

He made to pull out my chair for me but I shook my head no and pulled out his for him.

"I have already breakfasted. Let's see if I can't warm up some of these foods." I picked foods that I could warm up and took it to the microwave.

"Where is Raino?" I asked, realizing that the lion wasn't around.

"He is somewhere in the forest. He will come see us before we leave." He replied. I didn't say anything else until I finished heating all the foods and sat it in front of him. I picked up my chair, drew it closer to him and sat down. I watched him eat.

"I wish this four days we've spent here will last eternity." I said. He looked at me.

"I promise you that I will create for us a future you will not regret leaving this place for." He said, staring into my eyes and willing me to believe him. I smiled, he would and I will by right by his side through it all.

"You've got a host of work ahead of you my dear king." I said.

"Noooooooooo….I want to stay here forever!" he whined and I laughed.

********

Finally it was time to go. By the time Raino showed up, all our bags were packed and placed outside. Darien and I were fully clothed and we rested on the bed. My head rested on his arm as we stared up at the ceiling.

"When all this is over, lets return here." He said.

"I would love that." I replied.

We were quiet for a while.

For two days we would be separated again. Thinking of the upcoming two days filled me with horror. I didn't want to separate from him even if it will be for a short while. In the moment I wanted to beg him for us to stay here in the cottage. For just one more day and I knew he would do it too. Would it have been selfish of me?

"If you grow tired. If you need a moment of peace, if this war becomes too much to handle. Just let me know alright? If you ever feel the need to return to this cottage, tell me right away. Even if I am unable to bring you here myself I will send someone to escort you here." He said. I tilted my head and looked up at him but he was looking upwards. I turned my whole body around until my stomach rested on the bed, slightly lifted by my elbow holding my body up. I carried half my body onto his and touched his face. He looked at me then and we stared at each other. I let him read through my eyes all my insecurities, fears and worries alongside the hope, the love and adoration I had for him.

"We will be fine." I said to him, trying to believe the words myself.

"Yes, we will." He said. He sat up and sat me up as well before wrapping his arms around my waist.

We hugged and held each other until Raino arrived.

It was time to return to reality.

* * *

It's past noon and the room is tense with an undeniable tension that was as thick as butter. We had been at each other's throat since early morning, or should I say since I returned to the palace after the four day getaway with Serena. It was a good thing she choose to still stay at the commoners community for the two days before the meeting. Finally the day of the appointed battle had come and we had been in this meeting since before and after breakfast. Serena was scheduled to appear at noon but I suppose fear got to her. It's alright, I rather she doesn't have to deal with this nonsense.

I sighed for the umpteenth time as a battle of words and will once again began between the elders. For someone who hadn't exactly been a favorite or a public figure of this kingdom, I should say I'm really holding my own. I had managed to turn half of the elders to my side; the problem however is that the ones whose decisions mattered the most were still strongly behind Hotaru.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. All talk and actions seized as we all turned to the door. Who would dare disturb the council in a meeting? That was a taboo and if the one disturbing did not have a good reason for doing so, it could end them in prison for the rest if their lives or an immediate execution.

"Enter." I commanded. The door opened slightly and Lita's face popped in. oh lord, she better have a good reason for the disturbance or I'm going to have a hell of a time getting her out of cold water.

"Oh Lita, right on time." I said, trying to fake as if I had expected her. Hotaru's eyes narrowed, I hoped she hadn't caught on.

"Well yes, she is here and wishes to enter." Lita answered. Honestly I was puzzled. Who was she that was here? In any case this she person would be the one in trouble not Lita.

"Please let her in." I answered and stood up, my mind racing as to who this person could be. The double door started opening on all sides and we all watched, waiting for whoever was coming in. the guards stood at attention at the open doors and we waited for a second or two. Then from the right side of the door Lita with Malcolm by her side walked in and two steps behind them was closely followed by Serena. I gasped in delight and shock. She looked absolutely breath taking and I was shocked she had come after all. Lita and Malcolm stopped several inches into the room and parted ways for us to have a better view of Serena. Her hair was curled and let lose around herself, some framing her small heart shaped face. Her lips were a glossy pink and her eyes ever blue. She wore a long lose, rose print dress that swayed with the wind coming from the open window. The dress was decent and modest but when the wind blew and it attached itself to her body, nobody could deny her shapely figure. The only piece of jewelry she had on was a silver chain necklace that held at her neck a golden crescent moon with a red rose sitting on the lower part of the crescent.

But even as modestly dressed as she was, she was beautiful beyond words. She had an air of tranquility and peace about her that surprised me. I had gotten used to Serena the spitfire, Serena the temptress, and Serena the sad broken woman, but this side of her I had yet to witness and I must say, I was indeed impressed. There was nothing about her that said she was scared, though the peace she exuded made her seem so humble. She walked through Lita and Malcolm to us, stopping about two feet away. There she curtsied low and beautifully. My chest swelled with pride and unconditional love.

She did not rise from her bow and I walked to her. I lowered myself on one knee, touched my hands to both sides of her face and lifted her eyes to mind. I smiled, letting all the happiness and pride I felt for her show in my eyes before fully rising up with her. I pulled her into my embrace. At that moment I wanted to be with her anywhere but in the council room. A cough interrupted our embrace and we pulled back. She curtsied again, this time not as low as the first.

"Your Majesty." She said. I did not like it one bit. But I was sure she had debated how best she was to address me in order to make a good appearance.

"Such formalities are behind us love. Darien will do just fine here as it does in the bedroom." I said loudly. She blushed from head to toe as gasps were heard from behind us. Lita tried to hide a giggle and Malcolm looked away with a smile.

"Darien!" she hissed in a whisper and I chuckled.

"Come, sit with me and let's hope today will come to a quick end." I said and took her hand. The table we sat on was a long table with chairs all around it. At the far end of the table Hotaru sat and I sat at the other end which was closer to the door. On both sides of the table sat the elders, ten one each side. I brought Serena to my chair and moved it back for her to sit. She looked at the elders before looking at me, her eyes showing her uncertainty.

"Your…"

"Darien." I reminded her.

"Darien, I do not think it's proper for me to sit when you do not." She said. From the corner of my eyes, I saw one of the elders nod. I hid a secret smile. I knew the other half of the elders would be won over by Serena, that I had no doubt.

"Let me worry about that. Besides, I have been sitting all day, a little exercise is welcomed right now." I answered. She shook her head and stepped back.

"If you choose to stand so will I, if you choose to sit then I will be glad to sit with you. That was the promised made between us, together in all." She answered stubbornly and I chuckled.

"Well, I cannot let my lady stand and a king never breaks a promise freely given, so I will sit so you may as well."

"Thank you." She answered with a little bow of her head. I snapped my hand and a guard came to me.

"Bring a chair of the same height and décor." I ordered.

"Yes My Lord." We waited for a minute and a chair was brought to sit by my chair. I pushed them closer to each other until they were touching, before holding Serena's hand and helping her sit in hers. Then I walked to my side of the chair and sat down.

Lita and Malcolm left the room and the door closed behind us. I looked at the elders who were staring at us before rising to my feet.

"My Lord's, May I present to you all apple of my eye. Lady Serenity Angelia Cyrus." I introduced. Serena stood up and bowed waist down before rising her head back up.

"It is a pleasure to finally be introduced to the Wisemans of our kingdom." She said, her voice cool and calm like the sea at rest. I was dying to ask her what sort of training had prepared her to deal so level headed with these pack of lions waiting to tear her and I apart.

"Yes, well, we've certainly heard quite a lot about you Lady Cyrus." Martial, elder of defense said in his usual sharp voice.

"Please, refrain from calling her a lady. She is nothing more than a servant at the house of Lord Adams. She is a sheep in wolf's clothing." Hotaru said in a disgusted sneer. I was about to make a rather rude comment at her but the look on Serena's face stopped me. She smiled…..literally.

"There is truth in your words My Queen, However I am not my profession. Yes, misfortune and circumstances has landed me in the role of a servant but if there were no one to serve the crown, what power will it have?" Serena countered in a very measured but sincere voice and I was stunned. I had no need to worry about her, she could handle Hotaru no problem!

Her words only brought silence as a response. I had to hide my face by turning my head to the door and pretending to be looking at the time or else I would have burst out laughing. Truly, Hotaru had just met her match.

"Wisely spoken…daughter." This was uttered by Enkor, elder of the treasury department. He was on my side.

"Thank you Lord Enkor. But for familiarities sake, and to make sure I am in my own clothing, I will be very grateful if you refer to me as Serena. Serenity is my formal name but Serena is what I am most familiar with. And no title please." Serena answered. Some of the elders blinked. One surprise after the other, Serena was proving to be a force to be reckoned with. And how had she known his name? I guess she had done her homework.

"Very well Serena. Please sit and let's begin anew this meeting." Enkor said.

"Thank you." Serena said with a bow of her head before sitting down again. I sat too.

"You call me your queen, yet you sit here trying to steal my throne." Hotaru said, glaring at Serena. Serena sighed, shaking her head. Her face took on a sad look and I knew the sadness was not faked but genuine.

"I have no need of your crown My Lady." Serena answered.

"Then why are you here?!" Hotaru demanded.

"For him who holds my heart." She answered and all turned to look at me. I gave a small smile at the comment. "Before two days ago, I would not have taken the crown if you had begged me to take it, but now there are reasons why it is important that I fight for it."

"OH, do enlighten us." Hotaru sneered.

"I have had very little riches and possessions in my life. They have always been enough for me; I would not know what to do with all these if they were given to me. So let me make one thing clear, I am not here seeking materialistic riches and treasures but the treasures of the heart which lies in our king. I am apologetic that the man who holds my treasure is a king but king or no king, he is a man foremost. And he has found in me the same treasure I have found in him. What man will find loads of gold and diamonds with his name written on it and walk away pretending ignorance and blindness? At first I had pretended ignorance to the yearnings of my heart until I was almost made mad by it. But now I come before you as a woman ready to claim her treasure and inheritance. Darien is my inheritance by fate and he is my treasure by love. If it takes your crown for me to claim what is mine, then so be it." Serena said steadily, looking straight at Hotaru. Unblinking, unfaltering. I was surprised at what she had just said but I was very pleased as well. I guess I wasn't the only one surprised by her words.

"You speak with the tongue of water Serena. Tell me, how educated are you?" Minior, Elder of the educational department asked.

"I am self taught My Lord." Serena answered.

"That's quite impressive. You mentioned reasons, so I know there is more to you being here today than just our king. What else do you seek to gain with the throne?" Minior asked.

"What makes a nation great?" Serena asked.

"The king of course." Samson, assistant of defense answered. It seemed that was how the council was divided. All the major position holders were on Hotaru's side save Gideon who was my personal councilor and Ephraim who I wasn't sure his vote was placed on. He was the council leader when the king was not present. The other half of the council, the assistants was on my side with not a single one on Hatoru's side. But still, she held at her back eight of our kingdoms most influential people. And I only had two. Eight of the assistance equaled one of her eight.

"I believe its defense of course that makes the nation great. If it's defense is strong, who will dare challenge them?" Martial answered.

"Wealthy plays a role in a nation's greatness." Enkor said. It seemed everyone was saying the greatness of a nation depended on what job he was in charge of.

"Those are all very well said. Practical answers that are all half true." Serena said before looking straight at Hotaru. "My Lady, can you share your thoughts on the matter? What makes a nation great?" she asked Hotaru, all attention turned to her.

"It's rulers. The well being of its rulers of course." She answered. I nearly winced at that answer.

"Thank you." Serena said before turning to me. "Well my king, what makes a nation great?" Seriously? She was asking me too? I stared at her perplexed, where was she going with this? But there was something in her eyes that was almost a challenge, as if she was testing me. I did not like it one bit. I sighed and thought about it for a second.

"It's people. The greatness of a nation is determined by its people." I answered.

"Oh, why do you say that?" she asked me. Why was she putting me on the spot like that?

"Because without the people there is no nation." I answered. She nodded. Had I passed her testing?

"All the answers you have given do play a part in a nation's greatness but you missed something very important. In fact it is the determining factor of a nation's wealth." She said, looking from one face to another. In each eye she stared half a minute with a look of determination and strength that no one could turn away from it, not even I.

"It's roots." She answered. I blinked and other's jaws dropped.

"It's roots?" Lakon, Elder of Law asked in confusion.

"Ha! Like she knows what she is talking about!" Hotaru scoffed.

"Yes, it's roots." Serena said with a smile.

"Please elaborate for us if you will." Ephraim asked.

"Glad to." Serena said and moved away to stand on my left side, a little distance away so all can see her. I was confused and intrigued and at the same time screaming in my head for Serena to better have a good explanation for all this.

"Imagine a tree…what keeps a tree standing? Is it the branches? The Leaves?" she asked and I finally understood her reasoning. Serena was very smart. And for a self taught woman, that was very impressive. The light of her reasoning began to dawn on the elders faces but Hotaru looked confuse. I saw Ephraim quickly hid a smile but he could not hide his intrigue and pride from his eyes. Serena may yet win him over if she hasn't already.

"The root." Ephraim answered and Serena smiled.

"Correct. Another example is the human figure." She said, pointing to herself from head to toe. "It is my feet that keeps me standing." She said before moving back to her seat, our eyes following her as if she was a movie.

"When hierarchy of importance is made, it is he who is seen as most important that sits on the very top but what will make that person important if there is no one below to keep him at the top?" she asked, looking all around but no one had an answer. Well Hotaru did but she realized at the last minute that whatever answer she had was stupid or will make her look stupid so she shut her mouth.

"What is the root of this kingdom?" she asked and we all thought about it. What was the root of this kingdom?

"For someone to stand tall, something must be short or fall." She said. We all knew the answer but no one wanted to say it. For me, saying it will be admitting to haven neglected my duties as king but for the others, admitting it will make them realize that they are powerless without those we consider below our station giving them power.

"The servants, the commoners, those who tilt the ground because we are too proper by our own standards to do what must be done." Gideon, assistant councilor leader answered finally.

There was a long silence afterwards.

"It's for them that I also fight for today for the crown. For almost seven years, you have sat on the throne. Yet not once did you make to recognize those who feed and clothe and shelter you. Those who really takes care of you. Yet you have continued to build on the riches of those who have more than enough. Look at the other side of this city! It's as if it's a city or a town of its own! They call it the commoners community, is this city not one? When did it part that those of lower class would be discarded into filth?! Yet it is they who dig the gold mines, it is they who drags out the diamonds that makes the jewel on your crown! It is them who tilts the ground and put food on your plate! It is them that purify the water so that you may have something healthy to drink! And what do they get in return? A few pennies you take back every month for taxes!? Homes that are breaking down, children that are denied education, young adults with so very limited possibilities and seniors with no health care! Seven children, seven! Were put in a room meant for only two people at most! Yet having nowhere else to lay their heads, they share the room. You've blot out their cries for help, instead continues to feed your own greed. How long will you ignore them? Until they are dead? Until they are broken and battered and can no longer support you? Do you think if they were to declare independence from you, the nobles and dukes and duchess will rush to fill in their place and do all that they have done for this kingdom? It is the rulers' responsibility to serve their people! Not the other way around. Tell me, does a doctor visit the home of the healthy? Or that which is sick? Yet you pile riches on the nobles whose cups are already over flowing and ignore the commoners who goes to sleep with empty stomachs, who can only hope to get better when they are sick, who don't even have a place to lay their heads. How long will a tree stand if it is not natured in water and sunlight?! You scoff at Commoners because of their filthy clothes and the unfortunate circumstances of their birth, yet without them you can do nothing!" Serena's eyes were ablaze.

She stared from one shamed face to another and even mine. There were few who looked defiant but they could not hold her gaze. She stood up and pushed her chair away from her and walked back.

"It is for them I fight for the crown." She said and walked to the door. She knocked on it and it opened and she walked out leaving behind a big silence.

I was very ashamed for myself and for everyone in the room.

* * *

I nearly fainted when the door closed behind me. One of the guards caught me and steadied me.

"My Lady, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. Just a little dizzy." I answered and held on to his hand until I was able to clear my vision and steady my foot.

"Thank you." I said to him and he nodded. Then letting go of his hand I tried to walk as straight as I could. When I rounded the corner, I held onto the wall and slid down on the floor. My heart was racing so fast that I was trying to catch my breath. What had I done?!

"Oh God." I said, holding my head in my arms. Things had not at all gone as I had hoped. I had managed to squander my fears when I had appeared at the council and look as if I was confident. Yet as soon as I was allowed to speak, my mouth ran off with me. I had not helped Darien at all! I had put him on the hot seat just like the elders.

What was I going to do? Should I go back in there and apologize for my impertinence? But in my minds eyes I could not help but see the faces of the commoners I had come to love so much. No, what I said had to be said. These people needed to be heard and if their voices could not be heard from the ghetto then someone here had to speak for them. Problem was why did it have to be me?!

Yet in my heart I felt angry. Righteous indignation for these hard working people who had been ignored for so long. It had been because of them I had found the courage to stand and fight by Darien's side, the least I could do was let their voices be heard. Even if Darien and I were to fail and we will be torn apart, (I was not going to let him give up his throne even if it meant life without me.) I wanted him to consider these people, that the elders will realize the mistake they were making in not helping these people. If something were to happen to me, I needed to sow the seeds of help into them that the commoners would someday be able to reap.

"There you are." Lita said as she stood behind me. I turned my attention to her and she blinked.

"I have been in there for all of twenty minutes and look what I have done." I said with a bit of hysteria.

"Calm down. Your eyes are bugging out and you look so pale. Come, let's get you into your room and then we can talk." She said and took my hand and shoulder and helped me up. She placed her arm around me and led me to Darien's room. After sitting me on the bed and bringing me some tea to calm my nerves, I told her all that had happened.

For a minute she was silent before a slow smile crept on her face. And she started to laugh, fully throat and belly laughter that had me looking at her as if she had gone mad.

"Lita?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she continued laughing and wiping a tear from her eyes. I watched her with wide eyes until she finished laughing and calmed down.

"Oh Rena, you didn't say anything that didn't need to be said. Actually I will bet anything that you made a really good impression on the wise ones among them." She said. I sighed.

"It's alright love. This is just the beginning and I am proud of you for giving voice to the voiceless. It's not everyone who can stand up to the elders as you did and for being a woman, that is something very commendable." Lita said and I looked at her.

"You think so?" I asked, I so wanted an assurance that I had not made a bloody fool of myself.

"Mmmhm. That was very well executed. Now rest for a while. I will bring you food in a little whole." Lita said as she rose up. She helped me under the cover and covered me before leaving.

Soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

There really was not much to discuss after Serena left the room. The whole meeting had been to interrogate and investigate her but she had walked out. But she hadn't walked out without leaving us something to consider about. We took a ten minutes break after she went out. I stood by the window considering all that she had said. She was so right and I couldn't have said it better. I was sure that Ephraim liked her and so did Divonae, elder of economic control. As for the others I could not read what was going through their heads. Normally, when a break is given, the nine assistants minus Josieh, Nathaniel's (the queen councilor) assistant, and Andrew would gather on one side and the other 9 minus Ephraim to the other side but today, they all stood apart, their faces reflecting thoughts and concentration. Hotaru still sat at her chair, anger brewing from her very being.

"That bloody bitch!" she had said when Serena walked out.

When the break was over and we sat back down, none of us had the energy to really get into arguments for the day. I stood up.

"I think we all have some thinking to do. And if you care to know the truths of her words, go to the commoner's community and see for yourself. For the past month, Serena have been staying with them. She organized a group composed of children and began cleaning the community. So for the east part of the community it is a little more presentable than the west because she had yet to get to cleaning that part. At the same time she has been trying her best to educate the children there. but she is only one person, she cannot do all that by herself. If there was ever a time to take action, it is now. The meeting will be brought to an end at this hour and rejoin tomorrow at noon. Meeting adjourn." I said and pushed my chair back.

Prime, Andrew's assistant, picked up my folders and papers while the others stood and bowed to me. I and my councilor and assistant councilor, Prime, left the room.

**********

We walked down the hall in silence until we arrived at my studies and Prime placed my papers and folders on top of my desk. My councilors stood in front of my table as I sat at the table behind the table. I looked at them and let a small smile creep on my lips.

"Well? Now you have met her. What are your impressions of her? Is she worth you standing by my side through this battle?" I asked them, watching them carefully.

"Nobody deserve the title of queen more than her this I assure you." Andrew said and I chuckled.

"She spoke with so much passion and conviction and each word was like a knife to my heart." Prime answered.

"That is because she spoke the truth we have been denying for years. I am impressed." Andrew said. Prime sighed.

"Where was she when we sought a real queen for diamond?" Prime said.

"She was waiting for me." I answered.

"She is very intelligent." Andrew commented.

"And she sure doesn't mind speaking her mind." Prime added.

"Yet she is the most humble person you will ever meet." I told them.

"I got that impression from her before she started speaking so passionately." Prime said and I chuckled again.

"She has a passion for justice and defending those who needs to be defended." I informed them.

"If she was a lawyer, she would be a force to reckon with." Andrew said.

"That she would be." I replied. There was a moment of silence.

"Well, I have always been by your side Your Majesty. But if I ever had any doubt who I was loyal to, then that doubt is now completely and utterly gone. I will serve you with all my heart for the rest of my life." Andrew said with a bow, his voice serious and gaze determined.

"Thank you Andrew." I said gratefully.

"The same goes for me. I am yours to command for the entirety of my life." Prime stated with a bow.

"Thank you…my friends." I said. Their eyes lifted to me in shock, surprise and delight. This was the first I had acknowledge a friendship existed between us.

"I must take my leave Your Majesty. There…."

"Darien." I interrupted Andrew's sentence.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You may refer to me as Darien." I said again.

"Your Majesty…" prime began.

"Are we not friends?" I asked.

"Yes of course but…"

"Then why do you insist to address me as a stranger?" I asked. For this they had no answer.

"Very well….Darien." Andrew said hesitantly and I smiled at him. "But in public we will address you as everyone else." I sighed.

"If you will be comfortable is such a way then so be it." I said.

"Thank you. Now as I said, I am in a rush to see my wife. She woke ill this morning and I hope to see how she fairs." Andrew said.

"Then swiftly you must ride to her and give her my blessings. If there is anything I can do please feel free to ask of me." I told him.

"I thank you…Darien." He said with a bow and turned on his heels and run out.

"Is there anything you will have me do for you?" Prime asked. I thought about it but shook my head. Anything he had to do would require me being here and I wanted to go see Serena.

"No…not right now. Maybe later tonight if you are free you can come help me." I said to him.

"Very Sire. I should like to take my leave now." He said and I sighed. Prime was a very quiet individual and I knew it would take a while before he would be comfortable in calling me in such familiarity.

"Yes. You may go. Rest well."

"Thank you…Darien." He said and quickly retreated. I chuckled….maybe not that long.

I was almost done putting away all my things when Lita walked in with a tray with hot tea in it.

"Where is Serena?" I asked immediately.

"She sleeps in your room. She has a bit of fever but nothing sleep won't cure." She answered.

"Please take the tea to the room. I will be there shortly." I told her.

"Very well." She said and turned back. She stopped at the door.

"She was frightened she had messed up her chances. Be nice to her." She said and walked out. I sort of pouted. I am always nice to my beloved.

Five minutes later I left the office for my room. I saw that Lita had set the tae down on the other side of the bed where Serena was not occupying. I locked the door and rushed to the bed. I sat by my sleeping angel and ran my fingers over her face. She had very prominent cheek bones.

"You took all of us by surprise and I am proud of you." I said softly, trying not to wake her up. Her lids shifted and opened. I caught my breath and watched as she turned her face to me.

"Darien." She whispered my name and smiled. I leaned down and kissed her passionately. I wound my hands under her and lifted her to sit on my lap all the while kissing her.

We came up for air and as she took in deep breaths, I traced my lips over the exposed skin of her neck and collar bone. Her skin like always, tasted sweet and her fragrance that never failed to fill me with an image of her standing in a bed of flowers in spring, intruded wonderfully in my nostrils.

"Darien?" she said with a gasp as my teeth put a bit of pressure on her sensitive skin.

"Mmm?" I asked, still distracted by her scent and taste.

"I'm sorry." I stopped, she sounded so regretful. I raised my head and turned her face to mine.

"For what?" I asked.

"For acting all high and mighty at the meeting. For acting righteous and ruining our chances," she said, tears gathering in her crystal orbs. I touched her cheeks softly and kissed her. It was a sweet, soft and tender kiss. I smiled at her.

"On the contrary, you spoke with so much passion it's going to be impossible for anyone of us to forget what you have said for a long while to come. And you spoke true and your feelings for the commoners were shown through as well. You displayed intelligence and humbleness that took everyone, including me by surprise. You made a good impression most of them and I know for a fact that Ephraim and Divonae likes you so it's alright. You did not jeopardize our cause; truthfully you've just proven that you can be a better queen than Hotaru." I said to her, which was the truth.

"Really?" she asked, searching my eyes to see if I'm lying to make her feel better.

"Really. And I am so very proud of you for it." I said and kissed her forehead. The worry in her eyes slowly changed and she smiled with utter happiness before throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me with all her might. I pressed her against me and returned the kiss. The fever my body always felt for her awakened and I laid her on the bed before slowly rising over her.

My hands moved up and down her body as I tried to find a hold to take of her dress. I found the zipper at the back and opened it as she arched her back up. I continued to kiss her as I moved her dress down, over her breasts and down her waist. I felt her undo the zippers of pants and the buttons of my shirt.

When all our clothing was cast aside, I slowly eased into her until I filled her entirely. A rush of relief rushed up my body and I moaned, her name escaping my lips in bliss. Together we rode the waves of bliss and ecstasy; drove each other to new horizons and back, explored every corner of our bodies and filled each other with all we had and still we continued to ride the waves. I massaged her breasts and kissed and played with it with my tongue. The pleasure from the taste of her skin combined with the union of our most private parts nearly drove me mad as pure untainted ecstasy and joy filled my heart. I gasped, I moaned, I cried out but no nose was as sweet as her name uttered from my mouth in pleasure.

Finally we crossed the borders that separated us and we became one as we climaxed down into reality. Tired and gasping for breath, I laid on her, her chest and mine rising and falling in tune with each other. If at this point no one understood my need of her, then they would never in their life understand. She was the only one who could make me feel as I do, she was the only one who could break me and still I would seek her. Because there was no me without her. My soul mate.

We laid together naked on the bed with the covers over us to our waist. Her head rested one of my arms as my other held her to me. we had just finished making love just five minutes ago and still I wanted her.

"Hey, Darien?" she said and I looked down at her as she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"I need your help." She said.

"Name it."

"I want to have a little lunch get together three days from now with all the court and noble ladies. Is that alright?" she asked. I looked into her eyes and saw her determination. She was going to fight this battle her way. I smiled.

"Anything you want you can have it. Everything in this palace is yours to use." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anything else I can do?" I asked her. She thought about it and her eyes brightened.

"Yes, is it possible for you to make me invitational cards?" she asked and I nodded.

"I will set Prime on it as soon as possible."

"Yes please. I would be very grateful if it's done by the morning. I plan to pay a visit to all the ladies." My eyes widened.

"Serena…"

"I know. But I feel this is what I must do. I promise you I won't do anything that will jeopardize us." She said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. Some of these ladies are very close to Hotaru, I worry for your safety." I said. These people could hurt her.

"That too I know but this is what I want to do. Please support me." she begged with her eyes and how could I refuse?

"Just please go with Malcolm and Lita ok? And Maybe even Prime or Andrew." I said.

"I will go with whomever you choose for me to go. Thank you, my love." She said and leaned up and pecked my lips. For me that was so not enough.

"You think you can twist my arm and not pay a price higher than just a mere peck?" I asked her in a playful threatening voice as I sat up on my knee, my erection hard, showing her what price I was about to claim. On the bed she pretended to be frightened.

"Oh no Sire. I had not meant to offend you. What may I do to make up for my grievous crime?" she said in a small voice.

"Because I am king and a merciful one at that, your punishment will be to give yourself to me for eternity!"

"All of myself Sire?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, all of you. Is there a problem with my decision?" I asked with that same threatening tone.

"Well Sire, that's a bit much." She said.

"Considering that grievous crime of yours?" I asked her. She seems to think about it.

"I suppose it is a just punishment." She said as she sat up. "Then why don't I show you how much fun I can be?"

She touched my crutch and squeezed a little and I closed my eyes in bliss. Then my eyes flashed open as I felt something wet and warm touch me. I looked down and found her tongue playing over my erection.

"Serena!" I gasped and suddenly the wetness was everywhere. I was inside her mouth and her tongue was doing delicious things to me. I held her head and moaned from the back of my throat, my buttocks tightening up as I tried to take in all the pleasure she was giving me. It was like eating a sweet and sour candy. You wanted to continue sucking on it as much as have it out of your mouth. You can neither put it down nor take it out of your mouth for long. That was how I can describe uncontrollable pleasure spread through my body from that small section of me. I groaned and moaned and gasped and screamed out her name and still she would not release me.

Over and over she sucked on me and I released her hair, afraid that my grip on it would pull it out of her head. Instead I grasped the bed sheets and held on for dear life. Finally she released my groin and I could breathe more easily. That had felt so good it was maddening. She held me and we fell back on the bed, me on her. She turned us around and she climbed on me.

"This king does not know what he's gotten himself into." I said and she laughed.

"No, you surely do not." She said and scooted back a little. Then she positioned herself over my erection and slowly sat herself on the full length of m. we both gasped and together we thrust hard and deep into each other.

For the rest of the afternoon, it was just her and me, continuing what we had left off at the cottage.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!

Read and Review....i don't have internet so even when i finish typing a chapter i have to wait until i can go to the library or get internet access so please understand and forgive me!


	18. Dear Diary 17

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine!**

**Chapter 17**

By the crook of dawn, I was up and moving. It was going to be an important day and I didn't want anything or anyone to ruin it. I was showered and ready by the time Prime, Darien's assistant councilor, showed up with the invitational cards.

"My Lady." He had greeted as I entered Darien's office that morning with the invitational cards spread on the table. Darien was standing behind the desk and Prime was at the front.

"Serena please." I said but my attention was captured by the cards I did not hear him speak, if he spoke at all, and I did not see his reaction. I was awed by the cards, not only had he made more copies than I had originally planned, but he had made an extra bunch with names of the ladies etched into them

"I'm taking it that the ladies with their names lettered on them are of most importance?" I asked, looking at Prime. He nodded and I smiled before turning back to the cards. I picked it up and read the Invitation.

We, The King and his wife to be, Lady Serenity, will like to welcome you to an impromptus lunch. Please come and share a good time with us. We hope to see your beautiful smiles and faces on the…..

It went on saying when and where. It was short, sweet and right to the point.

"Mmmm…something is missing." I said as I stared at the cards, opening them and finding something out in all of them.

"Your signature love." Darien said. I hadn't seen him come behind me so I was startled that he stood so close. I straightened up and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he hugged me from behind.

"Didn't you want to sign them?" I asked.

"Since this was all your idea, it is best that you sign them." He said and I nodded.

"Pen?" I asked as he led me behind the desk and sat me on his chair. To the far right end of the table, stood a beautifully decorated cup shaped pen holder, and in it there were quills with their ink bottles sitting right by it. Two other cups stood by it, containing pencils and pens collected from the outside world. They were modern invention, at least to our kingdom as it seemed we were a few years behind technology. I grabbed a quill, inked it into a black ink and began signing my name on all the cards.

I stated with the cards with the names of the ladies, and with each one I sign, I got a history on who they were from Prime.

"Lady Mariah. Lord Martial of the defense force's wife. She is of the Ten or most often referred too, Ladies of the court." He said with the first card I picked up. I stopped signing and looked up at him.

"Ten?" I asked.

"The ten most prominent ladies behind the queen are the wives of the council elders. However there are some council lords that had not been married or their wives, well one wife, is dead. In that case, it is their sister or oldest daughter who holds the title as lady of court."

"Oh I see. I'm guessing these were the ladies that surrounded Lady Hotaru that day at the ball right?" I asked, looking at Darien. He nodded.

"But as far as I know, there are twenty Lords of the court?" I said, making it a question.

"There are twenty but ten head figures. Each head figure has an assistant who will replace them in case of emergencies or passing." Prime answered as Darien nodded.

"Then I believe there needs to be established two groups of ladies. It is most unfair to the ladies whose husbands are within the court yet they are unrecognized." I said, returning back to signing the cards.

"Lady Delia?" I asked, as I picked up the second card.

"Wife to Lord Samson, assistant to Lord Martial of defense."

"Lady Demetrius?"

"Lord Enkor's Wife. Treasury Elder."

"Lady Sarah?"

"Lord Jordan's sister. Assistant head of Treasury." I looked up at Prime then.

"He isn't married." Prime explained and I nodded.

"Lady Eunice?"

"Lord Minior of Education's wife."

"Lady Vivian?"

"Michael's fiancé, assistant of Education."

"Lady Alexandria?"

"Wife of Lord Lakon of Law."

"Lady Delilah?"

"Mathias' fiancé. Assistant of Law."

"Lady Joyce?"

"Vangud's wife. Elder of Foreign Affairs."

"Lady Mary?"

"Kenneth's sister. Assistant of Foreign Affairs."

I knew of Lady Kimberly who is Caefa's wife. Elder of State affairs. I also knew of Lady Cheryl, Terrence's wife. The Cards were grouped by each head figure and his assistant's wives names. Lady Vida, wife of Lord Divonae of Economic Control, Lady Linda was Lord James' adopted sister.

"Lady Rita?" I asked.

"Lord Andrew's wife."

"I see." I already knew who Andrew was being that he was Darien's personal councilor.

"Lady Amy?"

"Lord Ephraim's daughter." I stopped and looked up at Prime in confusion.

"Daughter?" I asked.

"Yes. His wife passed away five years ago. Since then his oldest daughter, Lady Amyl An', has been her replacement. She preferred to just be called Amy though."

"I see. Lady Annabelle right?" I asked. The name of Ephraim's deceased wife.

"Yes." Prime answered. "She died of heart failure." I nodded and picked up the last card in that particular pile.

"Lady Rosaline?"

"Lord Nathaniel's wife. Personal assistant of the queen." I nodded and finished signing it. I knew I looked calm signing it but I was apprehensive about Lady Rosaline. To be the wife of Lord Nathaniel who was Hotaru's personal assistant, she was going to be the hardest challenge.

"We are short of three ladies." I said, realizing I had only counted seventeen ladies personal cards.

"Yes, I am an only child, so is Gideon. He is the assistant of Lord Ephraim and Josieh is Lord Nathaniel's adopted son and his assistant."

"Oh." I said and pushed the signed cards to the side. I pulled the other cards closer to me. These cards had no names so signing them went faster. All the while, Prime kept filling me in on other important ladies, what each did and what they most liked to talk about. How many children they had and the latest gossip I was sure to come across. I looked at him at the gossip part and he raised his brow. I looked at Darien who was holding in laughter but then just burst out laughing.

"Sorry about the gossip part. I told him to find out all that just so you will be prepared and know what you might come across so you don't look like you have no idea what's going on." Darien explained.

"How did you manage to out the gossip part though?" I asked prime, smiling. He smiled back, a little that showed he was not offended.

"Rita." He answered shortly and I nodded. Since Prime was Andrew's assistant, it was only reasonable that he would be a personal friend to Andrew's wife.

"So then she knows I will be visiting today?" I asked.

"Not exactly. I told her I would be visiting with a special visitor." Prime answered.

"Oh."

"I bet she is thinking that the 'special' person is hopefully a girl you are smitten with." Darien said, chuckling. Prime sighed.

"Sadly, you are right."

"What's so sad about finding the love of your life?" I asked. They both looked at me as if I had said the most outrageous thing ever.

"Serena darling, my assistant councilor over there has earned himself the nickname, Ice king." Darien explained. I stared at prime for a minute or two, he meeting my gaze. I smiled and went back to my work.

"A mask, no matter how great the illusion it creates, will still always be just a mask." I said before focusing back on my work.

There was no more chitchat until all the cards were signed.

Finally, with all the cards signed and neatly packed into a sac, we left the office to meet Lita and Malcolm who were already waiting for us by the coach we would be riding. Lita was already inside while Malcolm sat at the driver's seat. To give us privacy, Prime went inside as well. Darien led me to the carriage.

"Be safe sweetheart. If anything happens, make sure to inform me right away ok?" Darien said as he was helping me into the carriage. He looked almost desperate and I knew he really didn't want me to go deal with these ladies. I smiled at him, leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. If I was going to be by his side, he was going to have to allow me the right to be by his side, not behind him so he could always protect me.

"I will be fine Dare. You take care until I get back." I said, trying to fully enter the coach but his grip on my hand was unrelenting, though not bruising.

We stared into each other's eyes, me not wanting to leave him and him not wanting me to go. I kissed him and he kissed me back, I didn't want to leave. But I knew if I stayed just a little long at the position I was in, I would lose my nerve and not go so I made to part myself from Darien and go in, but he wasn't having none of that. He let go of my hand, caressed my face, kissed me over and over. I had to wonder when he was expecting me to go and when he was expecting me to come back with the delay he was causing.

He sighed now and loosened his grip, slowly freeing my hand.

"I love you." he whispered to me. I was glad to hear it, it was an added strength I needed for this visitation. Last night I had almost chickened out of the Idea so I had gone to the commoner's community to reaffirm myself of why I was desperately fighting for the throne. Darien was doing all that he could with the council, it was my turn to do something to help our cause. And besides, no one can change a man's mind like a woman, practically, HIS woman. I needed these ladies in other to reach the men.

"I love you too Darien. With every breath in me, I love you." I said. He pulled me down one last time and kissed me fiercely but gently. After we parted for air, he moved back and I finally fully entered into the coach, the door softly closing behind me. We stared at each other through the window until the carriage turned, then I turned around to stare at him from the back window until his figure shrank in size until eventually he disappeared from view as we drew further away from the castle. I sighed and turned back around to face forward, casting a little shy smile at Prime who I suppose had been staring at me the whole time I was tracking my beloved with my eyes.

Inside the carriage, I went over the cards with all the names, trying to remember who each person was. The idea was to start out with the wives of the council elders before spreading out to the others. It would be foolish of me to start with others who were not wives of the council because then the council elders' wives would feel insulted. After all, apart from Hotaru, they were the most powerful women in the entire kingdom. But I was also very well aware that not all the ladies lived in town.

Malcolm drove the coach as Lita sat beside me and across from us sat Prime. For the first half of the ride it had been silent.

"Memorized everything?" Lita asked.

"I think so." I said as I piled the invitational cards into one pile and sat them in a small had bag.

"Ask me anything you want to know and I will do my best to answer them." Primes said and I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded before looking back out the window.

"Nervous?" Lita asked and I gave her a small helpless smile.

"I would be a fool and arrogant not to be," I answered.

"It's not too late to turn around." Prime said, looking straight at me with no emotion. I returned his gaze evenly.

"I will not turn around. There is no point in me staying by Darien's side if I leave all the work to him. I want to help him to the best of my abilities, a little fear or worry is not going to defeat me." I said heroically even though inwardly, I wanted to run and hide forever.

He nodded with a little smile and turn back to stare out the window.

fifteen minutes later, we arrived at the first house. Home of the Council Elder and Leader, Lord Ephraim. Prime had already updated me on his family situation. His wife died five years ago, so the main lady at the house is his oldest daughter, Amy. A shy, quiet girl whose intelligence was a match for any scholarly man.

As soon as the coach came to a stop in front of the closed gate of the house of Lord Ephraim, we watched Malcolm get down and rushed to the door. He knocked and we waited patiently for a minute before the gate was opened slightly. During the minute wait, Prime stepped out of the courage and approached the gate man as he was asking Malcolm a question.

"Yes?"

"We're here to see Lord Ephraim." There had been a look of suspicion on the gate man's face but as soon as he noticed who had answered him, his eyes went wide and he opened the door a little wider for his entire body to show.

"My Lord." He said, bowing deeply.

"Is Lord Ephraim and Lady Amy at home now?" Prime asked again. The gate man stood up straighter.

"I'm afraid My Lord did not notify me to expect any visitors and I have yet to see him this day." The gate man said nervously.

"Sebastian, go and check if Lord Ephraim and Lady Amy are present. This is a matter of utter most urgency. Tell them I am here with Lady Serenity, the new bride of our king."

"My Lord…" Sebastian, as was the name of the gateman, began to protest.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Prime said, this time his voice cold as ice. Sebastian's eyes opened wide in fear for a moment before quickly nodding and scurrying off with the gate closing behind him. Prim returned back into the carriage.

We waited for a few minutes, with me and Lita holding our breaths in anticipation. Finally, after what felt like forever, the gate door opened again. This time the gate opened all the way to the sides and Malcolm returned back to drive the carriage through. As we approached the front of the house, I heard the gate close behind us.

From the window, I saw standing in line the family of Lord Ephraim. I recognized Lord Ephraim immediately with his long white beard and mustache. Beside him stood a man with brown hair and eyes. He was a handsome man with his father's features, same prominent cheek bones. I knew him to be Sir Alan, First son of Lord Ephraim. Beside him stood a woman with long red hair. The color was so purely red that I could not help but imagine blood on sight. She was beautiful and I realized that I had seen her before, that night at the ball by Hotaru's side. I think her name had been Beryl or something. After her stood another Lady and even haven never met her before, I knew this was Lady Amy. She had short hair, dark hair but with the morning sun reflecting on it, it looked blue. She had icy blue eyes too. From what prime told me, she was the only one who looked anything like the former lady Annabelle, their mother. But the small smile with on her face with which she was using to welcome us was definitely that of Lord Ephraim. Beside her were three younger siblings; a boy and two girls.

"The Lady with the long red hair is Lady Beryl, Lord Nathaniel's Niece." Prime informed.

Malcolm eventually stopped the coach right in front of the family and Prime opened the door. He stepped out and I saw him bow a little to Lord Ephraim.

"Prime, what an unexpected visit." Lord Ephraim said as he approached the carriage.

"I have been recruited into this morning errands and business by my Lady and Lord King." Prime said with a little playful smile.

"Ah yes, I was told that Lady Serenity came with you." Lord Prime answered.

I saw Prime nod before turning to the coach.

He raised his hand through for me and I took it. Gently, he led me out of the carriage and onto the cemented floor. Then he turned and did the same thing for Lita who blushed. For a minute I could not help but think that Nephrite had a competition. It was no secret that the two (Nephrite and Lita) seemed smitten with each other since a few days ago they met. Lita even admitted to being breathless in Nephrite's presence.

After stepping down from the carriage, Prime left Lita's side to come take my hand and walk me the distance to Lord Ephraim.

A foot away, I paused and curtsied to him as I had to the council the day before.

"My Lord." I said, trying to put some force into my voice but I was not feeling all that confident in that moment. A second passed before I felt his hands on my shoulders. He lifted me up and smiled and I knew all was well.

"I am grateful that you who is to be our queen is humble enough to bow as low as a servant to I who is or soon will be below your station. Welcome to my home. Feel free here and be comfortable, you will find no enemy here." He said, his gentle voice filling me with a sense of peace that was comforting and assuring.

"Thank you my Lord." I said, returning his smile. He nodded and turned to his family, I did the same.

"My Lady, these are my children. My oldest, Alan. Beside him is his wife of two years, Lady Beryl Cairo, daughter to Lady Esther who is the sister of Lord Nathaniel of the council. Beside her is my daughter Amyl An, then Ephraim Jr., Vanessa and Victoria." As he introduced them, each one bowed or curtsied except Beryl whose eyes narrowed. She was definitely on Hotaru's side.

"Pleased to meet you all. Please, feel free to address me as Serena." I said, bowing my head a little in respect to them.

"Welcome to our home My Lady. It is a most pleasure." Alan said as he came forward, took my hand and kissed it. From the upper periphery of my eyes, I saw Beryl scowled.

"Thank you Lord Alan." I said.

"Please My Lady, come in for some refreshments." Amy said and I smiled at her. Beryl rolled her eyes and immediately turned to enter the house.

"May I?" Lord Ephraim said as he offered me his arm. I smiled at his kind gesture and took his offered arm and followed his children inside the house with my crew behind me.

They had a very beautiful home; the outside walls painted in peachy orange but inside were a more creamy white. We were lead into a very beautiful room, a replica of their bigger living room, but smaller. There was a fire place, matching burgundy couches and curtains and carpets. In the center of the living room was a chair and on it was a circular decoration of flowers. After we were seated, we were served some drinks.

"So My Lady, What brings you to my home this morning?" Lord Ephraim asked as he sat down his cup of tea. I didn't answer until the tea I had just taken a sip of went down my throat and I sat the cap down on the tray on the table before me. I smiled. They were warm, except Beryl.

"I came to see your daughter." I answered. There was a pause and several blinking of eyes.

"Me?" Amy asked as if her hearing was deaf.

"Yes Lady Amy An, I came to see you."

"Whatever for may I ask?" Lord Ephraim asked. Even he was curious and kept shooting glances at Prime who shrugged. I rose up and took one of the invitational cards with me as I moved to stand in front of Amy.

"I am aware that you are the lady of the house since the unfortunate passing of Lady Annabelle. I am sorry for such a grievous loss." I said, deeply meaning every word. She looked surprised at first, then hurt. Not from my words, but the hurt that would always be present for as long as you lived if you were one who has lost a loved one.

"Such is life. Birth and death, a cycle that only God can stop." She answered, "Thank you."

I nodded, then looked up at the big picture they had on the wall of Lady Annabelle. She was very beautiful indeed and Amy definitely resembled her.

"I met her when I was little and my parents still lived." I confessed. I hadn't realized who Lady Annabelle had been until I entered the house and saw a portrait of her on the wall at the very entrance.

"You did?" Alan asked, sounding surprised. I turned to him with a sad smile.

"Yes, I did. She was very kind. I can't exactly recall where I met her but I remember that one time I had trip and hurt my knee. I couldn't find my mother and was crying. I remember I was in a field of flowers and I sat under a tree, crying, feeling alone. Your mother found me and picked me up." I said, turning to smile at them as they had been watching me while I was watching the picture while telling my story.

"You know what she did?" I asked, smiling at the memory. They shook their heads. "After she had picked me up, she swung me around and asked what was wrong. After I showed her my hurting knee, she took out her white handkerchief and dabbed at the blood. Then she sat me down, picked up a stick under the tree and began fighting the air as if it had been what had hurt me. I remember laughing so hard that I forgot the pain on my knee. She was special, Lady Annabelle. So much like my own mother." I finished my fond memory.

"That was so like my wife." Lord Ephraim said, a soft, fond and sad smile on his face.

"She would pick up a stick and fight the air or a tree or any harmless thing nearby. She always did when we were hurt." Alan said, also looking fondly at the picture of his mother.

"My Lady, why did you come to see me?" Amy asked after a minute of silence. I turned my attention back to her, pulled my hand from behind me and handed her the invitational card sealed in a purple envelope with her name on it. She took it, staring oddly at it.

"Please, open it." I said. She nodded and opened it while I walked back to my seat and sat down. When the card was out of the envelope, she read silently to herself.

"Oh." She said, sounding surprise. She rose up and walked to her father, handing the card for him to read too.

"I see. She would be most delighted to attend, won't you honey?" Lord Ephraim said when he finished reading the card.

"Yes." Amy answered, looking at her father before turning to face me with a smile. "I would love to attend your luncheon. Thank you for considering me." She said, bowing.

"It is no trouble at all. I thank you for you acceptance." I said, rising up. I walked up to her and hugged her. at first she was stiff out of surprise but she lossened up after a minute and hugged me back. After we pulled away, I held her shoulders and looked straight in her eyes. I knew we would be great friends and so I smiled.

"I hope that we will become great friends." I said to her and she was surprised. She nodded and smiled back hesitantly.

"I will like that." she said softly. I nodded and walked back to my seat.

"I thank you so much for considering my daughter. She is very shy and barely goes out much." Lord Ephraim said.

"Daddy!" Amy said, blushing and trying to hide her face.

"It's a shame then." I said. Amy turned back to look at me.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because, you are denying all the men from gazing upon your beauty and most importantly, you reputable academic abilities are hidden. It is women like you that we need to prove to our men that we can easily stand our ground against them." I said with a playful smile. She giggled as the others laughed. Beryl just rolled her eyes.

"So what has she been invited to that I haven't?" Beryl asked.

"Forgive me Lady Beryl but I was not aware that I would find you here. But since you are here, the invitation goes to you as well. Please, do not deny me your presence at the luncheon." I said, taking one of the unnamed cards and handing it to her." we waited for her to read it, then she turned to me with a raised brow.

"Is the queen going to be there?" she asked.

"She is invited yes, but whether she will be there or not, I do not know." I said. Which was the truth, I had sent an invitation to Hotaru. It was best to make her declare the open war than I by not inviting her to such an event which all the ladies, hopefully, would be attending.

"If our QUEEN, is present, so will I." she said and I nodded.

"Then I pray that you will be." I said.

"So this is only for the ladies I take it?" Alan asked and I chuckled.

"Yes. Unless you want plastic surgery." I replied. For a second they just stared at me with wide eyes then burst out laughing hysterically, with the exception of Beryl who didn't get the joke.

"No, I'm fine as a man." Alan answered after he had calmed down.

"I am also quite sure your wife will prefer that too." I said.

"How will you know what I prefer?" she scoffed.

"So you want me as a woman?" Alan asked. Realizing she had just made a fool of herself, she got up with an 'humph' and walked out of the room.

"I apologize for her behavior." Alan said.

"It is quite alright, no harm done." I said, standing up. Lita and Prime and Malcolm all followed my cue.

"Well my lord, there are so many other places to be visited before the day is over so I'm afraid I have to take my leave." I said, bowing a little to Lord Ephraim.

"Yes I see. Well, should you need any help from me, let me know." He said.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"My Lady?" Amy said and I gave my attention to her.

"Yes dear?"

"Would you mind if I accompany you today?" she asked nervously. From the corner of my eyes, I saw that her father and brother were both surprised. She really didn't go out much and when she did, it was definitely not voluntarily.

"That would be wonderful! Please, join me for the day." I said, turning to her father. "If it is alright, may I steal your daughter for the day?"

"Anytime, any day." He said.

"Thank you." I said to both Amy and him as I hugged Amy again. "Well then, if you are ready, shall we go then?"

"Yes but give me just a minute. I will be right back." She said.

"Of course, we shall wait for you in the coach." She nodded and headed off. Lord Ephraim offered me his hand again and I took it as we walked back the way we came and out the front entrance into the open air.

"My Lady…"

"Serena please." I said, interrupting Lord Ephraim. He smiled.

"Serena then. Thank you so much. I have worried greatly for my daughter with her preference of solitude. I am glad of her decision to accompany you and happier that you have so graciously accepted her." He said.

"The death of Lady Annabelle is still very fresh to her. I can only imagine how close they were. Her wanting solitude is her way of hiding her pain so she can deal with it alone and not burden anyone. But there are some pains that can best heal when another person takes to caring for it. But she is strong, I can tell. She will be alright." I said, trying to be assuring.

"Yes, she will be." He said.

A few minutes later Amy returned changed into a blue bodice dress that complimented her well.

"You look beautiful Miss Amy." I complimented and she smiled graciously with a very red blush.

"Well then, we must be off. We have only began the long day ahead of us." Prime interrupted.

"Yes, you are right. Lord Ephraim, we will return Amy sometime this evening." I said.

"Thank you." he replied and we all headed to the carriage. Prime handed Lita and Amy in first before following suit. I turned one last look at Alan who was waving gently and beryl standing in the shadows of the door. I bowed my head a little at them, turned to lord Ephraim and bowed deeper for him.

"Thank you for your acceptance of me into your home." I said.

"Anytime my dear, anytime." Then he helped me into the carriage. There stood there and watched us drive out of the lot and out the gate and we lost sight of them as soon as the door closed shut.

"So, who is next?" Lita asked immediately after the gate closed behind us.

"Lady Rita." I answered as I pulled out the next card on the agenda.

"Oh, Lady Rita is a very kind person." Amy said.

"That's a load off." Lita said and I giggled.

"So, who are the ladies you think we will have problem with?" I asked Amy.

"If my guess is correct, you are personally handing out invitational cards to all the ladies are you not?" Amy asked and I nodded.

"Well, the wives of the assistants will be the easiest to deal with but for ladies like Rosaline, Demetrius and Joyce, they will prove to be a challenge." Amy explained.

"I see. Well, we do need some excitement in this outing anyway."

"Yeah!" Lita agreed with a fist punch into the palm of her other hand. Amy and Prime looked at each other, blinking and I had to laugh.

As Amy had said, Lady Rita was very kind and happy to receive us. Lord Andrew was present as well and they were both very grateful for the invitation. They treated us well and offered us lunch which we gratefully declined due to the time shortage. After we left Rita's house, we arrived next at Lady Vida's house, wife of Lord Divonae of Economic control. She too was very grateful for the invitation. We left her house feeling happy only to have our mood shattered by Lady Rosaline's utter disgust with me and her defiance by ripping apart the invitational card. This similar treatment was received from the following three ladies, Demetrius, Joyce and Kimberly. Lady Mariah, Eunice and Alexandria treated us as you would any guest but I had the impression they thought I was out of my mind. And maybe I was. It took a lot to restrain Lita from beating them up and had to stay in the carriage while we entered the house of the ladies after her two first outbursts. But apart from that, everyone was either happy or the perfect hostess. By the time we had finished all the ladies, it was seven in the evening.

"Finally!" Lita said as she slouched against the seat as we left the last house.

"It is not over yet."

"What!?" All three of them said.

"We still have fifty cards left."

"But we've visited pretty much all the ladies." Prime said.

"Yes, all the ladies of nobility. Next is the commoners residence." I answered.

"You're inviting them too?" Lita asked as Prime and Amy watched me with wide unbelieving eyes.

"They too are part of this kingdom. Besides, the purpose of my battle will be foolish if I, who is trying to change things for them, ignore them as well. Every journey begins with a single step and this is that step I must take." Nobody said anything back. Soon, we reached the commoners community where they greeted Amy and Prime with suspicion while welcoming me and Lita with open arms and smiles. Since they were all gathered at the boon fire, it was easier to hand out the cards. But of course I knew they could not read so I said the invitations aloud. Some were not at all willing to come and others worried about what they would wear. Lita and I assured them that they would be ready to attend the luncheon which was in three days time and that they will have outfits. One of the things I had Darien doing for me while I went out to distribute the invitations was for him to gather as many tailors who could sew nearly fifty clothes. If two days from now they cannot do it, we will have to go around collecting old dresses ladies that would no longer be worn again.

By the time we returned Amy home and arrived back at the castle, it was around nine. I was so exhausted but I was cautious of Prime's eyes on me the whole time that I did not let my guard down. Darien was waiting for us on top of the thirty stairs that led to the palace. As soon as we got out of the carriage he started walking toward us. He crossed a third of the stairs before we neared each other for a much needed hug. Tightly he held me and I was home.

After showering and eating, I spent the evening in Darien's arms. It was strange, I thought after all the waking hours I didn't get to see him that in the evening we would be making up with passionate love making. But instead all I wanted was to be held, nothing strenuous, just a soft touch and as if he felt it, he just touched me, just held me. I wonder if that gentleness, that way of making love without actually doing it was the cause of it but I suddenly felt very weak. I didn't feel pain, just tired and weak and dizzy. He asked questions concerning the day's event and I answered to the best of my abilities and before I knew it, I was long gone in sleep. The first day was over, it was getting trough the next three days that was a major concern.

But at least, I had cleared the first turtle!

The entire day for me had been a major drag. The council had met all for an hour, some questioning me about Serena's appearance in their homes. As I had promised Serena, I didn't dish out any information. If they wanted to know, they just had to ask their wife. Though Ephraim was very enthusiastic about Serena's outing. He did tell me about his lonely daughter, Amy, going along with Serena and the rest. I was glad for him and I was even happier for Serena, Amy was of very high and noble class, gaining her support was definitely a boost and something to celebrate.

After the short meeting, I took to walking around the castle, trying to waste time but all I could think about was Serena. It was driving me nuts so I quickly left the palace to the burial sight of where the dead royals were buried. As had been our tradition for eons, each generation of dead royals had their own private roll where the dead is lined up from importance. My grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, diamond and an open mound, either for me or Hotaru. I hoped it was for Hotaru, I had no plans of being buried by these people who could not see me as family but as an eyesore.

But for some reason, in that moment, I felt a well of pity for them. After all their arrogance, conceit and self indulgence, they were still victims of death. I suppose it was why I found death so fascinating, it did not differentiate, noble or slave, death came to you whether you liked it or not. No class, just a natural part of life.

I spent about an hour there, contemplating death but in the end realized I could spend eternity investigating death but I would never understand it. Death wasn't meant to be understood, if it was a person's time to go, nothing anyone can do will stop it. A lot of times if a person is saved from a suppose near death experience like a deathly illness or a car crash or just about anything, it is not because they had escaped death, it just merely meant it really wasn't their fate to die then. Unless of course from the religious aspect, God really did save someone from death.

With a sigh, I left the cemetery and returned to the palace. I went so far as to sit in the kitchen watching the cooks cook in other to distract myself from the insisting voice in me that kept telling me to get on my horse and go to find Serena. In all my life, I have always been able to resist urges that would lead me to do something not quite right but ever since I met Serena, I seem to have lost my resistance. Anything having to do with Serena always came to a loose of control. Sighing, I returned back to the bedroom and lay on the bed with my face on the bed. When I shut my eyes like that, I could smell her and I felt her presence surround me.

After doing everything I could to stop myself from going after her, I finally lost the battle sometime after nine and immediately rushed out. I don't care if she is going to be upset! I want to see her! I need to see her!

But as if fate was smiling down on me, her carriage arrived as soon as I popped out of the entrance of the castle. When I finally held her in my arms, I felt a rush of relief wash through me like a river. Finally, she was in my arms again.

But I felt it, her exhaustion. She was trying hard to hide it but I felt it and the desire I felt to make love to her changed. It's not that I didn't want to make love to her anymore; it was more that I wanted to love her. So far, we've shown our love and desire for each other through physical love making, but this time I felt she needed a more gentle way of love, something that touched the soul more than just feed the lust of the body.

In the end, all I could do was hold her and hope she felt all the love I had for her. An hour in my arms, she fell asleep and I realized all over again how frail she really was. But there was a weakness, a more fragile sense all around her that worried me, like she was sick…..very sick.

* * *

READ & REVIEW!


	19. Dear Diary 18

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 18**

By the morning of the following day, I was feeling well with no trace of the weakness I felt the night before. Today marked the beginning of a very busy three day preparation for the upcoming event. There was so much to do that when I sit and think of it, I get scared. So I don't. Sit and think about it I mean. I just do. After waking up at around 9:30, I was met by a worried Darien and a Doctor. Obviously he too had noticed my fragile state last night and had called a doctor. I sat there as the doctor did his analysis, from eye checking, tongue, saliva and everything he needed to do. I felt like an experiment. At the end the doctor pronounced me healthy. I felt healthy, what Darien and I couldn't understand was why I had seemed sick yesterday. The doctor said it could have been a result of me over working my body and anxiety. I would have believed him if he had been sure of it but could have been, is not a definite. Anyway, since I was pronounced healthy, Darien couldn't keep me in bed but believe me, he sure tried.

After breakfast, Darien had assembled all the requirements I asked of him when I woke up and Prime was once again by my side. More surprisingly delightfully, Amy and Rita, Lord Andrews's wife who was expecting a baby at any given moment now were here as well. I was expecting Kakyuu and her brothers and hopefully mother sometime in the evening. We were all gathered in the old ball room at the south wing, trust me….there is such a thing as south wing. When I say we, I meant everyone whose help I had requested.

On one side of the room were about 30 maids, all holding clothes of various sizes and colors. Besides the maids were 15 male servants. On the other side of the room were 25 of the best seamstress in our kingdom. Our kingdom was well known for our crafts and designs which was our biggest exports despite the fact that our clothing were of the old styles despite the modern day trends in the world. And closest to the door were 40 of the best teachers of literature and etiquette. Not only that, white blankets covered things in the room, things that would shortly be revealed. Today was definitely going to be a busy day and I made a mental note to thank Darien for assembling my team for me so quickly. There was so much to do in these short three days.

As soon as I entered the ball room with Prime, Lita, Malcolm, Amy and Rita, silence fell and they all watched me with hawk eyes, bowing as I passed each group with my entrouge to stand at the far end facing those whose backs were to the door. Aside from us, only the maids and servants knew why there were here.

"Good morning everyone. As you probably already know, I am Serenity Angelina Cyrus, Wife to be of our king. Besides me are my companions, Lord Prime Cline, Lady Amy Anderson, Lady Rita Smith, Sir Malcolm and Lady…"

"Don't Lady anyone. Just call me Lita. Besides, all the maids know me right?" Lita cut into my introduction, earning a giggle from some of the maids. She had successfully cut through the tension that had gathered into the room as soon as I entered.

"Like Lita, please refer to me as Serena. No need for Lady this or Lady that. We are going to be working closely together for the next three days so please, let's be friends." Easier said than that was the expression on their faces which was quite understandably.

One of the professors raised her hand.

"Yes my dear?"

"You say we're going to be working close together. We understand that we were brought here to work but what kind of work are we all going to be doing together?" the lady professor asked, giving a disdainful glances to the maids at the thought of working with such low level people.

"I'm glad you asked. In three days time as some of you already know, I will be hosting a day of relaxation for the women of our kingdom and I want this day to be a success. For that reason and others, I will be working with all of you, the finest seamstress and professors in our kingdom to create and plant seeds that will take root on the day of the party and hopefully change some of the negative views our kingdom holds on certain groups of people."

"We're going to be gardening?" one of the male professors asked with surprise.

"Shouldn't you be asking the farmers for this?" another commented.

"Please, try to fully comprehend her full sentence instead of your selective pieces." Prime intervene, talking with a slow deliberation as if talking to children. I had a funny feeling he was trying to irk those know it all professors on purpose. I gave them a few minutes to put into practice Prime's advice and when they did, I could see the knowledge dawn in their heads that we weren't exactly going to tilt the floor and plant. That I was just using words to cover what we were really about to do.

"Please continue Lady Serenity." One of the seamstresses said.

"Thank you. Now I am sure you are very curious to know what is hidden underneath all these white blankets. The males of the servant unites, please remove the blankets but be gentle." We watched as the fifteen male servants walked around the room, taking off blankets and revealing sewing machines and equipments. I saw the seamstresses eyes go wide with wonder and awe as they gazed upon some of the latest machines and spinning wheels.

"These machines are of course for the seamstress." I watched them move around the machines, testing them and seeing how they work, the speeds and their efficiency.

"Now Seamstress, please give your attention to me for a minute. The maids and servants here are under your command. Everything you need, food, water, clothing, errands, they are here for your convenience but do not abuse their helpfulness. They will be coming in and out of the room under my commands. I hope the both of you will work together peacefully so there won't be any unpleasant incidents." I said, looking from one group of faces to the other.

"Very well. As for the professors, please step outside the door with Lord Prime and my helpers for your sets of instructions." They turned and began walking out the door with Prime, Amy and Rita behind them.

"Lita?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" she responded also in a whisper.

"Go ask Darien if they are ready for the professors."

"Gotcha." She left ad as soon as she walked out the ball room, the door closed behind her and all attention turn back on me.

"Well I guess I should get right down to the point them. Seamstresses, please take a look at all the clothing the servants are holding." I said and the servants walked quickly to the seamstresses. They fiddled with the clothing, commenting and checking. I had no idea what they were searching for in the clothes but I was certain they knew.

"As you can see, they are clothes of styles of seasons past. Because of that, we are going to adjust them to fit the styles of this time. However there is going to be a twist, take a look at this. I removed the last blanket that covered something behind me to reveal to them a stand with a large canvas sitting on it and on the canvas was some of the styles I wanted them to adjust the old clothing to. Beside the stand were several other canvases which I put up and toke the other down. And in this way, I showed them all the styles I was hoping for.

"As you can see, these styles are basics, simple yet elegant. And because of the number of people going to be wearing these dresses, we cannot afford to make them into the styles of our kingdom, it requires too many materials on just one dress and personally I think it's too heavy. So here is the idea and the challenge, I hope all of you like challenges. For every old dress, you are to take of some of the layers and make it into two dresses. Some of the dresses have layers on that can be turned into three dresses. However some of the layers can only make a dress and a half. So here is the challenge, for every dress, you will make a bathing suit along with it. And not our style bathing suits but these ones." I said, showing them the sketches that I had made. As I expected, the gasped in embarrassment and mortification.

"My Lady, just who is going to wear something so…Improper?" one of the seamstresses asked.

"I know this goes against our code of dressing however while we are sitting here sweating in clothes that will make us drown should we accidently fall into water no matter how small, the rest of the world is conserving materials and using them to make things for those who fate frowns upon. These dresses and bathing suits are of the latest trends in the outside world. Our kingdom has held on to ridiculous traditions that have kept us in the Stone Age for far too long. No one is willing to take a chance and make a change. But I believe that the best people to bring the outside world's wisdom to us are those who create things. For example, seamstresses. If your styles can expose our kingdom to different dressing codes, I believe that our people will embrace some of the changes. However, if you are too scared to take the credit for your creation, then I will. These designs, because they are to be maid according to my designs will bear the name Serenity's Moon Gowns. On the inside of each dress, you will make a little tag and put this name on it, as well as the kind of material the gown is made off. Same goes with the swimming attires. All together, I am expecting fifty gowns and one hundred and fifty swim suits and you have only two days to complete it."

"What!" Some screamed.

"Two days to make a total of two hundred pieces of clothing? And these are styles we've never even made before!" someone complained.

"I thought you guys were the finest seamstresses in our kingdom. If you cannot do it, tell me now so I will replace you." I said evenly and silence fell. For them to give in will be a scandal and a stain on their names and their business will lose customers. And worse, if I did indeed bring others in and they are able to do what they couldn't they would lose their business totally. It was a dirty trick I was playing but I didn't really have a choice. I should have considered all of this before sending the cards out, the days I had given myself for preparation was far too small.

"I know I'm putting too much pressure on you guys and I am sorry for that. But we really do not have a choice in this matter, so please forgive me for it. Now these styles are what I am expecting, however, if you have similar styles to it then please be my guest and add your ideas. Besides, if I didn't have faith in your abilities, I wouldn't have asked for you. I have seen your works and they are breath taking. If this gathering goes well, it all depends on the clothing and believe me, I will have all of you recognized for your hard work."

"My Lady, what if we are unable to complete your request no matter how hard we try?" one of them asked. I looked from one face to another; I saw the conflict in their eyes as well as determination to complete this challenge and fear of failure.

"Then we will make due with what we have. For safety, I want most of your attentions focused on the dresses. Those are mandatory; I need all fifty made within the two days period."

"My Lady, we do not know the sizes we are to make. We have to see these ladies first to know or else all our work will be guess work and as you say, we don't have time for trails and errors."

"I thought of that too. Lady Rita and Lita will be coming in and out with the women's who will be wearing the dresses for measurements. And of those women, you are to measure them for both dresses and swimsuits. So that is fifty swim suits and fifty dresses. As for the other one hundred swimsuits, use the measurements of the ladies you often make clothes for. Such as Ladies of courts and the wives of the assistant court elders. Any Lady you make clothes for that is of importance, use their measurements. Can we do that?" I asked. They looked at each other, communicating with their faces and eyes before turning back to me.

"We will do our best to produce beautiful gowns and swim wears your ladyship."

"That's what I like to hear. Thank you very much for your devotion and determination. I believe I have truly been honored with the best of our kingdom. Soon, the women will be coming to visit you for their measurements, please be gentle with them. They will be very nervous and most won't be able to talk." I said and they nodded.

"Very well. You may start and like I said, the servants will be here for your convenience. And I will be bring in the foot wears, see if you can touch them up a little, you know, add a bit here and there to make it looks like it goes with individual dresses as well as the purses. I will see you all later. A good day to you all." I stepped down from the little stage I was standing on and walked down the middle to the door with all of them bowing to me. I really hated that when they bowed, you can never tell what they are thinking with their eyes off of you.

Outside the ball room the professors waited with Amy.

"Where are prime and the others?" I asked her softly.

"Went to help seat the women." Amy whispered back.

"Oh I see." I sighed and looked up, once again all attention was on me and it was unnerving. Dealing with the seamstress, I had felt as if I was in my own element, but amidst the judgmental eyes of these know it alls, I somehow felt like I was stepping into a mine field.

"Since Prime has explained everything to you…"

"He has said not a word since we came out here."

"Oh." I said, looking puzzled.

"He had to leave as soon as we came out." Amy explained. I nodded.

"Very well. Please let me have your attention. You have been brought here today because we believe all of you are the bests in your elements. Etiquette, language and literature. You have only two days to turn Etiquette and language challenged individuals to perfectly spoken and tabled mannered experts."

"How many are we talking about?" one of them asked.

"Fifty."

"And we have only two days?" another person asked.

"Need I remind you that I was told you guys were the best?" to this they had no reply. These educational experts had a lot of pride in their works and I was hoping to use that to my advantage.

"The servants will be coming in and out with silverwares and plates and food. As half of you teach half of the fifty to speak properly, the other half will be teaching proper eating habits. Then you will switch. And you will continue to switch and switch. With each student you feel has passed and will do ok, you will take them to the next level, how to start a conversation and when to be a part of a conversation. Please, keep in mind our time schedule. We only have two days to work these miracles. These same conditions are given to the seamstresses, let see which of you can overcome these brutal conditions." I said. I added the last part as a challenge between them and the seamstresses knowing that their pride would push them to make these students excel.

"In the mean time, I and Lord Prime will be coming in and out to see your progress but Lady Amy will be with you almost all the time. I will be evaluating your individual progress and getting feedbacks from her on how you are all doing. In returning for your hard works, not only are you going to be paid handsomely, but your achievements will be notified to the highest nobles and dukes. I'm sure with the royal family as your reference; you will climb the ladder and reach where you want to be. But do not think that you can easily fool me or Lord Prime and Lady Amy. Our evaluation will be a total consideration of your attitude toward the students, your tone of voice, you patience level and the amount of accomplishment you are able to do with each individual you worked with. Of course, our king too will be coming in and out as well. There isn't much that can get past him."

"And we have two days?"

"Yes, only two days." I answered.

"Is that why we told that we will be sleeping in the palace?"

"Yes. The students will be here 24 hours for the entire two days with occasional breaks. So day and night, you will be working to your maximum as well as their maximum."

They all sighed dramatically and I rolled my eyes. Amy put her hand on her mouth to keep from laughing. This was going to be a very long two days.

"As Lady Serenity has said, I will be coming in and out to see how things are going. Now, all of you please follow me." Prime said from beside me, making me nearly jump out of my skin. When had he approached me?

We led the way to the music room where the students were all sitting in their chairs with their notebooks and pens and pencils laying ready. From head to toe, they were covered with only their eyes showing. We discussed earlier that it was best to avoid the teachers becoming aware of the students identity. Since all the students were actually the women of the commoner's community, if they knew, rumors would spread and our main purpose at the party would be destroyed. For that reason, the ladies decided to cover themselves from head to toe and knowing that it would be too hot, we had the room air conditioned. We didn't make it too cold because we didn't want the teachers to complain. In the end, if the teachers still get cold, they will wear their jackets. I watched from the corner of my eyes the reactions of the teachers and it was very amusing. Their eyes grew big and their jaws dropped. Somehow I sort of understood that the gravity of their work was finally catching up to them.

I walked to stand in front of the room, the ladies eyes trailing after me.

"Now students, please give you full attentions to your teachers. Two days from now, you will be test individually to see how far you've come. Please do your best. I wish you all good luck. I said to them. I could feel their nervousness.

"Don't worry too much. These teachers are harmless, when it comes down to it you guys can take them on." I said with a wink several giggles answered my joke. It was a start to getting rid of their nervousness. I turned my attention back to the teachers.

"There are twenty-five of you and fifty of them; each teacher will take on two students. They will tell you their names as you tell them yours. Now hear what I'm say, I will not tolerate any of you treating them as if they are beneath you do you hear me? You are to treat them as your equals that needs help and you are helping them. I don't want you raising your voices at them and neither do I want you cursing and insulting them. And as you are educating them, Lady Rita will be coming in and out with servants to take your student away for a few minutes but she will bring them right back. Permit he to do what she must. To you teachers, good luck. Make me proud." I said and walked back to the door. I stood with Prime and Amy as the teachers file in. then in order, each teacher sat on the chairs in front of the two students sitting together and began introducing themselves.

"I guess we will leave everything to you Amy." I said. She nodded.

"If anything happens, please contact us right away." Prime added. She nodded and walked in, closing the door behind her. I looked at prime for a minute and sighed.

"I hope things goes on this smoothly." I confess. My stomach was in knots.

"It will be alright." I looked up him and I nodded.

"Yes, it will be!"

"What will be?" I turned around sharply and gave a cry of joy to find Kakyuu, Zoisite, Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite stand behind Lita and Rita. I ran over to them, Kakyuu meeting me half way and we hugged. After that I hugged Jadeite and everyone else.

"I thought you wouldn't be here until tonight." I said, delight in my voice.

"We thought so too but with Jadeite driving like a mad man…" Kakyuu trailed off giving a dirty glare to Jadeite who stood there looking very proud of himself.

"So, how far in your plans are you?" Nephrite asked, getting right to the point.

"Just the beginning stage." I confessed.

"Not good. There is much to be done." Kunzite comment.

"Not really. All we have to do now is find where we want to hold event." Prime answered.

"So you have the women take care off?" Zoisite asked.

"Yes. The seamstresses are here in the south wing ball room sowing and the teachers are in the musical room right now with the women." I answered.

"Very good, all is taken cared off then." Jadeite said.

"Wait a minute." Kakyuu said suddenly.

"What?" I asked with puzzlement.

"What about dancing?" she asked.

"Huh?" we all said.

"Sweetie, you cannot have an event like this with no dancing involve." She said.

"Isn't this supposed to be just an afternoon ordeal alone?" Rita asked.

"That was the idea at first but I think it's going to run into the evening. Just to be on the safe side, I had people send messages to the ladies to bring an evening gown." I answered.

"Oh. Then she's right. They need to know how to dance." Rita said and I sighed. Too many things to do, so little time.

"Not necessarily." Prime answered and we all turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Kakyuu asked.

"Well, dancing is only mandatary if males are present." He said.

"Ah I see. Because this is an all Ladies event, the rules can be bent." Kunzite finished with a smile.

"Yes, it can be but I have an idea." Lita said and we all turned to her.

"The commoner's women have some dances of their own. The purpose of this party is to breach the distance between them right?" Lita said, and I caught on to her idea.

"So in the evening, if we can have a bon fire, we can let these women lead the dances and they can teach the Ladies which, hopefully, will give way to laughter and ease." I finished.

"Exactly." Lita added.

"Brilliant." Nephrite said.

"That could work, the problem is finding a place we can do the bon fire."

"Hmmmmmh." We all hummed as we thought.

"I think I have just the perfect place for all your needs." Darien said as he walked up to us from behind the brothers.

"Good Morning your majesty." Kakyuu and her brothers greeted with a bow and a curtsey. Behind Darien was Andrew who smiled and waved at his wife. Rita walked to him and they embraced and I was jealous. I wanted to do that with Darien too but I was supposed to be dignified right now.

"Morning Lady and Lords of the house of Dion." Darien replied. The house of Dion referred to Hotaru's family, that was their last name.

"Where your majesty?" Prime asked.

"How about the old castle?" Darien answered.

"The old castle?" I asked.

"That would work." Prime said thoughtfully.

"It is right by Silver Beach. A secluded beach only the royal family can use even now. Though it has not been used for nearly a decade now." Darien said.

"It also has indoor swimming pools." Rita added.

"The back yard has a circular stone arch that was used to burn Christmas logs." Andrew added.

"And It was recently renovated. So perfect for this occasion." Prime finished.

"Do you mind taking me to go see it?" I asked, looking from Prime to Darien.

"Sure. When do you want to go?" Darien asked.

"Right now if you don't mind." I answered.

"Very well. I will get our carriage ready."

"No your majesty, please let me." Andrew said, kissed his wife on the forehead and left.

"I'm coming with you. I want to see how big the kitchen is." Lita who was in charge of the food said.

"So will I. Two eyes are better than one." Nephrite said.

"Of course, that's why I'm going. I've got two eyes." Lita said cheekily and Nephrite blushed at his mistake.

"Let me rephrase, two PAIRS of easy are better than one PAIR." He said with a smile and we laughed.

"Mmmm…I think I will stay here and help the teachers." Zoisite said.

"Very good. Let me get Amy." I said but Prime stopped me with his hand on my hand and walked to the door that was just a foot away.

"And I think I will stick around here with the seamstresses." Kakyuu said.

"Then you will be working with me then. I was on my way to getting some of the women for measurement. Care to join me?" Rita said.

"Don't mind if I do. See you later hon." Kakyuu said, kissed me on the cheek and followed Rita to the door. It opened and Amy and Prime walked out. we waited for them to get closer then I stood behind Amy to do the introduction.

"Lady Amy, what a pleasant surprise." Zoisite said. There was a look of wonder on his face that made me think that it was indeed a 'pleasant' surprise. I hid a smile.

"My Lord Zoisite, Nephrite, Kunzite and Nephrite. I take it that was Lady Kakyuu who entered with Lady Rita?" Amy said.

"Yeah. I'm surprise she didn't recognize you." Zoisite said.

"Sorry but if you hadn't mentioned her name I wouldn't have either." Jadeite said and he too had surprised look on his face.

"Yes, it has been a rather long time since we last spoke. How are you?" Amy said. I guess I wasn't needed for introduction.

"Well, can't complain. How about you?" Zoisite asked.

"I've been good as well. Is Lady Heather here then?" she asked and I realized that indeed, Hotaru's mother was not present.

"Mother will be here on the day of the actual event." Zoisite answered.

"I hope to see her then." She said and turned to me. "You called for me?"

"Yes, Zoisite has expressed his desire to help out with the educating. I thought I introduce the two of you before just sending him into the room but I guess you both already know each. Well, the rest of us will be leaving for the old castle. Darien said it would be the best place to host the event and I want to see it with my own eyes. We will be leaving Zoisite to you care then."

"Be safe." She said and I nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" I said. Darien turned and we followed. Before we turned completely at the corner, I turned my head around to wave at Amy but found something much more interesting. Amy and Kakyuu were hugging and Zoisite was looking on with a look the plainly spelled out the word L O V E!

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	20. Dear Diary 19

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 19**

The old castle was indeed perfect for the party. It had everything I needed and it was clean and beautiful. The area was also very soothing and environmentally friendly. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it.

"Wow! Why abandon such a beautiful castle?" I asked.

"Diamond thought it was too small. By the time I came back, the new castle was built and everyone had moved into it." Darien answered.

"This castle has about one hundred bedrooms right? What's so small about this?" I asked.

"Diamond had issues." Darien answered simply. It was his way of saying why ask me, I'm not my brother. Somehow, that brought home the fact that he and his brother never got along.

"Well I think it's perfect. Now all we need are the guard's and Lord Prime to show them their duties for this event."

"Martial is currently picking the best of the guards. They will be ready by ready by the third hour." Prime said.

"Very good. I want a proper tour of this castle, care to accompany me?" I asked, looking at Darien. He smiled and nodded.

"We will meet up in an hour to head back. If you're not here by then we will leave you." Darien said though I couldn't be sure if he jested on the last part.

"Noooooooooo, you cannot leave me! The ladies of our kingdom would cry! They love me!" Jadeite said dramatically.

"A few crying girls, I think we can handle that don't you?" Darien said, looking at prime with a mischievous smile.

"Eiy My Lord. They will be no problem."

"Oh, how can you be so cold! These young ladies, whose heart are pure and true and filled with love only for me cannot be handled except by the gentleness of ways! To leave me behind to be eaten by wolves will cause their hearts to crumble and they will perish of broken heart!" But by the time he finished that whole dramatic gestures and words of woe, we were nearly out of sight. I found myself laughing. Jadeite was definitely a joker.

"He's much of a fool isn't he?" Darien said.

"Not at all. He jests much but a fool is not a description of his character." I defended. Darien stopped walking which brought me too to a stop, let go of my hand and walked in front of me. I could only blink at his sudden change of mood. And I knew his mood had changed, I had felt the stiffness of his hand right before he let go of mine. I rushed to catch up with him.

"What is amiss Darien?"

"Nothing." Maybe I would have believed that nothing was wrong if his voice had not sounded stiff and frustrated.

"Nothing doesn't cause your sudden mood swing. Please, tell me. have I done something to displease you?"

"You have not.

"Then why are you suddenly so upset."

"I am not."

"You are too!" I raised my voice just a little louder than I wanted to but he was upsetting me with answers that were all lies.

"I am fine." I wanted to growl. I raised my skirts and moved faster to stand in his way.

"Darien, tell me what is wrong." I said, making him stop.

"There is nothing wrong." She said again, tension still in his voice.

"Do you think me a fool to believe such a blunted lie?" I asked again, filling my voice with the anger that was rising in me. We had come too far in our relationship for him to find it convenient now to lie to me.

"When I say there is nothing wrong, then there isn't." he nearly hissed. I was surprised. I was about to believe that maybe there really wasn't anything wrong but the fact that he wasn't looking at me but off to the side made it very obvious that he was lying to me. But I could I make he speak without it turning to be an argument?

"Darien, Darien look at me." I said but he would not, not even when I placed my fingers to his chin and tried to move his face to mine.

"Darien!"

"What?" My heart jumped in alarm and panicked sort of raced through me for a brief moment. He had yelled! Yelled at me! I think this was the first time he had ever yelled at me in such manner. And for a moment I had seen Mr. Adams, whenever he would yell at me and threaten the safety of my brother. But I was not facing Mr. Adam so I could not handle Darien the way I would with Mr. Adam which was meekly accepting whatever he was yelling at me for.

"Very well." I said and turned around to walk on ahead. Two can play this game.

I could only sigh at my stupidity. I can't believe I had yelled at her! For what? Because she was worried about me? With her back turned to me with all the meanings of hurt I knew I had just inflicted on her, I felt like a fool. I was angry yes, but I had no right to take it out on her since my anger had no basis.

She had escaped from me to take refuge in protective arms of Hotaru's family. That had been my fault, I had pressured her into situations she would have otherwise never encountered in her life and when she had finally found safety, I went like a robber in the night, and stole away from her the little freedom she had and caged her once again like a bird.

But she was back now, with me. By my side, this time of her own free will. Yet since that day I encountered Hotaru's family and their over protectiveness of her, especially jadeite's, I had never been able to fully put to rest my suspicion that she may have loved him. After all, he is the one she spoke most often off. Even if she had not yet loved him, would she have if I had not come there to take her away? It seemed as close as she was with all of them; she was even closer to him. If it wasn't love, then what drew them so close together? What made him so special and different from the rest of his family? And why did she have to defend him!

Only a fool would have spouted the nonsense he had! So why did she defend him!

'I am such a child' I thought. Even long before I had left the castle for the world outside our kingdom, Jadeite had always been this way but I also knew that he was not a fool yet I couldn't stand it! The closeness he had with Serena, it bothered me. Say something was to happen between us, she would run to him wouldn't she. Ran to him and leave me and I knew he would open his arms for her; after all, he loved her. I knew, I had known since that day at their house. Yet she suspected nothing. What would she do if she knew? Would it compromise her feelings for me? Would she reconsider throwing in the towel and pulling out of this battle? I wanted to ask her but I was too afraid. Afraid of the possibility, even the tiniest that she may have considered him suitable for her.

And now look the mess I had caused!

I stretched out my hand to touch her shoulder with the intention of pulling her backwards to me and hold her but she moved. It was as if she sensed my intentions or my hand in any case and made an obvious move to avoid me and so I retreated my hand.

And so we continued to walk in silence with me not knowing what to do. There was this sudden fear that was growing in me.

What if.

That was all I could think of.

What if….what if we retreated back into how our relationship had been? To when I was the only one who cared? To when I had to use unethical means to bind her to me? To when…

My eyes widened as I saw again in my memories of the three day torture I had deliberately put her through. Back then, the only thing I could think of was making her mine by all means necessary. I had never considered her feelings and even afterwards it was all and always about me. And I had never apologized, ever. For all I had done to her, the forcefulness, the rape, the manipulation of her being, the threats, the lack of freedom and so on. I had never truly apologized to her!

If we were to revert back to back….would my only means of keeping her be putting her through all that I did before? This time would I even have the strength or the heart to do something so terrible? Again?

NO!

No no no! I couldn't do that again! I would let us revert back! Not now not ever! And I knew if I didn't do something to dispel the current situation, we would be at odds and she might lose her reason for fighting.

No! I was wrong for my actions! I was wrong now as I was then! No one ever had to experience what she went through! It was wrong, I was wrong. What had seemed like a necessity then now appeared to be a sadistic and extreme measure of a lunatic maniac.

Even if I was to lose Serena again, those measures would never again be employed to restore her to me! Ever!

With my mind firmly fixed and made up, I lengthened my stride until I was by her side, picked her up and began running as she protested.

"What are you doing! Put me down! Put me down! Now!" I wanted to because she had asked me but I couldn't. I wanted to apologize to her but I wanted it to be at a certain place that held a measure of importance to me in this castle.

"Just hold on a bit longer." I said as gently as I could as I picked up my pace, rounding corners and shadows until I came to the door of the place I sought. I finally sat Serena on her feet and grabbed the knobs on the double door. With a deep breath, I opened the door and the wonderful scent of roses and wild flowers awakened our sense of smell. I entered and moved a bit aside to make room for her to enter. I hadn't been in this castle for nearly ten years and it was abandoned almost seven years ago yet the queen's garden looked as beautiful as ever.

"Wow." I heard her whisper and I knew I had at least done one thing right. The last time I was here was the day I returned from my long absence to the outside world. I wanted to see my dead mother and say my apologies for not being here for her funeral and to also say my final goodbye.

"What is this place?" Serena asked, running into the room and turning around to have a full view of the room.

"My mother's special garden."

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"It was the only thing that brought her comfort. My mother lived a very sad and bitter life." I hadn't realized that my tone had been sorrowful until I saw the worried look on her face. I was aware all over again that not even her anger at me could ever cloud her worry and love for me. I was a fool to anger her because of my foolish fear.

"Come." I said to her as I stretched out a hand. She looked at me for a minute, probably debating if it was better to still be mad at me or to be swayed but in the end, she placed her hand in mine and I felt peace in my soul. She really did have the magic touch, a touch meant only for me.

I led her through the garden, pointing out some flowers she didn't know and showing her places I used to hide whenever I needed to escape. The garden was big with a fountain of an angle in flight at its center and water gashing out of it. Beyond the fountains is an area specifically designed for sitting and enjoying the view of the majestically designed garden.

"This is a wonderful place to relax. With the cool wind coming from above open windows, the warm sunlight breaking in through the glass walls, the refreshing and tasteful sight; everything in here has a sort of therapeutic effect, especially in a mind that is disturbed and a body that is exhausted. This is the perfect place to liberate ones soul and to restore peace in ones being."

"It was for this very reason that my mother often refused to leave the garden. Look to your right." I told her and she looked and though I stood behind her, I knew she was blinking. There was a door, not the one we entered in with but a completely different door that seemed to be a part of the garden. If it is not pointed out, it often goes unnoticeable.

"Where does that door lead to?" she asked.

"I will show you, but first, I want to show you something." I said. I took her hand and led her to the far right that that was sealed off by branches and vines and an arch way that served as a gate. We walked to the archway gate and stepped through. Serena gasped, her eyes huge and her body trembling.

"Is that…is it really…"

"Yes, this is my mother's tomb. She always used to say that she should be buried in her beautiful garden when she dies. I suppose she thought that she could take it with her. The garden that was her one and only sanctuary. I know this garden is exceptional and everything but there are as much beautiful garden in various places in and out of our kingdom, I just cannot understand why this one held such an extreme importance to her. I know this garden had more meaning to her other than its therapeutic effect but I never had the time to discover it."

I watched as she approached the tombstone and placed her hand on it. As soon as her fingers touched the tomb stone, it pulsated. Literally, it vibrated and three circles of light rose up and disappeared, like calm water disturbed by a thrown stone.

"Serena!" I said frantically, hoping she wasn't hurt but after opening my eyes from the brightness of the light, she was not present.

"Serena!" I screamed, moving quickly to the tomb stone and touching it too. But there was no reaction to my touch and I had a sudden fear that Serena might be buried alive.

Terror, anxiety and rage rose up in me all at once. What the heck had happened to Serena! But the rage was directed at myself for bringing her to such a place. I stood up, turning around in circle but there was no trace of her.

"Serena! Serena where are you!" I screamed but there was no answer.

"What in blazes is going on!" I yelled but my voice only bounced back to me. I didn't know what to do; I didn't even know what had happened! How did a person disappear from just touching a grave stone?

"Give Serena back to me!" I yelled, pounding my hand on the stone slab hard enough that a tiny crack appeared. I don't know if it was because of my punch, but it pulsated again and the three rings of light exploded out as it had been before. This time I did not close my eyes and I watched in wonder as Serena floated out through the stone.

"No!" she screamed and I blink. She looked at me and her eyes were angry.

"Why did you pull me out! She wanted to tell me something!"

"She?"

"Your mother!"

"Then she could have given me a warning! How was I suppose to react when one minute you're here and the next your gone!" I yelled back and we found ourselves glaring at each other.

She suddenly sighed and her body sagged against the stone and my sudden agitation vanished.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried."

"I know." She said with a sigh. "That door leads to her room right? Take me there."

I nodded and picked her up into my arms and a chill went through me. It was happening again. The weakness I had felt in her body the night before, it was here now. I could literally see her trying not to sleep, her whole body felt so fragile and she looked pale and I knew this had nothing to do with the weird event concerning the tomb stone.

I walked her to the door and sat her gently against it. After I made sure she was comfortable, I leaned up, stretching my hand over the door to grab at a vine there. I pulled the vine and trailed my finders through its open center until my hand touched what I searched for. Taking a hold of it, I pulled out the key that my mother often kept hidden there and proceeded to opening the door.

"Neat way to hide your key."

"Tell me about it. Her explanation was that no adult would think to look in a vine for a key and it was high enough that no child can reach it. She said children had the tendency of looking at weird places adults would never consider, for that reason she placed it so high above them. So even if they want to look over there, they won't reach it."

"She sounds like a smart lady." She commented.

"She was. But she was also very sad and lonely."

"Why?"

"My father used to abuse her."

I heard her breath drawn in.

"The king?"

"He was a tyrant. And though the kingdom couldn't see it, everyone of his family knew. After all, we were the ones he was most cruel with. Especially me and my mother." I confessed, my mind delving into memories I had long buried. That tyrant of a father of mine had been the one to kill my mother. My mother died long before she was buried.

"I knew the king was strict but never suspected that it ran so deep as to be abusive."

"He was a master at keeping it out of the people's sight."

"Oh." She said, her voice laced with sadness and pain. I took her hand and pushed the door inwards before bending to lift her into my arms. We entered the darkroom with only the light coming from the garden as our only source of sight. But I knew this room like the back of my hand. The entire palace had electricity except the garden and this room, preferences of my mother.

With Serena in my arms, I maneuvered around the dressers pots of flowers my mother had all around the room until I reached the bed and laid Serena gently on it.

"Stay put until I turn on the lamps." I told her, moving away from the bed to the right side of it where one of the lamps hanged from a crook. It was a special lamp shape almost like a person with a glass orb at it center. This kind of lamp is often found only in our kingdom and in the continent of Africa. It was where we had ours imported from. It was very convenient when the lights are off but inconvenient when you ran out of kerosene since it was the source that made the lamp light up. I found the match and tilted the glass orb before lighting the match and bringing it to the heart of the lamp. It quickly caugh on fire like a candle and I pushed the glass orb back in place. The way it lights up is like a candle but its brightness was far reaching and lighter. It was enough to see the entire room but not enough to say the room was really bright.

I moved from that candle, walked around the bed with Serena's eyes trailing after me to the candle at the left side of the bed and lit that one up too and the effect was like a light bulb. Bright and luminous. I walked to the door which side each held a lamp and lit both of them and the effect was like a room light by the sun itself. very bright. I closed and locked the door before turning to the bed but Serena was not on it. She had moved to the dresser and was leaning up to grab at something but she was short. I went up behind her and wrapped one hand around her waist.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"A key."

"A key? To what?" I asked in confusion. If there was key up there, how had she known?

"To open the last drawer of the lamp stand on the left side of the bed." She said and I looked at the small dresser by the lamp I had just lit. True enough, it had two drawers but how had she known about a key to open the second drawer? Even I didn't know it needed a key to open.

I leaned up and moved my hand around before touching something that felt like a small key. I picked it up and showed it to her. she nodded and smiled before taking it out of my hand. Then she rushed to the drawer and made to open it.

"How had you know about the key and what are you searching for in the drawer?" I asked her as I stood behind her.

"Your mother was about to tell me something when you called to me. She knew she couldn't keep me there long enough to tell me what she wanted to since you were about to break the tomb stone. If you had, I would never have been able to return." I paled at what she had said. My lack of control could easily get her killed. I was starting to see what a danger I truly was to her.

"Anyway, before I was pulled out, she showed me the door, the key on top of the tall dresser and the last drawer of the left lamp stand. I just have a feeling that whatever she wanted to tell me is in the drawer." She said as she held the handle and gently pulled at it. When the drawer came loose and open, we found nothing but a quill, an ink and a dirty old book that might have once been a very beautiful dairy. A big dairy.

Normal dairy's are small but this was big, not in shape but in the size. The shape was a regular small rectangular book but this diary had huge amount of inside papers. But the edges looked torn and the book was so worn out that the design could barely be seen.

Sere lifted the diary out of the drawer and moved back to sit on the bed and stared at it. I watched her face as she debated whether she should open it or not. In the end, she looked up at me and offered me the book. I blinked at her.

"Why are you giving that to me?" I really didn't want to be bothered with it.

"I feel it is more appropriate for her son to open it instead of a total stranger like me." she said.

"There was a reason you had been the one she pulled into the grave and when I pulled you out, you were the one she showed how to reach this book. You must read it." I said. She looked at me for a minute and sighed.

"Sit and read with me." she said and to that I had no opposition. I sat behind her, both out legs hanging off the bed. She opened the book and took in a deep breath. Though the pages see old, the writing was clear as day. The first entrance was dated nearly fifty years ago and the hand writing was sloppy.

"Dear diary, my name is Angelina Yvonne Nelson and I'm ten years old. Because I have a name, you too must have one so you I will call you Eva. Mama got you for me today. We will be great friends and I will tell you all my secrets. The ones I can't tell anyone. Mama said that as a lady, I must keep my thoughts and feelings that aren't accepted by society into myself but it is hard. Today I hit Martha, she was making fun of my servant and it bothered me. Everyone laughed at Windy, that's my servant's name. Martha was just being plain cruel. Martha has been my only real friend since my birth, what I can tell no one, I can tell her. So it hurt that Martha would make fun of her and I got so angry that I hit her. Mama always said that I should never use violence in anyway. I'm sorry I disappointed her but Martha wouldn't shut up even when I told her to. And now Windy has been taken away from me to serve my older sister. I am so upset! I didn't talk to mama after she let daddy take windy away. I didn't eat and I did badly at my lessons. I think she wants to make up by giving me this diary but I'm still very upset with her.

What is a lady? Why is it so important that to be a lady I must hide who I am and be what everyone thinks I should be? I don't want to be a lady! I don't! And I want Windy back too!"

Serena finished reading.

"I guess this is the diary of your mother. And it starts from the age of ten." Serena said.

"Yeah." I replied softly. There was something about this first entry that was so innocent. And though she wrote about her feelings of sadness for her only friend being taken away from her, I got the sense from it that she had been a happy child, a rebellious happy child. Why had she changed so much to become the sad woman whose eyes were always dark with sorrow?

"Should we go on?" Serena asked.

"Sure." I said and wrapped my arms around her face before burying my face in the crook of her neck.

"Alright." She said and began reading the second entrée. As she read, we saw through my mother's eyes. Her struggles to find her own identity even as she tried to please those around her by being the lady society dictated. We met with her when she met her one true friend. A lady I had come to now know was Serena's Mother. Lady Serenity Ivy Snow. We saw as she matured from a little girl to a young woman, we saw as her beauty captivated men across the kingdom yet her heart could not be touch. We saw as she realized that little of herself was accepted and so she had to abandoned her individuality in other to fit in so she wouldn't bring shame to her family. We saw as she passed the marrying age and yet continued to refused to marry the suitors that kept coming, even when her family tried to force her into arrange marriages, she fought them and refused. We watched as her family gave up on her and forced her to become a nun. This I had never known, that my mother had once been a nun.

It was her 20th birthday entrée that really caught our attention.

"Eva, he is here. It is him! I know it, the man meant for me! But there is a problem….he is the king! And oddly enough he is not that much older than me. He had no choice but to take the crown at the age of sixteen when his father passed away. But now he is 20 and five and yet he does not have a wife. I am of a respectable linage to be accepted as his wife but I am a nun and cannot go against the rules. Nuns can never get married or be involved in any relationship that is not strictly empowering of our religion. I have already shamed my family by refusing to marry and becoming a nun, I will hurt them more by breaking the only honor I have left. Oh but Eva you should see him. Strong and powerful. His gaze left me breathless, his voice shook my body and his eyes, oh Eva, his eyes are flames of sapphire! As he bowed and prayed with us sisters behind and praying with him, I found myself praying to be with him. I knew in that moment that my heart had been captured.

I must write to Serenity! She will be very thrilled to hear that my heart has finally found its soul companion!

Back to the king….

The most astonishing was that he asked for me. It shocked me that he even knew my name but he asked for me! And when he was brought to me, guess what he said!

"Happy Birthday Angelina!" he didn't even address me by my family name! And I wanted to melt against him. But I didn't show it. After twenty years of having to put on a mask, I was able to mask my feelings though for the first time in my life, I found myself doing so for my own safety, not for society. What would he think if he knew of my feelings? The woman who turned down everyman is smitten with him. Think what people will say. The fact that I am in love with him will not be mention, but instead I would be accusing of seeking the queenship position all this time. Such embarrassment I cannot face. Besides, just because he wished me a happy birthday and called me by my name is no means to hope for something more. I am a nun now and forever.

But even so….

Even so Eva…. I am a woman first and foremost."

"So she really did love father." I muttered. I felt Serena squeeze my hand.

"She really was a strong willed woman." Serena commented.

"Yes, but even so…she was a woman." I said, repeating my mother's words.

"No Darien, she was human. Being a woman has nothing to do with it."

We continued reading and finally it became very clear why this garden and this room held so much importance to her. It seemed that the king was paying a visit to the nunnery more often than before and eventually his aim and goal became evident. He was after mother and though mother knew it and pretty much everyone else knew it, mother would not give herself to him. Not even when he proposed marriage to her, she refused him. From the world's point of view, she was just being herself but through her diary we understood that she rejected him out of fear. A fear instilled in her by Lady Serenity. Evidently, Serena's mother had not been happy to hear the news of who mother had given her heart to. It seemed that every night she slept, she would dream of mother and the dream always was about how unhappy mother would be in the later part of her life. So unhappy it would kill her. Eventually though, by the urgings of her family, she gave in and accepted his proposal. On the day of their marriage, father gave this garden and this room to her as a present. The first true gift that really showed that father understood her character, not the mask of a lady she always wore.

There was more to read but the hour we had promised to meet the others were up.

"Somehow, I really don't want to leave here right now." Serena confessed. I saw her wistful expression and I couldn't force her to leave. And truthfully, I too wanted to know what had changed that innocent love affairs of my parents to that of the abusive one that befell me and my mother.

"Very well. We will stay here a little while longer. Let me go inform the others that they can leave. I will have prime come back for us in the evening." I said and her eyes shone with happiness.

"Thank yo.." but before she could finish, I kissed her hard for a moment before leaving to find the others.

It had been odd when the tombstone had pulsated with power. Before I could do anything, I was sucked into a void or a realm that was dark and eerie and cold. I had no idea where I was and Darien was nowhere near. I screamed for him but when there was no response, fear clutched at my heart. Where was I? And where was my love. I turned my head from left to right, up and down, back and forward but every surface look the same. It seemed I was walking though there was nothing on the floor I walked on.

Then when I felt I could not take it any longer, a light bloomed from above and banished the darkness I had been surrounded with. Then I saw a woman, a beautiful woman with long silver hair and icy blue eyes. She really was beautiful.

"Welcome stranger into the reflection of my heart." she said but her lips did not move. I saw that we were in the garden and I saw Darien yelling for me but it seemed he could not hear my responding answer. He was so worried and frightened.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman.

"I am his mother." she answered, ones again her lips did not move. I blinked.

"Darien's mother?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why can he not hear me? Or us or even see us?" I asked. Watching Darien worriedly as he spun around looking for me.

"Because you are in the reflection of my heart, not in the physical world."

"I do not understand." I confessed, turning my attention back to her.

"The best way I can describe it is that this is a dimension, that is on the s same plane as my garden in reality. You can see him but he cannot see you because this reality is make believe, something that should not exist and does not." She said as she approached me. I watched her with wide eyes.

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked as she stopped a foot in front of me.

"For many years, I have waited for someone whose heart is much like my own to leave my son a finally message. Until the message is delivered onto him, my spirit will be forever trapped in this realm, unable to move on. My son must know that…" but before she could say whatever she wanted to say, the ground shook violently and I looked back at Darien and watched as a crack in the tomb stone appeared.

"Go! He calls you back. If you do not leave now, you will never be able to escape this realm. Go! But look to your right!" she said and I did, looked to my right where the red door I had seen earlier was. As she pointed, I saw through the room, a dresser with a key and the last drawer of the left lamp stand.

"Now go!" She said and I felt myself pulled back into reality.

Thinking about it now that Darien had left, I suddenly felt weird. She had said a person with a heart as her own. What did that mean? Darien had said his mother had been a very sad woman but from everything we have read from the dairy, it didn't match. If my heart was like her own, did it mean I was sad like she had been from Darien's account? Or was it as confused yet strong as what we have come to suspect in the dairy?

Which was which? But somehow, I was scared to find out.

"What I meant by your heart being like mine is that your heart is your individuality." When Darien had left the room, I laid back with one hand holding the diary on my heart and the other hand pillowing my head. But as soon as the voice answered my thoughts I sat up straighter, swinging my head from left to right but there was no one there. I blinked then my eyes went wide and watched as Darien's mother emerged from the ground.

"It seems I can transcend upwards into reality." She said. "Tell me my daughter, what is your name?" she asked.

"Serena."

"Your full name sweetie."

"Serenity Angelina Cyrus."

"Oh, Lord Cyrus of Titan's daughter?" she asked and I nodded. I was surprised she knew my father.

"He was a good man. Your mother, Serenity, was a dearest friend of mine."

"I am guessing you were the one I was named after. My middle name that is. She always used to say that she named me after her best friend." I told the late queen.

"Yes, and I was there to see your birth. I was most disturbed and hurt to have heard of their deaths in the fire."

"Death is a part of life." I said, something I have been saying to myself for ages. It was the only way to overcoming the grief of the loss of my parents.

"Yes, it is. But when death intervenes in life when it is not yet time, it is but a cruel joke."

"I do not understand my lady." I said.

"Your parent's death was not as accidental as it appeared. Someone specifically set the house on fire." She said and I sat in shock, my jaw hanging. Someone had deliberately attempted to murder us? Why?

"Because your parents stood in their way for gaining power." Lady Yvonne answered.

"Who!" I demanded. Who could possibly be that cruel?

"Think about it Serena, who at the time would have benefitted from the demise of your family?"

"But what is there to gain if my whole family is annihilated?"

"Remember what I said. Your father stood in their way of gaining power."

"Gaining power? The only means of gaining power is if the king promoted you into a higher po…si…tion! Mr .Adams!" I said in shock. My memories all of a sudden broke free and I remembered that at the time, the people had voted for my father as their mayor. I also remembered that whenever I would see Mr. Adam or his wife, they would glare at me! How could I not have seen it? All this tim...but then…

"Then why did they take us in?" I asked.

"He had meant to destroy your whole family at the time but when you and your brother survived, he was very scared. But then he realized that the king was going to send a very high class family to live in Titan to become the governor. When he realized that his efforts might become in vain, he adopted you and your brother into his household, a gesture that made people think he was a nice person. And so the people asked the king to make him their governor instead of the family that would be coming that they did not know. As long as you lived in his house and your brother was schooled until he turned twenty, they held the power. But once your brother turned twenty, he would become the new governor. That was the deal made between the Adams and the king." Lady Yvonne explained.

"That's why he wanted to send Seiya to that brutal school! If he was killed…"

"Then it would supposedly not be his fault and he could keep his power."

"What an evil man." I said, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Eiy, but remember this, my dear. Behind every great man is a good woman, and behind every evil man is also a bad woman. Well so says the proverbs." The queen said.

I sighed. To think all this time, I was living in the shadows of a murderer.

"So what will you do now?" The queen asked.

"About what?"

"The information you have now acquired about the death of your parents. What will you do with it?" I looked at her for a long time and sighed sadly.

"There is nothing I can do. One, there is no evidence against him and two, I learned of a truth from a ghost I am sorry to say. By the way, how did you come to learn of it?" I asked. I mean if she had known all this time and my mother had been such a good friend to her, wouldn't she have had the Adams arrested?

"When I died, I became aware of a unique power I had. Whenever a person steps into this room, I am able to read their thoughts and see their pasts. On the day of my burial, Adams and his wife were here and I read their thoughts and saw the crime they committed against my dearest friend. Mr. Adams himself was too frightened to have committed the act, but his wife urged him on."

"Oh."

"However, I can only read your thoughts but I cannot see your past."

"Why is that?"

"Your heart is too similar to mine. And I can't really read your thoughts; I can guess what you are thinking. That is how similar the both of us think."

"I see. What was it that you wanted me to tell Darien?" I asked.

"I wanted you to apologize to him for me. And to tell him that though I was a horrible mother, I truly loved him."

"Did he not know of your love when you lived?" I asked.

"No. Once in a while I would break free of his father's shadows and show him that I love him but it never lasted long. I should have listened to your mother when she tried to stop me from marrying the king." She said, her eyes glaze over with tears. I could say nothing and just sat silently by her side.

"It was a dream at first. He was so gentle with me, so kind and loving. It was this way all the way to Diamond's birth. Then suddenly he changed. Took a second wife without even asking if I was ok with it and neglected me. And as foolish as I was, I still loved him. Sometimes….sometimes…he would be kind but other times he would just hit me. I could not explain this sudden violent side of him. It was as if he was mad. Eventually one of his family members finally decided that I needed to know what should have been told to me before I married him. I was told that he had always been abusive, especially to women. A trait he inherited from his father. When he was young….ever since he was young, his father would…..his father would force him to sleep with his own mother!"

Bile and disgust filled my stomach as well as horror for what the old queen had to suffer. How could they keep a secret like this! How could they watch another person marry someone whose personality reflected that of his disgusting father!

"They told me that there were times that he would be so crazy that he could kill. That he was a sadistic masochist. As soon as I learned all this, I wanted a divorce but he would not give me one. It was then that I also learned that when his mother wanted a divorce, his father refused it as well. And I finally came to understand why he waited until I had a son to show me his true self."

"Something to black mail you with. If you divorced him, your son would pay." I said in understanding. No mother who truly loved their children could ever leave them to such a fate.

"At five….at five, Diamond started to sleep with me, his father's orders. And when I refused, a rope would come down at his back that would leave a red glowing imprint. And he would scream in pain. When it happened twice because of my refusal, I could not refuse again. I eventually became pregnant and I wasn't even sure if it was my husband's or my child." She cried and I felt her sorrow. To have gone through such pain and humiliation, no one could live through it.

"I wanted a daughter. I prayed in all the nine months of pregnancy for a daughter. I didn't want another son I would be forced to sleep with but instead, another son came. I wanted to die but I was too much of a coward to kill myself and I was afraid of what would happen to my children. And your mother was always there, sharing my pain and counseling my soul. The years up until my death were nightmarish indeed. The king had tried to force Darien to sleep with me too but unlike Diamond, Darien had a strong sense of right and wrong. And despite my own begging in other to spare him pain, he never allowed any physical contact between us. Even though he was beaten almost everyday. I loved him and hated him. Loved him for the fact that he was strong enough to accept pain for my sake but hated him for the wounds his constant torture put my heart through. I suffered for diamond physically, but for Darien, it was my heart that suffered. I could protect my oldest son with my body but there was nothing I could offer in protection of my youngest son. And so mother and son endured it, the years of pain and hopelessness. When Darien decided to leave the kingdom, I was so happy for him. For him and for myself even though at the time I wouldn't have admitted it. I prayed everyday that in the world outside our kingdom, he would find peace and happiness. A prayer that did not come true. I know this because I saw his past, what he had to endure when he left the kingdom was no better than what he faced here. I had been unable to protect him, nor show him the deep love and gratitude I had for him. I want to say Darien did not receive his father's madness but haven seen what he did to you, I'm not so sure. After knowing all this Serena, can you really go through with your purpose to be with him? Is he worth the suffering you may have to endure? The suffering that might lead to your death like me? I want to say yes on his behalf but how can I when I have seen some of the madness in him? How can I subject my best friend's daughter into a life that might turn out to be like mine? Like his grandmother?"

We both sat silently. I had nothing to say. I knew Darien had some madness in him but would it expand to a point where I would become his enemy? To a point where he would subject me to such a life as his mother? Could I hope for a recovery for Darien? Was it even possible? Suddenly my will to stand by him swayed and all I could see was the need to ran, yes, to ran very far away so I never have to find out what the future holds for the two of us.

* * *

READ & REVIEW!


	21. Dear Diary 20

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 20**

It is three of dawn of the morning of the event Serena has planned for the ladies of our kingdom. And although everything in concern to making the event successful had gone on well, the shadows of doubt and fear my mother had left in Serena was clouding the very event she had put so much effort in. I know my mother had not planned to scare Serena away from me, she had only hoped to give to her what she had not been given. I cannot hold it against her to have warned Serena of the madness in our bloodline but at the same time I could not help but hate her. After everything I had gone through to make Serena love me, it seems I would lose her to doubts and fears even I could not put away. What she feared now in me was what I feared. Was it possible that I could do to Serena what I witnessed my father do to my mother?

Yes, it was.

How did I know? Because I had already done something similar. Something I had promised never to do again on the same day I learned that promise or not, there was madness in my family. One I might have inherited.

And if that is true, who could say I won't harm Serena with my own arms?

Serena never told me what she discussed with my mother but she didn't have to. I had been about to knock when I heard my mother's and Serena's voice. I stopped and listened to the conversation, a conversation I wish I had not eaves dropped on. I was finally able to see the depth of sorrow my father inflected on my mother but worse, I was now aware that I was perhaps capable of doing to Serena what had befallen my mother and grandmother and who knows how many other grandmothers had had to suffer this curse in my family.

I kept away from the room until I heard a long silence before entering. I pretended I hadn't heard anything, I wanted to see if Serena would tell me of what had happened but instead she turned to me with a smile, a smile that did not reach her eyes and asked what took so long. As I tried to sit at my previous position, behind her, she suddenly stood up with an excused to use the restroom. Afterwards she wanted to look around some more. Eventually, for her own sake, I kept a little distance so she could muse over what she had talked to my mother about. And I too needed a lot of thinking.

What could we do now? The paths were obvious. Go our separate ways and pretend that nothing ever happened or continue to forge forward into the unknown future. As much as I loved her and wanted to be with her, I wasn't sure the future, so mysterious was worth looking forward to anymore.

I had tried to assure myself that my father revealed his true self to mother after they were married with a child and that I was different because Serena already knew what I was capable of but that did not go anywhere near altering my fears. My mother was right. Was I really worth the sorrow's Serena might endure? I could not even begin to digest the idea of having my own son sleep with his mother. Such a heartless act. It was what made me hate Diamond so much. That fear of pain could make him hurt mother so much. But I had hurt mother too. Suddenly I was confused on what was right and wrong. Should I have slept with my mother too? Was the physical pain greater than the emotional? What woman out there could have endured what my mother endured for as long as she suffered through?

After we returned from the castle, Serena immersed herself in her project as a way to escape from the nightmare that was me. It hurt to see her trying to make excuses just so she could get away from me so I kept myself locked in my office. I did not sleep in the bedroom that night or the night after as well as this night. Soon the roster will croon, the morning bell will chime and she would be confronted with her vast project to pay any attention to me. As glad as I was for her, I was just as bitter. After that day at the old palace, I haven't seen hair or tail of her and I miss her so much. I want to just rush to the room now, rush there and hold her. Rush there and kiss her, promise on my life to never do any harmful thing to her, to make love to her. But I can't. Can't because I am afraid of her rejection.

Serena why is this happening to us? Have you already given up on me? Have you my love?

Sleep has eluded me these past days. I am unsure if it's been two or three days. When the morning comes and the sun breaks through, I will be pulled into a game that will decide my future. Everything, the preparations, the clothes, the education, everything had gone perfectly well. But inside I felt empty. I have not been sleeping well, my body is tired and aching and my heart has sunk unto confusion and doubts.

What was I to do now? The decision had to be made now before morning comes. If this project goes on and end successfully, there will be no way I can get out of being with Darien but if things mess up, I have a way out. So now what did I want? Success or freedom? But had I not learned what freedom was from an earlier experience? Had I not decided that Darien was my freedom?

Yes I had but that was before I had come to learn of a past that had a very high percentage of becoming part of the future. And worse of all, Darien knew nothing of this. I'm sure the way I've been acting bothers him and he must be very hurt but I can't help it. I am so drenched in fear that I tremble at the mere mention of his name.

But this early morning I cannot pretend I have time. By the end of today a decision will have to be made but before that, I owe it to Darien to tell him the truth.

Darien, let us decide now what our future will be.

"You're Majesty, are you well?"

I turned my head to Prime and Andrew whom were looking at me with concern.

"Yes Prime. Why do you ask?"

"Well you haven't been yourself ever since we returned from the old palace and you've been spacing out since Lady Serenity and the women left earlier this morning for their event." He said. Give it to Prime to be straightforward.

"I am fine Prime. Thank you for your worry." I said but I didn't feel fine. Well, not entirely.

"Darien…" Andrew said and I and prime turned to him sharply. I had almost forgotten I had given them the permission to call me that. I was sure prime was just surprised that Andrew could so casually address me.

"It was you who said we were friends. You offered us your friendship and because we have accepted your hand of friendship, it is both our duty and desire to know your thoughts and to offer assistance where we can. But if you will not be free with us, I do not see how this friendship is any different from the relationship we had with you before your offer of friendship. I want to be of use to you Darien, as a friend and as your counselor. So please, don't say 'I'm fine' when you're obviously not."

Prime and I could only stare at him with our jaws on the floor. Andrew was an easy going sort of person, it wasn't often you saw him be as serious as he was expressing his heart to me and because of that I knew I had no choice but to meet him honesty for honesty.

I sighed, a given that something was indeed wrong.

"You are indeed correct my friend. Something is definitely wrong and I have no way of fixing it. It started with one of our errands to Sir Adams of Titan's household. There I met a beautiful, kind hearted servant girl. The girl you now address as Lady Serenity."

I went on and told them all I had put Serena through, watching as their eyes grew impossibly large as the story build onto a climax that was impossible to imagine had really happened. I continued the story to the meeting of my mother's spirit in the old castle and what Serena and I had come to learn.

"And earlier this morning, she approached me with a score." I said, bring the tale to an almost conclusion.

"Which is?" Andrew asked.

I closed my eyes and let the memory of what had transpired between Serena and I this morning flood my mind.

**Flashback**

I had been sleeping, well I was trying to. I don't know how I hadn't heard her come in; the next thing I knew was a cold hand on my cheek. Even dead, I would recognize such a touch. Only she had hands as soft and gentle like a cloud on bright sunny day. I opened my eyes to stare in her shaking ones. I wanted to take her hand and pulled her onto me but I was afraid of scaring her so I laid there unmoving. I could not tear my eyes away from her. She had on a short loose dress that was a see through under a direct light and the moon seemed to have chosen to shine its final radiance on her. She placed her other hand on my other cheek. Then she leaned down, her eyes on mine and kissed me. I was laying on the couch on the right side of my office table, so to prevent myself from crushing her to me, I gripped the head board of the couch and the bottom of and prayed for control in the long minute it toke her to bring her kiss to an end. I could do nothing but stare at her as she sat by me and stared down at my pensive face. Then she leaned up and ran her hand gentle through my hair.

"I am sorry. Very sorry for the way I have been behaving." She said softly and laid her head on my chest. I wanted to cry. I didn't know if I should be happy or angry but I wanted to cry, that was the one thing I was sure off.

"Please Darien, forgive my foolishness. I should have told you why I was acting the way I was. No, I should have told you what happened between me and your mother that day at the old palace." She said and a sigh escaped my mouth and I relaxed.

"I heard." She sat up immediately and stared at me with large eyes.

"You did?" she asked in shock.

"I had long suspected madness in the family; I just didn't know how true it was. Only a madman would put you through that three day torture I put you through and everything else. I had drag you to the queen's garden so I may apologize all the pain I had caused you since I first met you, if I had known what we would discover in there, I would never have taken you there. But we both now know the truth and no amount of coulda shoulda woulda is going to change it. Before, I forced you to be with me. This time, knowing what my family is capable of, of what the madness in my bloodline can make me do to you if I am somehow like my father, the choice to be with me is at your feet. If you choose to leave me, you are free." I said all this looking up at the ceiling and when I could not contain the tears, I turned my eyes to her.

"But if you choose to stay with me, I promise I will love you for all eternity. I want to promise you safety, I want to promise that I am not like my father; I want to say that I don't have the madness! But Serena I can't. I can't and still I want you to choose to be with me. Because you are all that I have that is worth holding onto." I let the tears fall freely as I sat up. I stared down at her as she stared up at me and as the tears fall down my cheeks and onto hers, it mingles with her own and finally slide down her cheeks to the floor.

"I love you Serena. I love you so much that it hurt, that I can't imagine doing to you what my father did to my mother. And it's driving me crazy to think that the only way to keep you safe is away from me. I don't want to let you go! I don't! Serena please! Please! Please, don't leave me. I am nothing without you." I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around her. What would become of me if she left? Life would no longer be worth living. Yes, life would hold no meaning for me if she left. I felt her tiny hands wrapped around my waist and squeezed tightly and together, we cried.

I do not know how long we cried for but we eventually pulled apart and Serena stood up and took my face gently in her hands.

"Give me this day Darien and I will give you your answer come tomorrow. The success or failure of this event I have taken upon my shoulders will determine our future. If today is successful, I will be with you for eternity, if not, then please let me go. Because it will prove beyond doubt that I have no place here. Can you agree to this?" she asked. At the time I was confident that everything would go well. After all, the planning had been thorough and the preparations had gone one without mishaps. What could possibly go wrong?

"If this is your only condition, then so be it. I will pray that all goes well, for my sake as well as this kingdom." for if you leave me, I will let death comfort me. But that I did not say aloud.

"Thank you." she said and kissed me again. This time I wrapped my hands around her and pulled her onto of me. I kissed her with all the passion that had built up in me, letting her feel my frustration, my hopes and despair and my vulnerability. As my tongue danced with hers, I stretched my fingers over her body, exploring the warmth I had not felt in about three or four days. She seemed to have the same idea as me as her own fingers explored my body, reminding me that my body was hers to claim as much as hers was mine. Sensations that had been sleeping awakened and the desire that was always present but had been in the shadows these past days suddenly came under the light, a fierce beast which had no intention of leave until its cravings had been satisfied.

"Se..rena.." I gasped as she bit a sensitive part of my neck. "I want you." I finished quickly before I lost my breath.

"Then take me." she answered breathless.

With those words, we forgot everything. The impending future, the party, the madness. All we knew were each other. I feasted on her body with my mouth, trailing kisses up and around her breasts, drawing pleasurable moans for deep inside her as she did the same for me. A touch, a kiss and I am unable to think. Her affect on me was overwhelming. If I were to go mad, it would because she brought it out of me with her tantalizing kisses, her alluring eyes, her womanly scent and the promise of freedom in her body. I was crazy but for totally different reason and course. I was crazy for her and that was the only madness I wanted in my life.

When the little love games could no longer hold back the fires of desire at bay, we gave into our lusts and came together in a beautiful all consuming climax that sated both of us. And even then, we remained unified and intertwined until morning came, the rooster crooned and the sun poked its head through the cloudless sky.

Somehow, I felt that everything would be alright. At least I had to believe it would be. For the first time in my life, I earnestly believed in prayer and the miracles God can create in ones' life if ye believe. I was believing with everything I was. I decided to throw fear and doubts away and depend entirely on the supernatural being we know as God.

**End of Flashback**

"So if everything goes well, she will stay with you." Andrew said.

"And if doesn't, she will leave." Prime finished.

"That's about the sum of it." I replied and we all sighed and fell into silence.

"It's amazing you know." Andrew said.

"What is?" Prime asked.

"That she still loves you after all that you have put her through. It's insane the measures you have taken to secure her to you."

"And to think that the royal family had such a deep dark secret and nobody knew." Prime added.

"I have a feeling Ephraim knew." I said.

"Why is that?" Andrew asked.

"He was too close to my father not to have noticed something."

"True. But if he does know, why hasn't he said anything? And why had he not spoken up if he knew then what the king was doing to the queen?" Prime asked.

"Those are questions only Ephraim can answer." I said.

"I must go talk to him. I need to know the depths of this madness and see what can be done about it. In the mean time, Andrew please make sure our king is fed. He has not eaten today. I will go take a look to see what is happening with the ladies."

"Bring back good news." Andrew said.

"If anybody has messed up there, I'm going to kill them." He said and walked out of the room with Andrew chuckling.

"Well Milord, it is time to have your meal. You decided to believe in God and trust in his promises did you not? Ask and shall be given. That is one of the promises of God. But asking must come with absolute faith. Let your worries go and believe that what you have asked for has already been granted. Serena loves you too much to leave you." Andrew said comfortingly and my heart was gladdened.

"Please come share a meal with me." I offered

"It will be my pleasure."

So far so good. Thanks to Prime's quick thinking, the carriages of the approaching ladies was directed toward the old palace since the place we had on the cards had been changed. The idea was to have the commoners to wait there for the ladies. Of course, with their clothing, their beautifully done hair styles and their improved speech, we hoped to forestall the realization of who the commoners were. If the ladies didn't know that they were commoners, they would have no fear in mingling with them. This way, they will get to know these wonderful women they felt were beneath them and form a friendship that can overcome the barriers of their positions.

And truly the commoners looked splendid. I had artist come and sketch portraits of them, a memento they will receive as a keepsake so that they will never forget this day. The guards gently escorted the ladies into a big parlor surrounded by glass walls that looked out to the beach that wasn't far from the castle. As they sat or chatted with each other, servants moved among them, offering them drinks and little treats.

Amy, Kakyuu and Rita suggested I come in when all were present, an action I was against. But going against Rita, Amy, and Kakyuu was a battle that I realized I would never win. As soft spoken as Amy was, she was like steel, immovable in her convictions. And so as they all enjoyed their reunion, I was reduce to receiving messages from Lita and trying to peak without being seen. It was pure torture!

I was dressed in simple white dress that came to my knees with a gold belt and beautifully crafted white heels with threads of gold metals. They looked lovely and made the overall affect of the dress more enchanting. Rita did my make, claiming that I didn't need much since I already had perfect skin though I was too pale and Lita did my hair. The all decided, against my wishes again, that it was best to let my hair down in thick curls and to let some frame my face.

I wanted an image of a strong person, a person able to become their queen, instead my reflection came as that of an innocent little girl. I was truly unhappy though the girls thought this was the perfect image. Whenever I would try to rearrange my hair, Lita would swap at my hands and scold me. How was I supposed to show these people I was capable when what they will be seeing is a little girl who looks barely fifteen?

But evidently, I had no say in how I should look. I waited in the room that used to belong to Darien, hoping that the girls wouldn't forget that I was the one hosting the event!

When the door opened, Lita entered with a big grin.

"It's going very well. The last of the ladies has now entered and they seem to take to the commoners as their own. The style for the clothing is a hit, all the ladies wants some and keep asking who their tailors are. Of course the hairstyles are also receiving massive compliments. I think the ladies feels a little too over dress." Lita said with a giggle.

"Well duh! Stuck under layers upon layers of materials with hairstyles resembling trees and vacuum cleaners are a little much. The dresses of the commoners are simple but beautiful and elegant and it fits their bodies perfectly. And their hairstyles are simple as well, curls or straight, high ponytails or buns. These simplicities bring out their natural beauty and they glow with life. What the ladies see are women who reflect the freedom they dearly desire."

"Mmmm…I hope all continues to go well. The girls will come get you in a few minutes. In the mean time, let me finish your hair." She said.

"You're not done?" I asked with surprise.

"Not really, now sit." I sat and watches as she wove in white beads and a white sash.

"It will keep the hair from constantly falling in your face and the beads will shine, giving a contrast to your golden hair so that it stands out even more." And in the end, beads or no beads, sash or no sash, the effect of a childish image was the same. I sighed.

Before I could comment on it, a knock came to the door and Lita went to answer it.

"May I help you?" I heard her ask.

"I am here to see Serena." A voice replied.

"She will be down in a minute." Lita said.

"I don't think you understand…"

"Your highness!" I heard Rita's voice say. I blinked. You're highness? Was Darien here!

"Good afternoon Lady Rita and Lady Amy. It sure is a surprise to see you here Lady Amy." The unfamiliar voice said.

"Yes so I seem to be hearing. How fair you princess?"

"I am well. I came to see Serena but this woman here will not allow my entrance."

"Forgive her; she is just doing her job. Lita, this is Princess Reighlen Gail. Half sister to His Majesty." Rita introduced and a shock passed through me. Darien had mentioned a sister but I had never met her! I hadn't even given her an invitation!

"Please to meet you your highness. Please come in." Lita said, opening the door wide enough for all three ladies to enter. I stood from my seat before the mirror and faced the princess. He looks shocked me. She looked a lot like Darien with raven hair though hairs had highlights of purple and her eyes were like the amethyst stone. Somehow, she carried the same confident aura that always accompanied Darien.

"Please to meet you Your Highness." I said, curtseying to her.

"Please stop with the formalities. We are practically sisters now. Just call me Rei and I hope you don't mind that I call you Serena."

"Not at all. Darien had mentioned a sister. I'm glad we can finally meet." I said.

"Thanks to your invitation." She said, pulling out one of the invitational cards. It must been Darien who sent it to her. "I was out of the kingdom on some business trip. I made every attempt to finish all my transactions so that I will be able to attend this event. If there is anything I can do, please do not hesitate to tell me." she offered kindly.

"Thank you for your kindness though I must confess the card was not from me. But all the same, I am happy that your brother invited you on my behalf and that you've come despite your busy schedule. I believe it is time for me to greet my guest, would you mind accompanying me Rei?"

"It will be my pleasure."

She was everything Darien said she would be. Beautiful, honest, kind, funny and even innocent. I found myself watching her as she interacted with the ladies. Our descent down the stairs into the throng of ladies had caused all the ladies to pause in the chatters, taken aback by the beauty and innocence of the lady they might have to serve one day as their queen.

Even if this party ends in ruin, it is the pure joy of innocence she exuded that would win her favors.

And I had to respect her efforts, in three days she has been able to organize an event that would take a month or more for anybody to organize. Darien already filled me in that some of the ladies were actually commoners and they were easily identified by the unique styles of dresses they had on but they in no shape or form looked like commoners. In fact, compare to us, to the ladies, they glowed with life and pure beauty. For the first time in my life, I found myself questioning the extent of my beauty. I had often been proclaimed among a few, the fairest maid in the kingdom. what makes one fair? Layers of clothes that made you look like you have a big butt when you really didn't, a face decked in a mass of makeup? And hair styles that seemed to be in competition with the sky? These commoners with their simple cut dresses, simple hair styles and little makeup were showing true beauty, ones I had seen in my travels to the outside world and they glowed so beautifully, so naturally that in comparison, they ladies looked like stuff animals.

I had come from the outside world to show off the new styles, hoping to use this event to outshine my beautiful new and less layered dresses that hugged my figure and enhanced them even, but instead I was met with commoners whose styles met my own. But I was not bitter about the attention I had envisioned to gain but lost to Serena's styles. As the princess of this beautiful kingdom, attention was never a question. Serena was a genius, if nothing else; these dresses will go a long way in opening doors of friendship between the commoners and the ladies.

As soon as we came down and greeted the ladies, everybody began talking and interacting. And when some of the commoners informed the ladies that Serena and Lita had been the ones to come up with the styles of clothes and the hairstyles, a huge batch of the ladies nearly attacked Serena to do at least their hairs for them. Lita was spared because she was hiding in the kitchen. And so they made a line and Serena went through their hairs, taking down their ridiculous hairstyles and giving them very simple yet elegant styles that brought some eyes out, some cheek bones out and life into the faces of others. Of course Lita came in to help with the styles and since I had learned some of them, I joined in with the helping. Amy and Rita eventually caught on to what they could do and they too began to help out. It was amazing the transformation that little change of hairstyles could do for these ladies.

I was very proud that Darien had chosen Serena as the person most deserving of his heart. It would be good to finally have a sister in law I could live with happily and not hate every moment of the day.

Speaking of sister in law, Hotaru expectantly, did not show up. Neither did some of her followers but that was alright. Though all of the ladies that were wives to the council elders were present, five of which were Hotaru's loyal dogs. I was glad that only five of her minions were present. Besides, if they had all come, their only purpose would have been to ruin the event. A purpose that would have clashed with my stubborn nature and when that happen, there would be no way I would be able to back away from setting them on fire.

By two, all the hairstyling were done and we sat on the floor, yes, not on couches or anything but on the floor. Serena had covered the whole ballroom floor with a heavy blanket and thought there were couches to sit on; the ladies choose to sit on the floor when Serena did so. Only the oldest of the ladies occupied the couches. And then our afternoon meals were served to us. As we ate, I felt a sense of peace and harmony surround us in an embrace I was sure to last for a long time. Not everything Serena planned would go perfectly well, but I was certain that well or no well, some of us had just made friends we would keep for a life time. After we finished eating, Serena stood up and we all turn our attention to her.

"How about we play a little game." She said. Everyone looked at each other for a puzzled minute before giving Serena their attention again.

"A game?" I asked.

"Yes Princess. A game of truth." She said with a smile.

"Well…how does this game goes?" Lady Vida asked.

"It goes like this. We have interacted with each other since morning so there's bout to be one thing we've learned about each other. In this game, we will tell the truth about whatever question a person asks. But the person can only ask one person she knows something about a question and that person has no choice but to tell the truth. I am counting on your honor as ladies of this kingdom to uphold to truth and truth only. Does everybody understand?" she asked, some nodded but others still looked confused.

"I will go first and hopefully it will be clearer. Now before you can ask a person something, you must name one thing about yourself and one thing you have learned about this person today. Not what you know about the person before but instead what you have learned today. Be it her name, her age, her favorite color. Anything. I will start. I am a story teller, I love to tell stories and people seem to enjoy it greatly. Today, I have learned that princess Reighlen Gail prefers to be called Rei." When she said that, I smiled. Anything really went huh.

"Princess please rise." She said and I did. "Today I want to know another thing about you. I want to broach on a subject most ladies will not consider to even discuss because it is seen as unladylike to aspire to be more than a woman who stays home and take care of the family. If you feel unable to answer this question, please say so. Because I will rather hear you say I don't want to answer than to lie to me. Do I have your word that truth alone ye will speak?"

"I solemn promise." I vowed.

"Thank you. This is my question. If you were given an equal opportunity as any male in our kingdom, what career will you chose to explore and be a part of?" Even before the question finished forming, a gasp of disbelief filled the room. I was a bit surprised at Serena's boldness. To bring up an almost taboo subject while trying to gain the support of these ladies was a move I wasn't sure was beneficial to her. Unless she was counting on me to give an answer.

"Thank you for your question. It's not a matter of equal opportunity with the males. I am pursuing a career that is forbidden to women. My goal and dream as well as my ambition are to become the high priestess. However as you said, we the females have little power in this kingdom so my efforts are always met with a brick wall. But I promised myself that no matter what, I will become a priestess, the highest of all the priests!" If they were shocked by Serena's boldness, they were even more so by my bold declaration. It was time these women's woke up and stopped suppressing their own desires and ambitions. With that said, it was my turn to say something about myself and to direct the question to someone else.

"I am a fire reader. Despite how crazy it sounds, there are times I can see visions through the rise of fire. Lady Amy, today I have learned one thing about you. That you are a great teacher. On that know, I throw the question My Lady Serena asked me to you. What career in your hearts of heart do you want to pursue but cannot because of our limited powers?" Amy looked at me with panicked eyes then back to Serena and back to me. I knew then that she too harbored an ambition she was too afraid to let known. However, she also knew that whatever Serena hoped to achieve depended on her answer. As a princess, I was allowed to dream crazy dreams, but as a mere lady, sticking to the status quo was a must.

We all watched her like a hawk as she rose. She sighed and took in a deep breath and let it out gently.

"Way to put me on the spot Princess." she said and a few of us chuckled. "But like you Your Highness, I too harbor an ambition for a future in medical science. Preferably as a doctor, a brain surgeon, not a nurse." Now this was a declaration worthy of a rather loud gasp and jaws on the floor. A doctor, the most forbidden acts known to women. Our kingdom's males believed us incapable of going to the length of school needed to gain our degrees in the field of medical science and that our brains were too small to store all the information as well. To want to be a doctor was an ambition far greater than mine. It was perfect!

"Such abomination."

"It's unladylike!"

"It's trifling!" and so the disapproval went around, everybody voicing out their displeasure at Amy's hopes and dreams. I saw her eyes water and shake and watched as a drop of tears fell from her eyes. I was suddenly filled with rage at these ladies! It was because of attitudes like this that the men thought as incapable of our own future!

"Enough!" I found myself screaming before I even knew it. Silence immediately fell and all eyes turned on me and I glared at every face that came into my line on vision. It suddenly became so clear to my why my efforts to become a priestess has always been in vain. These foolish women who knew nothing more than to take the goods earned by their men were the cause of the mind sets of the men! Every day they were proving the men right in believing that our only place in life was at home at their beck and calls!

"Do you now understand?" Serena said softly and all attention turned to her. I felt my sudden anger dissolve.

"It is because of the way we women think of ourselves that has got the men believing that we are mindless puppets to their strings. Is it so impossible to imagine a woman a doctor or a priestess? Go to the outside world and see what the women are doing. Some are doctors, lawyers, teachers, firefighters, policemen, business women, head of corporations, and the list goes on."

"You lie!" Rosaline, one of the five of Hotaru's goons to have show up at this gathering, said.

"I do not. Go home and ask of your husband and see if he will be able to deny what I say." Serena said.

"Serena speaks the truth. As you are all ware, I recently took a trip to visit the world outside our kingdom. It was there that I realized that I didn't want to be just another woman of this kingdom useful only at home. I am a person with my own dreams and heart. I am a person with my own strengths and weakness, why should it be up to another to decide my fate? Go and see how young women strives in universities to become something greater than our limited views of how women should be, go and see for yourself mothers who work two or even three jobs, go and see single mothers raise and family and still manages to work outside the house. They sweat and cry, yet when they smile, their faces are alive knowing they have earned their keep. Yet what do we do, sit here and believe that we are weak and useless. Sit here and watch as our men determines what is best for us. And yet you dare have the audacity to sit there and judge a person for having goals that are beyond your abilities grasp. Go and see women fight in wars alongside men. Go and see how some women have powers over men in armies!" I was filled with righteous indignation. How dare they look down on me! How dare they look down on Amy! Who did they think they are? What right did they have to decide m future, to judge my choice of life!

"Every word spoken by Princess Rei is true. I have never been outside our kingdom but our king has and knows what women are capable of. Can you not see for yourself more than this life? Are you not strong enough to overcome the limitations you and others have placed upon you? Are we truly as helpless as we've been made to believe? Even as I seek to become queen of this kingdom, I also have another dream. Queen or not, I will become a business woman!" Serena said. The voice she used to speak made the women see that this innocent looking woman had a deeper strength in her that her looks covered.

"If you truly believe that women of our kingdom should continue this way of life and to have no thoughts and lives of our own, please do not try own the new styles of bathing suits I have asked to be made. But if you are like Rei, Amy and me with your own dreams and hopes, and that you hope for a better future, a future of freedom, a future you can create with your own hands, prove to me this day by wearing one of these bathing suits. I shall be the first to try one on. Please wait as I go to change." Serena said and walked away and out the corner door. We all sat silently with our breaths held and waited for her return. I had not seen the bathing suits but had my suspicion.

My suspicion was correct. The bathing suit barely hid anything. How much can a bikini hide? And to ladies who have lived their whole lives under layers of clothing, this two piece clothing that only hid our womanhood and our breasts was truly an abomination. The bikini looked to them nothing more than bras and panties. Some of the ladies fainted and others began fanning themselves. Some had their jaws permanently stuck to the floor as others sat in shock. But Serena sure rocked the bathing suit. She was enchanting and glowing in the pink bikini and her feet were encased in pink slippers. What a way to bring the house down.

"These are but a few of the styles of swimming attires worn in the outside world."

"You're joking!" Lady Alexandria said.

"I joke not. This particular style is called a bikini." Serena replied seriously.

"And here's the real kicker. They were these to public as well as private beaches where all men can see them."

"Noooooooooo!" Several voices said.

"Oh yes. My Lady, may I try own my own piece which I brought back with me from my trip."

"Yes you may Princess." I left the room and returned in red bikini swim suit of my own. it was even more daring than Serena's earning more gasps of surprise and horror.

"Nice swim wear princess." Serena comments.

"Right back atcha."

Serena clapped her hands twice and from the side, Lita rolled into view a hanging cart with various styles and colors of bikini's hanging on them.

"As you can see, we have a beach right behind this palace. I feel the need for a swim. If you care to join me, please put on one of these swim wears. If you cannot manage it, that is fine. You may walk around the beach instead of swim, whatever you want to do. We shall return indoors at six for supper. However, there are one hundred swim wars and 95 of us. Even if you will never wear it, or if you want to use it as a bra, that is your choice but I employ all of you to choose one as a memento of this occasion. The floor is now open. I will go on ahead to the beach. If you wish to stay indoors, you may as well. Until six then." She said and began walking down the middle of the group. We watched her until she disappeared and the doors were closed behind her.

I stood up from my sitting position and looked around the room.

"A journey of any kind begins with a first step. And for us, the first step in earning the respect of our men so they can treat us as their equals is believing that we are as capable as they are. If you wish to remain in the Stone Age era, then please be my guest but do not blame anyone when on your death bed you do not find any meaning in your life. I too will join Lady Serenity." I uttered and walked out of the room.

It had been too long since I last swam in this beach!

When I first saw the bathing suit, I too had freaked out. But my shock was quickly replaced with curiosity and excitement. And as I listened to Serena, Amy and Princess Rei speak of their goals for the future; I became aware of a desire of my own.

I wanted to become a model! I was tall enough and had the figure for it and despite my tender age, I had always been brave and rebellious. I was not about to be defeated by swim suits that I was sure would become all the rave five years from now. Serena and Rei have both proven to me that it is ok to dream. But they hadn't only just dreamt, they have taken the first steps into breaking down barriers that stands in the way of their dreams coming true. Even if I cannot become a model in this kingdom, there is a world outside of here that was filled with possibilities.

For the first time in my life, I truly wanted to be my own person. Mother was supposed to have come today but unfortunately she could not make it due to a sudden fever chill. Kunzite and Zoisite immediately left for home while Nepherite took to helping Lita with the food preparations and Jadeite took to leading the guards that were guarding us. Even though Serena was introducing ideas and opening doors that were far too bold for us women of this kingdom, I was sure mother would have encouraged Serena. So if she is not here, who best than to represent her encouragement than her own daughter. I would back Serena up for mother, but I will wear the swim suit for myself. I wanted a change and I was going to be part of the movement.

It was time to change.

After Serena and Rei left, we sort of all sat silently, all of us waiting for the next brave soul or foolish one to brave the swimming suits. One minute, two, five, ten. And still no one rose. Then from the corner of my left eye, I watched as Kakyuu rose and walked to the wrack of swim wears boldly. We all watched her like a hawk; following her every movement as she tried to pick what size would best fit her.

She finally picked a dark reddish one piece and followed Lita to probably where Serena had changed.

A few minutes later, she returned in her choice of suit and though this style covered more than the two piece bikini, it wasn't that much better. She stood and stared at all of us and took a deep breath.

"I too want a change. Whether it is slow in coming or it rushes to us like a tidal wave, I want to be part of movements that I believe will change our kingdom and grant children like me the opportunity to become something more. I want to decide my own future!" She said boldly and walked out of the room.

After that, two of the commoners followed her examples, and then more and more until all the commoners were out of the room. When none of the ladies moved, I knew it was up to me to be the deciding factor. So I banished my nervousness and myself consciousness, and like Kakyuu, I walked forward and picked out a blue one piece. In and out of the dressing room, I returned to the ball room and silently walked out of the room as well. As soon as the door closed behind me, my legs gave out. I had to hold the door handle to prevent myself from falling.

There's no going back now Amy. You've made your choice.

"Oh come one you guys! It's not like there are any men here to see you!" I said in frustration. The only reason I wasn't rushing to the bathing suits was because of my pregnancy. Besides, the suit looked good on the ones who had been brave enough to put them on.

"This is just too much!" Lady Vivian said and I rolled my eyes.

"What a bunch of sissies you all are." I said and rose to my feet. I walked to the swimming suit wrack, but before I could touch anything, Lita approached me.

"We made a special one that will accommodate you better." She said and I followed her to where they girls had gone to change. And true enough, they had a two piece bikini made for me and when I put them on, despite my huge stomach, it looked good. I wished then that Andrew was there to see me. I was sure he would be shock but not disgusted.

I walked back out to the room and stood so everyone can have a better look at me.

"I too want a change and like it or not, that change will come. You might as well be part of it and find your footing before it hits you on an unsteady ground." I said and walked out of the room as well.

Despite all that was showing, the swimming suit was very comfortable. I wonder what Andrew would think to find me in it waiting for him on our bed on sitting by our indoor pool. It was sure to turn him on.

I giggled at the thought.

Change was necessary for this kingdom to grow.

It was a big gamble Serena had taken. After Rita waltzed out, argument broke out between the remaining ladies. I decided I was not about to keep up with them so I too took out a two piece green bikini with designs of brown leaves on them. When I walked back into the room, all arguments stopped as they turned to me.

"If none of you will change, then I will take my leave to join the ladies at the beach. If you need anything, the remaining servants will accommodate you." I said, taking several steps toward the door.

"I will wear one." I turned around to the voice that had spoken and realized it was Lady Delia.

"I too will try one." Lady Sarah joined in. then one by one, all the wives of the assistant council elders decided that they would try and so I led each individual to the changing room, hanged up their discarded clothes and led them out for the next person to go. When the seven wives of the assistants were done, other ladies came as well. The ones left were the wives of the prominent council elders and some fifteen old women, five of them being from the commoners.

"I would wear them too but I am far too old for such frivolous activities. And I must agree with Lady Serenity, we do need to change some of the things in this kingdom. My friends, we are the nine most respectable ladies of this magnificent kingdom. However with the power of the respect we have earned, we do nothing but sit on it and act all high and mighty. As you have witnessed today, our younger ones have decided that they want a change. Although some of the changes are necessary, not all are good. I employ you all to be a part of this movement and help guide these young ones so that as they reach for the sky, they do not forget to plant their feet firmly on the ground. There are some traditions we cannot discard, but if we refuse to help them and distance ourselves, the changes they will bring to this land will be absolute and every one of our values and traditions will be discarded. So I beg you my sisters, please meet these ladies half way. Let us be a part of them and guide them, so that they do not forget on what soil they were born." Lady Vida, the oldest of all the ladies present spoke.

Even I was moved by her speech. The others silently debated on what she had said and four stepped forward.

"We will like to try on these attires." Lady Rosaline said. I was surprised that she who strongly disliked Serena because she was one of Hotaru's loyal dogs would volunteer to wear the swim suit. Of course she wasn't the only one. The remaining three were Lady Mariah, Lady Joyce and Lady Demetrius.

After they changed, I led them and all the remaining ladies to the beach where we witnessed a water fight between Serena's group of four, Rei, Amy and one of the commoners against Kakyuu's group of four which included two ladies and one commoner.

The battle soon expanded into a huge water war where most of the women joined in. I was sure that not even Serena had imagined the outcome of this event to be as amazing as it was. As the water fight went on, Serena retreated far away and several servants surrounded her with canvases and drawing and painting tools. Serena had told us that she planned to make sketches of as man of the ladies as she could. So as they played, swam ,enjoyed the sun and warm water, our future queen worked hard in producing portraits that would take any man's breath away. We fed them cold yogurts and ice creams as it got hotter and when the hour stoked six, none of the ladies were ready to return so we stayed outdoors until it was eight. A game of hide and seek was played, swimming competitions brought out the passions that laid buried in these ladies and silly acts of drowning exploded into outburst of laughter.

It was a most glorious day indeed.

By the time we returned inside and finished eating, we had only two hours before the night came to an end and we returned back home. And suddenly I felt weak again. This time my entire vision swam crazily, if it hadn't been for Lita who was by my side and shielded me from the gazes of the ladies, I would have given myself away. Throughout the day, I had spasm of pain and weakness but nothing at all like what I felt at the end of the supper. It was the time I needed most to feel energetic because I had to tell a story and have the commoners show the ladies some of their dance moves. I think Amy might have noticed my state of being because she brought me a cup of water and had Kakyuu and Rita led the ladies to the back of the castle where the stone circle was piled with woods.

Inside, I worked to suppress my weakness even as Lita and Amy questioned me endlessly on whether I was alright. When I finally managed to calm myself, I leaned on Amy and followed her to where the boon fire had already started. A foot away from the fire laid mats for the ladies to sit and in between every two mats were a special pop sticker stick and a white bowl of marshmallows. I watched as the ladies roasted the marshmallows on the stick in the fire. Some looked very surprise that such a thing was done. Obviously they had never had a roasted marshmallow. My mat was in between them and the fire so Amy and Lita Led me to it and I sat down. Beside me, Lita sat a glass of water.

I covered myself with a dark cloth and a big crystal orb was placed in front of me. the light coming from the fire made the crystal glow and random images like the sky, the stars, the moon and space could be seen when you look close enough. When I was ready, I changed my voice into that of an old woman who had a soft but commanding voice and spoke the words that began each of my stories.

"Gather around my friends for a story of two lovers whose fate would end in blood and at the edge of a sword." I had debated on what story I will tell and had chosen Romeo and Juliet, but as I watched everyone gather, something changed my mind and I immediately changed my mind. No, this night deserved a story much deeper than that of Romeo and Juliet.

I looked up at the sky were the moon was trying to peak out and knew the story of Prince Endymion of Earth and Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom was definitely a story meant for this night. The story of the moon princess who fell in love with the earth prince was not a familiar one but it was a story I held deeply in my heart. when I was little, my mother used to tell it to me a lot. It was a story similar to Romeo and Juliet but much deeper with villains of powerful magic, curses of old and a plot that led to the death of the prince and princess. But unlike Romeo and Juliet, Princess Serenity's mother could not accept the death of her daughter and so called forth the strongest magic in the universe and offered her life as a sacrifice so that her daughter and her friends and lover could be reborn again in a new world, a world where they could find peace and live loving each other.

As I began the story, those who were standing up to roast their marshmallows stopped and came to sit and listen. I finally pulled myself from the depths of the story to find faces filled with tears and sorrow and happiness.

"A love so strong and impossible to describe. Does such love exist?" Lady Kimberly asked.

"I know not but if I have the chance to experience it, I will accept all that comes with it, the happiness as well as the pain." I said. It had taken a full hour to bring the story to an end. We only had one hour left and this hour will determine if this party was truly worth the effort.

"My friends, some of our friends have an amazing dance tradition around such fires and I am hoping to learn a few from them. My friends, care to teach me one or two of your dances?" I said, directing the questions at the commoners. Their eyes sparkled. So far everything we had done were in favor of the ladies or outside both groups league, this was their chance to show their own abilities.

And as I expected, the graceful moves and follower like dances of the commoners drew the ladies attention. After I gave it a try and Rei and Kakyuu also gave it a try, the ladies began joining in. one by one the circle of dances around the fire grew big, the dances wilder, the exhilaration grew stronger and the excitement and laughter rose the spirits of the night and together we danced.

I pulled myself out of one particular dance set and began drawing. This was not an individual drawing, but one portrait that encompassed all of us as well as the blazing fire. I planned to have copies of it made so that I could give to every one of the ladies. A sure sign that changes would soon be coming.

Thirty minutes later, we returned to the ballroom and sat talking. It was now time to reveal to the ladies the true identity of the commoners and I was nervous. How could I go about this wouldn't letting them feel as if I had made a fool of them? I looked at Lita, then Amy, then at Kakyuu and finally at Rita but no one had any idea. I sighed and stood up. It had to be done.

"My ladies, I called forth this event in hopes of building long lasting friendship. And as such, I always believe that truth must begin each hand of friendship. There are some among you whom are not what they seem. Though I personally do not see them as beneath you, I must also accept the fact that reality as much different than my ideals." I said with all the confidence could must.

"Please rise those of you that my words concerns." I said and watched the commoners rise one by one. I could see the nervousness of some of them while others tried not to look at the ladies. When they had all risen, I took a stand in front of them and prepared myself for whatever may come.

"My ladies, these fifty women you see behind me are extraordinary women who have done in two days what would take a normal person to do in months. Not only have they learned to speak properly like a lady, but they have managed to interact with you without giving away their true heritage. These beautiful and warm hearted dancers are the women of the commoners' community." There I said it.

At first there was no response and from the corner of my eyes I saw Rei sigh. So she had known. Had she guessed or had Darien told her?

"Pardon me My Lady. Do you mean to tell me that these ladies are commoners?" Lady Eunice asked.

"Yes."

The silence was a very long one which made me even more nervous. The two groups stared at each other, one with guilty faces and the other with shock and repulsion.

"You mean to tell us that you knew whom these people are and you allowed them to interact with women of our standards! What kind of fools do you take us Lady Serenity!" Lady Mariah screamed. I had expected it but I hadn't expected the dread I would feel.

"**Give me this day Darien and I will give you your answer come tomorrow. The success or failure of this event I have taken upon my shoulders will determine our future. If today is successful, I will be with you for eternity, if not, then please let me go. Because it will prove beyond doubt that I have no place here. Can you agree to this?" **

"**If this is your only condition, then so be it. I will pray that all goes well, for my sake as well as this kingdom."**

This had been Darien's and mine's condition. If I could not get these ladies to understand why I had done what I had, I would be walking out of Darien's life for a second time but this time around, there will be no returning!

Lord, what have I done! God please, Help me!

"You spoke of changes. If such changes came with such a high price then we don't want it!" Lady Demetrius said coldly.

"And here I thought this was an event based on truth." Lady Alexandria said with a shake of her head.

"Please hear me out." I begged.

"What is there to hear! You lied to us! You tricked us!" This came from Lady Joyce.

"There was no other choice!" I said hopelessly.

"We are done with you and your games. Ladies it is time we left." I wasn't certain who said that because at that moment, my vision swarm and I felt myself falling. Whether I was caught or I hit my head to the floor I did not know because I lost consciousness immediately.

And the last thing I remembered was that I had failed Darien and he would really be separated from me. This time, there was no coming back.

* * *

READ & REVIEW


	22. Dear Diary 21

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 21**

It was late. Ten pm and the ladies had yet to return. Their husbands and families were worried, I was worried! As I sat behind my desk contemplating the fate that awaited me with Serena's arrival, I was rudely brought out of my thoughts by a loud banging noise on my office door.

"Enter!" I said, my voice annoyed. Can't a man dream without being disturbed for once?

Andrew, Prime and a worried guard entered.

"Your Majesty, this guard has a message for you. He was one assigned to the protection of the ladies." Prime informed.

"Speak." I ordered.

"I was ordered to come to you and ask for a doctor to Lady Serenity's immediate attention." My heart froze. Even Andrew and Prime were shocked at the news.

"What happened!" Andrew demanded, his face a mask of worry.

"I do not know. The Lady by the name of Rita ordered and I rushed here as soon as possible." The guard answered and even if he did know, I wasn't about to sit around to hear an explanation.

"Prime, go and retrieve the royal's private doctor. Andrew, immediately harness my horse. We will not take a carriage for it will slow us down."

"Yes your majesty!" they said and all three left the room. I sat for a second, panic threatening to consume me. What had happened to my Serena? If any of the ladies had hurt her, they can be sure their own lives would be forfeited!

I rose up and ran quickly to the stables where Andrew, in his haste, was wrestling with my Labyrinth. I took over and he quickly left to saddle a different horse. As soon as prime arrived with the doctor, he climbed on one of the two horses Andrew had harnessed and Andrew himself climbed on the other one. I picked up the doctor and sat him behind me, his protest falling on death ears while Prime and Andrew carried his things. Before any other words were uttered, I sped off with Andrew, Prime and the guard behind me.

Wait for me Serena, I'm coming!

It seems the day was just meant for surprises. From new styles of dresses to dangerous topics to barely clad swim wears to strange but spirited dances to a revelation that threatened to destroy our new found peace and finally the collapsing of the hostess of it all.

I and Kakyuu sprinted forward but since Lita was closer to Serena, she caught the fainting girl before she could hit her head on the floor. All activities seized as we watched in shock the vibrations of Serena's body that was a testimony of a fever. Had she been sick all this time? The first to come out of the shock was level headed Amy who immediately barked orders for cold water and towel after she felt Serena's forehead. Then she ordered for someone to inform one of the guards to ride like the wind to the main castle for a doctor.

Even the ladies that had meant to leave could only stand and stare as Amy checked Serena's pulse, her breathing and began toweling her down with the bucket of cold water and towel Lita had brought upon Amy's request. As we watched Amy work seriously, it was impossible to think that she didn't have what it took to be a doctor. She seemed to know what she was doing and her entire attention was focused solely on the heavy breathing Serena.

Standing beside Amy was Nephrite who had not been seen all day though I was aware that he was in the kitchen helping with the food preparation. I had to find out why that was. And beside him was Jadeite who had rushed in as soon as he heard Serenity had collapsed. And when Amy shoved him aside to take care of Serena, he moved to the corner and stood watching silently and intently as Amy worked. Jadeite and I had never gotten along from as far back as I could remember but as I watched him watch Serena with eyes filled with worry and panic, I realized why it seemed I had always hated him. Because he always treated all the ladies better than he did me. He was kind and courteous to them but with me, he was cold and uncaring. It had bothered me but I had refused to find out why. Now as I sat and watched him, I knew I was in love with him. I had been from long before this day.

"What is wrong with her?" Lady Vida asked with a hint of worry and I managed to tear my eyes away from Jadeite.

"She has a high fever. But someone can't just suddenly catch this level of fever in one instant which means she had been with a fever all day or that something else is wrong with her. Until she is tested, I cannot determine what is wrong with her." Amy announced.

"And you say you want to be a doctor." Lady Rosaline scoffed. She was really starting to get on my nerves. Before Amy could reply, I stood in for her.

"Are you mentally ill Lady Rosaline or just downright stupid?" I asked in a voice that was rather degrading but she was upsetting me.

"No your highness. But…"

"No buts you fool! All her physical signs points to fever. In other for anything else to be determined, her blood or urine must be tested. Does Amy look like she has the equipments right now to do it!" understanding dawned on her face and she lowered her head in shame. One down, four more to go.

And so silently, we watched as Amy battled to keep Serena's body from getting too cold or too hot by alternating between cold and hot water.

As the time tic & toced on, we sat or stood in silence and prayed for the best. I could just imagine Darien's worry and wrath thinking one of the ladies was responsible when the guard that had been sent informs him of a need for a doctor.

"Well we might as well leave since there is nothing any of us can do." Lady Mariah said. I half agreed with her but at the same time, how can she think of herself at a time like this!

"You are a coward. All of you!" one of the women, a younger one, from the commoners side said suddenly. We looked up at girl who was either in her very late teens or early twenties. She had shoulder length brown hair and eyes and presently, it was glowing with anger.

"Watch your tongue you commoner!" Lady Demetrius ordered.

The commoner woman laughed harshly.

"Now the only way you can address me is commoner? Have you forgotten my name already Lady Demetrius? Even though we shared a laugh and you ogled after my dress?" After she said this so spitefully, she laughed some more.

"All of you ladies are spineless cowards and you damn well know it yourselves! So what, Lady Serenity had kept our identities from you. How else could she have managed to unite all of us on this day! Would any of you have made an effort to talk to us much less treat us as your equal? You foolish women! All you care about is making people see you as a woman of high status and rubbing it in the faces of those less fortunate than you! Yet what in all the years you have lived have you done that dignifies that you earned your place! Have you ever tilted the ground? Woke up before even the rooster croons and walk miles in the cold and darkness of the early morning to go dig, plant and harvest? Have you ever known the feelings of earning what you eat? Have you! Yet you dare to look down on us who work from the time we can crawl unto our deaths! Who the hell gave you the right to judge me!" The girl was on fire and her courage made me proud. We needed more people like her in this world.

"You speak as if all we do is sit at home and have our servants feed and clothe us. Do you have any idea how to manage an estate? Can you imagine the tremendous work involved in keeping a household running and continuously making sure everything is in order?" Lady Delilah retorted. I was surprise she was defending the ladies but then again, she was a lady too and the words of that commoner woman hit her as much as it did the others.

"Ha! Manage an estate? That's a good one." Another of the commoners joined in. This woman was also a young lady with very light blue eyes and hair and she had a strikingly beautiful face and figure. "Ann is right, you ladies are fools. You think you manage the estates you live in? Have you forgotten those who clean and keep the house in order? It is not you my dear ladies but the servants! But tell me, are you the ones who pay the servants or your husbands?"

To this none of the ladies had a comeback. So the first one who had spoken was named Ann. I was quite sure she and I could become great friends.

"That's what I thought. All you do at home is order people to do this and that yet you think it is such a hard job that you can brag about it! We may be commoners but we have more pride and dignity than you lot who's only worth lies in the palms of your husbands. I pity you. Yes, we live average stressful life but at least we can claim with our heads held high that we are our own person. We are not restricted into the functions and ideals of society. We are allowed to dream and talk about it with no fear of anybody disapproving our hearts desires. It is only because there is no means for us to expand and broaden our horizon that we continue to live the lives of our ancestors. Give us the opportunities you ladies have and see if we won't make something of it! Oh and by the way, if you've already forgotten my name, it is Birdie. But I doubt you will remember after this day." She said and I could not help but let a large grin spread on my face.

It was time for me to step in.

"Ladies please take to hearts what these women have expressed. Yes, we ladies manage our homes and keep them going but so do they and still they manage to work to make ends meet. There is much to be learned from them as there is much they can learn from us. Today marks the beginning of a change that will hit this kingdom like a storm. Haven interacted with these ladies all day; I have come to know their hearts. Their hearts that hopes for more, their hearts that wishes to take on the challenges of life. Their hearts are a reflection of my own. They want to step out of the roles people have stuffed them in and spread their wings and take flight. Because I have seen this determination in them, I will make this promise now. As of this day, I will make it my life's purpose to find a way to help everyone, lady or commoner, who wishes to live their own lives, instead of how society wants them to live. I will help these commoners be educated, and alongside Lady Serenity, I will fight for a future that is of my own choosing. Be or don't be part of it, I will fight until my dying breath." I uttered the words that truly expressed my heart and for the first time, I was not ashamed of myself or my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Jadeite watching me with an expression that was guarded but I knew he was surprised. Yes, I too had change. When I was younger, I thought like these ladies. That everyone except the king and queen were beneath me. I remember one time Jadeite calling me snobby. I had been, but no more. Life was much better shared than living as if one was alone and on top of the world. I hadn't realized it before but it had been that comment of his that had led me to the path that had transformed me. But it had been Darien's return from the outside world that had truly opened my eyes. When Darien returned, he was as sad and empty as he left. It was then I promised myself that I would become a stone of support and strength for him. And as I cared for him like none other, my heart opened up and I was finally able to embrace people despite their status in life. I had change because of the two most important men in my life, but it will be because of Serena that these changes will be put to the test and ultimately take a life of its own. Once again, I found myself being very proud of Darien's choice. This kingdom truly needed a queen like her.

We were silent from then until Darien burst into the room and frightened us. His ferocity was quite impressive. We watched as he rushed to Amy and lifted Serena in his arms. I had never in my life seen him so worked up about another person, not even in his younger days when he was in love with Hotaru. His immeasurable love for Serena was plain on his face, so plain that even the ladies commented on it in a whisper.

"Sere, please answer me." he said softly and gently and we watched as he gently lean his head down and kissed her forehead. No one had ever known Darien to be so, well uncontrolled. And this tender soft side of him that he was unashamedly displaying had all of us gaping and our jaws on the floor. Rule number one, men must love their women but must not fully express it, especially in the presence of others. But it seemed that when Serena was concerned, Darien always broke every rule in existence.

The doctor scooted hurriedly to Darien's side and pretty much did what Amy had done.

"She has a high fever." He said, something we already knew.

"If she was sick all this time, why didn't you return her back to the palace!" Darien yelled, his gaze boring through Lita.

"We didn't know. In fact, up until a while ago she was alright. About two hours ago she showed signs of dizziness but her skin temperature was normal. Then all of a sudden she just collapsed." Amy defended.

"For a fever to be this high, she must have had it sometime way earlier than two hours ago. To be able to conceal it and just faint is a little hard to believe." The doctor said.

"I thought so too. We sent for you immediately after ser collapsed." Amy said.

"Whoever has been taking care of her did an excellent job." The doctor praised.

"Yeah but she is not out of the waters yet." Amy said, completely ignoring the compliment.

"That you are right. But I do not have anything to test her saliva or blood. We must get her to the main palace, but before that she needs to break free of this fever and I will not encourage her being move the distance to the palace this evening." The doctor explained.

"Very well, have the guards take the ladies home. Thank you for coming to this event. I know it meant a lot to her." Darien said though all his attention was directed on Serena.

"I will be staying back until morning. Hopefully by then she will be well." Ann said.

"Yeah, me too." I volunteered.

"I too am far too tired to make the journey home this night." Rita said.

"Then don't even consider it." We all turned to the door where Andrew and Prime were entering.

"Honey!" Rita said excitedly. Andrew hurried to her and folded his arms around her.

"Oh good, I was so worried." He said.

"I'm fine love." Rita assured as she hugged him back. Prime soon arrived at Serena's side and watched her with worry.

"Only a few of you can stay, the rest must all return home."

"I and Ann will stay here while the rest from our side of town return home. We will bring the rest of you information on her being tomorrow." Birdie said and the women from the commoner's side nodded.

"I along with Rei, Rita, Lita and Kakyuu I presume…" Amy said, directing a look at Kakyuu who nodded. "Will stay."

"That is all that can stay this night. Lord Jadeite, please escort the ladies to the carriages and have the guards lead them home. Leave only five guards here tonight. The five guards must include you and Malcolm, find three more." Prime ordered.

"Yes sir." Jadeite answered and moved to the door.

"Ladies, please follow me."

With a last look behind them, all the women except those staying followed Jadeite out of the room.

"Your majesty, please let's take her to a room and a warm bed." The doctor said.

"Follow me." Darien stood up with Serena in his arms and led the doctor out of the room to his old room.

"In the mean time, the rest of us will help with the cleaning and organizing of things." Lita said and we all nodded. We went straight to work, occasionally checking in on Serena. Each time I went in there, Darien looked about to cry. He sat by her side and cradled her hand in his own. My poor brother, he had chosen a good woman but one he was so dangerously in love with that if she were to disappear, he would go mad. And it somehow made me believe that the love that Serenity and Endymion had shared could very well be possible for these two. And worse, they carried the names of these ancient lovers.

What destiny did the future hold for these two?

It was late night or should I say early into the next day when all had fallen asleep with me nodding off and on that I was fully pulled into wakefulness by an arising Serena. Before I could utter a word, she shushed me and pointed at the sleeping doctor and Amy.

"Come with me." She whispered as she stood up. She swayed a little and I caught her before gently guiding her to the door as was her intention. When we were out of ear shoot, I pulled her to me and rested my back against the wall as I held her tightly. I breathed in her calming scent, trying to reassure myself that she was well.

"Darien." She called my name. Her voice was but a breath…so soft and gentle and fragile.

"Mmmm?" I murmured as I rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." She said softly and I looked down at her. I was confused, what was she apologizing for? But I could not see her face because it was pressed to my chest. I felt a tremor in her body and something wet touched my skin and I knew she was crying. I touched her cheeks with both of my hands and gently lifted her head so she could stare at me.

"What for?" I asked just as softly.

"The ladies…I thought I could win them over but I couldn't! I lied to them and they are all so upset."

"Oh Rena." I said hugging her tightly. This young woman in my arms, I loved her. With ever fiber of my being. She was created for me, for me alone! I was not about to loose her because of that stupid bet we made!

"You have not failed Serena. Let's give it time and see. Sometimes, the true outcome of things is not the initial reaction but its transformation afterwards. Amy filled me in on what happened and I can guarantee you that these women will not be the same after this day. "I said soothingly, hoping she would believe my words.

"You think so?" she asked.

"If you impressed Rei, then I guarantee it. And from the looks of it, Rei likes you very much." This brought a small smile on her face and I was glad for that. I leaned down as she stretched up and met me halfway in a kiss. I was once again hit with her intoxicating smell and day's loneliness and worry rushed out of me. In that moment I was more hopeful than I had been since we discovered the truth of the madness in my bloodline from my mother.

When we pulled back from the kiss, I just held her for sometime, enjoying the feel of her in my arms.

"Oh yeah…I almost forgot." She suddenly said, stepping a bit backwards.

"Forgot what?" I asked in confusion.

"Take me to the dungeon." She said, looking straight at me.

"What?" I asked as if I hadn't just heard her.

"Take Me To The Dungeon." She repeated though she put more emphasized on the words this time.

"Why?" I asked. What did she want in that dark and empty dungeon?

"I heard a sound earlier today while the ladies were here. It sounded like something coming from underground. In my dreams, your mother told me that someone is in the dungeon." She said and I stared at her in shock.

"No. I mean impossible! No one has been sentenced into this dungeon since Diamond died because there are no guards here and no cooks to feed them. And I haven't been informed that there is anyone down there! No….no one can sentence anyone into this dungeon without my approval and I know I haven't approved of anyone being sentenced down there!" I said in bewilderment.

"That maybe the case but I am quite sure I heard something and seeing that your mother has confirmed my suspicions, it is only safe to check. Better safe than sorry I say." She said stubbornly and I knew she wasn't going to let it go until we've gone to investigate.

"Very well but Prime and Andrew and Malcolm must come with us." I said.

"Alright but leave Andrew out of this. Rita needs him this night." She said and I nodded. Agreed, we went around and aroused Prime and Malcolm and filled them in on what Serena suspected was down in the dungeon. Prime was in agreement with me but supportive of Serena's idea of safe than sorry. So with Malcolm in the front holding a torch and Prim in the back holding another torch, we made our way down the dark spiral staircase that led several foot deep in the earth. When we walked down the last of the stairs facing the big dark dungeon that stretched on all sides, we were momentarily overcome by the oppressive sent of rotten flesh and food.

"This is not a punishment room, it is hell." Serena said and I could not agree more. Taking in a deep breath and blowing out the air right away, she parted away from me and began walking. I immediately stepped to her left side while Prime stepped to her right with the torch with Malcolm taking the front again. We walked to our left, looking through all the metal cells but each bar showed and empty prison. Then Serena stopped and turn around. We all followed her gaze and stood silently but nothing happened.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Shhh." She said and the silence once again stretched all around us. But a few minutes later, I heard what sounded like a scratch.

"To the end." Prime said, haven heard too. We nodded and cautiously, we made our way there. As we got closer, the sound though was not louder, was consistent. It was as if there was a cat scratching at the door. We reached the door that was completely isolated from all the other cell and through the four bars that served as a window into cell, Prime shown his light through it. Serena stood on her toes and stretched her neck so she could look into the cell.

Then unexpectedly, she gasped loudly.

"Mina!" she yelled and immediately retreated and grabbed the door knob but it was closed. I drew Serena back into my arms as she was yanking at the knob that had no intentions of opening.

"There is no key here!" Prime said. All the keys to the dungeon were back at the old palace. Serena went to the window again.

"Mina! Mina can you hear me? Are you alright? Mina please respond!" Serena's voice was filled with so much worry that it surprised me. How could she care about this girl who had tried to tear us apart? This evil cold hearted girl who had betrayed us to Hotaru and tried to harm her?

"We got to do something!" Serena said urgently, her eyes wild and I saw the tracks of tears building in her eyes. Serena had too big a heart.

"We need the key." Prime said.

"Urghhhhhhh! We don't have time for that! I'm betting the key is at the palace isn't it?" she asked looking at me and all I could do was nod.

"Can't we just break the door!" she demanded but I shook my head. That was an impossible feat, especially for this particular cell.

"Impossible. This cell was designed to house the worst of criminals. Even if we brook the front lock, the inside and other side lock will still keep her a prisoner. Only the key can go through all three locks." Prime explained. Serena's face dropped and a tear slid down her face.

"I should never have aloud Hotaru to take her." She said another tear followed.

"Don't you dare try to shoulder the blame. This was not your or my doing. Hotaru is to be blamed for this. And truthfully, this is a fitting punishment for her!"

"Darien!" Serena said and I felt ashamed at my words.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm still upset over her betrayal and the trouble she put you in." I said, pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back and I forgot we were standing in a dungeon.

She immediately pulled away from me. She was looking to her right and I looked too but there was nothing there. I saw her nod and I blinked.

"Malcolm, follow me. The two of you wait here." She said and began walking quickly. I just stared at her and blinked. I turned to Prime and he shrugged. I sighed. Mother was probably behind this.

After what felt like a lifetime even though I knew it was less than ten minutes, Serena and Malcolm returned and in her right hand she held a key. Not just a key, but the key to that door.

"How...?" Prime asked in shock.

"The way the key holder on the door look reminded me of this key. I had seen it earlier in the kitchen. Hopefully it's the right one." She said as she inserted in the key. I knew she was lying. I have a feeling mother had told her where the key was. After the second click, the door unlocked. I half expected her to push the door widely and rush in like a big hero, but instead she gently pushed the door inch by inch. After the door had been pushed back about three inches, I saw why. Mina had been leaning against the door; I knew this because her hands clumsily try to grasp the opening door.

"Shhh….it's alright. You are ok. Everything will be fine. We are here to help you." Serena whispered soothingly as if talking to a spooked child.

"It's alright Mina. Let go of the door and ease back." She whispered again and in this manner, she finally got the door opened wide enough for her and Malcolm to enter. As soon as she entered, she rushed to Mina's side and held the filthy girl, crying girl to her bosom.

"It's alright honey, everything will be ok. You're safe now. It's alright to sleep. I'll take good care of you." Serena continued to whisper, rubbing Mina's back gently. Prime and I stood at the entrance watching the heartwarming scene. Over and over Serena had proven to be more than the average woman. Her compassion reached depth of a level far above what humans are capable off. God had truly reflected her inner beauty through her outer appearance. And I found myself in love with her as I had been the very first moment I had met her. But it made me realized something, Serena was always growing. From the time I had her exiled to me in the forest up until this point in life, she has grown and change and found her own footing. She has proven to be my equal and surpassed me. This woman who had not had any formal education, this woman who had been a servant under the mercy of the man I was starting to suspect was the cause of her parents' death. Yes, this woman, young and beautiful was God's greatest human creation and a gift onto this kingdom. God had not only given to us his son Jesus Christ, but he had given to my kingdom a woman capable of leading and commanding peace. It was in these moments that I see the reason why God, in his infinite power and authority, have allowed us humans to live all this time even though we have sin so grievously against him. There are some humans amongst us that definitely deserved to live. They were the examples God uses for others in proving that even in this world of sin, if we live by his law of love, we can redeem our fallen race. And I was proud to have this woman, whom I felt God himself had chosen, as mine to love and protect for all time.

Eventually, Mina's silent but painful cries ended as she drifted off into sleep and Serena allowed Malcolm to pick her up. We followed Malcolm with Serena beside him back p the stairs and into my old room. Malcolm gently set Mina on the bed Serena had earlier occupied, of course by this time Amy and the doctor were awake so we left them to fuss over Mina. We stood outside for about thirty minutes until Amy came to get us and we reentered the room. The grime and filth that had covered all of Mina were wiped away with only small traces as evidence of what had been before.

"Let us try to get in as much rest as we can before the rooster croons. I am a little tired." Serena said after we had sat beside Mina for about thirty discussing the impossibility of her survival. When had she been placed in the dungeon? Where had she been when we returned from the forest? Had she been in the dungeon all this time? And if so, how was she alive when there was no one here to feed her? In the end, we knew our answers could only be given to us by the sleeping girl.

"You're right, Let us all return to sleep." I said, standing up and taking Serena's hand. Because my room was occupied, we had no choice but to use a different room. Serena decided that we should stay at my mother's private bed chambers and so we headed there as the others left for their own beds.

The morning would bring answers. And with it my final decision. This battle with Hotaru would come to an end in less than a week if I had anything to say about it!

**

* * *

**

READ AND REVIEW!

THERE ARE ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!^^


	23. Dear Diary 22

So i know i haven't updated in a very time. i beg you to please forgive me. I'm trying to get back into the mood of uploading as i used to but it seems all forces are going up against me but i will definitely keep trying. i hope to be able to upload more frequently from now on. Pleaseeeeeeeee don't abandon meeee!

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 22**

Their return back to the main palace was swift with no delays. Deciding that there was too much to be done, Serena wasted no time as she and prime began writing thank you cards to all the ladies. Following her fast pace, Darien too began his own campaign. Calling all the elders and Hotaru together, a decision was finally reached on how to decide who would remain on the throne and who would step down. The choice belonged to the people. Sending out heralds of messengers to proclaim the soon to be held elections for their monarch, Darien too paid visitations to many of the men folks of his kingdom, poor and rich alike. That entire day was spent in a brisk vigorous pace as Serena finished the cards and began diligently working on the paintings but not before making sure that Mina was transported safely to Hotaru's family house by Jadeite. In a fortnight, the election would be held and the war would finally come to an end.

By 9pm, Darien and his advisers wrapped up their business and each returned to the comfort of their beds. Upon entering his room, he sought out Serena and found her not. Thinking she might be in her room, he took a quick shower and went to hers only to find it empty. Malcolm was not standing by the door either so he went to the kitchen asking anyone if they've seen Serena, Lita or Malcolm. One helpful little girl pointed him in the direction of the abandoned art studio that had belonged to princess Rei when she was young.

It was several feet away from the palace. Though it had been abandoned since Rei stopped painting when she was twelve, the building was kept in a pristine condition. It was a two story building with the bottom floor made of bricks. It housed swimming pools and recreational rooms such as a massage room, weight lifting and so forth. The second floor was completely dedicated to art. It had a gallery of arts by famous and not so famous people, a room filled with art supplies, another filled with canvases of all types, shapes and sizes and another room where all the magic of drawing and painting took place. The Second floor was made 90% out of glass with a doom that opened up to the sky. The other 10% which was made of brick housed a room, kitchen, bathroom and an extra room for all of Rei's clothing and such. When she was young, Rei loved to paint. She was really good at what she did and on her fifth birthday, their father had the building constructed for her. Though the former king had been abusive to Darien and his mother, he had had a softer side for his precious only daughter and for Diamond who was his heir. With each grand gift Diamond and Rei received, the queen paid a heavy price.

It wasn't until Rei was about twelve years old that she discovered the suffering of her mother and she had abandoned art and the building. She realized that most of the things she received were a chain to tie her to their kingdom so that if her mother tried to escape with them, they wouldn't go because of all that they had. Giving up art was the hardest thing 12 years old Rei had ever done. With it she also stopped asking for things and stopped showing interest in anything when her father was present but there was only so much she could hide from the man who knew everything because he had spies everywhere.

Walking toward the building, Darien found it unlocked and entered. Silence greeted him but he took the stairs and made his way to the art room. At first when he entered, he did not see her. He looked around the room, looking from one picture to another. Back then, Rei's favorite thing to draw was Darien and Hotaru so there was so many painting of the two of them that his gaze could not escape it even if he tried. Slowly he moved about the room, staring at each painting as memories assaulted him.

Hotaru's scent, her soft skin, her warm breath, her husky voice, her moist lips….each thought roused him; his groin hardened and his chest constricted. He came upon one particular painting where Hotaru laid on the bed naked, her head on Rei's soft red pillow, a rose in between her breasts, her hands laid carelessly beside her, her lower torso slight curved in and her eyes stared straight ahead filled with so much lust and darkness that Darien visibly shook. He remembered now. This was the woman he had loved, lusted for and had been infatuated with for years. The woman who had thought him the pleasures of the flesh, rousing and teasing his every senses. He had been able to deal with his father's abuse because she had been there. She had promised him love and care, she had promised him blissful happiness and delivered them for a brief period of his life. He could have it all back again. The love making, the erotic woman, and the childlike innocence he had in being in love with. The light heartedness of loving her…all of it, he could have it back if he wanted….

"She's very beautiful isn't she?" Serena's soft voice wove through the air, touched one ear and penetrated his thoughts of his former lover. Slowly, he turned around and found Serena sitting just a foot away. She was splashed in covered with paints and surrounded by paintings. She did not look at him but rather continued painting, her face devoid of emotions. Startled by her voice and presence, Darien could only stare at her and for a moment his thoughts confused him.

Who was this woman?

Frantically he sought to arrange his thoughts, trying to tear himself from the spell Hotaru's mere picture had put him under but he seemed glued to where he stood. For ten minutes no one said anything and Serena brought to an end the painting she was working on.

As Serena tried to rise to her feet she waddled a little and unceremoniously resumed her sitting position. She sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. That entire action finally shook Darien awake and he moved to help her but Serena blocked his reach with the painting she was working on.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she said smiling up at him. He looked at her, trying to explain himself but she pushed the picture up and he realized she was talking about the painting. Almost in a confused daze he looked at it and blinked. It was a picture of Rei in her red bikini from the beach. She was standing at the edge of the wind, invisible winds blowing her hair and the sun setting just right behind her. It was a most beautiful painting. She looked like a fire goddess just landing on earth. By the time he looked up from the picture Serena had reached the exit.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said and walked out. Darien gently set the painting down and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair confused. He realized that ever since he walked into the room, his entire actions had been trance like. As he stood there trying to draw himself out of the strange mood that had over taken him, it did not even occur him that he might have just hurt Serena.

* * *

By the door, a figure slipped away with an almost triumphant smile. She had not planned anything and had definitely not suspected Darien to be drawn back into the memories of his past and almost embrace it. All hope was not lost. As weak minded as Darien had just become, this was her last chance to bring him to her side. Without waiting, she quickly hurried to prepare. It was now or never and now was most desirable.

* * *

Serena barely made it to the bathroom before she started throwing up. She felt feverish and tired. Her body sagged against the sink and trembled. Her heart and body were both weary. She coughed and wheezed, trying to get air into her lungs. Her eyes rolled in and out as her head hammered in pain. She gripped the counter of the sink as she fought to remain conscious. Blood filled her mouth and started trickling down and tears followed. Serena cried.

Not for her weakened condition, not for the pain that was tearing away at her body, but for the lost of something so precious and the heart of the man she had given her all.

Watching him stare at Hotaru's portraits was the hardest thing she had ever done. He seemed so lost in thought and longing. Several times she had raised her voice to speak but nothing came out. Then he looked at that one painting in which Hotaru was naked and she knew that Darien was not a hundred percent over Hotaru. Despite what he said or wanted to believe, if Serena had not come into his life, he would have ran back to her.

_But who is to say you can keep him interested in you forever?_

The horrible words whispered to her by her fears chilled her very soul. So what? They would win the battle, she would become his queen. Did any of that really matter in the end when his heart and soul belonged to Hotaru and not her? Where had the magic they shared gone to? Where was all that promise of forever yours alone? In the face of his past with Hotaru, the present was nothing to brag about. He had stared at the picture for so long. She almost relived his memories with him. She saw his body stiffened, aroused and longing for the woman who had held his very soul in her palms and shattered it.

In that moment she knew he had never completely belonged to her and after all that Hotaru had done to him he still desired her, then he would never belong to her.

"**Why why why?"** she cried, carelessly hitting her fisted hand on the counter. So overcome with grief and exhaustion that she accidentally let go of the counter that supported her weight and unable to catch herself, she slipped and fell, a piercing scream rising from her throat for a brief second before crashing to the floor in silence and unconscious.

Blood oozed out everywhere.

* * *

Walking out the art studio, Darien thought he heard a scream but when he listened and heard nothing else, he continued to walk thinking nothing of it. His mind was still foggy but was slowly clearing. Everywhere he looked now, a memory of him and Hotaru would assault him and he found himself immersed in when all the happiness he knew was the joy of loving her. He remembered how childlike and pure his affections were for her. So trusting, so caring. He never felt alone….not like with Sere….

He caught himself before finishing that thought but the realization hit him hard.

"What am I saying!" he said, holding his head and shaking it vigorously as he picked up his pace. He began arguing with himself. His inner thoughts surfaced and he realized he had no choice but to face fact.

He had never had a moment of doubt with Hotaru, he had never worried or felt afraid. He never doubted her affections, didn't have to go to extremes and was constantly happy. His relationship with Hotaru had been a steady rhythmic beat with no interference, no high notes or low notes, just one steady, straight forward, vigorous beat.

But with Serena he was constantly worrying, always afraid, never sure and nothing steady. It was a roller coaster of ups and downs, pain and happiness, war and love. She was a poetry that had no rhymes or rhythm because nothing about her was ever as it seemed. Just when you'd think she's given up she finds strength to keep going, just when you think she is strong that's when you realize how weak she really is. She was like a river, ever changing and flowing. He was always running after her, trying to keep pace. He loses face and has no control, his emotions are never stable and only she alone manages to bring out the madness within him.

Between the two of them, wasn't Hotaru the best choice for him then? The thought which would have been ridiculous and blasphemous if he had been in his proper mind now sounded like an inviting option.

Though lost in thought, his feet directed his path back to his bedroom and upon opening it, the sight that greeted him surprised him entirely.

Lying on the bed, unclothed and nude, Hotaru watched him standing at the door with a seductive smile. To say Darien was shocked was to underestimate the level of incomprehensiveness his mind could not atone. His jaw dropped, head slightly bent and eyes wide.

"Come Darien." Hotaru said softly and sweetly. Darien did not move. Not because he didn't want to but his feet were glued. Shock, surprise and a terrifying sense of wrongness made his feet as heavy as lead and he could only stand and watch, his voice lost to him. Hotaru sighed a little as if dealing with a child. Rising from Darien's bed, she stood to her full glorious nakedness and slowly walked to stand before him, her large bottom swinging from side to side. Hotaru was a beautiful woman and though she was small in structure, she was blessed with large busts and butt. Her heart shaped face was enhanced by her large, mysterious dark purple eyes. She had perfect set of white teeth, glossy red lips and a flawless skin which seemed so soft and warm. And to top it all off, her small beautiful face was framed by shoulder length raven hair with streaks of purple. Truly, she was sight to behold.

She held up her hands and held on to Darien's face.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry but…I love you and I need you. Please come back to me. I'll treat you right, I'll make amends. I was infatuated with Diamond yes, but it is you I have ever loved." She said softly, her eyes sparkling with truth and desire. She trailed his face with soft fingers and down to his hips. Then she took one of his hands and pressed it to her stomach. A shock so powerful electrified within Darien and his knees nearly gave out under him. Hotaru drew his hand over her body up to her breasts and squeezed his hand which was lying on top of one of her breasts. Even so, Darien stood still, his shock still keeping him in active.

"Darien…Darien please, talk to me. Will you come back to me? We can fix things. I know we're still drawn to each other. You still love me, I know you do. All of me, it shall be yours again if you'll just say you'll be mine. You can have me even right now." She said breathily. When Darien still did not move, she stepped forward, stretched her hand and gently grabbed the flesh between his legs.

As if finally woken from a dream, Darien violently moved away from Hotaru, the image of his betrayal to Serena with Mina shaking him out of his stupor. Could he afford to betray her again, and for what? A woman who could not move his emotion?

It was true that being with Hotaru wouldn't cause him nearly as much grief as being with Serena does but that's because Hotaru cannot move his heart. She has an effect on him because she was a beautiful woman with all the access and asset to tame a man but the only chemistry Hotaru was capable of rising out of Darien were physical excitement and nothing more. But Serena, no…Serena was too special. She was far too good for him to trade her in for anyone else. Yes he can keep his composure with Hotaru but was that called love? How can he claim Hotaru stole his heart when he was in complete control? Falling in love meant losing your emotional balance, that's why it's called "stealing your heart." If you can live your life being unaffected by your partner, then that is not love.

"I am insecure with Serena because she is such an amazingly wonderful woman. An angle in the guise of human. Someone as pure and good like her deserve so much better than me. That's why I'm insecure, not because I cannot trust her to be faithful to me. I am constantly worried because I know I'm not the only guy out there that is completely head over heels in love with her. My fear of someone taking her away from me was born out of the trust I placed in you that was betrayed. Serena loves me with a love that is so pure, true and strong. No matter how scared she gets, she always finds her way to me. As much of an ass as I've been to her, she is still with me out of her own will. I can't keep my cool because with Serena my heart beat so fast that it feels like it's going to rip out of my spine. She is good, she is kind, she is so loving, caring, inviting, appealing, she is pure, she is comfortable and comforting, she is amazingly wonderfully made. She can have anybody she chooses but instead she has chosen to be with me, a crazy psychopath who easily loses control. I love her so much and I will be damn if I let you destroy what she and I have. Best be out of my room by the time I come back or I promise you, your naked behind will end up on the street." As he spoke, the truth of his words began to firm him against Hotaru's wiles. He no longer found her appealing because he knew he had someone way better. Someone who needed him right then. He turned and left the stunned woman staring with her mouth ajar.

* * *

He assumed she had gone back to the bedroom to shower as she had said but when he found her not there and searched the most likely place she would go and could not find her, panic clutched at him. As he was running from one place to another, he bumped into Lita and immediately grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Thank God you're here. Where is Serena?" he asked widely, his eyes swimming with unshed tears and fear.

"Pain…" Lita winced. Darien's grip on her was extremely painful. He immediately let go and she massaged her smiting shoulders.

"She might still be at the art studio." She finally answered.

"No! She was there but then when I went to visit her she left to go take a shower. I followed soon after but I can't find her anywhere!" he half wailed.

"Maybe she went to take a walk."

"No, she could barely stand when I went to see her."

"And she is not in our room or yours?" Lita asked

"No!" he yelled.

Righ then Malcolm and Rei walked up to them.

"Hey Dari…" Rei stopped as he turned panicked eyes on her.

"What's wro…"

"Serena…I can't find her!" he wailed.

"Apparently he left the art studio to go shower but she did not come to our room to shower or His Majesty's and he's been searching for her but can't find her." Lita said.

"Mmmm…Where could she have gone?" Rei asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be wasting damn time here!" Darien yelled his patience at its straw.

"You said she said she was going to take a shower but disappeared instead?" Rei asked in puzzlement.

Darien nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"She might have gone to the commo…Malcolm, go to the commoners' community to see if she is there." Rei said commandingly and without hesitation, Malcolm departed.

"I should never have allowed her to walk away from me." Darien said miserably as he placed his head in his hands.

"Oh stop whining…wait….you said she was going to take a shower but she didn't come to her room to shower right? And after all that painting, she wouldn't go somewhere without showering. Which means she is either still in the art studio or somewhere within the palace but you've been searching for her here in the palace and she is not turning up. This morning before I left her I told her she was welcome to do whatever she wanted in the art building….maybe she is showering there?" Rei said thoughtfully. All of them looked up and took off in sync for the art building. They budged into it with no care and ran to the apartment within the art drawing room where Rei often used to stay. Rei went immediately to the bathroom but it was untouched.

"Search every bathroom in the building." Splitting up, all of them went about searching all the bathrooms. Lita stayed on that floor and began checking one bathroom after another. She was about to go down stairs when a slight open door with light on caught her attention. She flew to the door and pushed it open so hard that the slammed to the opposite side and the handle became loose. Lying on the fool in a pool of her own blood was Serena.

Lita screamed.

**Please Read and Review!** Thank you and so sorry for the long wait!


	24. Dear Diary 23

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 23**

Fallen into the darkness of emptiness, Serena floated in a void of blackness. It had been two days since she was discovered in the pool of her own blood in the art studio bathroom. Pale, cold and unmoving, she had somehow managed to stay alive if only by a thread of breath. She was unaware of anything around her, unaware of the man who hadn't left her bedside since, unaware of the many tears he had cried. Disheveled, wane and weary, Darien watched the silent woman that was the love of his life. Though her breasts did not rise and fall to indicate she still lived, the machines hooked on her showed life, faintly.

Sitting at the foot of the bed fast asleep was a tired looking Lita who, like Darien, hadn't left Serena's side since her discovery. The king and servant girl both remained with the girl most important to them and to see them, you would never guess that one was royalty and one was commoner. It went a long way in enforcing that despite class and status, when it came to love, all were equal.

Tired of sitting and watching her, Darien pushed his chair backwards and knelt by the bed. He stared at her ashen face, devoid of life, devoid of laughter and devoid of love. He missed her lively face, her pure crystalline blue eyes that always reflected all her emotions, especially her strongest emotion, love, for him. He missed her joyful laugh, her sweet and tender voice, her gentle touches and her pink cheeks when he made her blush. He missed all the things about her that made her alive. He had been so lonely in the past two days she had been sleeping.

"Oh my love, I am so sorry." He murmured, tears shimmering in his eyes. It seemed that no matter how much tears he shed, there was still more left.

"I should have seen your pain. I should have noticed your fears! I should have been there…I should have…." He whispered, the tears now freely falling. He softly held the sides of her face, leaned forward and softly touched his lips to her cold ones. He pulled away, looked at the unmoving girl and kissed her again, this time with a little more force. Again and again and again as if true loves kiss was all he needed to break her spell but this was no fairytale and her illness was not that of magic. She was in real danger of dying and not even a fairy godmother could save her if even one could be found.

"Oh Serena I am so sorry. I failed you again. Always I am useless when you need me most." He said as he laid his head gently on her breasts, listening for the sound of her heart beat which faintly beat.

"Please wake up." He begged miserably, his shoulders shaking with grief and sorrow.

"I don't care about the baby so please, please come back to me. Please! I need you!" he crumbled to the floor as memories assaulted him.

* * *

**Flashback**

He had been frantically moving from one bathroom to the next when Lita's loud scream reached his ears. Stretching his legs to its fullest, he sprinted up flights of stairs and arrived at Lita's side in less than a minute. Lita's legs gave out under her as her large eyes perceived the scene before her. Darien's own shock and fear lasted but a minute and he dashed to Serena's side, feeling her chest and hand for pulse. He lifted her into his arms, trying not to wretch at seeing Serena looking so dead.

"Call the damn doctor!" Darien screamed, his calm demeanor losing ground fast. Rei, who had also heard Lita's scream, came upon the scene and immediately rushed to get a doctor. Taking no notice of Lita, Darien ran out the bathroom, down the stairs, out the studio and to the palace clinic where he expected the doctor to be. Moments later, Lita picked herself up and frantically followed after them.

Darien laid Serena on the clinic bed, wiping her with whatever cloth he could feel. Seconds later the doctor entered the room and forcefully, with Rei's help, shooed the distraught Darien out of the room. Darien paced and paced for the hour it took the doctor to clean Serena up.

"What's taking so damn long!" he shrieked.

"Complications." The doctor answered from behind him. Darien wheeled around and rounded on the doctor.

"How is she? Is she well? Is she ok? Will she make it? What happened? What's wrong with her? May I go in there to see her? The blood…so much…"

"Shhhhh, I can't answer all that if you don't pause." The doctor said, sighing. For the first time Darien noticed how uncomfortable and grim faced the doctor looked.

"Please please tell me she is ok." Darien begged, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"I hontesly don't know Your Majesty. For her well being right now is a matter of opinion." He answered. Disturbed, Darien shoved the doctor to the side and rushed into the room to find Serena sleeping so soundly on the bed. Darien himself paled at Serena's white skin. He swallowed and the tears overflowed. Quickly he rushed to her side and took her hand in his.

"Wake up I say! Wake up! You can't leave me! Not now! Not ever!" he cried miserably as he cried on her. From behind, the two girls and doctor stood silently as they watched their king grieve.

"She is not dead." The doctor said, his words barely registering in Darien's ears. He turned his eyes ever so slowly to the doctor, his eyes begging for hope.

"She is just slipping in and out of consciousness." Lita who had gone to the other side of the bed and taken Serena's order hand breathed a sigh of relief but still her worried expression remained.

Before the Doctor could speak of Serena's condition, Rei, Amy, Rita, Andrew, Prime, Nephrite, Zoisite and Lord Ephraim hurriedly entered the room and all rushed to stand around Serena's bedside. Prime took his place besides Darien and Lord Ephraim went to stand beside Lita. Everyone went on their knees, staring worriedly at the girl who in such a short time had become so important to all of them. Surprising of all was the tall woman who had followed in after Lord Ephraim but remained by the door way. Lady Trista Elion, cousin to the throne and Hotaru's personal governess and advisor.

_What is she doing here?_ Darien wondered briefly but quickly forgot about her as he turned his attention back to his lover.

Standing there, Trista was genuinely touched by the look of unhidden concern and fear these people had for this woman who wanted to dethrone their queen.

_It's amazing what this little girl has done._ She thought to herself. In her short while in the capital, not only had she arranged what they had heard to be an epic gathering but dare introduce such new and forbidden ideas to the ladies of the court. Ideas of dreams and being able to shape their own life. Though many of the ladies scoffed at the ideas from their return of the party, Trista saw in many of their mannerism an undisguised hope to believe in all that Serena had introduced them to. Despite their stubbornness, they could not shut up about the party they had labeled "a disaster." If it was such a disaster, why did they sigh wistfully, why did they look sad after they've scoffed it? Why did they look like they've lost something or realized they never had anything to begin with? Trista was very irritated that she hadn't attended the affair but as Hotaru's personal friend and governess, what Hotaru says goes and she had forbidden any of them from attending the gathering though Trista was much aware that some of the ladies purpose of going was to either destroy the event or spy on everything and report back to Hotaru.

The first time she had met Serena in the mansion in the forest, she had immediately thought of a frail and broken glass doll which is exactly what she looked now on the bed but could such a frail person do what she had done? Would such a weak person dare go up against their ruthless queen? Trista shook her head. Now adays she was starting to realize that nothing was ever as it seemed. Earnestly and honestly, she hoped and said a silent prayer for Serena to be ok.

"What is her condition doctor?" Lord Ephraim finally asked after feeling Serena's forehead and finally sitting by her side, taking the hand that had been in Lita's hands.

"I cannot disclose her condition to just any…"

"Speak!" A direct command given by the king could not be argued and so with a sigh, the doctor looked through his file and spoke.

"She has just lost a baby."

The silence after his sentence was golden. The silence not only seemed to be in the room but everywhere in the world. No cemetery could get any quieter than that. Absolute shock rip through all of them, deafening their senses and making them mute a whole minute before they all broke into an array of voices asking questions. Lita who had known of Serena's pregnancy laid her head down on the bed post and cried knowing how hurt Serena would be when she woke up.

However it was obvious that no one else in the room had even ever suspected their little tiny soon to be queen had been pregnant.

"Pregnant? When? For how long?" Darien demanded of the Doctor and flashed his eyes over to Lita who avoided his gaze. A lump of hurt and pain rouse to his throat as he tried to digest the news. His true love had been pregnant and had kept it a secret from him. And now the baby was dead and she was close to dying too….what?

"I noticed her pregnancy during my observation on her the night she fainted in the old castle and she's been coming to me for regular checkups. She swore me to silence because she said she wanted to be the one to deliver the news to you all but she would do so when her condition was better." The doctor explained, silence once again following his statement as they all tried to absorb his words.

"How long?" Ephraim asked.

"A month and a half at the most."

"So close." Ephraim mattered. No one save Prime heard him and he couldn't help but to agree. If the baby had survived, Serena's chances on the throne would have doubled. She was birthing their king's baby. She could legally become his wife even if she carried the title "second wife." But without the pregnancy to anchor her to Darien, she could only become his mistress and even if she gets pregnant after she had been sanctified as his mistress, she would hold no grounds to the throne.

So close.

"But that is not the worst news." The doctor once again interrupted their reverie.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked, her stomach churning. What could possibly be worse than Serena losing a baby except if Serena is dying herself.

"The baby's death was no accident." Everyone paid attention.

"My Lady's deteriorating condition was not accidental either." Lita blinked, fear clutching at her. She had suspected but had not been sure…

"Speak plainly doctor; I have no patience for word play." Darien said curtly.

"There was a concentrated mass of poison in her system."

Gasps of shock and horror disturbed the room and its inhabitants.

"How?" Darien demanded; his eyes large with shock.

"I do not know. Nor have I yet to determine what kind of poison it is. Give me some days to work on it and to work on an antidote. My guess is that the poison must have been a slow acting agent but a powerful one at that. Her insides are torn. Honestly at the look of things, it would be a miracle if she manages to live pass a month. But even if she survive this, her chances of giving birth again is zero. The poison ate away too much of her inner organs to the point where she cannot support a baby."

* * *

Awakening from his flashback, Darien squeezed Serena's hand gently. He would never have a little one to call his own. Their love would never bear fruit. Their battle for the throne just got that much harder for what kingdom will choose a barren queen?

During his flashback, Lita rouse from her sleep and organized the covers around Serena properly. Lita felt most responsible for everything. She was in charge of foods eaten by Serena so it was no surprise that everyone looked at her at the mention of the poison but it hurt that Darien would still doubt her loyal to Serena even now but she supposed she deserved it. She had not poisoned Serena and everyone knew that but unless Serena took the poison herself, there was no way anyone would have had the chance to poison her.

So how had it been done?

A knock came at the door and Darien and Lita both turned to it.

"Come in." Darien answered tiredly. The door slide open and in came Trista. Both conscious occupants of the room straightened up as the older lady approached them.

"Good evening Your Majesty." She greeted, paying no mind to Lita. Darien nodded.

"What brings you here Milady?" Darien asked, fighting to remain civil though all she wanted was to tell her to be gone. He did not want any of Hotaru's henchman around Serena at this time of trouble.

"I came to offer my condolences on the loss of your child and on Lady Serena's ill condition. I am most sorry for your loss." She said honestly, Curtsying to show her respect. So fresh was the loss that Darien could do naught but nod.

Right then the doctor walked into the room and checked on Serena's medications and life support materials. Her oxygen and blood bags and the equipment monitoring the beat of her heart.

After which he turned to Darien.

"I cannot identify the poison use but I know it is a herbal poison, the kind that might grow on a mountainous region." He said.

"A herb poison?" Darien asked.

"Yes My Lord."

"If that is the case then the only way it could have entered her system is through her mouth which means it was administered to her through food." Lita said.

"But you're the only one who feeds her." Darien said, trying to refrain from out rightly accusing Lita of sabotaging Serena again.

"Yes…." Lita said softly, recalling every meal she has ever served Serena except that time….

"No wait…there've been three occasions where I did not feed her. During her stay at Hotaru's house."

"I don't think any of them will poison her." Darien said wearily, the idea not totally counted out.

"Neither do I. And when she stayed at the commoners' community."

"I definitely don't think they are capable of this." Darien replied.

"Which leaves only one time left, the night of Hotaru's ball. The night when Serena ran off to Hotaru's family house."

"Do you know what you are suggesting Lita?" Darien asked, seeing exactly what she wanted to say.

"Doctor, can you please describe as best you can the form of the herb could be in before it is fermented." Trista asked. They had all forgotten her presence in the room.

"A piece of the herb was found inside her during the operation. Let me retrieve it." When the Doctor left, they stayed silent and paused. Then back in the doctor returned. He showed the leaf piece to Trista, Lita and Darien hurried over to look. As soon as Trista saw the leaf she gasped and exclaimed, "Brizon ilaer!"

"What?" Darien asked in confusion.

"Brizon ilaer. It's the name of this poison. It is very lethal and dangerous!"

All three in the room looked at the suddenly distressed woman.

"Trista, I need you to tell us all you know about this herb." Darien said seriously. Inside him his heart skipped a beat; there might be hope for Serena after all. Quickly recovering from her outburst, Trista looked away.

"I don't know anything." All their jaws dropped in astonishment. This woman who had just blurted out the name of this unknown herb and seemed distress about it dare to say she knew nothing? How do you react so emotionally to something you know nothing about?

"Lady Trista, the woman who I love is on her death bird and you are the only person with information that might help us save her and you dare to lie before me that you know nothing? I can have you beheaded for your lies!" Darien almost yelled. Sudden frustration rouse in him and the need to kick or hurt someone was raging in him.

Trista remained silent for a long while. The night of Hotaru's spontaneous ball, she had not been present because she had left to the residence of her family. Upon her return was when she learned of the disappearance of the King's new interest. Back then, she remembered saying that she had taken care of the pest eternally. Choosing not to touch on that topic, Trista tried to think of a way to give the information without mentioning Hotaru's name. It wasn't that she was afraid of Hotaru, the simple truth was regardless of Hotaru's cruelty over the years, they were still friends. She was not about to betray her friend, not even if it means her death.

"These leafs grow in rather remote corners of our kingdom. It is often harvested for medicine. If properly fermented, the poison can easily be taken it and it makes a very miraculous medicine for a good number of illnesses. So far I only by name know one place that these herbs grow, the Harthorne Mountains of Lilaien." She finished speaking.

To Lita and the doctor, her words meant little to them but as soon as she mentioned Harthorne, Darien's eyes shadowed with confirmed suspicion. When he had first heard of the poison, something in his mind had gone off and the only person he could think of that could harm Serena was of course Hotaru. This suspicion grew expanditory when Lita explained that it had to be sometime during the night of the ball when Serena disappeared. If that is not enough confirmation, these herbs grew on the mountains right behind Hotaru's family house, the huge mountains that separated them from most of the town of Lilaien. He knew now without a shadow of a doubt that the one responsible for Serena's condition was Hotaru and she was going to pay for it but for the mean time, they had the answers that could save her. Punishment would come afterwards.

Darien immediately left the room and swiftly made his way to his office where Ephraim, Andrew and Prime sat doing paper work. Upon his entrance, they stood up but sat back down when he flopped himself onto his chair a huge sigh. He quickly sat up and explained the situation to them with the thought of going off to Hotary's family house to learn all that he could and to bring back an antidote if there was one.

"No Your Majesty! You cannot leave the palace, especially not now!" Prime said.

"What do you expect me to do!" Darien exploded his eyes viciously crazy.

"Send someone else Your Majesty." Andrew said calmly, hoping to plicate the raging king.

"This is too important for that!" Darien said, running his fingers through his unkempt hair and pacing back and forth vigorously.

"I will go." They all turned to look at Prime who had spoken.

"What?" Darien asked.

"It is best for you to be here in case she wakes up. I'm sure she will want to see you the moment she wakes up and if you're not here I think that might bother her quite a bit. I will go and bring back an antidote or someone capable of making an antidote and I will return swiftly." No one said anything for a moment and Darien thought about his words. Although he wanted to go off to find a cure, the fact is the thought bothered him. What if….what if he doesn't get back in time? What if Serena woke up and he wasn't here? What if….what if she was gone by the time he gets back? Gone and buried? He would not have had the chance to have held her one last time….the what ifs were starting to make him afraid.

"Fine, but you have only three days."

"It shall be done Your Majesty."

Right then Lita burst into the room with a wild grin.

"She's trying to wake up!" she announced and bounded off again. All four men in the room quickly followed her to the clinic and into the room that housed their beloved woman. Trista had already left the room. Darien immediately resumed his seat by her and took her hand. She was trying, her lips were trying to open and her eyes shook with effort to open.

"Come on love, you can do it. You can do it." Darien said, gripping her hand and watching her anxiously. Everyone in the room held their breath. For a minute Serena paused and Darien was afraid she was not going to try anymore but she slowly moved one finger in his hands that were folded over one of hers.

"Yes, that's it. I'm right here. Come back my love, please. Come back to me." he said soothingly and continued to say sweet nothings. After about 5 minutes of tense anticipation, her hand drop. A dramatic moment that made them all thought she was gone. Seconds later her eyes, shadowed by sleep and pain opened. No one spoke or breathed. They just watched her like a hawk, waiting to see what she would do next. She closed her eyes back up again and opened them. The room was dimly lit to avoid blinding her when she opened her eyes. Painfully slowly, she turned her head to look at Darien. For the first 30 seconds her eyes registered no recognition. She blinked slowly, her eyes opening one more time and she made an effort to smile when Darien registered in her mind. Filled to the brim with emotions, happy tears dropped down Darien's cheeks. He sat up by her side, leaned down and embraced her as gently her could.

"Serena serena serna. " He whispered over and over. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief, their tense expression replaced with something akin to anxiety and happiness. They moved a step closer as if drawn by a pool, each waiting to have their turn by Serena's side. Finally Darien leaned back up and Lita who didn't want to give Serena any hard work came across from the other side so Serena wouldn't have to turn her head.

Looking up from Darien's eyes, she saw Lita and smiled a little more and everyone else moved a little closer, wanting to be noticed. Her eyes brightened a shade as she took them all in.

"Hi." She mouthed soundlessly. Darien continued to run his fingers up and down her cheeks, eyes glued on her.

"Hi yourself." Andrew answered softly as he went on one knew to be a little more eye contact with her. Suddenly there was this awkwardness that could not be described in words. How does one carry on a conversation with someone who had just woken from two days of sleeping lacked sound to communicate?

Serena tried to turn her head to the other side but realizing the purpose of the gesture, Darien stopped the turning of her head. Questioningly, her eyes conveyed her confusion.

"It's just us here right now. No one on the other side." He said and she tried to nod.

"Amy will be here shortly." Ephraim finally spoke. They all looked at him but only briefly for Darien who quickly returned his attention back on his beloved woman.

"She has been very distraught since you took ill and has not been much of herself to the point she skipped meals and showers so I have her grounded in the house till she can master the effort to make herself presentable. It won't be too long before she gets here." He explained.

Serena nodded in understanding.

"So what's going on?" there was sound this time but only on the "what" and "on" but they figured out what she was trying to say.

"Nothing, just waiting for you to wake up since you have been sleeping for the past two days."

"Oh." Soundless her lips made the shape.

Almost unconsciously, Serena moved her hand down onto her stomach, sighing seconds later. Her eyes teared up, the knowledge that she had lost her first born came to the surface of her mind and she closed her eyes, hoping to hide the tears but they all knew and they all hurt with her. Darien rubbed her shoulders soothingly and she opened her eyes, eyes that were filled with pain and regrets and it hurt Darien and everyone else so much to see her in so much pain.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, a tear escaping her eyes and sliding down her cheeks.

Darien shook his head. "No. Don't be sorry my dear. You have done nothing wrong. You have done nothing wrong." He answered, laying his head gently her head. Deciding they needed some privacy, everyone left the room.

"I didn't mean to keep it a secret." She murmured, no longer soundless though here words came out as a whisper.

"I know."

"And now look at what has happened." She said, tears cascading down her cheeks. Darien kissed her cheeks, trailing up the pathway of the tears and erasing them with his lips.

"Never forget that a child is a gift of God. God knows you will make a wonderful mother so don't fear. He will give us another." He said warmly as he laid his head lightly on her chest and they stayed this way for a while.

"Darien?"

"MMM…" he lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"You know the paintings I was working on? They should be dry by now. Please deliver each portrait to whom it is of with a little card saying simply 'I'm sorry'." She said. He said nothing for a minute, then laid his head on her chest again.

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes later, Darien looked up and saw that Serena was sleeping. Her breathing was shallow which it would be until she was cured so he wasn't alarmed. Pulling the covers, kissing her lips gently, her stood up.

"I love you beyond life itself. I can live without a baby but I can't live without you. It's alright my love, God will give us another." He whispered, kissed her check one last time and left the room.

Outside anxious faces awaited him.

"She is asleep again." She said and they nodded but the anxiety still remained.

"Your Majesty?" Prime said.

"You may go Prime. Please ride swiftly back."

"Yes Your Majesty."

"God speed my friend."

"Be safe." Andrew added. Bowing, Prime turned and swiftly took leave of them.

"Lita."

"Yes My Lord?"

"Before you can sit next to Serena again you must go make yourself presentable and also eat something. I will do the same." Darien said.

"But..."

"No buts! Now go." A little miffed at the gentle command, Lita curtsied and left to do as she's been commanded. Turning in unison, the remaining three men exited the clinic, Darien to his room for a touch up and the two men back to their work in Darien's office.

* * *

Trista, haven left Serena's bedside, quickly made her way to Hotaru's quarters where she sat with the other two people that were closets to her.

"Ah Trista, I was wondering where you were." She said with a smile, patting the spot next to her. Trista took the invite and sat down with a sigh.

"You sound rather tired my dear, what's the matter?" the lady called Michelle with strange aqua hair asked as she went about making tea for Trista.

"I need to ask you something sweet pea." Trista said, turning to Hotaru. The queen blinked and smiled gently at the fond childish nickname the three has been calling her since she was born.

"Go ahead."

"Did you by any chance poison Serena?" they all paused, letting what Trista said sink in.

"No." Hotaru said.

"Brizon Ilaer was found in her blood and you know the only place that poisonous herbs grow is by your family house." Trista said.

"And that automatically makes me the culprit?" Hotaru said, rising to her feet.

"No. But the king suspects it is you."

"And how would he even know where the plant grows eh?" Hotaru asked, turning to walk away.

"I told him." Hotaru stopped walking.

"You did what?"

"I told him where I thought they grew and I presume he is making arrangements for someone to go seek an antidote from your fami…" Before Trista could finish, Hotaru grabbed the flowers that sat in a water vas on the tea table and smite Trista with it. All actions in the room seized.

"You foolish traitor! Go to your room! I'll deal with you later." Hotaru said menacingly. Without a word, Trista rouse and left Hotaru's living room.

"Your Majesty….." the blond of the group began but was cut off by Hotaru.

"Quick, find out who is heading towards Liliaien and stopped them from getting there or getting back!" Hotaru ordered. Both people in the room seemed uncomfortable with the idea.

"What the hell are you doing! Move it!" she screamed.

"Sweet pea please, think about what you are doing." The aqua heard woman said.

"I know what the hell I'm doing! Just do as you are told!" Sighing, both women rouse to their feet and silently left the room. Hotaru dropped back on the bed.

"This can't be happening."

In her clinic room, Serena cried. She had pretended to sleep so Darien would leave her alone to her pain. She didn't want Darien to see the layers of hurt the loss of the baby had created in her. Turning to face the window that was covered by curtains, she cried out her anguish, her voice unable to stay silent. With each tear drop the volume of her sobs increased, her face contorted into a masks of heartbreaking misery.

Fear, disappointment, loneliness, emptiness…these feelings vengefully assaulted her heart, tearing at her peace of mind.

Why her? After all she had gone through; after all she had given of herself, why was she denied the one thing she craved the most? Yet above all the crippling powers of misery was the feeling of guilt. Guilt that she had not known she was pregnant, guilt that she had not taken better care of herself, guilt that by her decision to be with a man already someone else's had caused an innocent soul the chance to live.

* * *

Please forgive the late delivery and please understand that I'm trying. school keeps me very busy. but yea^^

A big thank you to all of those who commented on the previous chapter!


	25. Dear Diary 24

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 24**

The news of Serena's condition slipped out fast to the general population and headlines like "We don't want a barren queen" and "What use is a woman who can't reproduce" dominated the front covers of books, newspapers, TV stations, billboards…etc. for the first couple of days Serena was spared from viewing all this negative influences but when the end of the week arrived and she was removed from the clinic by her own insistence, the shock of the cold rejection sent her running back to the comfort of the silent clinic room. Lost and alone in her silent misery, not even Darien's embrace and attention could power her up to rise above the pain.

* * *

"Serena?"

"Mmmm…what?" she answered lifelessly and Darien's heart sagged. Serena's fear and shame was so tangible that it had crippled her, locking her onto her bed and perpetually face down.

"I have something to show you." Darien said gently. Running soft and gentle fingers over the side of the face that was showing.

"What?" she asked again with no interest.

"You'll see. Can you walk?"

"I don't want to."

"Serena please…please just come with me." he begged, his voice pleading, urging her to hear him. A long silence later, she made the effort to rise and he assisted her by lifting her up into his arms. She was dressed in a white night robe and wasn't properly outfitted for what Darien had in mind but he knew if he asked her to change, she would change her mind.

She said nothing as he walked her out of the clinic room and as they got closer to the sound of voices, she buried her face in his chest. His heart hurt so much to see her so afraid of the people she had loved so much just a few days ago. Darien was by no means in control of his anger, the unquenchable hatred that burned in him for Hotaru. Only Serena's weakness was keeping him out of Hotaru's sight and from doing permanent damage to her.

_Wait and see Hotaru, you will regret this._

And so the silent promise burned in him like a candle, growing stronger and hotter with each day that passed that he had to watch his beloved cripple away.

Drawing out of his thoughts, he made a sudden move down the ail that led to his and her bedrooms. This area of the hallway was quiet and the sudden silence brought Serena's head from its hiding place. She looked up and around slowly before resting her head against his chest. Now a days, it was the beating of his heart that kept her going. Regardless of the poison that was destroying her inside, she knew her life would not be as short as they all expected as long as Darien's heart continued to beat strongly in her veins. He may not know it but he was her light in a world of darkness, to take him out is to sentence her to death and as much as she would welcome death to take away all this pain, she knew the devastating cause her death will have on Darien. And yet…sometimes she wondered if that reason alone was going to be enough to anchor her to the ball of light in her darkness.

Placing her full weight on one arm, Darien opened the door to his bedroom and entered. Knowing exactly what he wanted, he walked to the stand alone closet chest that hanged his heavy and warmest jackets, drawing out one particularly fuzzy, white, comfortable jacket, closed the door and proceeded to walk out. On silent feet, he walked out of the palace, covering Serena with the jacket to keep her warm from the cool night air and headed to the stable. Though Serena's eyes were opened, she seemed unaware of anything that was happening around her. It wasn't until she was placed in a different set of arms that she jolted into attention. Panic rushed through her as she sought Darien.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm right here." He said, holding her cheeks even though other hands held her body.

"Don't leave me." she begged frantically as she clutched onto his hand.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to climb up labyrinth and you will be right back in my arms." He said. She still clutched to his hand as if she had heard nothing at all, her eyes watering. Darien looked up worriedly at Andrew who was holding Serena and he shook his head firmly.

"Climb"

"But…"

"Climb the horse Darien." Lifting his hand against Serena's resisting force was the hardest thing he'd done in a while. It felt almost like a betrayal to her. As soon as his hand was free, she recoiled into herself. Her tears suddenly dried to be replaced by eyes completely lacked in emotion. Darien almost returned his hand but Andrew stepped back and so he had no choice but to climb up on the horse. Andrew immediately handed Serena to him but she remained recoiled. Darien's heart sunk.

"I'll be back as soon as is possible." Darien said to Andrew.

"Take your time Your Majesty and safe journey."

"Thank you my friend." Andrew picked up the reins of the horse for him and with Serena safely positioned in front of him, Darien took off with Andrew and Rita who was standing a distance away as their only witnesses.

Sensing the presence of his wife, Andrew turned around and Rita rushed into his arms, her heart heavy with pain for the little girl she had come to love so much.

"She will be ok Rita. She just needs a break is all." Andrew said comfortingly and Rita nodded, hoping that her husband's words would be the truth. She had missed Serena's liveliness exceedingly over the past few days and she hoped that Serena would regain it back and fast. They had only five more days until the election and Serena needed to be at the top of her game if she means to overcome all the obstacles and win this war.

* * *

As they traveled, Serena fell in and out of sleep. She didn't speak and nothing of their passing surroundings interested. Darien reflected how different this journey is compared to when they were leaving the forest house to the palace. Back then Serena had been full of questions. Questions both intelligent and random that it had him laughing every time. Her eyes sparked with amusement, her face cleared of all but happiness. She had even admitted to loving the exercise of traveling. Now she just sat loosely in front of him, lost in the eternal darkness of her mind. For the umpteenth time, Darien sighed. He hoped with all his might that Serena's return back to the forest house would restore her once strong spirit.

A day ago, he had sat down with all of his and her friends to discuss what could be done to help Serena. They couldn't stop people from writing what they want to write. They couldn't stop the TV station from advertising what they wanted to advertise, neither could they stop the posters, the signs, the billboards nor the gossiping tongues. Though Lita, Jadeite and Kunzite (who had returned from dropping Mina off at his house) voted for sentencing anyone who dared mock Serena to a lifetime of misery. Other options about exposing to the world that Hotaru was responsible for Serena's condition were brought up but Ephraim shot it down. Without any evidence connecting the crime to Hotaru, the whole world will see them as fools. And so on and on ideas of all magnitude were presented but nothing fit for though some of the ideas were good, they solved only part of the problem and not the whole.

"You know, I don't think we are capable of solving this problem." Amy had spoken up. She had been the only one who hadn't spoken since the beginning of the meeting. She had been listening and considering the pros and cons of all ideas presented.

"What do you mean Amy?" Rei asked.

"The people have a problem not with the queen or king but with the person who might become their queen. Serena is the only one capable of solving the problem as a whole." Amy said.

"Yeah but in her condition…." Lita began.

"Her condition is no excuse to sit back and watch her name be so darkly blackened."

"You don't under…."

"On the contrary Darien, I understand very well. And the only way we can help is to get her to step out and step up. She can beat Hotaru." Amy said, her eyes calculating as if the idea she was trying to present to them was still being thought of.

"But how?" Rita asked.

"Vacation." Zoisite said, understanding what Amy was getting at.

"You want her to take a vacation at a time like this? Do you know how that will look to the people?" Nephrite said.

"I understand that this will make people think less of her but that's nothing new. She needs to get away from here for a few days." Amy replied.

"And in all honest truth, no one has to know that she is not here." Zoisite added.

"What do you mean?" Nephrite asked.

"If we continue to act like she is in the clinic room and swear the doctor to secrecy, no one will know she isn't here. Especially since no one has seen her in the past couple of days."

"That's true." Rei said thoughtfully.

"But to where?" Andrew asked.

"Somewhere she feels relaxed. Somewhere she can deal with her sorrow all by HERSELF." Amy emphasized the last word because she wanted Darien to understand that he could not be involve in that healing part of the healing process.

"You want me to leave her somewhere to suffer alone?" Darien asked incredulously.

"I know it sounds harsh but the only way Serena can overcome this is for her to be at a place by herself where she can cry to her hearts' content. The more you are around, the more she will hide in your shadow. Hiding won't change the situation Your Majesty, in fact, it will only make it worse and if you've notice, we don't have much time left for the election. We need Serena to wake up."

"And you think abandoning her in her time of need is the way to go about it!" Darien demanded, furious with Amy for suggesting such a thing.

"I'm not asking you to cut all ties with her Darien!" Amy said, meeting Darien's anger with her own passion. Shocked and surprised, everyone else watched on. Most surprised was Ephraim who had never seen his daughter so passionate about anything. But it was a good kind of surprise and he was proud of her for having the guts to stand up to their king.

"Then what the hell are you asking me to do eh!"

"All I'm saying is that she needs a day or two away from this environment and away from any person she can use as shield." Amy said, back to her normal calm voice.

"I can't do that Amy." Darien said, also calmed down.

"Yes you can."

"No, I really can't."

"Yes you really can and you're going to do it."

"You don't unders…."

"No you don't understand!" Amy snapped, rising to her feet and shivering with cold anger. Jaws dropped. "Do you think I would have healed from my mom's death if I had been sheltered the way you're sheltering Serena! She needs to be alone because she is the only one who knows the extent of the pain she is going through! She doesn't need a man who wants her around just for his own peace of mind!" Amy screamed, her words cutting a deep gash in Darien's heart. Was it true? Was he only refusing to let Serena be by herself only because it would bother him? It wasn't because it was for Serena's own sake?

Amy flopped down and sighed, burying her head in her hands. Frustration making tears fall down her face. Ephraim who sat next to her gentle pulled his daughter closer to him and breathing a sigh of relief. For the first time, he had an in-depth idea of his daughter's feelings. After the initial reaction of his wife's death, Amy never showed any emotion of sadness but he knew she was hurting. He just didn't know how to make her talk about it so they can heal together.

Darien said nothing after her outburst.

"Didn't you bury the seedling of the miscarriage child?" Ephraim suddenly asked. All turned to him.

"Yes?" Darien answered.

"Where did you bury it?"

"My house in the forest." Darien answered. After Serena woke up and they had spoken, Darien had taken the frozen remains of the unborn child and ridden furiously to the forest where he buried that child.

Ephraim nodded with a little smile.

"You mean for Serena to go there to see it?" Andrew asked.

"Yes."

"That's a bad idea." Jadeite said, thinking of the emotional burden this would place on Serena.

"That's a good idea!" Rita answered. "Any mother would want to have the chance to say a final goodbye to their dead or dying child, even if it is an unborn one. Only then will she be able to accept the reality of his death, truly mourn and rise above it."

No one said anything after that.

"So we are in agreement then?" Kunzite asked. Reluctantly everyone nodded and all eyes turned to Darien.

"I'll take her to the house tomorrow night and I'll leave her there and return. Meeting adjourns."

Everyone one got up and left with the exception of Darien and Amy.

"I am sorry for my words My King." Amy said, truly meaning her apology. She knew how painful it was going to be for Darien to be separated away from Serena. She knew, because she was already suffering from the emotion detachment that had come between her and Serena ever since she was discovered in the pool of her own blood.

But Darien did not respond to her. Not because he meant to be mean but he did not know what to say. He was angry with her and at the same time thankful but didn't know how best to express it. After a couple of minutes, Amy rose and left the room. Outside Darien's office door, her father waited for her and the long overdue hug and tears that should have been exchanged at her mother's funeral was finally expressed, Lady Annabelle's death finally put to rest.

* * *

Sighing as he rode through the night on his Majestic horse, Darien wondered if things would ever return to normal, whatever normal was.

Normally, the journey to and from the forest was a three days journey but only because it was traveled by over loaded carriages and slow paced horse. Taking the shortest routs possible and riding at a blinding speed, Darien arrived at the house at the time of the rising of the sun. Right after the discussion the previous day, Lita and Malcolm had been sent to go ahead to the forest house to prepare for Serena's coming. Riding at a punishing rate and taking similar short cuts, they had arrived and done as they were told. When Darien came upon the house, they were there waiting for him. Quickly, Lita took Serena to the room she shared with Darien and washed her in hot bath. Even in the water, Serena flipped in and out of consciousness. Her body weak and battered. The poison was truly doing its job.

After bathing her, Lita dressed her in a light, feathery, black night dress and tucked her under the covers. She then opened the window to let in fresh air and departed as Darien entered in to shower. After showering, he knelt in front of the sleeping Serena and just watched her. They've been through so much together. Because of him, she had had to go through unimaginable pain. What would have happened if he had been able to control himself and had not dragged her into his life?

"You would have lived a happy and free life if I hadn't become part of your destiny. I almost want you to go back as you were; not knowing me at all. Please get well soon my love. Come what may, I'll be with you forever." He said and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open for a second and closed right back up. He knew he had to leave but his legs seemed glued to her side and so he remained…for a minute longer.

"My King." Lita said from behind him, a definite 'get going' in her tone. Sighing, he kissed Serena one more time and abruptly turned around and left, not looking back. His long strides led him past curious and concerned servants, through the halls of the mansion and to the stable where Malcolm and Reino waited for him. Seeing his distressed friend, the lion immediately went to him and Darien buried his head in its main. For a minute they stood in silence.

"Watch over her for me please." He told the lion who responded with a light roar. He stood up from his bent position and approached Malcolm who was holding the reins of a newly groomed black horse. He was leaving labyrinth behind just in case Serena wanted to return to the city.

After climbing on the dark beautiful horse, Darien turned to Malcolm and all his feelings showed.

"Please Malcolm…"

"Your Majesty on my life I promise your lady will be unharmed." Malcolm vowed; his hand on his heart in the traditional way of respect and loyalty.

"Let's be off Dark Beauty." With the command given, the horse took off and Darien wrestled with himself to not turn back.

* * *

In all his service to the previous king and current king, Prime never once concerned himself in their personal affairs. In his mind, all the members of the royal family were fools and did not deserve the throne. He's only thought on Darien's father was that politically and economically, he had been a good king. But haven left of the brutal treatment he dished on his wife in secrete, he had lost all respect for the dead king. And then there was Diamond, the foolish king who had selfishly lavished himself with the riches of the country and cared nothing about his people, rendering the kingdom into mounts of debts. Prime had served his duty of being his counselor but there was not a single counsel of his that Diamond had listened. A true fool in every sense, prime had hated him. If Diamond hadn't died when he did, Prime would have assassinated him.

The assignation was a joke between Prime and Andrew but they both knew that if push came to shove, they would have done it. But luckily for them, Hotaru was ahead of the game, having received some of Darien's mother's brutality at Diamond's hands. She murdered him. With Diamond out of the way, all the paper works fell onto his and Andrew's shoulder. Nights on nights they budgeted, calculated and planned ways to get the country out of the debt it had fallen to. Fear of bankruptcy had made Hotaru cooperate with them for the period she ruled without a king. Then Darien ascended the throne and Prime was about ready to leave the office. He didn't think he could tolerate another foolish king. But Darien turned out to be slightly different. He was silent and barely spent any money on himself. He was attentive to his counsel and put into use what he was advice. For prime, that was good. But Prime knew Darien had no interest in the throne. He didn't really care about the kingdom, just did what he was counsel to do. Prime couldn't decide if this was a blessing or a curse.

In the end he decided that he would never put his 100% of loyalty into any royal family though Andrew did manage to talk him out of evacuating his office. Since Darien has been on the throne, most of the financial issues caused by Diamond had been resolved. Some give him the credit but they all knew that the person solving the financial situation was not Darien but Prime and Andrew. Even so, Andrew saw potential in Darien that prime could not see.

"I'm trusting your judgment friend." Prime recalls telling Andrew. And so regardless of Darien's disinterest, they continued to serve him.

From one puppet master king to a puppet of a king for that was how Darien was. A puppet.

Was.

Then the sleeping around started, shocking everyone. Prime wondered then if all the males of the royal family secretly had two penises and needed constant attention or if they had a secret sick hunger for different girls for everyday of the week. When Prime and Andrew advised Darien in anything regarding to the kingdom, he did it without question. However, their advice and counsel on the matter of his unfaithfulness fell on death ears. No one could understand what was happening. His sudden interests in all the girls baffled everyone and in the end even Andrew had to admit that there was something chronically wrong with the male of the royals.

He began to notice Darien's interest in Serena later that he had hoped. Darien's sleeping around started after a visit to Sir Adam's resident in the small town of Titan. At first Darien slept with any girl who wasn't bigger than him. On the second trip back from Sir Adams, he started sleeping with all blondes. It wasn't the number of girls he was sleeping with that bothered Prime, it was his right a king to have as many mistresses as he wanted. No. What bothered Prime was the pattern. Skinny, blonde, and their third trip added another physical characteristics….blue eyes. It was almost mesmerizing to watch each new addition of physical traits. It was on their fourth journey that Tipped Prime off. That beautiful little girl that Mr. Adams brag about…she was blonde, skinny and had blue eyes. Haven noticed that, he began to watch Darien and suddenly it clicked. In the presence of the story teller name Serena, Darien's eyes were focused and his face calm and child like. Worst of all, the girl was just as appealing to Prime as she was to Darien.

Prime wondered if Darien's interest in this girl was the same as his interest in all the blonde, skinny, blue eyed girls. If that was the case the he was not going to let Darien have his way with her. But he was too late.

He had hoped to return to Mr. Adams home after returning with Darien to the capital. But Darien immediately departed from the castle to the mansion in the forest, leaving a whole host of work to be done on Andrew and him. Prime was frustrated.

It wasn't long after that that he heard that Darien was at the mansion with some blonde girl. Visibly, something had shook in him and he immediately departed for Titan to make sure it was not Serena. Instead he was met with the confirmation that Serena was indeed the girl in the mansion. Pure hatred and anger filled him for the first time in his life and he so badly wanted to follow his impulse to march into the mansion and demand Serena's release.

It was his pride, yes, his pride that had held him back.

For a while he had been so unfairly angry with Serena. How could she had so easily fallen into Darien's scheme like that? She was like every other damn girl! He worked obsessively then to try and take his mind off of his worries.

Darien's return back to the palace from the mansion added to his anger and he stayed as clear away from Darien as he could. During the entire time before Serena's appearance at Hotaru's ball, he had deliberately kept out of her sight. He didn't know what he would do if he saw her. He didn't know if he would snap at her or….or kiss the day lights out of her.

And there she was, a glowing vision right out of the heavens. Like a Goddess, her very presence at Hotaru's ball shifted the mood and dominated his consciousness. Even when he tried to tear his eyes away he could not. He watched as she sat next to Hotaru which he found extremely odd since he knew Hotaru hated her. He had no doubt Serena knew of Hotaru's hatred as well. If so then, what was she doing sitting next to her?

And so the ball went on undisturbed until the King and Queen dance. For the first part of the dance, the king and queen were required to dance alone before others joined in. Prime had made up his mind to go ask Serena to dance then but then a commotion in the center of the room caught his eyes and he turned in time to see Darien and Hotaru kissing. He hadn't been angry at Darien because he knew the kissing was most definitely Hotaru's kissing. However he felt an immense pity for Serena. To share your man with another woman was unbearable for any female.

'Serves you right.' He could help thinking towards Serena before turning to see her reaction. But when he looked, she was not there. Had she run out? And how fast was she to have managed to leave the room in such few seconds? Prime immediately left out the door to seek her. He found her nowhere. The following few days were hell for everyone as Darien turned the kingdom upside down seeking his missing lover.

It was then that Prime realized that Darien truly loved Serena. She wasn't just another blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She was special. He was addicted to her, she was a drug to him. A drug that could be use for the benefit of the kingdom if properly directed. Though he still had feelings for her, he knew against Darien it would never come to be so he intended to use her to make him do his outmost best for the kingdom. With such firm determination, it wasn't long before he located Serena. Something about Serena sitting besides Hotaru and getting comfortable with her arch rival seemed off to Prime and saw he thought Serena's disappearance could only be possible with Hotaru's involvement.

As he searched aimlessly, he one day bumped into the lady called Trista who indirectly tipped him off as to where Serena could be. As soon as he told Darien about it, he was off in a hurry to recapture his prisoner. Prime did not go with them and when they returned he saw nothing of her as she often kept indoors. He heard she was sick and was weakening. Back then, Darien had been so worried that he had opened about his feelings to both Prime and Andrew. Andrew had advised him to give up on Serena because the relationship was too destructive. Prime felt that was a bad idea, especially since he had made up his mind to use Darien through Serena.

And so he hinted it to Darien to release Serena for a little while for her to see how life without him was meaningless. And also because of her fragile condition, she was best released so she could be where she wanted to be and regain her strength. Through a little manipulations of words, he made Darien listen and so Serena was released for a day which she used by going to the commoners community. It was something prime could not understand. She had one day to go wherever she wanted to, to escape even and she chooses to be among commoners?

Prime shook his head. He would never understand women. That's why he had been single all this time.

And then when she was completely left to go wherever she wanted to go, she went and stayed with the commoners! She even cleaned their filth and educated their children! Prime was very confused. What kind of woman was this that did things contrary to common sense? She could have gone anywhere, had anything she wanted if she only asked. Why did she choose to be with commoners?

And as expected, Darien rushed back to her in the passing of a fortnight. There was this force that drove them together that prime could not understand. Why were they so drawn together? What force was so powerfully that it would physically bind them in such a tight gripping hold?

Prime Considered himself a man of reason but this was beyond his understanding.

Then came that afternoon when she was to be presented to the council. She had been late, typical of a woman, but it had been worth it. She had walked in with a confidence and grace he had thought impossible for her. She had spoken with passion and precision, broken down all their defenses and showed an inner strength that truly befitted a queen. After she left, Prime was in awe for many days. There was no question on who he wanted to be queen. For the first time, a person worthy of the throne had showed up. He need not use her to make Darien more involve in the care of the kingdom. He knew that Serena was truly capable of ruling the kingdom into a glorious future of harmony and financial stability.

More than ever he was convince she was the one to restore the kingdom. Darien hadn't needed to ask if he supported Serena. He had become a big fan of that young woman. He continued to see her strength through the organization of her luncheon. Even against all odds, she did not give up. Through pain and fatigue she fought on. This was a queen worth supporting.

For the first time, Prime wanted to be involved in the lives of royals. In her life. He secretly hoped that when she became queen, she would consider making him her counselor. Yes he still loved her, but he respected her more and knew she was better off with Darien. He was going to support the both of them even if it meant his life.

And so it did.

Ever since he started his trip to go find the antidote, his life has been in danger of ending. Random errors came out of nowhere. Men hooded in black chased him with the purpose of killing. His travels were made longer because he had to avoid traps set by those trying to kill him. Several times he was directed a completely different direction and he had to find his was back on track.

Two days later, he arrived at Hotaru's family house where he was greeted warmly and safely by Lady Heather, Hotaru's mother.

After shower and relaxation, he sat in the living room to speak with the mother of their soon to be ex-queen.

"Is it true what I've been hearing about Serena?" Lady Heather asked straight out, not having the energy to ask questions in the coyish way women were trained to ask. Appreciating her straight to the point approach, he replied.

"Depends on what you've heard. If you've heard about her fainting at her luncheon then yes it is true. If you've heard about the loss of her baby that is also true and if you've heard that she is barren, that is true as well."

Lady heather began crying. Tears poured down her face in waves as she tried to process what Serena was going through. The original intention with which Hotaru had sent her to them the first time was to hate her, but after getting to know Serena, Lady Heather had come to love her dearly. The girl was an angel, someone capable of being a better queen than her daughter ever could. Such an innocent soul had no business with this much suffering.

As she cried, Prime marveled at the extent of Serena's effect. The mother of her rival was crying for her? Lady Heather of all people, the duchess who had maintained a strong hold over the property left to her by her late husband even against the former king….Lady Heather…the ice queen of the realm was openly shedding tears for a girl she should hate. More than ever, Prime was curious as to what had transpired between Serena and Hotaru's family during her stay at their house.

"What….what happened?" She asked, trying to control herself.

"She was poisoned."

"Poisoned?" Lady Heather cried out in surprise.

"Yes. By a medicinal herb that only grows, to our knowledge, at the Harthorne Mountains of Lilaien." Prime hid all his facial expressions as he uttered these words.

Lady Heather paled considerably.

"Brizon ilaer." She murmured seconds before she laxed into a dead faint.

* * *

It had been a late hour when Lady Heather had fainted so left undisturbed, she slept through the night. Waking up in the morning, she had no choice but to face the cold reality that her daughter most likely was the cause of Serena being poisoned. She remembered then that when Hotaru had returned from the mansion in the forest, she had come home to seek Brizon ilaer because she was complaining of chest problems. Unknowingly, Lady heather had helped her obtained the herb that was now the cause of so much pain for the young lady she had come to adore.

"Oh dear husband. Why did you leave me to suffer alone like this?" Lady Heather cried into her hands. For many a minute she sat on her bed, unable to draw herself out of the hurt she was feeling. How could Hotaru turn out so different from the rest of the family?

"Was my love for her too strong?" Lady Heather asked the silent room. It was true that as her children were growing up she had favored Hotaru. She was the only one who looked like her. She had allowed Hotaru too much freedom, little direction and punishment. Little discipline. When Hotaru began playing the court game to win over the affections of Prince Diamond, knowing full well that they would hurt Darien in the end, she had still supported her daughter whole heartedly. She had believed in her daughter's ability to be the next queen, the better than the current queen who was barely seen.

Hotaru's ascend to the throne escalated the family's already top notch status, bringing them second in line for the throne. It was a joyous occasion indeed. Victory over all the single ladies and families of the kingdom. Their family showed off their new status through their behavior, way of speaking and everything they did. They were so full of self righteous confidence that it was impossible to think that they'd be reduced to hiding their heads when mentioned in association with Hotaru now. They were still high on in position on the chart, they were still being invited to the top notch parties and affairs, their family was still adored and worshiped but none of them save Hotaru could enjoy the promotion. Their family was still the second most important family in the kingdom because of their position, they were still adored because Hotaru had cut taxes for the high class families but of the middle and lower classes, they were hated. When someone stops paying taxes, someone else have to pay higher taxes in order to meet the realms financial budget. That high budget fell mostly to the middle class families and because of that, those families have no love or loyalty to the royal family or to Hotaru's family.

At first Lady Heather had not noticed but as time pass, she became very aware of how limited high class families were compared to the middle class families. Limited in numbers. So even with their new position and status, their family was limited to only high class events because no middle or lower class families would invite them to their affairs. After meeting Serena, all of these things sank home and she realized they had lost more with Hotaru on the throne than gained. Before it would not have mattered at all because her ambitions had also been power and position, but now, having realized how stupid it is to live for such materialist nonsense, she found little if any joy in their family power.

Lady Heather sat in her bed and thought about a lot of things for a long time. The morning passed away by the time she rose from her bed.

"Time to change things. Time to undo my mistakes."

Calling her servants, she showered and dressed in breeches and headed for the dining room.

Entering the room, she found Mina sitting and sipping soup.

"Good afternoon Mina." She greeted.

"Good afternoon. How are you?" Mina replied. Lady Heather stood in shock. This was the first time Mina had spoken since she had been in her house. After she had learned all that Mina did to Serena from Kunzite, she wanted to hate this blond girl. But she looked so much like Serena that she just didn't have the heart to do so. And she looked so pitiful and defeated. She'd pretty much sat in the room given to her, only seen in the nights wondering around like a ghost, hallow and empty. Hair messed up and hanging loose, such a pitiful creature she seemed. But this morning her hair was made with an orange ribbon holding her hair up. The circles under her eyes were gone and she looked much rested.

"I'm alright. How are you?"

"Better."

A male servant pulled out a chair and Lady Heather sat across from Mina. Servants bustled around to serve her food.

"Seems Serena has got it hard." Mina commented nonchalantly.

Lady Heather sighed and looked out the window. She wanted to go see Serena so badly. To see if there was any way she could help her overcome the pain she knew Serena was going through. Withdrawing her gaze from the window, she saw she was served and picked up her spoon. Prime entered the room as she began to eat, directing all attention towards her and ignoring Mina as if she didn't exist.

"Good afternoon My Lady. How are you?"

"I am well Prime. There is a lot on our plate this afternoon. We need to head to the mountains to collect some Brizon ilaer and have our herbalist turn into the antidote."

"Wait what?"

"The only antidote for Brizon ilaer poison is Brizon ilaer itself. Depending on how it is prepared, it can either be a poison or medication to many illnesses and even an antidote to other poisons."

"Wow. That is an amazing herb."

"However we need the sun to ferment it. And I'm guessing you need to return with it as soon as possible. If we can go get it now we might be able to have several hours of sun to ferment it so that we can be on our way tomorrow. If not we might have to sacrifice a second day."

"Wait, what do you mean by we?" Prime answered.

"I am going to the capital with you." Even before she finished speaking, Prime was shaking his head.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Someone is trying to prevent me from returning with the antidote. I was attacked several times on my way here. I know the attacks will increase in order to stop me. I'm not taking any chances with you along."

"I see." The room was quiet a little as servants came and went.

"Why don't you give me the antidote and I will deliver it." Mina spoke and they both turned to her.

"What?" Lady Heather asked.

"I don't think they will attack me since I'll just be a poor servant girl going on my merry way." She said as she sipped her tea.

"You want me to give YOU the antidote meant to save the life of YOUR rival?" Prime asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"You're insane."

"I agree." She said. Finished her soup and walked out.

"We'll talk about this later. Eat and let's move."

After their lunch, they left for the mountains of Harthorne.

* * *

Enjoy~


	26. Dear Dairy 25

**What's Done In The Dark: The King's Concubine**

**Dear Diary 25**

Helplessness is a very unpleasant feeling. It leaves you powerless and sometimes even crippled. And that's how I felt taking care of Serena. She was so listless it was impossible to believe that just a short week ago, she had been brimming with so much life and vitality. Since Darien brought her back to the forest house yesterday, she has barely moved from her position on the bed. When her eyes are not closed in sleep, she stares straight ahead at nothing, her once vibrant cerulean orbs dead. Looking at her now as she lay there lifeless, I felt a wave of hate and destructive anger at Hotaru for haven gone this far and destroying a heart as beautiful as Serena's. If she doesn't get punished for this evil crime, I will kill her myself.

Sighing to get rid of my frustration, I bent to eye level with Serena, hoping the worry on my face would cause her to stir a bit and hopefully my words would reach her.

"Baby, things will only get harder if you don't rise and keep fighting. Right now Darien is all by himself trying to do alone what the two of you should be doing together. Will you leave Darien at the mercy of Hotaru? Honey he needs you. It's killing him to be so far from you. If you don't fight now, your innocent baby's death will go unpunished and the criminal will walk away unscathed. Is this what you want? Does your baby not deserve justice? I know it hurts, and I know that you feel you've lost everything but love you haven't. You still have Darien; you have me and all our friends. They are all waiting anxiously for you to come back. Serena, if you lose this battle to Hotaru, you would have given her complete control over every life in this kingdom. And things will get especially worse for the commoners you've worked so hard for. Please my love, if you won't fight for them, or for Darien or even for yourself, then please do it for the innocent child who was never given an opportunity to live. Rise for your lost baby Serena. I know what the doctors are saying but remember that a child is a gift from God. I'm sure that if he wills it, you can give birth again. Don't lose hope. So long as you yet still live, there is a chance a baby can be born again. I love you Serena, we all love you and we just want to see you alive again so please don't give up on yourself."

I sighed again after about five minutes had passed since I made my speech and she still hadn't reacted. How was she supposed to get better here? She was as dead here as she was at the castle. Rising, I tucked the covers more snuggly around her and kissed her on the forehead. Looking one last time at her to assure myself that though she seemed lifeless she still breathed, I walked out with a heavy heart.

_God please, let her get better. We need her so much._

* * *

I had heard her. Every word she said, I heard everything. And a part of me wanted to respond, to let her know that everything will be ok but that was just a very small part of me. From her voice, I knew she was worried, I knew they were all worried and I knew my motionless state was driving them up the walls but there was no strength in me to do anything. Every ounce of strength I had was depleted, inside I felt completely dead.

As she rose and walked out, I closed my eyes and let the tears fall.

_I'm sorry Lita, so sorry._

* * *

Giving that conniving woman the medicine meant to save Lady Serena's life was the hardest thing I had ever done. I had to wrestle with myself in a way I had never before. Giving her the medicine meant Lady Serena's life was now in the hands of a woman who had before tried to destroy her. There was not a single ounce of trust in me for the girl called Mina but her arguments were solid. The possibility of reaching Lady Serena with the medicine had to be handled by someone unexpected.

I knew my pursuers would not only try to prevent me from reaching the castle, they would kill me if they have to. Letting Lady Heather travel by herself with the medicine would take too long for she was old and could not ride a horse at neck breaking pace. The only other choice was to allow Mina to take the medicine. The idea repulsed me severely. The only way I had agreed to this madness was because Miss Ann, servant of Lady Heather, had agreed to accompany her. But even so, I had kept a portion of the medicine just to be safe.

We had departed before sun rise on the morning after the medicine was fermented. We took two different roads with Lady Heather promising to also ride to the castle in the evening. I gave both girls strict instructions to move as swiftly as possible without drawing attention. If all goes well, they could be within the castle compound in two days' time. I on the other hand had correctly judged that my life would be in danger for as soon as I left Lady Heather's residence, an arrow came straight at me. Years of training and honing my reflexes was what saved my life. Every road I took sent arrows or assassins up my way. In the end, I had to sell my stallion, changed my clothes and dressed like a merchant in order to travel semi safely.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, it was night fall. The moon was full and standing before me with his warm breath wafting over my face was mane of golden hair belonging to Raino. He looked straight in my eyes and I found myself throwing my arms around his neck and burying my sobbing face in his fur.

He stood still for a while until I could control myself and when I did, he gestured with low growls and head movements for me to follow him. I blinked but stood up to do as he had said. Haven lay down for so long, I found myself shaky on my legs. Raino came near and I used him to aid my steps as we maneuvered our way out of the bed room and sitting room. Exiting out of Darien's apartment in the C-Wing, Raino took the other side of the hallway, a way I had never traveled before and gently guided me out. We came upon a narrow spiral staircase in a dark corridor but with Raino by my side and moving at slow pace, we were able to descend the stairs with no incident. At the bottom of the stairs, I continued to follow Raino to who knows where. Eventually we came upon a door. Raino stood on his hind legs and used his forefeet to open the door.

Cool air rushed at me and the earthy smell of green grass and moist air invaded my nostrils. I took in the sight before me. We had appeared at the vast flower field beside the hidden part of the mansion that could be viewed from Darien's room window. The field of flower glistened and shone with the moonlight bathing them in its silvery embrace. It was so silent, like a grave yard but the picture was something out of a magazine. Raino began to walk again and I held firmer onto him as we waltzed through the field. If I was there at any other time before losing my child, I would have been so excited that I would have run through it laughing heartily. But as it was, all I could appreciate was the unending silence.

We continued to walk on and as we did, something appeared further ahead. At first I couldn't see what it was at all but the closer we got, tears trailed down my face as I realized that it was a grave. I knew whose grave it was long before I could draw near of the stone. I stopped walking and shut my eyes.

No…I couldn't go near that grave stone. It was just too painful. I turned around to leave but Raino blocked my way.

"No Raino, I can't do it. I can't do this." I sobbed. My heart was hurting so much. Tears like river poured down my face, a pounding headache suddenly surfaced and my vision blurred.

Raino growled a slow deliberate sound but I would not look at him. He was a lion! How would it know how it felt to lose a life that was inside your own body? As I cried standing in the moonlight, I could not help but imagine the son or daughter I could have had with the man I loved so much. I could not help seeing the child in our arms, birthdays, hugs and the laughter we could have shared. The pain was so ripening. How could I have lost my whole world in one day?

And suddenly as if out of know where, I found myself moving several feet up in the air and backwards as Raino roared from the very depths of his stomach. The sound was so incredibly loud and terrifying that it drew me out of my empty shell as the need to protect myself took hold.

Several feet back and away from the biggest predator of the jungle, my legs wobbled under me and I sank onto the flowery bed. I had never, not in all this time that I've know this gentle lion to be aggressive but as he stalked toward me in a slow measured fashion, I became incredibly terrified. He's face which was normally relaxed and peaceful contorted into a rigged mask of anger and brutal strength. In that moment, I was more scared than I'd ever been in my life. The closer he walked towards me, the further back I scooted until I felt something cold touched my bottom. Every fear inside of me for the lion approaching me disappeared when the fear of what I knew I was sitting on was so much stronger. And so I sat, daring Raino to do his worst. I wouldn't even mind being eaten but I could not turn around. I would not look at the grave just a few inches behind me. In that grave was buried a part of me that was too frightening because it reminded me of everything I had lost and would continue to lose if I continued to fight. She had already taken one baby away from me, she would continue to take another and another and another until all I loved has left me.

No, I could not look at the grave. Not for anything.

And then once again Raino let out another thunder booming terrifying roar that had me shoveling to the grave and clinging onto the cold stone and when I finally touched it, the bank of my emotions broke and I passed out.

* * *

They had traveled at a break necking pace, resting only one time throughout their journey and arrived at the castle within a day and a half. Their backs, buttocks, shoulders and pretty much every part of their bodies hurt.

When they arrived at the palace, they were so out of breath and dizzy that Ann passed out at the stairs. Men in the court yard rushed to the fallen woman side and lifted her off the floor. So determined to get to her destination, Mina did not even pay attention to where her comrade was being taken. She ascended the stairs in a dazed manner, her body tired and weary but her mind determined and alert.

During the days that she was recovering, she had heard from too many sources how out of nowhere Serena, the woman she had hated so much that she had meant to destroy her, had been the one to locate her in her prison. And not only that, Serena had made sure that she had been well taken cared off and had transported her to Lady Heather's home for protection from Hotaru.

"Why?" She had asked Lady Heather when she was able to talk and the older woman had replied, "Because that's the kind of person Serena is."

Over the week as she was recovering, she had been privy to all the events that had happened since her imprisonment and she suddenly began to understand just the kind of person Serena was. In her heart, she still resented Serena for taking away the man she loved but she finally admitted to herself that Darien had never been hers. She had in fact tried to take him away from his wife through deceit and manipulation. Whereas in Serena's case, it had been her who had been manipulated and forced. Darien had loved Serena, still loves her in a way that was not common for men. And that was a kind of love that Darien would never have been capable of even if she had succeeded in making him hers. She hated to admit it, but Serena had won over both her and the queen by just being a good hearted human being. Serena was everything she was not and so much more.

And even though she had been the cause of Darien's three day brutality towards Serena, the woman had found it in her heart to help her nemesis.

"If I were in her position, I would have let her wrought in that prison. When and how did I become like this? So cold, calculating and manipulative?" she questioned herself, reviewing her memories as a child trying to find out exactly when she began to change.

She had been a happy child. Born of a middle class family. They had been rich in their beginning. When she turned 8, her family lost their business and their home and livelihood were completely taken away from them. A year later, her father suffered a heart attack which killed him and her mother committed suicide unable to bear the responsibilities of taking care of three children alone. Mina, who was only turning 10 at the time assumed the responsibilities of taking care of her two junior brothers. It was hard. There were so many nights of hunger and sleepless nightmares. She worked little jobs like taking trash, cleaning and worked so often as a servant in various houses. All the money she made went to buying food and keeping the little shed they were renting over their heads. Then one day when she was 13, the head servant in the household she was working at recommended her to the palace servant quarters and in need of hands, they had accepted her. She worked harder than anyone else because workers at the palace got paid a little higher than normal servants. So she worked hard so that she wouldn't be asked to leave.

All the time that she was working, she would catch a glimpse of the two princes, the princess and the future queen who was Hotaru. She had witnessed the affair between Darien and Hotaru but kept her thoughts and mouth to herself. She was too afraid of her own position to meddle in something that was not her business. But she found herself falling in love with Darien's carefree smile when he was near Hotaru and she began to hate Hotaru. At first, her hate for Hotaru was based solely on her own developing feelings but it soon changed to real hate with real reason when she realized what Hotaru was doing. That whore was using Darien to get the crown prince's attention!

No sooner did she discover this than Hotaru and Diamonds engagement were announced and the next moment Darien was on a plane to America. Mina had buried her feelings then, despairing that he would never return.

But he had. He had returned, eventually sought her out and had developed a relationship with her. He had loved her in bed, touching, caressing, kissing and riding inside of her until she screamed in absolute pleasure and harmony. When he came for her a second time, third time, she had come to believe that she was special to him. She had given herself solely and completely to him until she had even become arrogant in her delusions. Her kindness towards her fellow workers diminished with each passing day that she became convicted in her own mind that she was special to their king.

And then he had asked her to work for him at the forest house. To Mina that had spelled, "come live with me at my own private mansion so we can love each other freely."

But when she had arrived at the mansion in the forest, she had not only been given a very small room, she had held no overwhelming important position. She had not been called to his bedroom at all, and he seemed to forget her existence.

His return from many of his travels brought a sudden change that pleased Mina. Servants were directed to clean a particular room and fill it with all the luxurious materials a woman of high born class would want and need. The whole mansion was renovated and cleaned. In her head, she fantasized that this was all for her but Darien was not telling her because he wanted to surprise her.

Then one day a carriage had arrived, and a blond that could have passed as her twin stepped out. Something in Mina died that moment when it all dawned on her that she had only been a replacement for this beautiful angel. She had been angry, hurt and depressed and those powerful emotions had threatened her sanity. She felt the need for revenge, to punish, to make someone feel the aching pain in her. And having no other target, she made Serena a victim of her own delusions.

And now, that same girl whom she had tortured had just saved her life. And now that Serena's own life was compromised, she wanted the opportunity to repay her debt. So when it was mentioned that someone needed to deliver the medicine to Serena, she had volunteered. It was either now or never. And she chose now.

At the end of her reminiscent, she had reached the top of the stairs and pulling the hoody of the cloak closely over her face, she used the shadows to her advantage and transverse over the wing that contained Darien's study. She had been a servant in the palace after all, there were some shortcuts and ways only a servant would know.

As she approached the double door leading to Darien's bedroom, she heard muffles of voice but could not make it out. Standing there ready to knock, fear began to assault her heart. How would he treat her this time? Would he look at her with the same hate and disgust he had last looked at her with? Would he be happy to see her? Would he be shocked, angry? What if he doesn't believe that she was truly delivering Serena's cure? What if he thinks that it's another trick? Would he put her in jail? Have her beheaded?

Cold sweat ran down her sides as fear gripped her soul. She didn't fear death or even humiliation as much as she feared Darien's cold rejection.

"I want him to forgive me." She murmured as tears build up in her eyes. She was too scared to knock on the door, too scared of the unknown and so she turned to leave. But as soon as she turned, she saw Hotaru just a couple of feet away and the fear she had of Darien disappeared compared to the fear she had of the evil wretched queen. She quickly knocked on the door, forgetting all else except the need to run away.

Hotaru drew abreast of her and before she could be acknowledged to enter, she pushed the door open and rushed in, stopping just before Darien's table and pulling her cloak tighter around her as those in the room which consisted of Darien, Andrew and Lord Ephraim, watched her with confusion and shock. Before she could speak, Hotaru waltzed in and the atmosphere turned icy cold.

"Good evening gentlemen." She greeted pleasantly, a smile plasted on her pretty face. To be sure, Hotaru was gorgeous. She had a dark beauty that teased and tempted men's desires and alluring eyes that could pull anyone into doing anything she wanted. Had she not been so selfish and evil, she would have been a man's dream come true. She still could be a man's dream come true but it would have to be a man in the mafia.

"What, My Lady, can we help you with?" Andrew asked quickly to forestall Darien from killing the bitch.

"My Lord and husband, Lord Ephraim and Lord Andrew, I was hoping the three of you will join me for dinner this evening." She said pleasantly again and everyone in the room blinked. Had this woman lost her mind?

"…er..." Andrew began, not really knowing what to say and desperately wanting to refuse that offer.

"I don't dine with bitches or vipers. Leave my office before I have you dragged out." Darien replied coldly and Andrew gulped. Darien really needed to learn how to talk.

"As is your preference, my dear husband, there will be no bitches or vipers attending the dinner. It will just be me, YOUR wife, a couple of acquaintances and of course the three of you."

"I guess even facing the mirror; some people still can't see their own reflections." Darien retorted and Andrew and even Lord Ephraim fought to hide their smiles.

"Darien…"

"Leave witch! You're a waste of my precious time and space."

"I will not leave here until you talk to me in a civil manner and agree to dine with me!" Hotaru shot back, her pleasant exterior deteriorated and replaced with pulsing anger. Darien stood up then, his eyes flashing with madness. Containing the brutal hatred he had for her was hard enough without seeing her, but to stand before him and demand of him his attention was pushing it.

"It seems you never get tired of being dragged. This time we will dump you in the pig's dung and hopefully that will draw into your filthy brain that you're unwanted and unneeded. Now get the hell out."

"Why the hell are you treating me like this!? What haven't I given up for you!?" She screamed at him, her eyes wet with tears and blazing with fury. She definitely was a contradiction.

"Why you…" as Darien made to grab her, Andrew and Ephraim attempted to stop him.

Mina, realizing that things could go really badly coughed loudly, silencing all voices and movements. They all turned to her.

"Who the hell are you?" Darien turned his blazing eyes on her, the need to do damage rising with each passing breath.

For a minute, Mina didn't answer. Darien's tone and stony expression scared the mess out of her.

"I…" she began but then lost her voice.

"Speak up girl!" Darien roared and Mina scrambled backwards, her fear paralyzing her.

"Darien calm down. She's nervous as it is." Ephraim said as he let go of Darien's arm and approached the frightened girl.

"It's alright child. No one will harm you here. Why have you come to the king's study uncalled? For your sake I hope you have a good reason." Ephraim said gently but firmly. Appearing before the king uncalled for required a situation of emergency or else the penalty could be very sever.

After a minute of shivering, Mina was able to compose herself and using the wall, she stood up.

Though she was scared, she knew Serena needed the medicine soon or she would die. Hiding and running wasn't going to accomplish the purpose she had set out to do. So taking a deep breath, she grabbed her hoody, made a quick mental prayer and dropped it before the shocked eyes of Andrew, Darien and Hotaru. Ephraim who had no idea who this female was only raised a brow at their expressions.

"YOU?!" Hotaru screeched after a minute of silence. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OUT OF YOUR CELL?!"

"My Lord I'm here under Lord Prime's direction. He asked that I and Ann deliver the medication for Lady Serena's recovery."

"You have the cure?" Ephraim asked with surprise.

"Yes." She said as she fidgeted with her belt and bag and pulled out a jar of clay.

"Lady Heather instructed that this be mixed with cranberry tea, a cup for drinking and a bucket for bathing. Lady Serena must drink the tea 3 times a day and she must bath twice a day with the herb for three days. After which she should return back to her previous strength unless of course the damage has gone beyond repair."

"What?! Give me that damn thing!" Hotaru lunged at Mina, but Darien grabbed her upper arm and flung her backwards. She crashed into the wall and slid to the ground in a dead faint. All in the room, with the exception of Darien whose mind was focused and sharpened on the medication and the mention of Serena's name, gasped in horror. Mina pulled herself further back as Darien purposefully walked toward her. He stopped an inch from her, lowering his face to be so close to her that she could smell his breath. If this had been before, she would have been so excited but now she knew better. The cold blue orbs of his eyes were anything but lustful.

"Here these words well slave. If what you hold turns out to be anything but the cure for my lady, I will personally tie you to my horses and have you dragged around on cold sharp stones. I will prevent you from dying and repeat the process everyday for a year, and then toss you alive into the mouth of the sea and sharks, do you understand what I'm saying to you." His voice was calm but the threat, they all knew was very real. A cold shiver run down their backs as they considered the horrifying punishment.

Mina slid to the floor in terror, her eyes wide and shimmering. What if it wasn't the cure she was holding? What if Lord Prime had set her up? After all, he had not liked her at all. Suddenly she was so unsure. She wanted to pick herself up and run away forever to a place where there was no Darien.

How had she missed this brutal part of this man? He was insane!

"Well girl, did prime give you the medicine or not?" Ephraim asked. Mina gulped and nodded.

"And why the hell couldn't he deliver it himself? Why the hell would he give it to the likes of you?" Darien demanded with a sneer of disgust and hatred. This woman had caused him to lose his mind and do something unforgivable to his beloved Serena. A tiny part of him was hoping that she was lying so he could go through with the punishment and teach her a real lesson.

Mina gulped again. Even if it wasn't the medication, even if it was a setup, one thing she had to let them know was that Prime gave her the jar she held.

"He said people were trying to kill him and he knew they would try again as he tried to deliver the medication. So he gave it to me and Ann so that we can deliver it secretly while the assassins come after him."

"And where is this Ann." Ephraim asked.

"We traveled all day and night on horses with no rest my lord. When we got here she was so exhausted that she passed out. I was too keen on delivering this that some men at the courtyard picked her up and I didn't find out where she was taken."

"Did Prime give you any letter?"

"Yes my lord." Mina once again fidgeted through her bag and produced a wrinkled paper. Ephraim took the paper and scanned through its content.

"This is Prime's lettering Your Majesty." Ephraim commented.

"When was the last time you saw Prime?" Andrew asked, worry for his silent friend gnawing at him.

"At Lady Heather's residence Sir."

"Your Majesty, if this is truly the medication, one of us needs to take it to Serena right away. There is no time to lose." Ephraim said.

"I understand but this wretch is no different from Hotaru. She's hurt Serena before and I loath to trust her and hurt Serena again."

"I do not mean Lady Serena any harm. I hate her yes, but I'm alive today because of her. She could have left me to rot in the dungeon after what I did to her but she still saved my life and provided me with safety. I just wanted the opportunity to apologize and to repay the debt I owe her." She said this as she looked away, her expression sad and lonely.

They all considered her words, weighing it and trying to find the truth in it. In the end, they had nothing to weigh it against. It was either take the jar and hope that it contained what they hoped or don't take it. Either way, there was just as much to lose as there was to gain.

"Until we are sure of Serena's recovery, keep her in one of the isolated cells. Provide her with meals and a blanket but nothing more. I will take the medication to my lady." Darien said as he swooped down and took the jar from Mina.

"Safe and swift journey My Lord." Andrew said.

"And get rid of the trash." He said in reference to Hotaru.

Within ten minutes, he was saddled and riding through the night to a home in a forest where his beautiful but sick soul mate awaited him.

"Serena please wait for me, I will be there soon!"


	27. URGENT NOTICE

**URGENT NOTICE: PLEASE PLEASE READ ALL THE NOTICE**

I'm sorry everyone, I know you are all going to be extremely pissed but I've thought long and hard about this decision. Somehow along the way, I lost focus of the course of the story. Right now it is too complicated to end it anytime soon and it will take a really long time to bring it to an end. Also I am very unhappy as to the overlapping of time…the time line in the story as some of you have noticed has been very inconsistent. Due to all this complication and my dissatisfaction, I have decided that I will **REWRITE** many of the chapters and undo the story. It will still have the same story line but a different, more easy to read, easy to understand flow than this knot of confusion. This will also be done for some of my other stories. Sorry for the confusion. After December 14, I have like 2 weeks of vacation from nursing. I plan to use the entirety of the two weeks to finish many of my stories and to undo this mess.

PLEASE FORGIVE E, THERE IS JUST NO OTHER WAY TO END THIS STORY SATISFACTORY. ACTUALLY THERE IS BUT THAT'S GONNA TAKE A LONG TIME AND BENDING OF TOO MANY IMPOSSIBLE RULES. I PROMISE THAT THE UPDATE WILL BE A LOT BETTER!...i hope….


End file.
